<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red String - Royal Omegaverse AU - Destiel/Michifer/Sabriel by GoldenMoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041945">Red String - Royal Omegaverse AU - Destiel/Michifer/Sabriel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose'>GoldenMoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, But the thoughts are brief, Dean Winchester is Tortured in Hell, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Heaven, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Nesting Dean Winchester, No Smut, Omega Dean Winchester, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Scenting, Set up for another book, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Trauma, True Love, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Wingfic, graphic description of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I'm new to this, here's my temporary description;</p><p>The Alpha Crown Prince Michael of Heaven is due to be married to the oldest of the Winchesters, the younger, Omega Prince Dean of Earth.<br/>King John and Chuck are delighted that this arrangement will further bring their kingdoms together and initiate further peace and prosperity for all.<br/>But things get confusing for everyone when the Omega Prince develops feelings for Prince Castiel who is not only an attractive Alpha but also closer to his age, and the youngest brother of the Crown Prince.<br/>Things get worse when the Alpha Crowned Prince develops feelings for the knight, and Alpha Lucifer.<br/>True mates are just a fairytale...<br/>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel &amp; Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Michael &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Sorta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains a lot of touchy topics, but also so much fluff.<br/>It is SLOW BURN for a reason folks.</p><p>Sorry the Prologue is so short</p><p>You can find it also on Wattpad, but I'm moving on in my writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When puberty is hit everyone presents as one of three secondary genders.<br/>
Alpha.<br/>
Beta.<br/>
Or Omega. </p><p>The entire kingdom of Earth, was in a huge state of shock when the oldest Prince presented.<br/>
The world figured the well built boy would definitely present as an Alpha like his fathers before him. After all he had the build, the attitude, was considered very attractive, and so he had the training. The next Alpha King.<br/>
No one especially the young Prince Dean had expected the boy to have hot flashes, and experience his first heat at 14.<br/>
An Omega.<br/>
His smell became sweet vanilla mingled with leather and wood burn, it became clear the kingdom would never accept him as a King.</p><p>Omegas don't rule anything.<br/>
They are to be seen.<br/>
Not heard.<br/>
Trophies.<br/>
Bartered and traded for peace or wealth.<br/>
In this case the young Omega would had become part of a Peace treaty with the kingdom of Heaven. When the Prince reached 18 he would go to be married to the Archangel Crown Prince Michael who was the age of 28.</p><p>10 years difference. The young Omega Prince found it quit distressing and only one more problem to be added to his long list of problems.<br/>
He was treated poorly by nearly everyone, except his father, step mother and two younger brothers.</p><p>As Spring arrived Heaven was no longer at war with the Kingdom of Hell, the King had declared a surrender after Heaven threatened to call for the aide of the Forces of Purgatory.<br/>
The Crowned Prince was heading home after three years of conflict and would soon find out he was to be married.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technically each chapter is 2 chapters combined.<br/>Here's why, on Wattpad due to the age average of my readers I keep the chapters between 1,200 and 1,500 words. </p><p>Due to the average reader on this site, I'm combining two chapters at a time for you all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry, my writing gets better as I go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester, the eldest of the Princes of Earth, well built, attractive, and kind.<br/>
Though he had the temper and attitude of an Alpha the poor Prince had presented as Omega four years ago at the age of 14.<br/>
All of his Alpha training had come to a screeching halt and he had been switched to lessons on how to be a good Omega for whoever his future husband was going to be.</p><p>In this case the Enochian Archangel Crown Prince Michael of the kingdom of Heaven.<br/>
It was quit the title but Dean knew he'd manage.<br/>
This was the opposite life he had hoped for.<br/>
He had always been told one day he would be King of Earth, that he would be given a beautiful wife and he would rule from his father's throne...<br/>
Until he presented as a stupid Omega. </p><p>Dean had nothing against what most called 'His Kind' really he had high respect and only ever treated Omegas well.<br/>
The rest of most of the known world though treated Omegas as bartering chips and whores. Honestly presenting as such literally stripped Dean of his voice and any potential titles.</p><p>Dean was getting ready for the day and was currently fixing the fluff that pointed out if his sleeves and fixing his shirt when there was an annoying and yet insistent knock on his quarters door.</p><p>Dean grumbled and walked to the door in a simple few long strides.<br/>
As his hand hit the door he smiled at the familiar smell of his two younger brothers, Sam, who had recently presented as an Alpha and was named the future King, and Adam, his little half brother not yet presented. </p><p>"Good morning. Come in please." Dean mentioned as he waved them in before going to work on his hair in the mirror.<br/>
He left his bathroom door open so he could hear what his brothers had to say and watched them both closely in the mirror. </p><p>"We wanted to check on you." Sam shifted his weight. He had hit a major growth spurt upon presenting and was already as tall as his brother even though four years younger.</p><p>"I am fine Sam." Dean said with the slightest of a smile before his bottom lip stuck out as he fussed over his hair</p><p>Adam sat on his oldest brother's bed and kicked his feet before he spoke with a tilt of his innocent little head<br/>
"No you're not. You seem tense and a tad worried. You forget we can tell the slightest bit of change in your scent." </p><p>Dean let out a small whine and frowned because he wanted to growl but it was true. He was nervous and honestly scared.<br/>
The man he was to be married to he barely knew at all. They had met at large balls and various galas, but only ever briefly and they never spoke to each other...<br/>
The most Dean knew of the Crown Prince Michael was he was a valiant warrior and kind hearted towards his people. </p><p>Sam gave Dean a knowing look from behind him.<br/>
"We know it has to be scary for you Dean."</p><p>Dean straightened up and turned around looking at his two precious brothers.<br/>
"I will be fine. So long as I don't think about my future husband being a whole ten years older, or of the fact that I shall be nothing but his trophy wife I will be fine. I am sure I will be treated well, and who knows, perhaps we will grow to love one another... After all our mother and father's marriage was originally arranged... They loved each other dearly until she passed. Our father still loves her."</p><p>Adam frowned<br/>
"But I thought he loved my Mom..."</p><p>Dean knelt in front of his baby brother as the young ten year old prince sat on his bed.<br/>
"He does. He learned to love again when he met your mother." He ruffled Adam's hair and stood as there was a small, hesitant knock on the door.<br/>
"Come in!" Dean called as the door slowly opened and a Beta maid peeked her head in.</p><p>She gave Dean the most unamused and yes slightly disgusted look as she spoke.<br/>
Honestly Dean had grown used to the staff thinking they were above him.<br/>
"His Majesty the King asks for your presence in his study."</p><p>"Thank you. We are on our way."</p><p>"No sir. Only you." The maid rolled her eyes but quickly straightened up when Sam let out a low growl.<br/>
He never tolerated his brother being treated like a peasant.</p><p>The maid quickly left and Dean shot Sam a look.<br/>
Sam frowned and looked down a little before shrugging.<br/>
"She should treat you as Royalty since that us what you are." Sam once again shifted his weight and tucked some loose hair behind his ear. </p><p>Dean chuckled and hit his brother in the shoulder<br/>
"It's fine. Just never direct a growl at me and we'll be alright... Also stand straight. You're a Prince and future King afterall." Dean noted as his younger brother stopped his slouching.<br/>
"Alright both of you, I'm off to see what Father needs and we will meet you in the dining room for breakfast."</p><p>Both younger Princes nodded and Adam grabbed Sam's hand and they both hurried out and down to the lush dining room.<br/>
One last glance at his reflection and now satisfied Dean closed the heavy wood door behind him and headed to his Father's study.<br/>
Once he reached his Father's private study he hesitated before finally straightening his posture, clenching his jaw, chin up, cleared his throat and knocked.</p><p>The door opened and King John looked up from the letters and papers littering his deck.<br/>
"Ah Dean good morning son. Feeling well?"</p><p>Dean nodded and relaxed slightly. His Father seemed in a pleasant mood so it must not be to pressing a matter.<br/>
"Yes sir I am feeling just fine."</p><p>"Fine enough to travel? Isn't your heat soon?" John raised an eyebrow </p><p>Dean frowned slightly unsure what his Father was getting out. His heat was due in two weeks. He didn't think he would be traveling anywhere for quite some time.<br/>
"Not for another two weeks Father... What is this about?"</p><p>"As you know," John began as he stood and walked around his large dark desk to look at his oldest son better "The war between Heaven and Hell is over for the time being. Meaning the Prince Michael will be returning from war."</p><p>Dean's chest tightened and he felt he couldn't breath.<br/>
He spoke blinking a few times his voice quiet<br/>
"Meaning I will be married upon his return."</p><p>John nodded clapping a hand to Dean's shoulder<br/>
"After breakfast I would like you to pack for a trip to Heaven. You will be escorted by our finest Beta warriors and will arrive before your heat. King Chuck has already assured you a safe place to have the heat away from Alphas and when the heat ends you will meet your future husband."</p><p>Dean swallowed his tongue now feeling like lead as his heart hit his stomach.<br/>
He was going to get married.<br/>
He was expected to give heirs to his future husband, he was moving away from his home.<br/>
Married to a man ten years older whom he didn't know the slightest about.<br/>
Wonderful.</p><p>Deam blinked as his Father snapped his fingers in front of his face<br/>
The Prince forced himself to focus and looked at the concern in his Father's eyes.<br/>
"Dean boy I said are you alright?" John said for what was probably not the first time. </p><p>"Oh? Yes sorry Father I-I'm alright." Dean stammered his tongue felt so thick in his mouth and his throat ran drier then the fields of Hell.<br/>
He knew this day would come eventually. He had only prayed to whatever force was out there that it wouldn't be this soon.<br/>
"W-when do I head out?"</p><p>John sighed and squeezed Dean's shoulder his scent calming and Dean couldn't resist the fact he relaxed into it a little.<br/>
"I already told you. After breakfast. The carriage will be waiting, you will take the standard carriage a normal commoner would instead of a Prince. It should keep highwaymen away... Between that and your escort everything should be fine. Your brothers and I will be out in a month to assure you are taken care of and treated well."</p><p>Dean nodded his brain still trying to process all of this.<br/>
"Right." Dean cleared his throat and straightened up as John pulled him into a tight hug. Dean swallowed in his Father's sharp scent and sighed.<br/>
"I'll be ready soon."</p><p>Dean quickly excited room and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.<br/>
He wasn't ready for this.<br/>
He wasn't ready to settle down. The thought of having children terrified him, moving to a foreign country made his heart stop, the idea of marrying a man ten years older made his stomach churn, the very notion of sharing a heat with an Alpha, well, being knotted and claimed was the lowest thing on his to do list.</p><p>Nope.<br/>
Nope.<br/>
Nope.<br/>
He wasn't ready.<br/>
Dean knew he was still practically a child! He had only been 18 for two months! And he was going to marry someone almost 30!?<br/>
His Father was insane.</p><p>But all of this would be for the better of two kingdoms.<br/>
Dean knew he had to do this for his kingdom.<br/>
His people.<br/>
Dean put a hand over his heart as he felt the organ want to burst from his chest. Taking deep breaths he began to calm down and finally would be making his way down to his brothers and step mother for breakfast.<br/>
As Dean entered the dining room his brothers and step mother, Kate, were already seated.<br/>
Dean took his place on the left of his father, Kate across him, beside her Adam, beside Dean, Sam, John at the head. </p><p>Everyone was quiet a moment. Especially Dean who, by now would have been talking all about whatever came to mind and cracking jokes.<br/>
Adam tilted his head and looked from his Father to his brother in concern.<br/>
"What did you and Dad need to talk about?"</p><p>Kate raised an eyebrow. The Beta Queen already knew, but she thought John would inform all the boys<br/>
John cleared his throat to speak before Dean could.<br/>
"The War with Heaven and Hell is over. At least for now anyway, therefore Dean will be heading out this morning to Heaven to be there when his future husband arrives."</p><p>Sam gripped his cup a little tighter and couldn't suppress the growl that rumbled his chest.<br/>
The sudden aggression made Dean flinch and John narrow his eyes. Kate stiffened and Adam frowned.<br/>
"Sam. You are Not to growl at your Father and King." John remained calm but the warning was obvious </p><p>"What if Dean isn't ready to get married? What if the Pronce is actually cruel? What if Dean is treated poorly? Then we're powerless once they're married and mated." Sam tried to keep his voice calm but the anger was bubbling and leaking through his scent.</p><p>Dean hated when these things happened. Sam had presented as an Alpha and ever since he and their Father never really got along.<br/>
Stupid Alphas and stupid naturally competitive biology.<br/>
Regardless Dean couldn't help but feel small around angered Alphas. It was the curse of his naturally motherly and submissive biology of an Omega. He hated it.<br/>
He fought it.<br/>
But he couldn't help who he was stuck as.<br/>
Dean bit the inside of his cheek to stifle the slightly scared whimper that clawed at his throat. He blinked a few times and made sure to fight the instinct to shrink away from his angered Father and brother. </p><p>John remained calm even though his tone was flat and cold. Everyone knew he was keeping a growl back.<br/>
"Dean and I have talked about this. He is fine to accept his fate and aide the peace and prosperity of not his own but two kingdoms. He will be treated fairly and well or it's war. So is the conditions of the treaty."</p><p>Sam frowned and once again growled as he stood up from his chair. The wood legs made a horrid scraping noise against the marble floor that made Adam, Dean and Kate flinch.<br/>
"He's not a bartering chip! He is your SON! Your own flesh and blood! You can't just sell him off to the highest bidder like an animal! I'm so very sorry he wasn't an Alpha but you can't do this to him!" Sam raised his voice in a threatening growl and this time  Dean did let out an involuntary whimper.</p><p>The smell fo anger came off Sam and John in nauseating waves that made the Omega Prince want to curl up and die.<br/>
John stood and let out a low growl that startled Dean and yes to the Prince's regret made him yelp like a scared pup.<br/>
"You have no right to tell me how to run my family! You are to go to your room! You are not permitted to come out until we see Dean off, then you are back in your room! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!?"</p><p>Sam simply growled before he noticed Dean staring down at his breakfast with a startled look. He watched as Dean wiggled his nose and was biting the inside of his cheek.<br/>
Sam frowned. He hated the effect that his aggression had on his brother.<br/>
Sam gave Dean an apologetic look before shooting a glare to John and storming out of the dining room.</p><p>John sat back down and looked at Dean with a sigh.<br/>
"I'm sorry for the outburst Dean. I know how it makes you feel and I'm very sorry. But your brother cannot speak to me in that manner."</p><p>Dean swallowed and looked up. He knew his Dad hadn't meant to use that tone.<br/>
"I understand. It's alright Father really... I will go pack some of my things now." He stood giving John a small bow before heading out and towards his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technically each chapter is 2 chapters combined.<br/>Here's why, on Wattpad due to the age average of my readers I keep the chapters between 1,200 and 1,500 words. </p><p>Due to the average reader on this site, I'm combining two chapters at a time for you all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Dean had packed a couple of trunks with nearly all.of his belongings.<br/>
Of course he had decided to leave some things for when he visited home... Which he hoped his future husband would allow of course.<br/>
With a sigh Dean watched as a few servants hauled his things down the stairs and loaded them onto the coach.<br/>
He had his arms crossed over his chest and groaned internally at how careless they seemed to be about his belongings.<br/>
He was still Royalty they should treat him as such.</p><p>Regardless Dean bit his tongue and decided not to cause a problem this time around. Afterall he should leave the servants on good terms.<br/>
Dean turned around at the sharp smell of his Father and the sweet smell of his step Mother. With a sweet delicate smiled Kate pulled Dean into a tight loving hug.<br/>
"We shall see you in a month Dean."</p><p>Dean hugged her back burying his nose in the crook of her neck. She may not have birthed him but she was there when he needed her. He loved her and found her scent of fresh grass and lavender relaxing.<br/>
"See you then. Be sure to knock Adam in the head every once in a while for me."</p><p>John couldn't hide his chuckle as he shook his head before hugging his dear son.<br/>
"You act like we are sending you to your funeral! It's quit the opposite. I'm sure you and the soon to be King will get along wonderfully." He patted Dean's cheek with a gentle smile</p><p>Dean held himself back from leaning into the loving touch and simply nodded.<br/>
"I am aware but still... I've never been so far from you all before... Let alone a weeks travel away." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "It's a bit nerve wracking."</p><p>John laughed a hearty kind of laugh that made the corner if his eyes wrinkle.<br/>
"Dean my boy you'll be fine! You had years of Alpha training before you presented and really you hardly act like an Omega at all anyway. I'm more worried for the Royal family of Heaven then I am for you."</p><p>This made Dean chuckle lightly and he felt some of the tension shrink from his shoulders.<br/>
Perhaps he was overthinking... Afterall overthinking was very much a Dean thing and it only made him want to drown in himself.<br/>
Dean then gave his 'See you laters' and hugs to his two dear brothers and got into the rather plain looking carriage. </p><p>The scenery was beautiful as they pulled out of the castle gates and off through the village.<br/>
Dean closed his eyes and knew this was going to be, a very, very long trip.<br/>
Dean was very very surprised when they crossed the border without incident, and when they went through the city without a problem.<br/>
As the large gates to the castle opened Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and peered out the window.</p><p>The first thing to catch Dean's attention was the smell. The sharp salty cold smell of an ocean. The Prince had nearly forgotten that Heaven was on a coast.<br/>
Unlike the castle he had grown up in, which was what one would Imagine a castle to look like, this one was much different... Larger too.<br/>
White and gold, spiraling towers and large windows, balconies and gardens.</p><p>Dean put his head back in the window as they slowed before and entered the city that was below the castle nestled away from the ocean, except for the far side where Dean figured there were docks for ships and boats. Dean hoped he could see the ocean from wherever in the castle he would staying.</p><p>The drive through the main village was quiet even through the chatter of people.<br/>
Peeking through the window Dean was once again surprised and shocked by the amount of Angels wandering about. Buying, selling, chatting, little Angels with little wings chasing eachother or chasing pets.<br/>
A few humans mingled into the mix, even a few werewolves or vampires mixed in.<br/>
Dean was also surprised though he knew he shouldn't be that he even spotted a demon here or there.</p><p>Soon they arrived to the gates leading into the castle property itself.<br/>
Dean sat up and tried to look a bit lore presentable as he knew someone from the royal family would be there to greet him.<br/>
The carriage came to a halt and one of the human Betas his father sent to Protect him opened the door.<br/>
As soon as Dean's boots hit the ground, the Omega looked up quickly at the wonderful scent of old books and coffee beans.</p><p>Dean's eyes met eyes that triumphed over the blue of every summer sky imaginable. Dean knew this Alpha was royalty, perhaps it was the way he held himself, perhaps it was the armor of a knight that he wore, or even the slim silver band that was on his head, nestled in his black hair.<br/>
His hair stuck every which way, his wings were like the darkest night sky, Dean had never seen such dark feathers before, it was beautiful. </p><p>Dean was once again taken aback when the angel suddenly bowed and in a deep warm gravel voice spoke.<br/>
"Welcome your Highness. I am Prince Castiel Novak of Heaven, I shall show you to your quarters that have been made especially for your needs."</p><p>Dean nodded slowly and just stared. The young Prince no more then roughly Dean's age tilted his head and Dean knew then that it was one of the most adorable sights in all the four realms.<br/>
Dean didn't say anything but shivered a little.<br/>
One thing he knew he wouldn't like about this kingdom was it was colder then what he was used to, he was tanned and freckled from days in the sun and summers in the woods. In the winter it rained, never snowed, here it was Spring time and he was shivering.<br/>
Perhaps that's why the attractive Alpha Prince in front if him smelled so nicely of poetry and warmth.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The war had come to an end.<br/>
For now at least...<br/>
The Crowned Prince Michael was to be heading home now, it would take a while to lead what was left of the army back into the territory of Heaven, but it would be worth it.</p><p>He was going to finally after two years go and see his father and brothers again.<br/>
His kingdom, his people, his home.<br/>
Michael flexed his messy pure white wings, flecks of blood and dirt covered the wings but he knew it was fine. He would spend the time to wash all six of them when he returned home.<br/>
Michael ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to comb it back with his fingers as best he could. His feathers rippled as a familiar and slightly angry smell of an Alpha came off someone in his tent doorway in waves.</p><p>"Hello Lucifer, what do you need? Do we have a casualty count? Are the bodies accounted for? What of the injured?" Michael turned from the small mirror to face the blonde Alpha. He to was an Archangel but held no royal blood, he stood just a tad taller then the Prince and was full of rebellion and anger.<br/>
It made him a vicious opponent on the battlefield, but in his personal life it proved hard for him to have friends... Except the Prince. </p><p>Lucifer sighed and held out an envelope, it was off white and held the King if Heavens seal.<br/>
"A letter arrived from your father."</p><p>Michael raised an eyebrow and gently took the letter, taking a small knife from his belt, his wings stiffened unsure of whether this was good news, or if it was quite the contrary.<br/>
Pulling out the letter he began to read and his wings drooped slightly before positioning back to a normal relaxed but ready state.<br/>
"Ah I see. No trouble at home Lucifer... Simply the arrival of my brid-husband, pardon the arrival of my future husband."</p><p>"Who's the lucky Omega?" Lucifer couldn't hold back the irritation that rippled through his pink red and yet dirty feathers, the slight anger slipped through his scent during it a bit more then usual.</p><p>"The Omega Prince Dean Winchester of Earth." Michael said glancing back down at the letter in his hands</p><p>"Oh? I've heard of him, nearly every Alpha wants him. I've seen him to, very pretty... But not very obedient. Humans are disrespectful little creatures, not to mention he was raised as if he was an Alpha... He won't be a very obedient Omega." Lucifer scowled crossing his arms over his armored chest.</p><p>Michael frowned at his friend shaking his head, his wings twitched but he kept his cool.<br/>
"Omegas are people too Lucifer. They aren't toys or breeders how society treats them. They have feelings, thoughts, ideas, they are their own people. As an Alpha it is my job to care for him and his needs, to protect him. Not to control him and use him as a toy." </p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at the Prince with a sigh.<br/>
"You're to kind Michael. Really, Omegas are just... Omegas."</p><p>Michael balled his fist and growled a little in the back of his throat.<br/>
"I don't care what you and every knot head Alpha thinks. Omegas should be treated with respect. Stop being a sexist."</p><p>Lucifer was taken aback by the sudden growl and aggression the Prince showed. Truly Michael in charge and demanding was something the blonde Alpha Knight loved seeing, it made him grow to see the Prince in a way he never saw any other living anything.<br/>
Lucifer knew he was a broken Alpha, his feelings for the Prince proved he was a broken Alpha... But that didn't stop the feelings, the feelings he hated that he had. So naturally it came out as anger and disgust.</p><p>Michael's features and wings relaxed and his scent calmed.<br/>
"I'm sorry Lucifer. It's just, I'm 28. I will be King soon, my marriage is arranged, the date is set... My future husband is only 18... He is practically still a child and I just..."</p><p>Lucufer took two steps forward, all six of his wings lowered in submission of his Prince and General<br/>
He reached forward and took one of Michael's hands in both of his.<br/>
"Listen my Prince. You will be a wonderful King, an amazing husband, and an extraordinary father. You needn't worry yourself over this nonsense. While yes it's all arranged, perhaps the two of you will learn to love eachother. After all, your father and the previous Queen fell in love. It isn't uncommon."</p><p>Michael enjoyed this.<br/>
When he and his best friend could be just that, best friends.<br/>
Not needing to worry about their image, about the authoritative way they had to be.<br/>
Besides, Michael would be lying if he said his best friend wasn't amazing when he was speaking softly and kind to someone. It was a part of Lucifer really only Michael ever got to see.<br/>
"I'm sorry I got mad Lucifer. But you know my standings on the issue of how Omegas are treated. They are not toys or bartering chips. They are living beings that want all the same things everyone else does."</p><p>Lucifer kissed the top of Michael's hand and patted it a little<br/>
"I know. I'm sorry I'm a typical knot head."</p><p>Both Alphas laughed before a Beta soldier opened the tent<br/>
"Your Highness! We are ready to proceed to Heaven as soon as you are mounted."</p><p>"Thank you. I will be out shortly." Michael gave the young man a nod as he left.<br/>
Michael looked back up ever so slightly at Lucifer.<br/>
"Shall we head out then?"</p><p>Lucifer nodded.<br/>
He had let go of the Prince's hand as the sound and scent of the nervous Beta and simply stood beside the Prince.<br/>
Their wings barely brushed against each others both hiding the shock that hit them at the little gesture.<br/>
Both Alphas knew what they wanted, and both knew that could never happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 5,6,7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is chapters 5,6 and 7. Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael headed out and mounted his horse.<br/>
His six wings tucked close as he roared the horse to turn and address his troops.<br/>
A sorrowful smile came on Michael's face as he looked over what was left of his army. Almost a third of the thousands were left standing.</p><p>"It's with great joy I announce that today we venture homeward! While I know we lost many, some fathers, mothers, sons or daughters, we will hold them dear to our hearts and show our people across the nation of Heaven that they did not die in vain! They sacrificed their lives for the freedom of Angels! Those of you who are breathing, rejoice in the life you kept!"<br/>
Michael paused. Some were holding back tears, other stone faced and wearied.<br/>
Everyone had lost friends, or even family in this bloody war<br/>
"We head home heroes, but none as much a hero as they who died for their people, Long live the Freedom of Heaven!"</p><p>The entirety of what was left of the army repeated the cry of victory.<br/>
Content with his speech but still with a heavy heart Michael spread his six wings out his sword above his head. With a final shout he turned his horse towards his home.</p><p>Lucifer rode up along side him and nodded a little.<br/>
"Good speech my Prince."</p><p>"Thank you Lucifer. But really, they are all enough behind us you needn't be so formal." Michael gave the Knight beside him a small smile</p><p>"I know. Say, once we arrive home we must celebrate! Afterall you're going to be a married man soon." Lucifer gave Michael a cheesy grin before looking ahead.</p><p>Michael kept his gaze on Lucifer a moment longer before looking back at the road ahead.<br/>
"I suppose you're right."</p><p>Lucifer bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what he wanted, what he wanted would be married soon.<br/>
The Alpha knew though that even if the Prince wasn't due to be married they could never be.<br/>
It's simply not how society worked.<br/>
Alphas weren't with other Alphas, offspring couldn't be produced, likewise Omegas were never with other Omegas, not when they were often married off to Alphas and Betas.<br/>
It's not how it worked.<br/>
Lucifer made sure to keep that little phrase going through his mind. On loop almost, nearly driving the knight insane. </p><p>A week.<br/>
It took an entire week before the entire army reached Heavens border. They had been very deep into the territory of Hell, and they had to pass through Purgatory, Eve the Queen of Purgatory, had promised them safe passage as Hell was no longer a threat to her.<br/>
The armies had camped in fields and near villages where Wendigos or Werewolves, Vampires or Wraiths, would bring them food or water their horses.<br/>
For monsters all were kind to the Prince and the army of Heaven.</p><p>For that Michael was grateful. Eve was a kind Queen, unless threatened. The moment she became threatened she became a very powerful enemy, or ally.<br/>
She held no real allies, but also had no real enemies. She coined the term for her Kingdom as Neutral until provoked.<br/>
So naturally she allowed the forces of Heaven to camp in the fields of Purgatory. </p><p>Once at Heavens border the army split into groups, each heading to their city and villages.<br/>
Michael and Lucifer lead a decent amount of troops into the capital. Various soldiers branched away from the group heading home while The Prince and his Knight continued on to the castle.<br/>
Upon entering the gates to the castle a huge grin grew on Michael's face as his brothers, Castiel and Balthazar both fluttered down from a balcony they had been talking on.<br/>
It was refreshing for Michael to see the two of them again. He noticed how Castiels wings had darkened further in the last two years while Balthazars were still a beige color.</p><p>Michael dismounted and pulled both Seraphs into a tight hug.<br/>
"It's good to see you both!" Michael smiled and he felt his eyes beginning to water.<br/>
Both his Alpha little brothers smiled sweetly at him before a flashing ball of golden feathers tackled the Crown Prince </p><p>"Michael! You lived! Thank God because I do not want the throne!" Gabriel hugged his brother all four if his gold wings ruffled up in excitement </p><p>Michael laughed and pushed him off.<br/>
"It's unbecoming of a Prince to roll in the dirt. That goes for the both of us." </p><p>Gabriel sighed but nodded and smiled widely<br/>
"Your Omega arrived last week. He was put in solitary quarters and only Betas tended to him during his heat. Don't worry they didn't do anything but bring him food and blankets and anything else he needed. Though he wouldn't let a soul in." The Alpha smiled up at his brother. For being the third oldest he was the shortest out of all of them. </p><p>"That's fine. So he was comfortable and taken care of?" Michael's wings twitched as he became nervous to meet his future husband </p><p>"Yes." Castiel said simply "I made sure no Alphas went into the wing he is in, and that only the Beta maids went to him."</p><p>"Thank you brothers. I hope he's comfortable..." Michael had a hand on his chin and his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Gabriel cleared his throat before smiling and hugging Lucifer.<br/>
The blonde smiled at the golden winged Prince and hugged him back.<br/>
"I'm glad you're alive to Luci."</p><p>"Don't call me that shortie." Lucifer laughed </p><p>"Don't call me short, I don't call you Luci, the end." Gabriel pulled from the hug and tilted his head<br/>
"Raphael is away on business and will be returning in a few days. Father is in a meeting as the King and Queen of Earth just arrived about an hour before you. Your Omega has not yet emerged from his quarters, but has assured the maids his heat is over and he wanted to spend today getting his energy back."</p><p>Michael nodded as the party of winged Alphas made there way into the Castle after handing the horses over to a stable boy.<br/>
Michael and Lucifer dismissed themselves to clean up and rest, promising to see everyone at Breakfast the next morning.<br/>
Both Alphas headed down different hallways to their rooms.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next morning a maid came and knocked on Dean's door.<br/>
He finished getting dressed and opened the door a little. The maids were nice, very nice, they treated him like a Prince, like a person.<br/>
So naturally Dean didn't trust them. No one treated Omegas like people.<br/>
"Yes?" He swallowed and said throwing on a small smile </p><p>"Prince Michael returned from the war last night, and your family arrived yesterday afternoon. They were wondering if you would be joining them for breakfast?" The maid smiled and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.<br/>
She was human.<br/>
No wings, no horns, just a human Beta with nice red hair.<br/>
Dean decided to trust her, afterall he needed one friend around here and she seemed nice, he didn't remember much from his heat except it was uncomfortable as always.<br/>
He had really only remembered this Beta maid bringing him food, making him drink water, and making sure he got cleaned.</p><p>"Yes I am. Though I'm afraid I don't remember where the dining room is..." He frowned hating that he felt utterly useless. </p><p>The maid bit her lip and Dean knew she was biting back a laugh. Amusement poured from her scent and it only made him upset. Of course she would laugh at him. He was clueless in a castle and kingdom he had barely seen any of, and she'd been there during one of his hearts. He hated those horrid weeks that happened every month. It only made him feel like a needy whore.</p><p>The maiden shook her head<br/>
"I'll gladly show you you Highness. I'm Charlie by the way." She turned and waited for him to appear beside her</p><p>"Please, you don't have to call me Prince or your Highness or anything... Dean is fine." He reassured her. </p><p>"I know. You're the Omega Prince that will be marrying Michael and you hate formalities. But, you are a Pronce and I give you my respect." She smirked and looked at him with shining eyes and Dean couldn't help the feeling he should Protect her. </p><p>"Well ok... But just Dean is fine." He paused as they walked "Unless you'll get in trouble... I'm not familiar with Angel customs... I've only read a little on them... Enough to know their private creatures and very traditional. They keep their customs to themselves and you don't wanna start a war with them." Dean frowned just thinking about how stupid he most likely was for not knowing much about the type of people he would be marrying.<br/>
When you marry a future King, you marry the Kingdom.</p><p>"You'll learn in time. Enochians are rather patient beings. Especially when they know you don't know. You'll learn my Prince." Charlie smiled and opened a door for him.</p><p>Dean stepped in and his nose was attacked with the happy scents of Sam and Adam and he was soon tackled to the cool marble floor by the young Princes.<br/>
Dean didn't hold back the motherly purr that came from his throat as he tousled Sam's hair and hugged Adam.<br/>
"You all shouldn't be here for another two weeks!" Dean exclaimed kissing the top of both his brother's heads.</p><p>Sam offered a hand and helped Dean off the ground.<br/>
"I know but Dad wanted to surprise you!" Adam chimed in as the three Winchester Princes made their way to the table.</p><p>Deam sat beside his Father at one end of the table as King Chuck sat at the other head of the table.<br/>
Sam and Adam sat beside Kate on John's right, while Dean on his left.<br/>
To Chuck's right on Dean's side of the table sat Michael, then Gabriel, while on the left was Castiel and Balthazar. There was an empty chair on Chuck's right between Michael and Gabriel but Dean thought nothing of it.</p><p>It was a strange way for the families to sit and Dean was immediately uncomfortable.<br/>
Out of everyone in the room he was the only Omega, Kate the only Beta, and Adam the only unrepresented.<br/>
It was quite a lot of Alpha for one room and the Omega Prince had to swallow hard at all the dominating scents in the room.</p><p>Really though only one scent stood out, the scent if old books and coffee beans.<br/>
Prince Castiel.<br/>
Dean straightened up as he felt several pairs of eyes on him. Ignoring the feeling of looking down in submission he lofted his chin as an Alpha would and looked down the table making eye contact with Chuck.</p><p>The kind and actually rather small Alpha king smiled at him and stood.<br/>
"Good morning everyone. This morning is truly a joyous moment. We have the Royal family of Earth here with us to help celebrate the safe return of Michael." He motioned to the dark haired and pure white winged angel who simply smiled at his father.</p><p>There were smiles all around and Dean threw on a convincing but fake smile.<br/>
His eyes met Sam's across from him and he froze.<br/>
The look his brother gave him told Dean he knew. Dean was scared, grasping at straws, but it was ok.<br/>
Breakfast went by in a thick blur of near suffocating silence. Nearly the quiet sound of chewing, the small clink of silverware of the occasional scrape of knifes against the glass plates.</p><p>It seemed like breakfast would end but eventually it did.<br/>
Chuck stood again and smiled<br/>
"I will take the King and Queen on a small tour, if you boys would spend time with the Prince's? Get acquainted with your future brothers in law!" The small king smiled his graying feathers twitched with excitement on all six wings like gray flowing waves.</p><p>The two kings and queen exited the room and Michael stood.<br/>
He had spent a long time washing the blood and dirt from his wings and they now shone and shimmered with pure white, whiter then the anything Dean had seen.<br/>
To say the Crowned Prince was ugly would of been a lie. </p><p>Dean looked at the dark haired Icey eyed Archangel Alpha and just stared. He smelled nice, like leather bound books and cinnamon. Overall Dean couldn't complain.<br/>
Michael was stunning, his wings, his eyes, they seemed stern but swirling with a hidden sea of kindness... Properly hidden by war, and his scent was nice and actually calmed Dean's nerves a little.<br/>
He supposed maybe it wouldn't be to bad to be married to Michael... </p><p>Dean was sure that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.<br/>
Michael at least looked and smelled nice.<br/>
So that could only mean good things right? But Dean couldn't shake the smell of ocean spray and winter rain from his nose as Castiel stood beside his oldest brother.<br/>
Black wings that Dean had thought were large stood beside six giant white wings.</p><p>Dean bit his tongue. Castiel really was obviously the baby brother...<br/>
Dean blinked as he realized his future husband was looking at him expectantly.<br/>
"I'm sorry did you.. Say something?"</p><p>The Alpha laughed and shook his head<br/>
"I asked if you were alright."</p><p>Dean was taken aback by the kind yet authoratative tone of a rather nice voice.<br/>
The Omega kept thinking perhaps there was a chance here, maybe it wouldn't be horrible to marry him.<br/>
"Yes..." Dean swallowed and looked right at Michael "I am fine.  But, I appreciate your concern." </p><p>Castiel cleared his throat and excused himself, quickly leaving the room. He walked past Dean and the Omega swore the Alphas scent had changed to something more... Dean shook his head and looked at Michael. Both were nervous, it leaked into their scents, even when their faces appeared fine and simply in a formal setting.</p><p>Dean looked over at Sam and Adam as Gabriel, whom Dean had met briefly upon his arrival, and Balthazar, whom Dean had only heard mentioned, were dragging the young human Princes out of the room to show them around.<br/>
Michael's wings twitched and he cleared his throat.<br/>
Dean jumped slightly and looked up at Michael<br/>
"Yes?"</p><p>"Would you care if I, showed you around? To uh... Our living quarters for when we are married?" </p><p>Dean nodded and swallowed. He didn't say anything in fear his voice would shake or waver even slightly. As it was he was fighting every nervous urge he had to shrink away and die.<br/>
Dean simply stood beside the Archangel and followed as he led them down the marble hallway and up a carpeted set of stairs. The stairs curved and led them up as Dean counted Twenty-five of them before they reached a small hallway leading to a door.</p><p>Michael paused outside the door and his feathers rippled in nervous or excited waves.<br/>
Dean couldn't tell what the Alpha was feeling as the angel knew how to keep his scent Neutral, but Dean was sure he picked up on notes of nervousness.<br/>
"Here we are Prince..."</p><p>"Dean. Just Dean. You're to be my husband Afterall so enough if the formalities, uh Michael." He spoke and felt his tongue like lead in his mouth but he swallowed back and shifted his weight.<br/>
He had nothing to be nervous about. </p><p>Michael smiled slightly and his scent lightened to amusement.<br/>
He liked Dean.<br/>
The Omega acted and smelled a bit nervous but Michael was sure the Prince hadn't met an Archangel before. The Crowned Prince knew that the human would be nervous, Afterall he was moving to a foreign country, marrying an older man, and was expected to carry an heir within the first two years of marriage.<br/>
But Michael had to admit, for as nervous as Dean smelled, he looked calm and, rather Alpha like. He even spoke like an Alpha.<br/>
"Very well Dean, here we are." He glanced over his shoulder tucking his wings a little closer as he opened the tall, wide door.</p><p>Dean followed the angel into the room, the room was large and opened into a cozy living area, a fireplace, large couch and a couple of comfortable chairs, a fuzzy rug and glass coffee table sat in the middle of room. Very cozy and relaxing.<br/>
On either side of the large fireplace were two giant windows overlooking none other then the Western Crystal sea of Heaven.</p><p>Dean was standing in front of the window staring out at the open and rolling dark winter water of the beautiful sea.<br/>
It was, beyond words.<br/>
Dean jumped slightly when Michael stood beside him, the Omega Prince had been so enthralled by the ocean he hadn't noticed the angel come to stand beside him.</p><p>"Beautiful isn't it?" He smiled as he looked out the window.</p><p>Dean looked up at Michael and had to simply nod. It took a lot not to lean into the warmth of the angel standing beside him.<br/>
The Young Prince could feel the heat radiating from the Alpha and his wings.<br/>
To lean into the warm body beside him was very tempting but Dean knew to control himself. He wasn't some needy Omega that wanted to be coddled and pet.<br/>
He felt like an Alpha and he wanted to be in control, right?</p><p>Michael chuckled and shook his head<br/>
"If you'd like to uh touch my wings you... You can. You're going to be my husband Afterall." He looked down and his wings twitched. </p><p>Dean turned around and looked at the Alpha Prince's nervous face<br/>
"Is the proud Alpha nervous?" With a sly smirk Dean cocked his head and amusement overtook the nerves that trickled through his sweet and leathery scent.</p><p>Michael laughed and his wings shook as he did.<br/>
"I'm not afraid Dean. I've been to war, I just got back from one. Nothing scares me."</p><p>Dean shook his head<br/>
"Typical Alpha."</p><p>Michael's wings tensed<br/>
"What was that supposed to mean? I am far from a typical Alpha!" He laughed again and shook his head </p><p>"No. Typical Alpha, I mean Alphas refuse to admit when they have a fear. Really, I see it in my father, I went out of my way when I learned I was an Omega to teach my brother Sam that it's ok to be afraid." He flexed his hands and looked back up from the ground and up at Michael.</p><p>Michael looked at the Prince with a soft smile.<br/>
For an Omega raised as an Alpha, Dean was kind and motherly, like an Omega, but built and stubborn like an Alpha.<br/>
Michael found himself realizing that maybe, perhaps this marriage wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 8-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael found himself thinking maybe this marriage would work.<br/>
He would be a good Alpha and a good husband, he would rule this kingdom fairly how he had been taught and Earth was quickly becoming a powerful ally.<br/>
Michael looked back down at Dean with a happy smile and chuckled a little bit.<br/>
"That's so very sweet Dean. How about when I find something I'm afraid of I'll tell you?"</p><p>Dean shook his head and smiled as he brought a hand up eyeing three of those pure white limbs of fluff.<br/>
"You really don't have to. I understand if you don't trust me. I'm just an odd Omega Prince." He opened his hand but paused unsure if he should. Michael was face the window and Dean was facing him his back to the window.</p><p>Michael moved his wing to meet Dean's open palm.<br/>
"I should trust you, you're going to be my husband in a couple of months anyway." </p><p>Dean's green eyes widened at how soft the wings were. He gently opened and closed his hand threading his fingers through the soft inside feathers. He had never seen anything so, white or soft in his entire life.<br/>
The Omega Prince let out a low whistle and turned his head looking up at Michael.<br/>
The angel had his eyes closed and a soft content grin on his face.<br/>
"Is this ok? I don't want to uh hurt your wings or anything... "</p><p>Michael simply hummed in response. It did feel nice. Though it didn't feel right at all. Honestly the only time his wings being pet or touched ever felt actually right was when Lucifer helped him groom those spots Michael couldn't reach on his own.<br/>
"You're fine. It's nice." He opened his ice colored eyes and smiled slightly </p><p>Dean didn't take his eyes off the wings and his other hand joined in and began to pet the oh so very soft feathers. Dean smiled a little and tilted his head.<br/>
"They're so soft." He mumbled and frankly a part of him, deep down, wanted to bury his nose into the wings and wrap up in them. Dean wet his lips and watched the feathers move under his hands.<br/>
Part of him secretly wanted to picture dark feathers like the night sky. Shaking his head Dean pulled his hands back as a low rumble startled him, glancing at Michael he chuckled a little.</p><p>The Crowned Prince turned a shade if pink and his wings twitched before folding neatly to his back.<br/>
"My apologies. It was, soothing." He shifted his weight and took a step back<br/>
"There is a library to the left there, and a small kitchen. The bathroom is adjoining the bedroom which is, uh behind that large door." He turned and Dean followed where<br/>
Michael directed.</p><p>Both Princes stepped and peeked into the large library the fireplace was cold but that was okay. Then their eyes fell on the bedroom door.<br/>
Tensions filled the air between the Alpha and Omega and both refused eye contact for a few moments.<br/>
Michael took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, head held high.<br/>
"Let's face it. We're going to be sharing a bed anyway." He pushed the dark wood door open and stepped inside.</p><p>Yet another fireplace off to the right, to the left a giant bed, cream and blue in theme against the dark wood with a canopy and everything.<br/>
A window and balcony straight ahead from the door and a couple of chairs by the fireplace. A large dresser and walk in closet, fuzzy rug.<br/>
The whole room was warm and cozy, intimate even...<br/>
But then most bedrooms should feel intimate, after all that's where the magic happens.</p><p>Dean hesitated for only a split second before straightening up and stepping inside. Trying to mask any nervousness he held and push it out of his scent.<br/>
"It's beautiful really." Dean gave the Alpha a small smile. Really marrying Michael couldn't be so bad right? They had already shared a somewhat intimate moment, what was a lifetime of them?<br/>
Dean wasn't afraid of the older Prince anymore, in fact Michael seemed just as nervous about marriage as Dean, but then again... Michael wasn't the one that had to actually carry a pup.<br/>
Dean gulped.<br/>
He was only 18. The thought of having pups kinda very much scared him completely. Would he admit that to anyone?<br/>
No.<br/>
No he wouldn't. Ever.</p><p>Michael opened the door to the balcony and a cool gush of air swept in making Dean shiver.<br/>
The cold was definitely he wasn't sure he could get used to.<br/>
Michael turned and tilted a head at Dean in an almost childlike manner. It was hard to see the Alpha Prince as a war hero who had seen lives taken, and taken them.<br/>
"Are you alright Dean?" His tone was soft and full of genuine concern.</p><p>Dean smiled a little and rubbed his arms as he made his way down the two small steps into the large and cozy bedroom.<br/>
"It's a lot colder here... I'm unsure if I'll ever get used to it." He chuckled and joined Michael on the balcony. The Omega looked up at the slightly taller Angel and really for being a whole ten years older he didn't look almost thirty. In fact Dean had to admit he was good looking. Caramel colored skin and dark straight hair neatly combed back, his eyes were like literal ice, silver with a ring of wintery blue. Really seemed to reflect the rocky ice that floated in the crystal sea and tumbled over the jagged black rocks.</p><p>"Oh? My apologies Dean... I forget humans don't have wings and come from more moderate climates. Hell is hotter and Purgatory is a practical swamp. Humid and desolate. Heaven can get cold in the winter and the summers remain cool, but everything is so very alive in the spring and summer. We are actually to he wed in a few months when spring arrives." Michael said simply and leaned on the railing his wings relaxing as he rested his arms, ice gaze over the deep rolling waters below.</p><p>Dean nodded and simply looked over the water.<br/>
It seemed so dark in the cold morning, but also on the verge of turning a fascinating and lively blue. So many emotions seemed to roll in those waves and against the black of the rocks and the white of the soon to be melting frost Dean couldn't help but compare them to a younger Alpha Prince's eyes, the Omega pushed aside the pang of guilt at thinking that with his future husband beside him, forcing himself to think it was simple fascination at never seeing such a color.<br/>
Dean shivered slightly but tried to maintain his composure. An actual startled yip escaped the Prince's throat as something warm and so, so very soft pulled Dean close to Michael's body.<br/>
He was infact very warm. Dean stayed close and let the large wings envelope him in soft warmth. Letting out a low hum Dean stopped himself, he wouldn't let it develop into a purr. He didn't purr.</p><p>Michael kept his gaze forward and his hands neatly folded hanging over the railing.<br/>
"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you... You just seemed, cold."</p><p>Dean let out a small huff and shook his head letting out a chuckle as he looked down at the tumbling waves<br/>
"No you're fine. Just warn me next time. I hit when startled."</p><p>"You certainly are a strange Omega. Nothing like how they have been conformed to act and behave or even dress." Michael replied with a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>Dean nodded in agreement<br/>
"Boy do I know it! Everyone thought I'd be an Alpha. All the males in my bloodline were... I was going to be King," He took a deep breath and steadied his scent as to not smell upset "Instead I get the wonderful privilege of marrying one of the most sought after Alphas out there." He added hoping he hadn't sounded or smelled upset. "Since we all thought I would present an Alpha I trained and learned to be one. But, some of those classes I had to sit through after I presented..." He shook his head his lip curling in disgust, his sweet scent of leather and Vanilla soured slightly<br/>
"Disgusting. Sorry if I wanna know how to pleasure my Alpha I'll figure it out."</p><p>Michael's eyes widened and his wings twitched<br/>
"Wow. I knew it was bad but... Wow, uh please don't uhm... Go into detail I don't need to know."</p><p>Dean tilted his head looking down slightly as he laughed. It felt nice that he could laugh with Michael.<br/>
"Good. But I guess since we'll be married we'll have to uh..." He paused clearing his throat and trying to sound a bit more manly<br/>
He felt Michael shift slightly and was glad to know he wasn't the only nervous one here.<br/>
"Y'know... Do couple things."</p><p>Michael swallowed and shifted his sent held shivers of nervousness<br/>
"I suppose we will. Have you ever..."</p><p>Dean frowned and shook his head quickly<br/>
"I'm a strange Omega alright." He paused "What about you?"</p><p>Michael bashfully shook his head his neck and cheeks darkened a little with embarrassment </p><p>Dean howled out a laugh and turned to look at Michael<br/>
"And here I thought I was the only one without real experience. I mean I know how and what to do... Just never actually  done it..."</p><p>Michael only turned redder and his wings tensed.<br/>
"Well I just..."</p><p>"No need to explain. I get it. Just, as long as you know what you're doing just... Uh" Dean stammered.<br/>
Man this was a slightly uncomfortable thing to talk about</p><p>"I won't knot you Dean. Not until you're ready. The agreement says we have two years before an heir has to he conceived." Michael explained trying to swallow the nervous lump </p><p>Dean immediately looked away from Michael and shifted his weight.<br/>
Damn could this get any worse?<br/>
As he opened his mouth to speak the bedroom door burst open and both Alpha and Omega spun around</p><p>Gabriel gave a devious smirk and folded his four golden wings closer to his body revealing Sam and Adam<br/>
"Behold! The room of magic where our future nieces and nephews will be conceived!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Michael and Dean as they scooted away from eachother and stood a little straighter<br/>
"Already the bond between Alpha and Omega is blooming! Keep it up boys and I may be an uncle before the wedding!" Gabriel cheered </p><p>Micheal groaned and Dean joined in with a huff and an eye roll.<br/>
Sam bit back a chuckle as he looked over at his Omega brother and future mate<br/>
"Don't be like that Dean! You'll be a wonderful mother."</p><p>Adam gave a nod of agreement and bounced on the large plush bed as he tilted his head at Michael<br/>
"What's your favorite color? It's imperative I know this before you marry my big brother."</p><p>Michael blinked unsure of what to say before a small smile found its way to his lips, his feathers rippled with amusement as he sat beside the young Prince.<br/>
"Red. It's a very passionate and Romantic color. One full of love but also holding rage... A balance of beauty and blood."</p><p>Adam watched Michael's face with extreme scrutiny before smiling and nodding<br/>
"You make colors sound awesome. Dean! He makes colors sound awesome just like you do!"</p><p>Dean's ears turned a shade of pink and embarrassment curled at the edges of his scent<br/>
"I don't do poetry." He grumbled crossing his arms tightly over his chest.</p><p>Sam scoffed and shook his head looking at Michael<br/>
"Don't let his Alpha charade fool you. He's a sappy Omega on the inside."</p><p>Again Adam nodded in agreement at Sam's statement only making Deam frown and Gabriel laugh rather loudly.<br/>
Michael smiled, his eyes twinkled with matched amusement and he couldn't help but stare at Dean as the Omega Prince turned red and grumbled under his breath. His demeanor looking angry but his green eyes holding no heat.<br/>
"What about you Dean? What's your favorite color?" Michael asked suddenly. A part of him wanted to learn about his future husband, while the rest of his inner Alpha growled for someone less, tangible. </p><p>Dean paused a moment. He wasn't sure what his favorite color was... He had reasons for liking all kinds of colors, but one color seemed to be front and center in his mind.<br/>
"Blue. But not just any blue..." He tilted his head staring at something afar off and distant, a shady smile grasping his full lips "The kind of blue that holds the entire sky, the depths of the deepest oceans, and the lightening of the gods in it... The kind of blue that holds kindness and sorrow, joy and conviction all rolling in one soul piercing shade of blue that you just can't... You can't really put into word but it's there, and everytime you look at something blue, it reminds you of a piece of that one shade that pierces your very being." Dean stopped his hands hovering as he had been gesturing all over the place.<br/>
His eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat as a hand went to nervously rub the back of his neck "Forget it I got carried away..."</p><p>Gabriel smiled and if Sam didn't know any better it was a knowing and slightly sad smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 10,11,12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean ignored Gabriel's smug grin and slightly sad eyes. He really did. For two days he ignored it, instead simply enjoying the fact his family was visiting...<br/>But he couldn't shake it and had to go talk to his future brother in law. For some reason that look Gabriel would give him only made Dean curious and angry, he needed to know what was wrong. <br/>He found the four winged angel sitting on a balcony, chewing something with closed eyes, he was talking to Castiel and Dean didn't feel right interrupting... So he ended up just listening. </p><p>"Are you alright Cassie?" Gabriel hummed opening his eyes to look at the dark winged angel. </p><p>"I'll be fine. I just... I don't know Gabriel. I want to support him like I had before but, I just..." Castiel trailed off and the young Alpha's wings twitched "It's something about the Prince I don't know."</p><p>Gabriel nodded and his four gold wings twitched. <br/>"Really now? What part doesn't sit right with you? The age gap? The arrangement? The expectancy for the two to fall in love?"</p><p>Castiel shook his head and sighed letting his shoulders and wings sag a little bit<br/>"I don't know what it is Gabriel... But it doesn't sit right with me and I-" </p><p>There was a brief pause and for a moment Dean thought he'd been caught. It was easier for him to hide and eavesdrop since he had no wings to worry about hiding. Still he could see and hear them and the breeze was coming in and Dean had to admit, out of the two Alphas there was one that smelled, perfect Dean shook his head quickly as the talking started up again </p><p>"I can't get it out of my head... His scent, his eyes I just... You know since I met him, all shades of Green haven't seemed so vibrant or interesting anymore... I keep trying to compare them to his eyes and it's wrong for me to think like that, to feel like this but..." Castiel's voice trailed off and Dean couldn't listen to this anymore. </p><p>Dean headed down the hallway quickly. He knew he had given away his position as he heard Gabriel exclaim something and two sets of Alpha footsteps were soon right behind him. He knew he heard Gabriel call his name and that only made Dean break into a run. He needed to run, to go outside, to breath and he needed to process what he over heard. It was so intimate and it was about him and it was what Castiel thought of his eyes and they were not mates nor were they to be married. They weren't in love. He was going to be marrying Michael, Castiel's eldest brother. He felt he was betraying his soon to be husband and they weren't even officially married for another two months. </p><p>Wedding planners and florists, the tailors and bakers, the caterers and so many people were going to be arriving this week and Dean was finally coming to terms with it all and now this? <br/>It was a lot and he was confused. His head pounded but he just kept running. The Omega's bowed legs carried him around a corner and his nose collided right with Michael's shoulder, making the Prince fall, almost, on his ass. <br/>Luckily Michael grabbed Dean's armband hoisted him back up onto his feet.</p><p>Michael was nothing but a white feathered, dark haired ball fo worry.<br/>"Are you alright? Why were you running? What happened?" When Dean didn't answer and simply tried to catch his breath Michael turned to his two younger brother's </p><p>Castiel frowned and concern laced his voice but Dean wasn't going to look at him<br/>"I don't know. Gabriel and I were speaking privately and we turned around to see him take off down the hall."</p><p>Michael tilted his head to try and loom Dean in the eye but the human wouldn't make eye contact <br/>"I need to-" He tried to push past Michael but the Alpha had a firm grip on his elbow. "Let me go Michael! I need some air!" He yanked his elbow away and took off in another dead run down the hall and out a door leading to a garden.</p><p>This was a lot.<br/>Dean needed to process. He fell onto a bench and pushed his feet out as he slouched. He worked on steadying his breathing and rapidly beating heart as he leaned his head back to look at the bright blue sky.<br/>It only made his frown deepen. It reminded him of a set of swirling concern and conviction. <br/>"I'm a fucking traitor to a man I'm marrying soon." He hadn't admitted it, but Michael didn't smell right he didn't smell bad but he certainly didn't smell right. </p><p>Now Dean didn't expect love at first sight. It wasn't how these things worked. His father had told him countless times that after you get to know them, they're scent will be like home and that no one else will ever be able to replace them. That Dean would eventually fall in love with the Alpha...<br/>That's how these kinds of marriages worked.<br/>Dean also remembered the stories his father and mother used to tell about True Mates. Love at first sight, and a scent to drive you mad. Their scent would be perfect it would be home it would be comforting, and no one would smell like that. Ever.</p><p>Dean never believed those stories. Even if his parents claimed that while yes their marriage was arranged, that they were True Mates from the start. Dean only saw it all as Fairy Tails.<br/>True Mates weren't a thing.<br/>But what scared Dean to no end was the fact that all those things, to him, Castiel smelled like home.<br/>Dean was unable to get the Young Alpha Prince put of his head! His future husband didn't even stay in his head like Castiel did.</p><p>Castiel seemed to be always in the corner of his mind. With every shade of blue Dean saw Castiel. With every Angel he met he silently and deep down compared their wings to Castiel's. <br/>Yes, Michael was attractive and Dean got along with him...<br/>But Michael didn't feel like Home and that terrified Dean.</p><p>Eventually Dean finally decided to get off the bench and go for a nice walk. Afterall there was a certain Prince he needed to get off his mind. He had a wedding to plan afterall...<br/>With a sigh he wandered around the garden for quite some time just trying to get his mind off of this. To get his heart off of it.</p><p>There was no denying how beautiful Heaven was. The sky was slightly overcast but the breeze held spring on it, the flowers were budding in the bushes and trees, peeking out of the grass.<br/>Dean walked along just trying to clear his head, his nerves. He was planning a wedding tomorrow. Soon he would be married, he'd have a mate, a husband, and he'd be lying if he said that thought didn't frighten him. <br/>Granted Michael was kind, and generous, considerate, everything an Omega, or anyone for that matter, coul ask for in a spouse... But it still made Dean uneasy.</p><p>So say Dean got past the man that was so much older than he, or the fact that it was arranged, and say he got over the fact that he probably wouldn't get a say in much of anything for the remainder of his days... Even if Dean got past all of that, there was one thing he couldn't get past and that was the fact that Michael wasn't the Alpha that Dean found himself thinking about. The fact that Michael wasn't the Alpha that Dean felt smelled like home and safety.</p><p>With a frustrated groan Dean scrubbed his hands over his face and soon found a door leading inside. Really he didn't recognize this hallway once he stepped through but figured it couldn't be a problem right?<br/>Right.<br/>Heading down the hall Dean had to wrinkle his nose, something smelled, well it smelled wrong and it immediately put up red flags for the young Prince. It made the Omega part of Dean squirm uncomfortably and want to hide, of course Dean wouldn't do that, he was raised that Alphas don't run and hide. Even though he wasn't an Alpha it's what he had been taught.</p><p>Still Dean kept walking hoping he'd recognize a part of the castle or run across Charlie, a gaurd or any of the Princes... Even if it was Balthazar or Raphael. <br/>Not that there was anything wrong with them... They just rubbed him the wrong way. Raphael especially. <br/>Shaking his head Dean had turned around and made the mistake of walking backwards, only to bump into something solid, metal, it grunted, and his nostrils were overwhelmed with the scent of anger and Alpha.<br/>Not a good combination. </p><p>Dean spun around ready to either punch or bolt he was heavily conflicted on which, his body tried to run but his hands clenched into fists, when someone grabbed his arm with a growl.</p><p>"What the Hell are you doing over here?"</p><p>Dean paused for a moment and swallowed back this sudden feeling of fear as he wormed his arm out of the Alpha's grip.<br/>"I got lost in this dumbass castle." He grumbled rubbing his wrist with a glare.</p><p>The blonde knight's frown only deepened and Dean hated this guys smug but furious looking face. The Angel's wings twitched and flexed a few times before he crossed his arms over his armored chest.<br/>"What is Michael's fiance doing on their own?" He said suddenly becoming a bit more serious.<br/>"I'm Lucifer, and you're not supposed to be in the knights wing without an escort. Unless of course you're sneaking off." Lucifer's red glare hardened and Dean simply stiffened his shoulders </p><p>"I told you I got lost in this dumbass castle. Now, if you'll just point me in the direction I need, then I will not need to put up with you, or anyone, any further." Dean snapped back crossing his arms as well. No way was some Alpha with wings the color of Blood with pink hues going to scare him off. </p><p>Lucifer was growing angry. How dare some Omega talk to him like that? Didn't they teach this people any manners?<br/>"Come on." He growled before roughly grabbing Dean's arm and yanking him down the hallway </p><p>Dean protested rather loudly and pulled his arm away <br/>"I can walk on my own you son of a bitch." He growled dropping his filter again. This guys scent was nauseating. Usually the smell of blown out matches and cut wood wasn't a bad smell at all, in fact Dean liked the smell of blown matches. But this guy? Nope.<br/>His smell made Dean wrinkle his nose in complete disgust. <br/>"I'll find the way on my own. Thank you." He walked past Lucifer and turned a corner leaving the angry blond stewing.</p><p>Dean headed down the hall and finally just slid down the wall.<br/>Usually he wouldn't of acted like that but lately he had been acted all over the place. It was all a combination of fear, he was still adjusting to living here and he would be married. He had been deep in thought and he was sure he had deeply offended one of Michael's most trusted Generals.<br/>Great.<br/>First impressions are amazing. </p><p>Lucifer couldn't believe it. <br/>That was what Michael was going to Marry? Some wannabe Alpha? Some Omega with a bad mouth and was ruder then he was? <br/>The thought alone made Lucifer even angrier then when he started the day. He already had barely seen his best friend since they arrived home, now he had to deal with the realization that there was no stopping this wedding, the planners and florists, caterers and tailors were arriving tomorrow  and Michael was as good has hitched.</p><p>Now that Lucifer had Officially met the Omega his best friend was to marry, well, Prince Dean Winchester seemed like the opposite of absolutely everything he had heard. He wasn't kind, he wasn't proper, he wasn't kingly, he was a spoiled bitch. He was definitely still a child.<br/>A child that would carry and birth Michael's children, be there for Michael at the end of a long day, have the title of Michael's mate and husband. <br/>He was going to be everything that Lucifer wished he could be and it made the Alpha furious. <br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>To say Michael was confused was an understatement. <br/>The day had started as any other, a quick meeting with his future father in law, checking on troops,settling affairs of citizens.  Why a werewolf family and a human family couldn't just build a fence was beyond him, he didn't understand how such a simple solution needed to involve the King...</p><p>Whatever it wasn Michael really just wanted to talk to Dean some more. The Omega was, well he was fascinating, besides, he wanted to get to know Dean as a person, before they were married. He already knew the Omega had a fascination with the color blue, had a MAJOR sweet tooth, well he loved pie, and took beautiful care of his pure black horse, Baby, whom the King of Earth brought with  them upon their arrival in Heaven. </p><p>Michael had found it amusing how much the young human prince fancied and spoiled his horse. The past several days had been getting the horse acquainted with the Stable staff and exploring, with Michael actually, the many riding trails.<br/>Still Dean had not left the Castle's property, but it wouldn't be to much longer before Michael took him to meet the people of the capital. <br/>Afterall, Dean was going to rule alongside him...</p><p>Michael turned the corner as a panicked looking Dean came at him full force, colliding right with his shoulder, closely followed by Castiel and Gabriel whom looked just as confused as Michael felt. <br/>After Dean booked it down the hall and outside again all three Alphas just blinked at eachother<br/>"What is he freaking out about? "</p><p>Castiel watched after Dean and Michael didn't know if it was just friendly concern or... Shaking his head he looked at Gabriel. <br/>The golden Alpha just shook his head in confusion <br/>"Should you go speak to him?" Gabriel suggested and Castiel looked at the two</p><p>"I could if you do not think he will open up about, well whatever it is." Castiel offered maybe a bit to eagerly for Michael's comfort. </p><p>With a shake of his head Michael sighed, running a hand through his dark hair he looked at his brother's <br/>"Maybe we should give him some space. Afterall he is still adjusting, his family went home yesterday, and wedding planning goes full swing tomorrow and he is expected to make a majority of the decisions." Michael reasoned hoping that it was only the pressure getting to his fiance.</p><p>Castiel nodded and Michael made a note to his brother's slight change in scent and the subtle way his wings dropped.<br/>"I am going to check the guards and knights. Check over the list of wedding planners arriving tomorrow and inform the gate guards to check for credentials before allowing anyone in." The young Alpha straightened up and nodded to his two older brothers before turning the corner and hurrying away.</p><p>Michael and Gabriel exchanged a look and judging by the way Gabriel had no emotion on his face and simply shrugged indicated to Michael that he knew what was going on.<br/>Michael threw an arm over his younger and shorter brother's shoulders and led him down the hall<br/>"You already know what I'm going to ask."</p><p>Gabriel kept his four wings folded and shrugged<br/>"You know the rule Mikey, anything shared with me in private, remains as such." He looked up at his brother and future King with a smile "Trust me, everyone comes to me to vent and get it off their chest. Even you. So what our baby brother needed to talk about remains private."</p><p>Michael ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh his wings drooping slightly <br/>"I just want to make sure that Castiel is okay. Since I have no idea if Dean is."</p><p>Gabriel frowned before a little sad smile formed on his lips and he looked ahead where he was walking.<br/>"It's not simple. But he's ok. Just like you're okay, and Lucifer is okay, complicated, but okay. Alright?"</p><p>Michael groaned but nodded. A rather childish reaction but what else was he going to do?<br/>His future husband just ran off like his tail was on fire and his baby brother was acting stranger everyday. He had barely any time right now to talk to his best friend and Gabriel held the key to, as of right now, all of it. Joys of not being first in line for the throne.<br/>"I'll let you go... But Gabriel," He turned to face his little Alpha brother with a serious look "promise me, if something if wrong, you tell me. As his eldest brother I demand to know if something is wrong."</p><p>Gabriel patted Michael on the shoulder, his gold wings twitched and he gave a curt nod.<br/>"I promise."</p><p>"And Gabriel, one more thing..." He said as Gabriel had begun to turn to leave "Don't  ever call me Mikey again. Ever."</p><p>Gabriel smiled an evil little elfin kind of smirk and nothing but playful mischief dancing in his eyes as he saluted and nodded again.<br/>"Of course Bro." He turned as a sucker was pulled from his pocket and he strutted off with a flick of his wings.</p><p>Michael ran a hand through his dark hair once again and sighed. He really just wanted to maybe go for a walk with Lucifer, talk to the blond Alpha, something. But of course the reasons why he kept licked away. He was engaged to be married Afterall. He didn't need what could never be swirling in his head, the 'what ifs' the 'maybes' the 'one days' no. He was to marry Dean. Who knew, maybe he would grow to love the Omega... Hopefully. <br/>Even if he never did, he knew he would live their children...</p><p>Kids.<br/>Heirs.<br/>Little mini Michael's and mini Dean's running around the castle, some with wings, some without, little princes and princesses... The thought made Michael smile, but shocked him as well. He had never fully thought of settling down. He knew it was coming, he knew a child was expected withing the first two years of he and Dean's marriage, but, part of him was mostly shocked because the image in his head it wasn't he and Dean with a bunch of children.<br/>It was he and Lucifer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 13-14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you get to the scene separation _____ it jumps back to the morning to show what the Princes were up to when Lilith arrived</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer ignored the way he had ended up meeting the Omega Prince.<br/>Afterall first impressions were stupid anyway and were often not how the person really was.<br/>For all he knew, Dean was actually the beautiful, kind hearted and stubborn Omega Prince the world craved... </p><p>Speaking of Lucifer had lectured a few other guards about the way they had been talking about the Prince. He knew Michael wouldn't appreciate the constant talk about the Prince's Omega ass.<br/>So naturally Lucifer kept his men in check. Constantly lecturing about how that is no way to talk about a future ruler of their kingdom. <br/>Frankly Lucifer couldn't care less. Omegas were just well, Omegas. He had always been taught they are to been seen, not heard, and were mainly for status and sex uses. Really that was it.</p><p>Of course he and Michael disagreed on this, but Lucifer didn't really know any difference. Every Omega he met was more than willing to throw themselves at any Alpha, generally ready and needy little whores, the Male and female Omegas alike.<br/>But nooo Michael claimed that they were people to and that they had feelings and were valid.<br/>Sure whatever made the Prince happy right?<br/>Except what was making him happy wasn't what actually  made him happy. It certainly didn't make Lucifer happy...</p><p>Shaking his head and flexing his wings he went back to his post at the palace gates. They were expecting visitors and he knew any moment some would be arriving. <br/>Prince Castiel had informed Lucifer that they needed to be extra alert as the wedding planning officially got underway, with so many species coming in and out of the castle, they needed to ensure the safety if the royal family. <br/>So here Lucifer was in the cool morning air waiting for pompous fluff balls of wealth to come riding up in their carriages to bring all kinds of shit to plan a royal wedding. The first royal wedding in nearly forty years at that, and the wedding of the soon to be King of Heaven.<br/>A lot of people were excited, of course.</p><p>Lucifer kept a hand rested on the hilt of his sword, his wings ridged and ready, all six of the bloody and pink wings ready to fight if need be. He was in a particularly bad mood this morning, regardless of the singing birds and blue skies. Spring was definitely well underway and Lucifer hated it, though he hated the cold even more.<br/>The gates were opened by a couple of Beta soldiers, the Alpha knight headed to the driver of a covered cart, to ask for credentials from the demon driver.</p><p>The Beta demon smiled down at Lucifer from her place and handed him her passport. Proving she was who she said she was and that she was indeed a tailor, or technically a seamstress. <br/>Lucifer narrowed her eyes at her and immediately hated how her horns curled around and under her ears, how her leathery wings twitched with impatience, and how she kept tapping her long red painted nails on her knee.<br/>Finally though he allowed the blond demon, or Lilith, as her passport stated, passage and with a flick of the reigns she pulled through the gates.</p><p>Lucifer turned to one of the soldiers <br/>"Inias go inform Castiel that Lilith has arrived to begin getting measurements for the outfits."<br/>Inias nodded and with two beats of his grey and white wings flew off to inform his Captain. </p><p>Lucifer watched him fly off and then watched as Castiel appeared outside with Inias and greeted the seamstress demon with an awkward smile and relaxed wings.<br/>The Prince was decent at his job even if his 'people skills' were rather 'rusty'<br/>Lucifer didn't look away until Castiel had disappeared into the castle with the demon in tow, and two castle servants carrying her belongings. The Alpha began to look away when his amber gaze met one of the Beta women in charge of the stables taking the seamstresses horse.<br/>They both exchanged and smile and then quickly looked away.</p><p>Lucifer went back to watching the gates and making sure no one slacked off.<br/>He hated the fact that the King had hired a demon to create the wedding outfit but apparently Lilith had been doing it forever and was very good. Specialized in wedding attire for all genders and presentations, so Lucifer supposed she would in fact be a good choice in the end. </p><p>The whole entire day went by and was rather boring. Lilith was the only one of the people to arrive today, as scheduled, the florists would be arriving the next day along with the bakers. <br/>Lucifer was rather curious to see if Michael was looking forward to stuffing himself with a million different cake flavors and appetizers. The thought alone gave Lucifer a stomach ache. As the day ended Lucifer ensured the night shift was working before heading into the castle. <br/>The Alpha headed to a window and climbed out, flying up to a small ledge on the backside of the castle above his room, he used to come here all the time to clear his head, it looked over a portion of the sea and was a sheer drop below into the bellowing depths. Lucifer was not, however expecting to see Michael already sitting on the wide ledge, his thin gold crown in his hand instead of atop his dark hair.<br/>"Michael?" Lucifer whispered as he settled beside the other Alpha</p><p>Michael smiled as he looked over at his bestfriend. <br/>"Hello Lucifer. I do believe we had the same idea of coming here and clearing our heads."</p><p>Lucifer nodded as he looked up at the stars, they certainly felt infinite...<br/>"I did. It was a long and rather uneventful day. My first full day on duty back from the war... Is it sad that I miss the thrill of it? At least compared to how calm and smooth everything seems to be running?"</p><p>Michael simply laughed and nodded<br/>"I would indeed have to agree, but it's nice to be home."</p><p>"You sound as if you are convincing yourself." Lucifer said rather dryly "On a different note I have met your Omega yesterday. He seems... Rude to say the least." The angel chuckled with a shake of his head</p><p>"He can be, but he's still kinder then most people I know. You should of seen how red he turned when Lilith was taking his measurements today, and how flustered he was at the suggestion of him wearing a traditional Omega wedding gown!" Michael laughed with a shake of his head and flexed his wings "But in all seriousness, I don't know if I'm ready for this..."</p><p>Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath to hold back his own feelings on the matter. His job was to be Michael's friend, and General, nothing more.<br/>"You'll be a wonderful husband, and I will be proud to call you, my King." Lucifer felt his eyes water and blinked looking away and breaking the moment. </p><p>Michael smiled at his friend and hated how his heart ached. He could see it in Lucifer's eyes and it hurt him just as much as it did the Alpha sitting beside him.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Dean had just finished breakfast with Michael and his brothers, it had been quiet, and awkward until Gabriel flung a grape at Castiel causing him to growl and throw one back. Balthazar had laughed and tried to stay out of it until Gabriel threw a hard boiled egg at him and it landed in his drink, splashing orange juice over his shirt. Of course then Balthazar threw some cheese back at Gabriel, missed and hit Michael right in the nose, what happened next Dean had not expected. </p><p>Michael looked stunned for just a second, a look of terror came over Balthazar, Gabriel shrank back biting back a laugh. Michael made eye contact across the table at Dean, smirked and took a handful of grabs and cheese cubes and hurled it right at the Omega. <br/>Dean threw his arms up to shield his face with a laugh and an all out food fight broke out among the Princes. </p><p>Surprisingly, Dean was winning... He thought at least, Balthazar and Gabriel had retreated behind their chairs and Michael and Dean were hurling food at eachother, Dean was hurling grapes and strawberries at Michael, one foot on his chair the other up on the table between a plate and a platter. Michael was shielding his face with his wings that now had red and blue spots from the fruit splattered in it, Dean had food on his face and the engaged Alpha and Omega were relentless.<br/>Dean still was winning as he pelted the various food at Michael, the Alpha finally, out of breath, admitted defeat and surrendered. </p><p>Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel were rather astonished that Michael had lost this fight, to an Omega no less. <br/>Dean raised an arm and let out a victorious cry as he hurled a hard boiled egg at Michael when his wings lowered. It hit the man's face and Dean couldn't help but loudly laugh and declare his victory. <br/>"I told you, my brothers and I have the best fights on occasion and I am the King!"<br/>Dean was standing on the table when the dining room door swung open and King Chuck stepped in.</p><p>Everyone froze as the short bearded and grey winged King stepped in and strode up to the table. He looked around at the disheveled and food covered Princes, and his future son in law, still standing on the table and frozen with a guilty look.<br/>"Who won? And did you all throw all of the grapes?"</p><p>Dean looked down at Chuck with a nervous chuckle<br/>"No sir there are some on the buffet table over there." He said jabbing a thumb behind him.</p><p>Chuck nodded and flexed his wings looking at his sons.<br/>"Who won?"</p><p>"Dean did." Michael said simply as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck</p><p>"Ah. Good to know we have a tough person marrying into the family. Thoigh I would reccomend getting cleaned up. The Seamstress is to arrive soon." Chuck stated with a nonchalant shrug and uninterested tone. He then grabbed his grapes and left.</p><p>Embarrassed Dean jumped off the table landing with a slightly ungracious thud and turned shyly to the Angel Princes and his future mate<br/>"Wel uhnm that was an adventure I think..."</p><p>Michael laughed and shook his head picking some strawberry leaves from Dean's hair with a smile<br/>"No reason to be embarrassed. Gabriel and I started it Afterall. I am just surprised that you won!" He laughed again with a shake of his head and wings "But no Dean, sometimes it's nice to pretend you don't have responsibilities and duties to attend. Gabriel makes sure when things get stressful that we all kick back for a while."</p><p>Dean looked behind Gabriel whom was grumbling as a maid handed him a broom with a smirk.<br/>Gabriel smiled widely at Dean and popped some fruit that hadn't ended up on the floor in his mouth<br/>"What Deano? I know how to have fun. Mikey needs to be reminded that sometimes" </p><p>Dean smiled slightly and looked at Michael as he crossed his arms<br/>"Mikey, really?"</p><p>Michael groaned and ran a hand over his face, before looking over his shoulder with a fake glare<br/>"He knows not to call me that."</p><p>Gabriel simply smiled all the more evily <br/>"Oh yes, Mikey, Cassie, Balt, Raph. The whole nine yards when if comes to my brothers." He held his chin up as he spoke before the maid smacked the back of his head and pointed to the mess on the floor.</p><p>This of course made Dean huff a laugh and look up as Charlie strode over. Her red hair in a braid over her shoulder and a smile on her face. <br/>"Your majesties." She made a curtsey with a dip of her head "I was told to get new clothes for the both of you, which are laid out along with a bath for both of you in your respective rooms."</p><p>Both Alpha and Omega let out a small sigh of relief at the fact they weren't expected to change or bathe together. <br/>Dean followed Charlie back to his room as the Omega still after a month had a hard time finding his way around the winding white hallways.<br/>"So, you enjoy babysitting me?"</p><p>Charlie laughed and the Beta looked over her shoulder at the Prince<br/>"It's not Babysitting if I enjoy your company." She said simply before opening the door to Dean's chambers. <br/>"I have ready laid out new clothes and towels. Be fast the seamstress will be here any minute... Heads up though, Lilith is a creepy ass demon bitch that really has no scent except artificial perfume. Regardless she has a cold and rather uncomfortable smile and always these clicky painted nails and to much lipstick. Still her wedding attire is phenomenal. Just a heads up Dean."</p><p>Dean smiled at her with a nod of his head <br/>"Thank you. You're like the little sister I never wanted."</p><p>Charlie only smiled wider and played with the end of her braid<br/>"And you're like the big brother I never knew I wanted." She leaned up and kissed Dean's cheek and patted his shoulder<br/>"Be quick! I need to make sure the dining room is getting cleaned."</p><p>Dean smiled gratefully at Charlie and dismissed her to her other duties. He bathed quickly and changed, styled his hair how he liked it and stepped out of his chambers.<br/>As he opened the door one ot the Beta gaurds had just raised his hand to knock. The young Angel looked rather startled but with a twitch of his wings seemed to relax. <br/>"Sir, Prince Castiel has sent me to escort you to the parlor. The Seamstress Lilith has arrived."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 15,16,17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go with one of the big plot points</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean blinked a few times and looked at the young gaurd<br/>"Very well... Let us go we don't want to keep anyone waiting now do we?" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. The young gaurd seemed to nervous and Dean found it slightly amusing. </p><p>Soon the gaurd announced his arrival and Dean entered into the parlor. Michael was already there and greeting the demon woman.<br/>The demon turned and gave Dean a smile that honestly made him uncomfortable, her lipstick was as red as blood and so were her long manicured nails. <br/>The blonde woman bowed and offered her hand to Dean, which he took with a forced smile<br/>"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear Omega Prince." She kissed his hand and Dean couldn't help but feel majorly uncomfortable. </p><p>When she straightened up and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind one of the horns that curled around and under her ears she turned to Michael.<br/>Dean immediately rubbed the lipstick off the back of his hand and shifted slightly. </p><p>Michael gave Dean a raised brow look as Lilith pulled out a tape measure.<br/>"Now, this my dear Prince's is the most anticipated wedding of the century!" Lilith smiled at Dean with the darkest smile the Omega had ever seen "I'm thinking, something classy and Enochian for Prince Michael, and perhaps a traditional Omega wedding gown for you Prince Dean."</p><p>Dean felt his face heat up like the puts of Hell and he knew how red he was.<br/>"I uh uhm... No gowns please. Besides I don't have a standard Omega build, it would look odd... Like an Alpha in Omega clothing or something..." Dean rambled before clearing his throat and bringing his voice down to its normal pitch. </p><p>Michael hid a laugh behind his hand but his wings shook with amusement. <br/>Dean stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms over at his soon to be mate.<br/>"What's so funny Michael?"</p><p>"You in a gown." The Alpha laughed as Lilith suddenly grabbed his lowest wing and pulled it out to measure. Michael let out a high pitched Yelp and flinched away<br/>"Please Madame Lilith, a bit if warning first." The Prince rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle to which Lilith gave him that fake blood red smile and turned to Dean.</p><p>Dean stood still and put his arms up or down when requested. He did not like how artificial and sweet the Beta demons scent was, it tickled his nose and made him uncomfortable. Then there was her fake ass dark red smile and her clicky red nails. At one point during the early afternoon Michael had to leave for an appointment and that left Lilith and Dean along... Dean secretly wanted the Alpha to come back and stay, but he would never admit it to anyone.<br/>"So, are you native to Heaven?" He asked trying to simply make friendly small talk </p><p>"No my dear Prince, I hail from Hell as any respectable demon would. Though I have a vacation home here in Heaven that I've spent the past few years of the war living in. Really I'm glad I can just go home though. It's much to cold for my liking in the winter here." Lilith explained as she wrapped the measuring tape around Dean's waist </p><p>Dean nodded and his shoulders relaxed a little bit. <br/>"Yeah, Earth isn't so chilly, but I've heard Spring and Summer here are beautiful. The ocean view is nice as well."</p><p>Lilith simply hummed and Dean tried to think of anything else other then her face so close to his crotch as she measured his legs<br/>"Is it true that your father had considered marrying you off to the King of Hell?"</p><p>"What? No. That's ridiculous. It's difficult enough to face the fact my future mate is ten years older than I, but the King of Hell is easily as old as my father." Dean frowned "Besides, it's in both Earth and Heaven's best interest for Michael and I to marry..."</p><p>"So you are unhappy with the current arrangement?" Lilith questioned as she stood and went about writing down the numbers</p><p>Dean was taken aback by this question. It didn't matter did it? There's nothing that could change this arrangement, Michael wasn't that bad either, he and Dean actually got along pretty well.<br/>"I am content." He replied dryly Officially not wanting to dig into the subject of what would be his unchangeable future. </p><p>Lilith's smile only grew more snake like as she tilted her head and cupped his face in both her manicured hands, her eyes flicked white and her leathery black wings flexed slightly <br/>"Oh my dear sweet Omega, there are bigger plans for you."</p><p>Dean blinked several times and was about to ask what in God's name she was babbling about in her sticky sweet and fake voice with her nauseatingly fake smile when the door open and the demon stepped away from him.</p><p>It was Prince Balthazar and Dean had never been so happy to see the other Alpha Prince, even though they didn't necessarily know each other well.<br/>"Aw yes Madame Lilith! A pleasure to see you," He took her hand and the blond kissed it with a smile "I am here to show you to the room where you will be staying." He spoke with an air of what one would expect from royalty. <br/>His tan wings ruffled as he straightened up and he shot a smile at Dean<br/>"I'm sure The Prince here is tired and could use a small break. I will escort you, Madame to your chambers, all fabrics have already been set inside."</p><p>Lilith smiled that ugly fake smile and gave the Prince a bow.<br/>"Thank you Prince Balthazar. It is quite the pleasure."</p><p>Dean gave Balthazar a silent 'Thank you' and watched as they left. Once he was alone the Omega finally allowed himself to breath.<br/>What did Lilith mean 'there are bigger plans for you' and why did she give off such an unsettling vibe?<br/>Was it her lack of a natural and real scent? </p><p>Dean was so deep in thought about all of this as he headed down the hallway. <br/>The last thing he remembered before the world went black was the overwhelming stench of angry Alpha, accompanied by the smell of burning coals and ash.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Michael smiled over at Lucifer before bidding him good night. It was nice to talk to the other Alpha, even if honestly he only saw pain when he spoke of his upcoming wedding. <br/>Frankly Michael had only suspected that Lucifer had feelings for him, and he was confident that their conversation had more or less confirmed his suspicions...<br/>It looks like the Prince wasn't the only broken Alpha around.</p><p>Michael headed towards his room and fell deep into thought. He had found it odd that Dean had requested to be by himself and did not want dinner, with everyone elsebut rather alone in his room.<br/>The Omega had seemed fine all day but who knows. He had mentioned his heat would start any day and having privacy for that was a good Idea. <br/>Assuming that's what was going on, he did still take the route to his room that went past Dean's chambers.<br/>The scent that greeted him was not one of an Omega in heat, it was the smell of burning coals, ash, and angered Alpha, the vanilla and leather scent of Dean and distress, mixed with something Michael couldn't exactly place, was still lingering in the hall and it sent Michael on edge.</p><p>Without regard for what he could maybe be barging in on he burst through the door to Dean's rooms and began searching for him. The fireplace had been lit hours ago but was starting to fade, his clothes from this morning were draped over a chair and ready for the maids to take, along with the towels from his bath, his dinner was set on the small table by the fire. Cold and untouched.<br/>Upon opening the door to the bedroom Michael frowned and became worried as all that he found was a neatly made bed and dark room.<br/>No Dean.</p><p>Dean's scent was so faint in the room, that it was obvious he hadn't been in there since that very morning, this only added to the worry bubbling in the Alpha Prince.<br/>Michael came out of the room and looked up and down the hall. He followed the scent of burning coals and ashy Alpha until he ended up outside. The wind was chilly and the stars were bright as he made his way down a path. <br/>Then it hit him, that note of what he couldn't place.<br/>Sulfur.</p><p>Panic and anger rose up and bubbled in Michael's chest.<br/>They had just ended a war and now there were signs that a demon or demons had possibly done something to a Prince and future ruler of Heaven.<br/>This could potentially, if Hell was behind it and not someone else, be a declaration to resume the war they all agreed was done.</p><p>With a beat of his pure white wings Michael shot up into the air and looked around. He couldn't tell where the intruder could have gone but he figured perhaps Madame Lilith may know something. <br/>Michael made it quickly inside and down the hallway and ended up nearly colliding with Castiel<br/>"Where is Lilith staying? I need to speak with her immediately it is of the utmost importance."</p><p>Castiel frowned and his nose twitched at the soured and angry scent that radiated off of Michael in waves.<br/>"Follow me. What is going on brother?"</p><p>"Dean is gone, and a demon Alpha is behind it." Michael explained as Castiel began to lead him down the hallway.<br/>Michael picked up on how bitter his baby brother's scent became as they walked. <br/>"Is everything alright?" Michael added as he walked alongside Castiel. He remembered what had happened with Gabriel the other day and was very curious about what they had been speaking about.</p><p>"I'm fine brother. But Lilith better have answers... Or at least someone around here better have some answers." Castiel growled.</p><p>Michael grabbed Castiel by the shoulder, spinning him around. His little brother's dark wings tensed and he actually growled at Michael <br/>"What is going on with you brother? I don't understand what has come over you the past few weeks." He paused and looked directly into Castiel's eyes.<br/>They were a blue that Michael had seen so many times and finally something deep down clicked.</p><p>"It's nothing Michael. It's just upsetting that the Prince is gone. Let us get you some answers." He flexed his wings and looked away from his eldest brother. <br/>Castiel couldn't look at Michael, the guilt was to heavy.</p><p>"Castiel, you know you can tell me right?" Michael said simply when the two Amgels stopped outside a door.</p><p>"This, brother this I cannot share with you. It's-it's to much and I can't." Castiel looked down at the ground as his wings shuffled and he straightened up. A scowl graced his face and his scent was more aggressive then what Michael was used to smelling coming off of his rather peaceful baby brother.<br/>Castiel raised his hand and left four hard and loud, demanding knocks on the door.</p><p>A few moments later the door opened and Lilith peeked her head out, white eyes looking at the two Angels with confusion and her leathery wings twitched. The demon tightened the rob around her and opened the door a little more with the tilt of her head.<br/>Without her makeup she looked a little less intimidating, her lips weren't actually the color of blood but a rather delicate pink, her eyes even whiter without the black eyeliner around them and her lashes were long and light.<br/>"What can I do for you my Princes? This is quite the surprise."</p><p>Michael was about to speak when suddenly Castiel snapped.<br/>He grabbed Lilith and pushed into her room slamming her against the wall.<br/>"Where is Dean" He growled his voice even and threatening, an Alpha kind of tone that Castiel never used, one hand held her hand pulled tightly behind her back, pinning her wings from moving, the other hand was firmly holding the side of her head awkwardly against the walls as her horns pushed painfully.</p><p>"Castiel!" Michael shouted grabbing his brother's arm and forcing him to turn away from the startled demon "What is wrong withyou!? We came to speak with her! Not threaten her!"</p><p>Castiel looked at Michael, wings ruffled in an aggressive and challenging manner, his jaw set and Castiel took a challenging stance.<br/>"She knows what happened to Dean! I know you don't care but I do" He raised his voice at Michael.<br/>At the realization Castiel's wings tucked in submissivly and his wide eyed gaze well to the floor<br/>"Michael I-"</p><p>"Leave. Castiel go to your chambers and wait. You will not be participating in the search party, and you will wait for further command. You are a Prince of Heaven and you have acted rudely, and disgracefully in the presence of a guest." Michael's tone was flat and his head was held high.</p><p>Castiel looked up at his brother and frowned. This was not what he had wanted. He had simply wanted to help but he allowed his muddled and confusing feelings for the Omega Prince and his wellbeing get in the way and had nearly attacked a guest of the King, and acted out against his eldest brother and future king, as well as taking a challenging stance.<br/>This was chaos and he could do nothing but obey and hope that Michael forgives him.</p><p>Castiel didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. Hell the poor young Alpha didn't even know what he wanted to feel, or do, or if he should even allow himself to keep thinking.<br/>He needed air. <br/>Castiel had greatly embarrassed his eldest brother and threatened a guest of the King. This was a horrible nightmare and the Angel Prince just wanted to wake up.</p><p>His heart ached at the thought of Dean being missing, at the hands of an Alpha Demon nonetheless, at the news all Castiel had felt was pure Alpha instinct to protect...<br/>It was a reaction Castiel had not expected, his feelings were strange, muddled, he didn't know what he was feeling, but while they didn't feel wrong exactly they still didn't feel right and it made him feel guilty in Michael's presence. </p><p>Should he be feeling this way?<br/>Is it even possible for him to be feeling this way? Ever since Dean arrived Castiel has felt an overpowering urge to Protect, the word mate keeps bouncing in his mind and it scares him.<br/>Now he had acted on pure instinct and was being sent to his room like a child.<br/>Castiel wasn't a child. He was 18 and yes, the youngest in the family, if he ever took the throne it would only be if everyone in his family died, but he was already a Captain and was very skilled with a blade. He didn't need to be treated like a child! <br/>Yes, he understood his behavior was inappropriate, but so was Michael's...</p><p>Castiel's thoughts swirled and pounded against the corners of his mind, his wings rigid and fluffed in aggression and aggravation, jaw clenched, fists tight, his walk was stiff and his eyes held anger as he made his way towards his room. <br/>Before he reached his own however, his older brother Gabriel's door opened and the golden four winged angel frowned and tilted his head<br/>"What's wrong Castiel?"<br/>No nicknames. <br/>No goofy grins.<br/>No teasing, or smirks, or light hearted jokes.<br/>Just a concerned older brother.</p><p>"I did something that would be considered childish and Michael has sent me to my room until further notice." Castiel frowned his entire body and wings still rigid with anger.</p><p>"Ah. Well Chill little bro. You're making my nose twitch and my stomach churn with the amount if wrath coming off in your scent. You smell like burnt fucking coffee."<br/>Gabriel mentioned with a wrinkle of his nose as he opened his door wider<br/>"Come on in. Let's talk about all of this."</p><p>Castiel relaxed slightly and avoided his brother's whiskey gaze. He should have better control of his emotions, he always generally was good at keeping his emotions in check, not letting them leak into his scent... <br/>Guess today really wasn't his day.<br/>Castiel sat on Gabriel's fluffy rug that sat in front of the roaring fireplace, legs crossed and hands limp in his lap. Castiel's wings flicked and he shook the feathers until they relaxed and were ruffled up like an angry cat's fur.<br/>Gabriel sat behind him and began the process of smoothing the dark fluff down and petting his brother's wings in a soothing and comforting kind of gesture.<br/>"Start from the beginning Castiel."</p><p>Castiel took a deep breath and his wings pushed back into Gabriel's hands as he recounted the entire story of the evening. How Michael had come to him and explained that Dean had been taken and told him to lead him to Lilith, how he had let anger take over and grabbed the demon, slammed her against the wall and then how he had practically challenged Michael.<br/>As the story came to an end Castiel's face was buried in his hands and his wings were slumped and limp behind him.<br/>"I'm a fool Gabriel."</p><p>Gabriel paused, his hands smoothing gently over the feathers slowed to a halt. <br/>"Cas, talk to me more than that. Let's finish our conversation from yesterday..." Gabriel said simply as he combed a few loose feathers and shook them away.</p><p>Castiel took a deep breath before he began to speak<br/>"I don't know what I'm feeling... But I know it can't be good. I want to support the marriage, the arrangement, my brother, but... But I just don't know!" His wings flicked out as he hunched over and Gabriel grumbled as one of the midnight wings hit him in the face.</p><p>Gabriel reached forward and removed the silver band from the nest of dark hair that stuck out ten ways from Monday that Castiel considered hair, and removed his own bronze colored band, setting them both down on a side table<br/>"How do you feel around him?"</p><p>Castiel fidgeted and his wings flinched out of Gabriel's hands <br/>"I don't know how I feel." The young Angel explained with exasperation "It was merely hours after I got his sent I went mad into the worst rut since puberty!"</p><p>"That happens. Every Alpha has a rut sometime during a month." Gabriel frowned not understanding the weight his brother's explanation held</p><p>"But I had already had my rut two weeks prior. I had two in a month and Dean is the reason for the second." Castiel frowned and dropped his face into his hands "His scent, his smile, they drive me crazy I can never seem to get it out of my head, my nose... His laugh is infectious and I never seem to get it fully from my ears! All green seems to pale in comparison to his eyes, the sun is dimmer without his smile, scents are dull unless it's his. I never knew I fancied the smell of Vanilla mingled with leather until I met Dean." Castiel raised his head from his hands and his eyes were wet, his scent wasn't that of bitter burnt coffee that indicated his anger, instead it was that of watered down coffee and the lingering scent of paper, wet and ripping. </p><p>Gabriel understood what that scent combination meant.<br/>(Even if you dear reader don't) <br/>Gabriel had walked around to stand before his baby brother and sat cross legged before him.<br/>Even though the young Alpha was taller then he was, Gabriel still pulled Castiel into his lap and wrapped his four gold wings around Castiel and his wings of deep space black.</p><p>Castiel had been poetic in a way, which Gabriel knew to be his usual way of speaking about things of which he was passionate, but the way the Omega Prince had unknowingly taken this much of his brother, he knew what it meant.<br/>"It's ok Castiel." Gabriel whispered running a hand up and down Castiel's back between his wings</p><p>"I'm jealous Gabriel." Castiel whispered through the tears "I'm afraid I've... I've-"</p><p>"Hush now. I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 18,19,20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry in advance....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael Apologized to Lilith for his little brother's rude and aggressive behavior. <br/>The Beta Demon simply smiled at the eldest Prince, it was unsettling, Michael found it slightly unnerving but maybe it was simply because he was tired and worried.</p><p>"I'm sorry my Prince but I came alone. I haven't seen the Omega since this afternoon. But if I see him I'm sure to let you know." She tilted her head as she brushed a stray hair behind her curling horn "You also needn't apologize for the young Castiel's behavior. Young Alphas are always head strong and, passionate." She purred pulling her robe a little tighter and her wings closer to her body</p><p>Michael ignored the way she spoke and bid her a goodnight. Along with another additional Apology for Castiel's behavior. <br/>He exited her room and took a deep breath. He needed to think, he was sure Dean had been taken, afterall the mingled scents of sudden fear and Alpha anger had been all over the hallway.<br/>But why?<br/>Who?</p><p>Surely no one working for Eve of Purgatory, they had just helped her kingdom out of a war with Hell. <br/>Hell could not be held responsible, Heaven had won and Hell had surrendered.<br/>Earth was out of the question. The reason Dean was here in the first place was to bring Earth and Heaven into closer alliance and reinforce armies, through the marriage of he and Dean.</p><p>Unless Hell had been responsible. A declaration that the war was not truly over?<br/>But King Crowley surely would not be that foolish. He was a business man Afterall, he always backed out if he knew it would end badly for him. Pulling a stunt like this, kidnapping the future King's fiance was not a good career move.<br/>Something wasn't adding up and it only caused Michael to growl. His feathers ruffled and he stormed down the hallway.</p><p>He wasn't in love with Dean. But he did consider himself to be Dean's friend at least, the Omega was something else for sure, he wasn't shy, he would fight anyone if the need arose, even Alphas. He was sarcastic and brash. He was the opposite of any Omega that Michael had ever met.<br/>Maybe that's why a part of Michael knew Dean would be alright, but that didn't mean anything. <br/>No matter what Dean did, or how Dean acted, he was still an Omega. They were still treated like shit, and he was still vulnerable. <br/>All the things running through Michael's head of what could happen to Dean only made him angrier.</p><p>"Is everything alright Brother?"</p><p>Michael turned at the sound of the voice and the familiar scent if his brother Raphael. The Alpha let out a deep sigh. <br/>"Dean is missing."</p><p>"The Omega? Perhaps he's only in his room. Or went for a walk in the gardens, maybe he went to the kitchen." Raphael said logically as he tilted his head. He took a step towards his older brother and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, his purple wine colored wings shifted a little as he looked at Michael's face </p><p>"No. His scent was filling the hall, full of anger and distress and a demon Alpha he was taken." Michael explained as he relaxed slightly under his stiff little brother's hand</p><p>Raphael frowned and shook his head <br/>"Are you sure?" </p><p>Michael nodded. It didn't even seem to cross his mind that his brother was up and about at such a late hour of the night, in fact he could care less. All he knew is his brother had centered him again<br/>"I do though need to apologize to Castiel."</p><p>Raphael quirked an eyebrow and let his hand slide off Michael's shoulder, he waved a hand as he spoke<br/>"Why?"</p><p>"I was rude and overreacted in my worry. He was only trying to help and acted on instinct." Michael continued "I know he meant no harm by his actions."</p><p>"So he challenged you?" Raphael seemed amused by this as he shifted his weight dark eyes piercing Michael</p><p>"No." Michael lied as his gaze hardened "Why do you ask." He stated it rather than ask as he knew where Raphael stood. Raphael was the Alpha Archangel directly below himself. It was no secret he did not agree with Michael ascending to the throne, in fact he made it well known that he should be on the throne instead.<br/>So the thought of Michael being challenged as head Alpha, amused him. Raphael himself was to afraid to do it, knowing he would lose if one called for a fight. But the thought of the baby brother, the precious Castiel, challenging him...</p><p>Raphael shrugged<br/>"No reason brother. I would hate for the little dark winged runt to try and fight you for the crown." </p><p>The way he said it, it unsettled Michael a little.<br/>But he brushed it off as his brother being his usual emotionless self, afterall Raphael lacked feelings in nearly every department, and thrived in the business and trade portion of running things. He was to cold to properly run a kingdom. <br/>"Good night Raphael." Michael stated sternly and narrowed his eyes at his brother, wings lifted slightly.</p><p>Raphael took a step back and bowed slightly, his wings puffed up slightly but no other sign of aggression. <br/>"Good night brother." He straightened up and headed down the hall to his room with his chin up and a sliver of anger in his harsh scent.</p><p>Michael frowned as his brother entered his room.<br/>Raphael seemed... To calm. <br/>Granted, Michael hadn't expected a reaction from him, he didn't expect him to drop everything and help look for the missing Prince. In fact he supposed he got the reaction that was most logical. <br/>In fact maybe he had been expecting an unexpected kind of reaction such as he had received from Castiel.</p><p>Speaking of...<br/>Michael turned on his heel and stood before Castiel's door. The doors all seemed to blend in with the white halls and marble floors, except each door had been hand painted by each Prince when they had been young. Castiel's was adorned with black feather patterns and a deep blue night sky, fancy gold letters with his name were about shoulder high on the door, and each feather that rained down had gold lining.<br/>It was very delicate considering the Seraph had painted it when he was 8 years old.</p><p>Michael waited after he knocked for his brother to answer. He felt he owed Castiel an apology for his outburst and wanted to explain that he understood that instincts can take over and it's perfectly natural.<br/>Unfortunately Castiel didn't answer. Finally signing in defeat Michael turned away from the door when Gabriel's door opened.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Something was burning, or at least smelled that way. There was the sound of a steady dripping somewhere behind him, the whole room had the wretched smell of angered and aroused Alpha and it made Dean's head shoot up.<br/>Bad idea.<br/>His whole head throbbed with the sudden movement, a sharp pain jolted down his spin and his vision blurred and swam around, he could feel his heart in his ears and quickly closed his eyes with a long groan.</p><p>"Ah, the Princess Bitch is awake." A voice off to Dean's left spoke, it was a voice that was uncomfortable on his ears, slimy and through the nose.</p><p>Dean cracked his eyes open and lifted his head slowly, he didn't want a repeat of the sudden pain and nausea caused by him whipping his head around.<br/>"Who's there?" His voice croaked, the assaulting smell of fire and Alpha made him wrinkle his nose. It was so brash and made his nose itch and his eyes sting. He rather be around anyone else, even that Lilith lady with her overpowering perfume was a welcome to this. <br/>Still Dean didn't immediately see anyone and that concerned him greatly.</p><p>There was a grating sound, like a chair against a stone floor, it stopped in front of Dean and his nostrils were attacked with the overpowering smell of burning coals and ash.<br/>"You don't know me, but I know you." </p><p>Dean opened his eyes again and came face to face with the Alpha.  His eyes held nothing but curiosity and something Dean couldn't place, but it made him try to move away.<br/>Fat chance.<br/>He was tied tightly to a chair, restraints on his wrists, ankles, chest. The demon Alpha before him leaned to close to the Omega's face for comfort and laughed. He wreaked of Alchohol and anger, of Omegas and sweat. <br/>It was repulsive.<br/>"That doesn't answer my question." Dean bite out setting his jaw to glare at his kidnapper "And if you know me you know I won't die without putting up a fight." </p><p>"Oh I know." The Demon smiled as he pet his fingers down Dean's cheek</p><p>Dean snapped his head to the side and grabbed the hand in his mouth and bite down as hard as he could.<br/>When the demon tried to pull his hand away Dean bit down harder and shook his head around like a dog with a tennis ball. <br/>The Alpha growled and his free hand came around the back of Dean's head and grabbed the short hair tugging the Omega's head back<br/>Dean gasped and released the demon's hand from his mouth, the tang of warm blood on his tongue and he couldn't give a shit.</p><p>He wasn't some defenseless whore, he wasn't a damsel in distress and he'd be damned if this dick tried to use him without him giving him Hell. <br/>Dean let out a low rumbling growl, it would of been more intimidating if he were an Alpha, but Omega's could be dangerous. <br/>Dean could be Dangerous. <br/>His father had made sure he knew how to defend himself, especially if the attacker were to try and use his biology against him <br/>"Do you really now?" Dean growled spitting some of the Alpha's blood from his mouth. By the sound of the deep angry growl Dean judged he had hit the man's face. It was really hard to see anything with the room so dim.</p><p>Dean's head whipped to hard to the left as an open hand came across his cheek<br/>"You are in no position to threaten or attack me wrench!" Dean licked his lips ignoring the taste of the other man's blood and the sting of his lip as he turned back to stare into those white emotionless eyes of his captor</p><p>He had a million insults he wanted to hurl at the Alpha, a million things to say, but he bit the inside of his cheek and fought the urge to bite out a simple few words that would really tick this guy off.<br/>Instead he chose a safer route<br/>"Can I at least get a name?"</p><p>The Alpha seemed to pause at that and in the dim light Dean caught the glint of the demons horns, curved up and to the sides from above his white dead eyes, one of them was much shorter than the other, probably broke. But there was no rustle of leathery wings though, which confused Dean. Didn't all demons have menacing black wings?<br/>"My name?" </p><p>The way he said it made Dean's blood run cold, even with the icy fear running through his veins he felt himself sweating a little, his entire body ached, and that was a bigger problem. If he went into heat, with this guy he was sure it wouldn't end well.<br/>"Yes. Afterall as a Prince I am more comfortable knowing to whom I am addressing." He pulled out the proper English, held his head up a little bit, blood on his chin and tied to a chair didn't mean he could forget the manners he had struggled to teach his brothers.</p><p>"My name? Oh dear Omega, I want you to know my name. I want you to remember it. For it to be ingrained in your mind, to be the subject of your nightmares. The very word to cause you to panic." </p><p>Dean swallowed hard. This could not be good. This was not going to end well. By the way the Alpha had moved back into his personal space and was to close to his face, the way that nasally voice seemed to relish in how it grated on his ears, or the way the Demon smiled with a light flash if fangs and a flare of nostrils. He could smell Dean's fear, he had been keeping his face calm and his scent betrayed him.</p><p>"My name dear boy. Is Alistair."</p><p>Dean froze at the mention. He had heard of him before, a chief torturer for the King of Hell.<br/>Dean was alone with him. Tied up. Vulnerable. <br/>Alone with Alistair.</p><p>Dean bit the inside of his cheek, he wasn't caving. He had been in there for he lost count of how many minutes. <br/>Dean had been keeping track of the minutes in an attempt to keep his mind in check, but it was hot in here, his clothes were sticking to the sweat on his body, and everything ached. Then there was the smell, over however long he had been in here, tied up and alone, the lingering smell of that horrid Alpha suddenly didn't smell so bad.<br/>And it was a heart stopping thought.</p><p>As much as the smell of the Alpha on the far side of the room seemed, the only smell Dean actually wanted near him was coffee beans and old paper. It was weird, but that's all Dean wanted. But honestly, the longer he stayed here, with Alistair, the less repulsing the Alpha seemed.<br/>Dean bit the inside of his cheek again and squirmed in his seat with a grunt. <br/>His knees ached and his back hurt, he knew what was going on, and the thought terrified the Prince.</p><p>"Right now I believe you understand what is happening to your body." Alistair's sleazy voice purred from somewhere behind Dean. </p><p>Dean let out a startled yip as suddenly something was put over his eyes and a blindfold was tied behind his head. The burning smell of the Alpha was so close and Dean had to fight the urge to lean towards it, instead a rather undignified whimper clawed out of his throat as the scent and heat of Alistair moved away from behind him.<br/>The Prince whipped his head around in slight panic as now he was completely in the darkness. At least before he had a dimly lit room, now with the blindfold he had nothing. <br/>Dean tried to keep his breathing steady but it was getting hard. He heard the scrape of the chair against the concrete floor and the heavy footsteps of Alistair's boots, then silence. Other then the steady drip in the corner.</p><p>The Omega focused on breathing, in, and out. In, and out, but it didn't stop the visible flinch the Prince had when the voice started so very close to his face<br/>"You, my dear Bitch, are going into heat. You'll be begging me to do something to you by morning." Alistair hissed. </p><p>The Alpha was so close to Dean's face he could practically taste the alchohol on the Demon's breath. It was nauseating. Yet, Dean had to fight the urge to try and get closer and that disgusted him to no end. He wasn't some knot hungry whore and he hated his body for trying to say otherwise.<br/>It made the Prince feel completely disgusting and he tried to shift in his seat and pray the Alpha wasn't smelling anything </p><p>Wrong.<br/>Alistair chuckled a deep sinister kind of chuckle. It made Dean freeze and his breath hitched, his heart stopped for a second and it sent a freezing cold shiver straight down his spin, filled his scent and mind with fear. The word danger rocketing through his mind. Tearing at the seems and he felt the urge to get away stronger than he did before.<br/>"Dear boy, you can't hide what you are. No matter if your built like an Alpha, or if you pretend you're something else. You are, always have been, and always will be an Omega. This includes everything that comes with that." Alistair gripped Dean's chin and the Prince remembered to breathe. </p><p>Dean tried to pull his face out of Alistair's hand but the demon only gripped his face harder, his fingers digging into the Human's cheeks, and it hurt like Hell.<br/>He swallowed heavily and wished he could see what was happening, or what was going to happen, he tried to squirm away, the rope digging into his wrists when he heard what sounded like a heavy doorway opening.<br/>A womans sharp voice sliced through the air and the hand that had been brusing his face in its tight grip released him</p><p>"Alistair, I thought I had heard you had returned." The click clack of the woman's shoes echoed in the room before stopping in front of Dean. "He is a pretty one for sure." Dean flinched as cold delicate fingers combed through his hair, only to slide down his cheek and lift his chin "He smells simply Devine." She purred so close to his face, he wished he could see what monster was touching him with long manicured nails. <br/>Judging by her scent and the way she spoke with obvious authority she was an Alpha, fan-fucking-tastic another damn Alpha. Was all Dean was thinking as Sulfer and Roses hit his nose. It was an odd combination and he found it both unpleasant and slightly appealing. <br/>Again he felt disgusting. </p><p>"Yes Milady, he is a pretty little thing" Alistair purred beside Dean and it made Dean shift and try to move again. </p><p>"Stop trying to move. We don't want you damaged before we can do anything to you." She patted his cheek gently and the sudden touch made Deam flinch again. <br/>Blindfolds were the worst. <br/>The Prince frowned as he heard her deeply Inhale and sigh with a hum <br/>"You certainly smell wonderful little Prince. I'm sure those ropes aren't comfortable as you're trying to hold off your heat. Silly Omega," another few gentle pats of his cheek "Just get it over with."</p><p>Dean growled and frankly it sounded more like a wounded whimper and he mentally slapped himself over and over for sounding weak<br/>"Back off bitch I'm not for sale." He bite out </p><p>The hand that had been delicately holding his chin up tightened, a thumb on his bottom lip.<br/>Dean hissed in pain as the woman's long nail dug into the small cut on his lip and she growled a little <br/>"Don't talk back whore. We haven't even begun to deal with you yet!"</p><p>"Milady," Alistair cut in as the hand slipped away from Dean's face "We do have a couple other loyalists to deal with."</p><p>"Very well Alistair. Lead the way."<br/>With that their footsteps retreated and the large door was swung shut</p><p>Dean was left alone, tied up and aching, blindfolded and in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 21,22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel paused in the doorway to his room and tilted his head at Michael<br/>"Castiel is in here with me. He fell asleep." He said simply as the shorter Alpha closed his brightly painted gold and black door.</p><p>Michael simply nodded and sighed<br/>"Is he alright? He was rather angry  when I told him of Dean's disappearance, and then I only made matters worse by treating him like a child." Michael explained as he ran a hand through his hair, his gold crown in his free hand, feathers unkept</p><p>"He'll be alright." Gabriel smiled patting Michael's arm "Wanna come in my room? I have hot coco and donuts..." Gabriel smiled up at his older brother </p><p>With a light chuckle Michael nodded and followed Gabriel into his room. Castiel was asleep on his stomach, on one of the two couches that Gabriel had before the fire, one arm and a wing hung limp over the side onto the floor, the other wing over the back of the couch, arm tucked back beside him, feet over the arm rest, and a fluffy blanket over him.</p><p>Michael sighed as he flopped into an armchair, a few pure white feathers fluffed and fluttered to the ground, he buried his face in his hands and groaned<br/>"I need to get a search party out immediately. Father needs to be informed, and I just-" Michael looked up as Gabriel's hand rested on his shoulder</p><p>"You need to take a deep breath Brother."</p><p>Michael relaxed slightly and yawned before shaking his head for the millionth time that day.<br/>"Listen Michael, I will go find Lucifer and we will get a search party going within the hour, you, get comfortable and try to sleep. You can even sleep here if you'd like."</p><p>All Michael did was nod, now that he was sitting he felt the exhaustion of the day kicking in and as much as he hated it he felt his eyes droop shut and he head fall back against the chair.<br/>All Gabriel did was smile and put a blanket over his older brother with a soft smile. If only Michael and Castiel knew how the other felt about this marriage. Than maybe a new arrangement could be drawn up... With a heavy sigh Gabriel exited the room making it quickly down the many hallways until he reached the quarters where all of the guards slept when not on a night patrol. </p><p>Gabriel stopped in front of the door he had been looking for, an undecorated door, as were all the doors, but the simple white lettering reading the Angel's name and rank;<br/>Lucifer Pellegrino - <br/>Alpha - <br/>Archangel -<br/>General </p><p>Gabriel knocked a few times, in a urgent kind of tone. Wings lifted slightly and chin up to make the short Alpha seem just a bit bigger.<br/>The door opened to a sleepy and fuzzy headed Alpha, blood and pink colored wings in a fluffed mess and a scowl on his face<br/>"This better be fucking- Your Highness." He paused with a slight bow as he saw one of the Princes before him "To what do I owe the pleasure Gabriel?" Lucifer's face softened as he looked at the younger Prince. Honestly Lucifer really liked Gabriel, he was a troublemaking kid and Lucifer found it hilarious. He had taught the blond Prince many tricks as the boy grew up and it was in fact a treat to see him, though a bit concerning at such a late hour</p><p>"It's about the Omega Prince. May I come in to speak with you privately?" Gabriel looked up at Lucifer with a steady and serious whiskey gaze, something the Prince rarely had.</p><p>"Of course." Lucifer opened the door further and moved so that the four winged golden Alpha could step in and with a quick glance down the hallway Lucifer closed the door<br/>"What is it? You're never this serious and if it has something to do with Michael's future Mate... What did the freckled jackass do?" Lucifer grumbled before sitting in a chair across from Gabriel whom remained standing beside a second chair.</p><p>Gabriel raised a hand for Lucifer to relax and sighed<br/>"He's missing."</p><p>Lucifer's feathers fluffed up and a growl rumbled his chest<br/>"Tht little dick ran-"</p><p>"He was kidnapped."</p><p>Lucifer snapped his mouth shut. So the Omega kid hadn't gotten cold feet and took off...<br/>"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked leaning forward, his wings flapped a couple of times to get the feathers to relax.</p><p>"I'm sure." Gabriel said solemnly with a frown as the Alpha finally sat down across from Lucifer</p><p>Lucifer stood and grumbled under his breath<br/>"If you're sure than I will get a few men and personally locate the Prince." Lucifer said as he grabbed the long smooth silver blade he owned and his boots. Sitting down he began to shove his boots back on as he looked up at Gabriel "Where was the last you saw him?"</p><p>Gabriel shook his head again with a frown and a sigh<br/>"He was seen last heading to his room. Supposedly he had requested dinner alone in his room as his heat was coming on a little bit today." Gabriel looked up at Lucifer as he continued "If he was indeed taken by an Alpha as Michael said the scent in the hall outside his room indicated, then... Lucifer this could be bad. Any Alpha with a twisted mind would take advantage of an Omega in heat, and unmated. Not to mention the Alpha could get away with it as Omega's aren't always exactly reliable sources, as they are seen as breeding tools." Gabroel practically spit the word put with a grimace as if they had left a bad taste in his mouth "Heat or not wr cannot allow anything to happen to the Prince. He is our King's future husband, and the soon to be mate of my brother, please find him Lucifer."</p><p>Lucifer stood as he had been getting ready as Gabriel explained the situation. <br/>"I promise Gabriel. I'll find the Prince for you, for Michael." He said softly with a slight smile, a hand on the shorter Alpha's shoulder "Go take care of Michael and make sure the dumbass sleeps. I will find his Omega."<br/>And as much as it hurt, Lucifer meant those words.</p><p>Lucifer had searched everywhere. <br/>The halls, the kitchen, the Prince's bedroom, Michael's bedroom, the library, dining room, throne room and balconies, the gardens and court yard.<br/>Nothing.<br/>The Omega was gone. <br/>However when Lucifer had been near the Queen's memorial fountain in the rose garden he cought the faint scent of Vanilla and Leather, mingled with distress. It was disturbing to say the least, especially since Dean's scent had the lingering notes of a heat coming on, mixed with the smell of an Alpha smelling of ashes and burning coals, a demon Alpha on that with the subtle hints of sulpher that every Demon possessed. </p><p>With a hand on his sword and a twitch of his wings Lucifer looked around quickly trying to find where they may have gone.<br/>But the trail stopped here.<br/>"Damn it they went airborne!" The knight hissed and hurried back to the castle. It was of the upmost importance to find the Prince, in one piece and unharmed. It didn't help that Lucifer recognized the scent if the Alpha in question and he really liked to torture people. Alistair. <br/>He was one of Hell's finest interrogators to ever be spawned. He could anyone to do or say anything with the right amount of cuts or burns. Last Lucifer knew the deranged Alpha was given any Omega he wanted in all if Hell to satisfy his wants and keep him happy.<br/>So why take the Prince?</p><p>The next thought that Lucifer had scared and excited him.<br/>Maybe the war wasn't over. But then again maybe Hell just wanted to make Michael so distracted by stealing his bride that they could swoop in when everyone thought it was over and overthrow the throne. That was not going to fly on Lucifer's watch. <br/>Michael belonged on the throne and if that meant having the bratty human Omega Prince at his side then so be it. </p><p>Lucifer already knew that he would never have Michael so why fight it?<br/>The very thought made the Archangel freeze in his tracks, his heart stopped thupping for a moment and something caught in his throat. His stomach twisted, wings twitched, Lucifer's fingers twitched with the urge to run them through the Crowned Prince's hair, or feathers.</p><p>Lucifer looked up at the star dotted sky with a frown. He knew this day had been coming, when Michael would marry...<br/>He had known the Prince since he father worked as a knight and his mother worked in the Kitchen. He remembered running down the halls chasing Michael, playing with him, finding others little ledge that they would go to whether be it to hide or relax. Lucifer remembered how much fun it was. How amazing it had been. They grew up and still were around eachother daily, still talked, taught alongside eachother, had each other's backs, saved each other's lives.<br/>Deep down Lucifer had always known that Michael would marry, and that he would marry an Omega of Prestige... But somewhere in the back of his mind Lucifer always hoped, hidden deep in his heart, that he would get the honors of saying "I Do." to the future King.</p><p>With a stuttering sigh Lucifer stood a bit straighter and continued back into the castle.<br/>The Alpha knew what his problem was. He had given the Crowned Prince his heart many years prior, he was to attached to his charge. That in itself was a dangerous thing. He needed to distance himself.<br/>Completely<br/>From now on he would think of Michael as no one but his future King. Not as a friend, not as anything else that his heart ached for, but only as his King. It's how things needed to be now. Even if it hurt.</p><p>Lucifer looked all night long, and upon the sun rising the next morning, around the halls quickly and spotted the young knight named Inias from Castiel's garrison. <br/>"Inias, fetch Prince Gabriel and Prince Michael, tell then to meet me in the library. Be sure to inform them it is of the upmost importance."</p><p>With a twitch of light brown wings Inias nodded with a hard "Yes sir." As he was off.</p><p>Lucifer hurried to the library without hesitation. He wasn't waiting long before Gabriel, Michael and Castiel quickly came in.<br/>All three of them were dressed well, as you would expect from Royalty, Michael with his gold crown nestled in his dark hair, Gabriel's was smaller and bronze, standing out against the dirty blonde of his hair, and Castiel's was thin and silver, surrounded by hair that could not be tamed.<br/>A perfect picture of Prince's. </p><p>"I need to put together four search parties. One will scour each direction. We will also most likely need to send word to the Omega's Father as he belongs to his father still until the wedding." Lucifer explained after he rose from bowing.</p><p>Michael nodded as he began to pace, Gabriel settled in an arm chair, hands folded in his lap, elbows on his knees as both older Princes began to think it all over.<br/>Castiel's feathers fluffed up slightly as he ran a hand over the spins of a few books. He tried to keep himself calm but the longer they sat around, the less likely they would find Dean would be, and the more likely the Omega would be tortured and possibly even killed.</p><p>Michael stopped and looked to Lucifer with a set face and rigid wings<br/>"You have my permission to instruct and oversee the search parties. Take Castiel with you as his garrison will serve as help. I will inform my father of these developments and will discuss pushing the wedding out further. Gabriel, I want you to do what you do best, find the breach in our security. These things should have never happened again." He said with a simple frown that made all four Alpha's look to the ground at the memories. <br/>It had been tragic. </p><p>Gabriel cleared his throat and stood<br/>"Then let's not let history repeat itself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 23,24,25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had no idea how long he had been tied to that chair and blindfolded. But he was hot, sweating actually, he couldn't sit comfortably, and the rest was just plain embarrassing. <br/>He wanted to wake up from this, to wake up from all of it and be in his room at home. Not tied to a chair, in heat, blindfolded, being startled by every noise wondering when that wretched Alpha was going to take him against his will. The stress was horrible!</p><p>Dean bit back a whimper as he heard the door scrape open and the sound of heels clack up and stop in front of him.<br/>Dean's nose flared at the scent of Rose's and sulpher and Alpha. It was repulsive but his body responded to it with a need that Dean would much rather try his hardest to ignore.</p><p>"How are we pet?" It was the woman's silk laced demanding voice from before that spoke</p><p>Dean swallowed and lifted his chin in defiance. Jaw set and shoulders back<br/>"Would be better if I was in my own home, doing I dunno, planning my wedding." He bit out with a low growl that sounded more like a purr followed by a whimper of discomfort as a hand came in contact with his cheek.<br/>Dean bit his lip to stifle yet another sad whimper that clawed at his throat. </p><p>Suddenly he flinched as the blindfold was removed and light crashed into his vision<br/>"Fucking shit!" He hissed squeezing his eyes shit again</p><p>"Watch your mouth boy!" The demon, as Dean could now see raised her hand and slapped the opposite cheek "You are not to speak to your Master like that."</p><p>Dean squinted as he let his eyes slowly adjust to the light.<br/>Both his cheeks stung, he was hot and breathing heavy, his shirt clung to his chest and back from sweat, he knew his pants were ruined because he was a filthy Omega in heat, his body begged for attention that he wasn't getting and it disgusted him to no end.<br/>"You are not my Master. You will never be my Alpha. S-so get out bitch." He snapped staring into eyes darker black than any demon he had ever met. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a tight long sleeved floor length silky black dress, her nails long and nicely manicured, horns were small but came out slightly from above her eyes on her forehead. </p><p>The demon growled and grabbed Dean's hair<br/>"Listen to me. I own you now! Before the war broke out four years ago your father had promised you to Crowley the King of Hell, but the war broke out. As the war came to a close your weasel of a Father and poor Excuse for a King went to that feathered dick King Chuck and married you off to Michael. Well there is a new ruler in Hell, me, and now you belong to me. Abaddon, Queen of Hell! And the war isn't over yet pet." She spat and Dean tried to be defiant, tried to keep his chin up and jaw set, but he couldn't and instead his head jerked back in an attempt to flinch away from the angry Alpha. </p><p>"Poor little Omega." Abaddon cooed as she went from harshly gripping his hair to messaging his scalp, Dean Dean faught so hard not to but he ended up leaning into the touch, eyes slipping half closed and shoulders relaxing. <br/>This was good. This made the Omega part of him happy. It felt nice, of course the fact that he was in heat, and losing the battle of his self control paid heavily into all of this.<br/>"You like attention from an Alpha don't you boy?" Abaddon cooed again pressing a kiss to his forehead, sticky with her lipstick as she then patted his cheek. Her hand slipped from his hair and Dean whimpered, only to blush madly in embarrassment. </p><p>"No actually I-I hate attention." He squeaked feeling all resolve fall away as his body protested otherwise. His scent filled the room with need and heat and if he wasn't trying to control himself before he was really fighting it now.</p><p>"You're a liar. Which I will not tolerate." Abaddon frowned before motioning with a hand and that's when Dean noticed Alistair's renewed presence. Dean's nostrils flared at the fresh scent of another Alpha and was trying to sort out everything that was going on through the haze of his downstairs brain.</p><p>Alistair grinned and licked his lips before glancing at Abaddon. <br/>"My Queen, how should we deal with this?"</p><p>Abaddon smirked and tucked a stray strand of hair behind an ear<br/>"I'm going to need an heir eventually but I'm not doing anything with this slut." She growled before smiling at Alistair "Make sure I am provided with an heir. I have things to attend to."<br/>With that the Demon and self proclaimed Queen was out the door. </p><p>Dean had a moment of clarity and felt his heart in his head and panic rose. His scent was now mixed with fear as he once again tried to get free of his restraints. No no no! This could not be actually  about to happen! <br/>Any moment he would wake up... Any moment now. Dean's breathing was shallow and panicked as he squirmed and tried to focus.</p><p>"Now now pet. I'm going to have some fun with this." He moved a tray of various sharp objects off to the side and crouched in front of Dean, hand resting on his knee.</p><p>Dean let out a gasp and a grunt as he wiggled his foot again and smirked as it came loose and kicked Alistair right in the nose. There was a satisfying crunch but the force had caused Dean's chair to tip backwards. <br/>Dean let out a startled yell as his chair hit the floor and his head bounced off the concrete. <br/>Before the world went dark he saw Alistair, white eyes dangerous and holding a syringe <br/>"You'll pay for that."</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Castiel paced back and forth, hands clasped behind his back, eyebrows knit as he frowned even more.<br/>The young Alpha jumped slightly as someone suddenly poked his forehead. Opening his eyes and looking down ever so slightly he noticed his brother Gabriel standing there, finger between Castiel's eyebrows. </p><p>"You're going to get them stuck like that. You're also stinking up the courtyard with distress. You smell like your mate died." Gabriel smirked even though his eyes held understanding </p><p>"I am not in the mood for your silly games Gabriel." Castiel bit out with a low growl before turning around and resuming his pacing</p><p>"Brother listen, I know this is hard. But what happened before will not happen again. We won't allow it." Gabriel said quietly grabbing his baby brother's shoulder "Just follow Lucifer's orders, and don't get ahead of him."</p><p>With a deep breath the Angel's deep black wings lowered slightly and the young Prince let his breath out.<br/>"Okay Gabriel. I will try... But what if-" the rest of the sentence was left heavy on Castiel's tongue and the Alpha couldn't finish it.</p><p>"It won't."</p><p>Castiel's shoulders hunched and he nodded. They wouldn't let anything happen to Dean. <br/>"It won't." Cas repeated as he blinked a few times, Lucifer was heard commanding different small groups in which directions they would go. Time was of the essence and the Prince had been missing since early evening of the day prior. Now they were up nice and early and were going to find the Prince, and bring him home.</p><p>Lucifer's wings flexed out and then in before settling as he stood there cross armed and glaring. His features softened slightly and he gave a tight nod when he noticed Castiel staring but said nothing. <br/>The older Alpha noticed how flustered the young Prince was, and he knew where it stemmed from. He knew Castiel had quickly fallen for the Omega Prince in the mere month that the boy had been in the castle. Lucifer knew what it felt like to want to be near, to touch, to love someone unattainable. <br/>He knew how much it hurt.</p><p>Glancing over Lucifer met eyes with Gabriel and the two Archangels exchanged a silent conversation. Both completely understanding what was happening, and what would be taking place. <br/>Lucifer's black horse was brought to him and he grabbed the reigns before dismissing three of the four search parties. With a frown he glanced once more at Castiel and then to Gabriel but still neither of them said a word. </p><p>Gabriel looked at Castiel when he heard the boy growl and realized his baby brother had snapped at a stable boy.<br/>"Castiel!" He scolded and the younger Alpha lowered his wings and looked at the ground</p><p>"My apologies little one." Castiel said softly as he crouch down near the ten year olds level "Thank you for fetching my horse. Please forgive me for snapping?"</p><p>"It's ok your Highness. I know you're just upset." The boy smiled and then ran off to his mother when Castiel smiled and nodded to the worried looking woman.</p><p>When the boy had run off Castiel sighed and mounted his horse. He needed to remain calm and in control. He needed to know his place, he was not Dean's mate, or even a possible mate for the Omega, he was the Prince's soon to be brother in law.<br/>Cas mentally lectured himself about how wrong he was to have such feelings for someone promised to another, for someone promised to his brother and his future King, It was wrong and he disgusted himself at the very thought. This wasn't some teen romance novel about some wealthy young Alpha scooping away the beautiful Omega and living happily ever after, this was real life. No fantasy about any of it.<br/>Castiel straightened up and lifted his chin, wings stiff behind him and steady as he effortlessly steadied his steed.<br/>They needed to find the Prince as soon as possible. Waiting for the signal, which was a nod and shout from Lucifer, Cas and his squad filed out after the Alpha general. </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Hours turned to days which soon turned into two weeks, which turned into nearly four months, before they finally found where Dean was. <br/>On the border of Heaven and Hell, outside a small mining village that was no longer thriving as much as it had in the past, as the war had strained many small villages and towns such as this.</p><p>As the squad pulled in on their horses the people in the market stopped and whispered among themselves wondering why the royal gaurd, an Archangel and one of the Prince's included, would be riding into a small insignificant town such as their's. <br/>Castiel halted and steadied his horse before he heard Lucifer order the men to the nearest inn for the night. The town was filled with monsters and Angel's and demons. The typical kind of people one would find on the border of Heaven and Hell, with Purgatory only miles away.</p><p>Upon the party entering the inn and dispersing to dinner and their several rooms, of which Lucifer insisted he gaurd Castiel. As the boy was one of the Prince's and a good friend, Cas looked at Lucifer with a deadpanned expression <br/>"I do not need a babysitter." </p><p>"I'm not Babysitting you Castiel." Lucifer chuckled in a hushed tone, even with the tiredness starting to show on the Alpha's face Castiel knew Lucifer was alert "I'm simply ensuring no mishaps happen to the young Prince in my charge. I wouldn't want some Omega to lure you away and slaughter you in an alley with your knot out."</p><p>Castiel stiffened and glared only for it to crumble into a laugh that shook his wings lightly <br/>"I am not that naive Lucifer. But I appreciate the concern." The young angel paused and removed the silver band of a crown from his wind tossed hair, eyes cast to the mud on his boots "Do you think we will find him? It has been an entire month."</p><p>"I'm sure we will Castiel. I mean it." Lucifer spoke softly to the Prince as he knew how upset the boy was. "History will not repeat. We will find him." As the words left Lucifer's lips his nostrils flared and his eyes moved over Castiel's shoulder, his features hardened and a growl bubbled in his throat, at the end of the hall, getting handsy with what was obviously an escort of some sort, was a demon with white eyes and the smell if burning ash and burning coals. The scent was right there and it matched what Lucifer had smelled throughout the hallway, and yes, the lingering and faint smell of vanilla, leather and Omega in heat faintly came off the demon as he made his way past the two angels without a care in the world.<br/>"Your Highness, I think I found the Omega's kidnapper."</p><p>Lucifer spun around and grabbed the Demon Alpha's shoulder, slamming him into the wall<br/>"You are under arrest, by the Royal Gaurd of Heaven, under the suspicion if assisting the kidnapping of his Royal Highness, the Omega Prince Dean of Earth. Whom, is to be wed to the future Enochian King, Crowned Prince Michael the Archangel of Heaven." Lucifer held the demons arms behind him with one hand and with his other slammed his face into the wall. There was a crack as one of the demons curled horns cracked but Lucifer didn't care.<br/>This swine kidnapped someone of Royal decent and besides, Lucifer needed a punching bag to vent out his anger. This one happened to grunt and bleed.<br/>That is just what he wanted.</p><p>Castiel suppressed a growl as he neared the demon that was going on about how he was innocent and had never even seen the Omega Prince.<br/>The Young Alpha turned to the Beta Werewolf woman that was standing and shaking off to the side, the prostitute was obviously terrified, as her client was shoved into a wall by an Archangel and a Prince of Heaven <br/>Castiel pulled out a Handsome amount of money and paid her as he spoke<br/>"I would suggest a change in career ma'am."</p><p>"Let me go! I've never even met royalty before! I'm just a soldier, who served in the war! Same as you man!" The demon hissed and squirmed.</p><p>Lucifer spun the demon around with a growl and stared into the Alpha's milk white eyes. With a snarl he pulled the Demon before pulled a knife from his belt and putting it below the Alpha's chin<br/>"Talk now and I may not kill you."</p><p>Castiel put a hand on the General's shoulder and didn't need to say anything for Lucifer to know to drag the demon into his room and tie him down, because Lucifer did just that.<br/>The Prince watched as the demon struggled in Lucifer's grip, with the white eyes the demon was almost equal to an Archangels strength, almost.<br/>"Stay still ya bastard" Lucifer growled in an Alpha tone reserved for trying to get someone to submit.</p><p>The demon stilled in shock as he looked up slightly at the blonde Alpha that had indeed tied the restraints a little to tight.<br/>"Now," Castiel began as he leaned against the door, marks crossed over his chest "Let's share our names shall we? I'll go first. I am Alpha Prince Castiel the Free Willed. This." he motioned with a slight smirk, to Luicfer standing just behind him with a glare "Is the Archangel Alpha General Lucifer or better known as the Devil if the Cage"</p><p>The Alpha demons scent changed, from one of cocky defensive confidence, to one of trembling fear.<br/>"No... No way that can't be-" he looked at Lucifer with complete fear he knew who the Archangel was now, an Archangel with no royal blood, born in the roughest part of Heaven that had been taken over by Hell centuries ago, it was no place for anyone to live, no matter the species. But The Devil of the Cage was a bloody legend. It had been rumored that the Devil was in the Royal gaurd but no one believed it. </p><p>"What's your name?" Castiel said in a very fake cheery kind of tone<br/>The demon didn't want to answer and snapped his mouth shut.</p><p>"Your Prince asked you a question. He expects an answer." Lucifer growled his wings fluffed, all six blood red and pink tinted wings twitched in aggression </p><p>"He is not my Prince! I serve one Royalty, the Queen of Hell! Abaddon will  reign! She will crush the kingdoms beneath her heel and rule then with an iron fist! She will bring Chaos and Death to all her adversaries! She. WILL reign." With a deep chuckle he tilted his head, eyes white and unsettling "I enjoy the Omega whore. He's pretty." The demon than spat on Castiel's boot which made the Prince frown, a look came over his face that had Lucifer shift his six large wings nervously. <br/>The sound of an open hand colliding with flesh rang clear through the air with a deafening echo. </p><p>Lucifer's mouth fell open and his eyebrows raised, the glare that the young Alpha was giving this demon was unlike his usual peaceful nature, his scent held anger, agression, and an unspoken threat. Wings fluffed like the never ending vastness of the unknown, chin up, eyes full of a raging fire of hate, burning darker than the sea of fire beyond Hell's Southern border. <br/>"I do not care to whom you pledge your allegiance, whether my family, Hell or swine. When a Royal asks for your name you are to give it without hesitation or delay." Castiel's gaze was hard as he glared at the tied up demon "I asked for your name."</p><p>The demon looked down at his boots and then back up at the Prince before grinning, blood on his teeth "I am the demon Alistair, Butcher for the Queen."</p><p>Castiel smirked as he leaned a hand on the back of the chair over Alistair's shoulder, he smirked a little more when the demon flinched. He was understanding why Lucifer enjoyed this.<br/>"Now, where is the Omega Prince?" Castiel growled and actually use his Alpha voice.</p><p>Alistair smirked up at Castiel and spat blood right on the Prince's face. The young Alpha took a step back, and simply gave a flick of his wrist and marched from the room with his chin up.<br/>The second the door closed with a click Alistair looked to the Archangel with wide eyes as he realized what the Prince had just given permission for.<br/>Lucifer flicked his wings and took a step forward, so many emotions rolled off the Alpha General that it made Alistair both sneeze and tremble <br/>"You, are now going to tell me where the Omega is, or I'm gonna have some fun." Lucifer smirked in such a way that made Alistair's body begin to shake and his scent fill with fear as Lucifer's eyes seemed to glow a deadly red</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 26,27, 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please pardon a LOT of odd typos and /this/ on words. I will be going through to edit all the chapters when I finish the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later and the screaming came to a cease, the scent of furious Archangel Alpha and Terrified demon calmed slightly as the door to Castiel's room of this little Inn was opened and out came Lucifer.<br/>
The Angel had bloody and bruised knuckles and a scowl on his face, the way his wings were fluffed and raised slightly along with his scent was nothing but hostile and aggressive. </p><p>Castiel had been pacing the hallway in eagerness, his wings twitched with anticipation and his scent was that of burnt coffee and worry.<br/>
His silver band of a crown was in his hand, his other hand only kept messing his hair further than the traveling had.<br/>
The moment the screams of pain halted Castiel turned to the door and raised and eyebrow at Lucifer, his wings automatically raising slightly in challenge to the other Alpha's threatening pheromones.<br/>
Lucifer gave the young, worried Prince a nod with a simple<br/>
"Let's go."</p><p>Castiel nodded with a quick<br/>
"I'm right behind you." As he watched the Archangel stalk down the hallway, once Lucifer rounded the corner the Prince slipped into the room and frowned upon the beaten and nearly unrecognizable demon known as Alistair<br/>
"I hope your affairs are in order, for I am going to send your head to your whore Queen." With the rage of the Heavens Castiel flicked his blade from his sleeve as the demons white and swollen bloody eyes widened in complete fear.</p><p>Lucifer waited with the horses for a few moments watching as the men prepared to move out.<br/>
Finally he looked up as Castiel came out, crown on, chin up, wings high in Royal authority. The blond chose to ignore the fresh flecks of blood on the Prince's boots, and the few drops splattered across his cheek in a deadly contrast to his bright eyes, dark hair and deep wings.<br/>
"Let's move." He growled as he mounted his steed and without more than a whistle to his men and a kick to his horse he was galloping off out of the village. </p><p>Within hours they were riding upon an old farmhouse in decay, further into the country side. As they approached it Castiel flew from his horse and slipped his blade from his sleeve before diving down upon the demons standing gaurd.<br/>
Lucifer soon joined at his side and the demons outside were soon gargling blood and dead at their feet.<br/>
Using his angel strength Castiel blew the doors off the hinges. His eyes glowed with Grace, his wings spread in a challenge, his scent hostile as more demons ran at him, as they fell Castiel knew where he needed to go, the smell of distressed and in heat Omega had gotten stronger as they reached an inside cellar door at the back of the farmhouse. The Alpha Prince didn't care about keeping these demons alive, he didn't care about the blood on his armor, on his face, he didn't care about the anger he was admitting, these things had kidnapped a Prince, an Omega, barely 18 and due to be wed to a King, most importantly they kidnapped the Omega that Castiel was sure he would give the world, if Dean Winchester asked him. </p><p>The cellar door was ripped from its latches and thrown to the side. Castiel glared at the steps leading below and quickly entered, angel blade ready and wings perked in readiness.<br/>
Once at the bottom of the stairs Castiel had to take a step back and breath slowly. The smell of Dean, of his heat and his distress was so strong, that the Alpha could practically taste vanilla on his tongue. It was so heavy in the air that Castiel vaguely heard Lucifer order their men to stay at the top of the stairs and keep a look out.</p><p>"You're Highness," Lucifer spoke, his voice a bit deeper than usual as he cleared his throat "I shall remain here. Call if I am needed." The Archangel added as Castiel turned his gaze on him<br/>
To Lucifer the Prince looked almost feral, his hair was untamable, eyes wide and wild, his pupils slits of rage as his eyes glowed in the dim hallway, the boy held his wings in an offensive way, blood splattering his clothes, face and wings. A growl rumbled in his throat and his glare made even Lucifer shift his wings slightly. It was obvious the young Alpha was beyond pissed. </p><p>Castiel nodded and hurried down the hallway following the smell of rich vanilla and leather, it was so inviting that Castiel stopped himself from drooling over the taste of it.<br/>
Finally the scent was strongest outside a door to the far end of the hallway, without even thinking the Angel of the Lord ripped the heavy door from its hinges and into the wall behind him. Sparks flew as the few lightbulbs in the hallway shattered and the single bulb in the dark and damp room shattered.<br/>
Castiel's eyes fell upon a cot in the corner of the room, on the bed was a wild eyed and terrified Omega Prince Dean Winchester of Earth.</p><p>The Prince was wrapped in a thin blanket and his scent was full of fear as the agression poured off of Castiel. The room was in near complete darkness and a shiver ran down Castiel's spine when the Omega Prince spoke, his voice deeper than the Angel had remembered<br/>
"If you've come to use me, I will put up a fight. Don't think me a needy Omega because of an induced heat." He growled and while the growl swallowed out into a whine Castiel knew his threat was all the same</p><p>"It is I, Prince Castiel, we've been searching for you your Highness." Castiel spoke and tried harder than he ever had before not to pounce the Omega across the room. He had never had to fight his instincts before how he was fighting them now. It was both thrilling and terrifying. </p><p>Dean was quiet for a moment before he stood on shakey and numb legs, still wrapped in the blanket, he had pants on but his shoulders were bare and covered in bruises where the blanket fell. The Prince wobbled slightly when he walked and approached Castiel before grabbing his coat in his hands and looking down slightly at the shorter Alpha<br/>
"Take me home" Dean's voice broke as tears pricked his eyes "Take me away from here Alpha."</p><p>Dean heard the noise and immediately the screams made him flinch. The smell of agression outside his door and the sound of the clamour and chaos sent a chill down his spine and fear into his heart.<br/>
Before he knew it the door had been ripped from the wall and thrown, a figure stood in the door along with the smell if an angered and hostile Alpha filled the room and Dean bit back a whimper. When he spoke to the Alpha he hated the whine that took over his voice, he hated the shivering that he couldn't control as he was so cold but so sweaty at the same time.</p><p>He had started his natural heat a month ago, and during that they kept giving him these shots, Dean didn't know what they were but they kept him in heat the entire time. Kept him ready to be used even though he tried to fight it, his Omega biology screamed otherwise and the Prince /hated/ it with a passion. He was nothing but a ready body that could be overpowered with enough force.<br/>
A whore.</p><p>But the Alpha in the door way, with sparks falling around him like gold snow, with eyes glowing with angel grace, wings a fluffed mess of a winter's night, hair a tussled mess of hurry and concern, and the scent of fresh coffee and old books.<br/>
It was Castiel.<br/>
Before Dean could fully process the words the other Prince had said he was standing, gripping the blanket around his bruised and cut torso as he came to the angel and gripped him tightly he whimpered out a simple command he prayed the Prince would carry out<br/>
"Take me /home/" He blinked the tears from his eyes "Take me away from here Alpha."<br/>
/Alpha/<br/>
He had called Castiel Alpha. He had never done that to anyone, at all, except when it was beaten from him. Everything hurt less if he called the Alpha by that name.</p><p>Dean flinched back when a threatening growl escaped Castiel's chest.<br/>
"Don't/ ever/ call me that Dean." Castiel's voice was deep and calm, he gripped Dean's bare arms tightly as he looked into Dean's eyes with emotions neither Prince dared to name<br/>
"It's Castiel. Not Alpha, I'm not your Alpha Dean." Castiel's voice was soft, deep and calm like rolling waves. </p><p>Dean nodded in a jerky movement and closed his eyes as a tear fell down his jaw<br/>
"I just want to go home Cas." He sounded so broken, so hurt and before Dean even knew what happened he had been scooped up in the Angel's arms. Castiel my have been an inch shorter, but he was still an Alpha, and still an Angel.<br/>
The Omega rested his head on Castiel's shoulder and put an arm around his neck as he was carried out of the basement, and out of the farmhouse, set upon Castiel's horse. Dean said nothing but kept a deadpanned expression and his chin held high as the other soldiers fell into line behind Castiel, Lucifer close on his right. </p><p>Dean refused to be looked at as if he was weak, but he was glad for Cas leading the horse by the reigns so he didn't need to think.<br/>
Dean shifted slightly as he looked about the Beta soliders, they all averted their eyes but he saw the way their noses twitched. But Betas weren't so affected by an Omega in heat, how Lucifer and Castiel were staying sane was beyond the human Prince.<br/>
Still he sat straight and tried to look as fine, and as regal as he could when wrapped in an old blanket with mud and blood stains, while shirtless and uncomfortably in heat, with his smell filling the air and turning heads, he tried to look royal even through his lips were cut, his face was bruised and his face was filthy with blood and dirt.<br/>
He refused to look weak even if that's how he felt.<br/>
Even if everyone he knew save his family thought he was, he wouldn't appear weak. Alistair hadn't broken him, he was still strong, Alistair hadn't beaten his stubbornness from him, he hadn't taken Dean's strong will and shattered it.<br/>
Only cracked it.<br/>
Dean was still no ordinary Omega and he never would be.</p><p>As the hours dragged on Dean shifted again and bit the inside of his cheek, he was extremely uncomfortable, he hadn't been given one of the annoying heat inducing drugs in nearly three days and the heat was finally wearing off, didn't mean he wasn't still flushed from the tips of his ears to his shoulders, he was covered in a fine layer of sweat over his body, and he was under a constant state of arousal and because of that they really needed to settle for the night.</p><p>"Your Highness?" Dean whispered so onu Castiel and his horse could hear.<br/>
Castiel was busy talking with Lucifer about the possibility of rain and Dean knew he hadn't heard him<br/>
"Alpha, your Highness?" Dean spoke a little louder and Lucifer stopped mid sentence as he raised an eyebrow at the Human Omega.</p><p>Castiel's wings stiffened and his posture became rigid as he whipped his head up to look at the distressed Omega.<br/>
The Angel Prince had been blocking out the Omega's scent all day, he had been blocking out the occasional whimpers of discomfort from the other Prince, he had put his own body, and his own mind on lockdown to keep from doing something he would greatly regret, and yet here Dean went and called him /Alpha/.<br/>
That alone sent raw instinct that Castiel had never needed to deal with through his body.<br/>
"/Don't/ call me that your Highness." The Angel growled with a frown</p><p>Dean shrunk back slightly and looked down at his hands not sure how to answer that.</p><p>"What is it you need Dean." Cas said a lot softer as he placed a hand on Dean's knee, quickly drawing it back when the Prince flinched a little </p><p>"I think we should stop for the night. I would like a private place to rest away from the rest of the-uh the troops." Dean mumbled </p><p>Castiel was about to ask why when Lucifer spoke to Dean fir the first time as the older man understood<br/>
"Anything your Highness." Luicfer pulled his horse in front of Castiel and Dean and whistled to their men<br/>
"We camp in the clearing on the other side of this hill! Everyone is to stay away from where his Highness The Omega is to be put, I will choose two gaurds for him." After Lucifer's announcement the troops headed into the clearing to make camp.</p><p>Luicfer kept his horse alongside Dean and looked at the young Prince, he looked to the Archangel as if the life had been taken from him, he flinched slightly and whipped his head around at every little noise and growled at anyone that came to close that was not Castiel or himself.<br/>
"Prince Dean," Lucifer spoke quietly and softly as he didn't want to frighten him<br/>
"I've chosen two Beta female gaurds to stand outside your tent. They will only come in if you call, and will help tend to you. Their names are Jo and Claire, they are humans that work for your family, joined us about two weeks ago."</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Michael was a wreck in a sense. His fiance was missing, his fiance that was an Omega and practically a child was missing.<br/>
The Archangel had informed his father and then immediately sent a message to John King of Earth, to inform him of the situation.<br/>
Less than a week later he had sent his second oldest and Alpha Son Sam to stay in Heaven and assist in anyway necessary, along with a good amount of soliders. </p><p>Michael got to know Sam a bit better and the kid was a good kid for sure, and he always spoke about Dean with such a high respect, which honestly was strange and refreshing to see from an Alpha.<br/>
Still Michael was frantically awaiting any news of the Omega. He had discussed with his father about canceling the wedding for at least another year, but Chuck had insisted that Dean would be found, and the wedding was only pushed two more months.</p><p>For the entire month Michael was snappy with the guards, snappy with his brothers, and even snappy with Sam and his Father.<br/>
Everyone though was patient with the Alpha, except Raphael.<br/>
"If you can't keep yourself together in this situation, who's to say you will not snap under the weight of the crown?" Raphael had asked with false concern in his voice, but amusement in his eyes</p><p>"You will not speak such slander about your own brother Raphael." Michael snapped his wings fluffed on aggravation, his scent taking more dominant tones</p><p>"I'm just saying if the Omega had been my bride this would not have happened. History has obviously already repeated itself. I mean after-"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Michael roared and slammed his fist down on the dinner table.<br/>
Everyone flinching save their father Chuck who did not see it fit to butt into an argument his two grown Archangel sons could deal with themselves, even if the subject greatly upset the King</p><p>Raphael's wings fluffed in irritation and twitched with discontent.<br/>
Sam's eyes widened and he steadied his cup before it fell over, but Michael and Raphael's cups did indeed spill.<br/>
Balthazar was unphased except when his wine spilled, then the angel pouted and shot his brother's an irritated look.<br/>
Gabriel on the other hand went rigid and stiff, he caught his cup with a sad frown and glanced briefly between his two oldest brothers and then to Sam.<br/>
Gabriel threw a quick look to their father to intervene but Chuck returned a look to Gabriel.<br/>
Chuck was done interfering. If Raphael had a problem with his brother and future King, then they needed to take care if it themselves. </p><p>Raphael stood firm his seat and rose his wine purple wings in a challenge<br/>
"You are unfit to be King brother, you are to soft to rule."</p><p>"Don't challenge me little brother. You are not the next King for good reason." Michael growled out his eyes holding a dangerous look to them as his wings rose to meet the challenge </p><p>"I should be! You're only to he King because you're the favorite! But you are soft, weak, and most disturbing, in love with another Alpha! Do not expect me to serve and obey a weak Alpha as yourself." Raphael but out, his scent of Eucalyptus and wintergreen nearly suffocating the entire room, clashing with the anger rolling off of Michael</p><p>"If you are challenging him, Raphael than say it and it shall be done. If not take a seat and respect your future King, and your brother." Chuck finally said as he set his fork down as he shot a glare at Raphael<br/>
"But know this, I've already lost one son, don't make me lose you as well." The King spoke with sadness in his tone as he looked at his second oldest son.</p><p>Raphael scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest before glaring at his father<br/>
"It isn't my fault that Samandriel is gone! He is either dead or was whored off to someone!" He hissed and a growl rumbled his chest</p><p>"Don't ever speak his name like that again!" Gabriel shouted as he stood up. The short Alpha had tears in his eyes and his wings rose in aggression<br/>
"He was our baby brother. Respect him."</p><p>Raphael lifted his chin and with a growl turned in Gabriel<br/>
"Be silent! He is not my brother, he was not my brother. None of you are actually my brothers." He hissed all four wings rose in anger as he growled at the shorter golden angel<br/>
"I will speak however I would like. You're not even a real Alpha Gabriel."</p><p>"You will not speak to Gabriel in such a manner little brother." Michael spoke up without a glance to Gabriel and the flash if hurt that came over his face briefly as his golden wings sagged slightly<br/>
"Respect this family, and our guest."<br/>
Michael couldn't believe anything that Raphael was spewing. To bring his little brother and fellow Alpha down like that, to spit on the name of their youngest brother.<br/>
Samandriel.<br/>
It was normal in the royal family to present at a young age, around 9 or 10, and Samandriel had presented as the only Omega in the family at the age of almost 9. The kingdom, instead of celebrating mourned when he was suddenly gone without a trace at the height of the war a year ago.<br/>
The poor young angel was never found.</p><p>Gabriel gave Michael a silent thank you as his eldest brother defended him. But seriously all of this was out of hand.<br/>
Gabriel turned to Sam and with an apologetic smile simply bowed slightly and spoke<br/>
"I'm sorry you're witnessing Raphael's insolence. Please come with me and I will show you the gardens or the libraries."</p><p>Sam nodded and the young Prince stood and followed the older Alpha out the door after a quick glance over his shoulder as the dark skinned Prince called out the challenge Officially to the Future King<br/>
"Michael! I challenge you for the crown!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 29,30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel led Sam out of the room, away from his aggressive older brother and Michael. <br/>"Right this way your Highness." He sighed as his gold wings twitched with discomfort by Raphael's words <br/>"We have the most marvelous library that you've not had the chance to see." Gabriel explained not looking at the slightly taller younger Prince</p><p>The young 15 year old Alpha looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow, yes the older Alpha of 24 was short, but he was also an Archangel afterall.<br/>From what Sam had learned of Gabriel he was a kind and generous Alpha, he loved children and was a listener. Which honestly were a couple of odd traits to find in an Alpha.<br/>But it wasn't a bad thing.<br/>"Thank you your Highness." Sam smiled at Gabriel. Trying to lighten the mood, he knew people like Gabriel. They listened, and helped, and cared for you and others, but no one looked after them. At least that's how Dean had always been, so Sam had learned how to get them to talk... He just hoped it worked as well with Gabriel as it did with his older Brother</p><p>Gabriel paused outside a set of beautifully carved light wood, marble and silver doors, as was the theme of most of the castle.<br/>"Behold little Prince, the room known as the Queen's Study." He pushed open the doors wide as he folded his four large wings close to his body and smiled widely.</p><p>Sam's mouth fell open at the size of the library, shelves rounded the walls from knee high to the ceiling, artifacts from the four kingdoms were displayed behind glass below the shelves, and throughout the room as well as more shelves, maps laid out on tables and large windows on the far side of the room. A lovely marble fireplace with silver and gold trim lay to one side with chairs and a lovely rug, a few tables and desks lined various places and the ceiling was high and painted with what Sam assumed to be Heavens history.<br/>Probably the most breathtaking painting in the room was the portrait above the fireplace of the royal family. <br/>King Chuck looked younger, his beard had less gray and his wings were whiter, Michael looked maybe 20. Raphael and Gabriel were teenagers while Balthazar was barely a teen and there was a little Castiel as a child. The Queen looked so much like Castiel it was nearly startling. Long wavy black hair and eyes to out blue the sky, a smile to warm the coldest heart, her wings nearly as black as Castiel's but with gold edges to them, and in her arms was a small blond infant.<br/>It was a beautiful painting and everyone's face was filled with happiness. <br/>None of the Prince's looked that happy when Sam had met them.</p><p>"It's beautiful Gabriel." Sam whispered as he looked around in awe.<br/>He tucked a little hair behind his ear as he looked back at the Archangel. He was staring up at the portrait with a sad kind of smile<br/>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>Gabriel snapped out of his own thoughts a Sam's words.<br/>"It's nothing serious..." Gabriel grumbled trying to throw on a smile " I miss them is all."</p><p>"Miss who exactly?" Sam pressed as they both sat cross legged on the fuzzy carpet </p><p>Gabriel's wings moved a little bit as he tilted his head and looked back up at the painting as he resumed standing<br/>"I miss her sometimes. I told her things no one knows... She died after Samandriel was born nearly 11 years ago."</p><p>Sam looked up at the painting again with a soft smile<br/>"I know what you mean. I honestly never knew my mother. But I hear Dean talking to her sometimes before he moved here." Sam spoked softly as if anything over a whisper would shatter the very air they breathed. This moment seemed personal for the both of them and Sam dared not ruin it</p><p>Gabriel smiled a little bit and chuckled at the young Alpha<br/>"I do that to. Cassie does rather often actually." </p><p>Silence overtook the two Alpha's again when Sam shifted his weight and finally spoke<br/>"Don't let Raphael's words get to you. You are a real Alpha whether you're stuck up older brother sees it or not." The floppy haired Prince finally spoke what he had wanted to say since he had heard the older Archangel snap at Gabriel.<br/>If Sam was honest Gabriel was his favorite Prince of Heaven. He was easygoing and knew how to lighten a mood, and make someone laugh. But he also was kind and considerate about the things that upset others.</p><p>Gabriel stiffened and his wings twitched before the four of them fluttered slightly and came still folded neatly behind the short Prince's back. <br/>"You don't need to make me feel better. Raphael is right. I'm not a real Alpha."</p><p>"Why would either of you say that though?" Sam frowned. He was so extremely confused about why Gabriel's brother would be so cruel and say something that was considered highly offensive. </p><p>"Because I have a feminine scent. I'm short, I'm weak, I'm passive aggressive, I don't enjoy fighting or arguing, and I tend to be a bit maternal when it comes to little ones. I have no desire to lead, and I rather live in peace raising a family, than rule a kingdom and fight in a war." Gabriel blew out in exasperation as he flopped on the carpet and crossed his legs, gold feathers twitching in discomfort, his face in a pout as he stared into the cold fireplace. </p><p>Sam sat across from Gabriel and put a hand on his knee<br/>"Those things don't define you Gabriel. Look at Dean. He's an Omega but he likes and acts like everything people say Omega's shouldn't be and he's still an Omega. Honestly there need to be more gentle Alphas."</p><p>Gabriel snorted and turned his face to look at Sam<br/>"No. We need more stubborn Dean like Omegas with a sassy mouth and don't need no Alpha attitude. Not weak Alphas with an Omega scent"</p><p>"But I like the scent of chocolate and fresh grass." Sam said with a serious face that only made Gabriel's wings flex as he stared into the other Prince's eyes </p><p>Both of the two Alpha's opened their mouths to speak when there was a knock on the door disrupting the tender moment <br/>"Your Highness!?" A maid called and Gabriel beckoned them in as he quickly stood up and shook his wings out</p><p>"What is it?" He called as the maid peeked her head in</p><p>"The Omega Prince has been returned."<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The room stood silent, the only movement was the shuffle of wings, or the twitch of a nose through the thick scent of anger that filled the dining room. <br/>Michael had to of misheard his brother. Yes Raphael was not directly in this immediate royal family, but he had been adopted when a close family friend of their father's died. Raphael was as much a brother as the ones that shared blood.<br/>But the words that Raphael spoke were crossing a line.<br/>Michael sent a silent prayer that he had misheard the challenge so bluntly declared. He could not be serious. Raphael knew what a challenge fir the Crown meant, one of them would walk away, the other would be buried.</p><p>"You cannot mean those words Raphael." Chuck spoke up as finally he stood, his graying wings shifted in curious agitation, brow furrowed and a frown etched it's way onto his lips as he scratched his beard</p><p>"I mean every word." Raphael declared not removing his stone cold dark gaze from Michael.</p><p>Michael opened his mouth to speak when the double doors swung open with a bang in ran the Beta maid known as Charlie. <br/>"Your Majesty, your Highness, my Princes." The human rambled off with an out of breath bow before thrusting her hand out to Michael.<br/>"A letter from Alpha General Lucifer and the Young Prince Castiel!"</p><p>Michael turned to the shorter girl and took the now crumpled letter from her fist. Cutting it open he hastily read the letter and without a further word bolted from the dining room and out into the hall. <br/>The letter stated that the Omega Prince Dean of Earth had been recovered,and that they were about a three day journey from home.<br/>The note was sent three days ago. They would be arriving tonight.</p><p>Sure enough as Michael made it to the nearest balcony that overlooked the main courtyard the gates had already been opened and down below were horses and Angel's and humans.<br/>Lucifer was the first person that Michael saw, talking off to the side with one of the Omega's that helped run the stable. <br/>Then his baby brother Castiel, who was in the midst of assisting Dean from his horse.</p><p>With one beat of his wings Michael flew up and landed near Castiel and Dean<br/>Dean looked up with wide eyes as he noticed Michael's presence.<br/>The Archangel gave the Omega a soft small smile to which Dean did not return. His expression was blank and his eyes seemed empty. His face was covered in bruises and scrapes, one eye nearly swollen shut, his lips were chapped and split. He wore boots and an outfit like that of the soliders, but with no armor, and Castile's blood stained tan trenchcoat. It broke Michael's heart to see someone in such a state, Michael didn't want to fathom what the rest of the Omega looked like right now.<br/>"Dean." Michael breathed and lifted a hand, he was going to place it on the young Prince's shoulder, but halted the action when Dsan flinched slightly <br/>"Let's get you into some proper clothes." The Alpha spoke gently and lowered in wings to appear smaller and less threatening. </p><p>Dean nodded and looked down at his dusty boots.<br/>He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with a grunt as a bundle of red hair collided into his chest with a squeal.<br/>"Your Highness! Dean!" Charlie sobbed as she clung to the taller Omega </p><p>Hesitantly Dena put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair<br/>"Hey Charlie." He grumbled as he hugged the sobbing maid to his chest and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>Dean blinked back the tears as Charlie pulled away and cupped his face her hands<br/>Dean closed his eyes when she did and took a deep breath before gently taking her wrists and pulling them away </p><p>"What happened Dean? Who took you? What did they do? Why? Where?"<br/>Charlie rambled on as she wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her dress</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered looking at her with a sad look in his eyes</p><p>Charlie stepped away when someone cleared their throat andoved away from the Omega and bowed Michael. <br/>"Charlie, run a bath and get him cleaned up. I'll be up when he's rested."</p><p>Charlie nodded and Michael looked at Dean<br/>"I'm glad you're alright Dean." Michael spoke softly and Dean finally returned an ever so slight smile "We will talk once you're bathed and dressed."</p><p>"Y-yes Alpha." Dean whispered to Michael avoiding Eye contact </p><p>Michael frowned and exchanged a look with Castiel who frowned and looked down at his feet.<br/>"Dean," Michael put a hand on Dean's shoulder and leaned his head to look at Dean's face "Don't call me that. Just call me Michael."</p><p>"I know." Dean mumbled and pulled the trenchcoat closer to his body. The warm smell if coffee was comforting.</p><p>Michael nodded and looked over Dean's shoulder at Lucifer and the twittering Omega woman, and he couldn't stop the flare of jealousy that swelled in his chest.<br/>Michael watched as Dean was lead off my Charlie and they disappeared into the castle. <br/>"Happy we found him?" Lucifer's voice suddenly broke Michael out of his thoughts</p><p>Michael spun around and smiled slightly at Lucifer before it slipped into a frown<br/>"What happened to him?" Michael said simply in a hushed tone as soliders wandered around going to rest and relax </p><p>Lucifer frowned and his wings flexed before looking over to Castiel<br/>"The worst possible thing that can happen to an Omega is what has been happening to him the past month."</p><p>Michael's frown turned into a glare and his feathers fluffed a little bit <br/>"Who?"</p><p>"A demon Alpha named Alistair. Castiel dealt with him personally. He claimed he worked for the Queen if Hell." Lucifer explained with a sigh </p><p>"But Crowley has no Queen and his mother disappeared when we were still young." Michael questioned with a raised brow and a hand on his hip, the other on his chin</p><p>"He claimed his Queen is Abaddon, and he claimed she ruled Hell."</p><p>"She did not rule six months ago when the war ended. If she rules now, what if Crowley?" Michael looked at Lucifer seriously and they both seemed to know what the other was thinking. <br/>This was very bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 31, 32, 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the ending ya fluffy animals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stood up quickly and bolted past the messenger and skidded down the hall, his hair frustrating him as it whipped in his face. <br/>The young Alpha nearly collided with a maid as his boots slipped along the marble floor as he turned the corner.<br/>The tall young Prince ran down the hall, jumped over someone that he had knocked into and than slammed into the door of Dean's chambers.<br/>Trying to catch his breath Sam pounded on the door in earnest. Chest heaving as the 15 year old put his hands on his legs and leaned forward a little bit, his scent pouring concern and relief.<br/>The door opened a smidge and Sam without even thinking pushed himself into the room, bursting the door open so that it hit the wall.</p><p>Dean let out a yelp and jumped back from the door and before the bruised and beaten Omega could register who had come through the door he was toppled to the ground by all that his mind realized was Alpha.<br/>Sam felt the body underneath him stiffen and a muffled whimper escape the other person's throat. <br/>The floppy haired human quickly scrambled off of his brother and hoisted his trembling brother to his feet</p><p>"Dean!" Sam sobbed throwing his arms around Dean's neck and burying his face in his older brother's shoulder "I-I was so afraid you had been killed like Mom..." the poor boy sobbed and mumbled into his brother's shoulder </p><p>Dean's body relaxed as his shaking hands came to wrap around his brother's waist and pull him closer, his nose buried in his taller little brother's neck as he breathed in deeply, the sharp scent of pine and leather mixed with fear and relief came in familiar waves as Dean found comfort in Sam's familial scent.<br/>"Hush now Sammy. I'm here." Dean choked out as the two Prince's slipped to a pile on the floor.</p><p>Both brothers stayed like that for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, gulping in each other's scents like a lifeline, tears streaming down their faces.<br/>"I-I'm so so so sorry D-Dean!" Sam sobbed hiccuping and coughing a little on his tears "I should of- I should of been here or-or something!" The young teen choked out and Dean hummed his response. </p><p>"It's okay Sammy. I'm here and safe now." Dean whispered as he kissed his brother's hair "I'm here." He grumbled again more reassuring himself rather his brother.</p><p>Sam whimpered and cried into Dean's neck, nearly choking on the gulps of his brother's vanilla and leather filled scent. It comforted the young Alpha, he had never known his mother, and Dean as the Omega helping raise him had a comforting scent to the Prince as a mother would.<br/>Sam wrinkled his nose as he picked up something else in his brother's comfort that hadn't always been there. It was small but made Sam want to Protect his brother more than usual. Sam closed his eyes and marked it off as just his Alpha part wanting to Protect his family and a distressed Omega.</p><p>Sam eventually pulled back a little, nose running and tears flowing freely, Sam's mouth twitched into a small smile before it became a frown. <br/>The taller but younger Winchester gingerly reached to touch Dean's cut cheek, but quickly pulled it back when his brother flinched away and let out a small whimper.<br/>This wasn't how his brother acted.<br/>Dean Winchester was not submissive and scared.<br/>"What happened to you Dean?"</p><p>Dean licked his lips and averted his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay<br/>"Doesn't matter Sammy. I'm fine now. I'm safe now. I'm here now." He whispered looking down at his hands, the palms were scraped and his knuckles bruised. He blinked a few times and it hurt one of his eyes with how swollen it was.<br/>"I'm fine now."</p><p>Sam ignored the way his brother's breath hitched, and the way he closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek as Sam cupped Dean's face in his hands<br/>"You can tell me in your own time. But I need to know you're actually ok Dean. None of this being strong for Sammy shit, I need to know you're ok"</p><p>Dean blinked at his brother and a tear rolled down his cheek as he parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. <br/>The Omega wanted to assure his little brother that he was ok again, that he was fine, he had already told Sam those things, but part of him couldn't lie again</p><p>Sam frowned and repeated his simple question <br/>"Dean, are you really ok?"</p><p>Dean finally shook his head no as a sob escaped his lips and his body began to shake.<br/>Sam pulled Dean into his chest and ran his fingers through his big brother's hair. Dean had used to do the same when he would have nightmares, and when Adam would get scared, and with Dean moved here to get married Sam would do this to help Adam to calm down.<br/>"It's ok Dean. I got you. For once someone has got you." He whispered as his brother's composed and strong walls crumbled</p><p>It hurt Sam so much to see Dean like this, and he knew being vulnerable like this was not easy for Dean either. But Sam was so incredibly overjoyed to have his brother back, and so help him God Sam was going to find whoever broke his brother and they were going to pay.<br/>Sam vowed silently that whoever was responsible for doing this to his strong big brother were going to wish they never messed with the Winchesters.<br/>Sam would make them beg for Death. He would make them wish they never laid a hand on his brother, and Sam wasn't stupid, his brother was an Omega, he figured out a portion of what most likely happened. The person responsible would pay dearly for ever messing with his family. </p><p>Dean finally sniffed and croaked out a muffled<br/>"I'm not okay Sam."</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Castiel held onto his horses reigns and watched as Dean was swiftly taken inside. His heart pounded as the urge to run to the Omega, to hold him close, pet his head, kiss his hair, and keep him away from the world roared through his body. <br/>The Prince's fingers of his spare hand twitched at his side as his wings shuddered and he forced them not to move.</p><p>"Castiel?"</p><p>The young Alpha jumped slightly and gasped out a breath as he turned to look at his older brother Michael <br/>"Michael." He bowed at the waist as his wings stretched out to the sides before he stood back up</p><p>"Don't do that Castiel. Greet me as a brother." Michael chuckled and noticed his baby brother did not want to meet his gaze "What is wrong?"</p><p>Castiel swallowed thickly and finally looked at his older brother with guilt in his eyes <br/>"I dare not say. It is unimportant anyways." Castiel tilted his head and let a small smile tug at his lips "I have missed you these past weeks." He said quietly as he pulled the Archangel into a hug</p><p>Michael returned the hug feeling he shouldn't press the angel any further.<br/>"Castiel I'm so happy you returned safely and with Dean alive, though I'm not confident to say he is well."</p><p>Castiel frowned and shook his head, handing his horse over to a servant and nodding <br/>"He isn't. The things I saw, he was under an induced heat for an entire month and used like some slick toy." The seraphim wrinkled his nose in disgust as he growled out the sentence "I don't know any details and I don't think he is willing to tell. We don't have the slightest of how bad it all was, and I personally don't want to know."</p><p>Michael frowned and nodded as his wings shuffled and he met his little brother's gaze<br/>"Raphael has challenged me for the throne." </p><p>Castiel's mouth fell open as he stared at Michael in disbelief. <br/>"How could he?!" Castiel growled his wings raising in irritation "Against his own brother and family!" The young Prince pulled his thing silver crown in one hand and ran his free hand through his hair "Michael, he's-He's our brother" Castiel's voice fell to a whisper and his wings drooped "Raphael does know what challenging you entails correct? A fight to the death, and if he wins not only has he killed his brother, shamed his family, but then Dean would have to be owed to him!"</p><p>Michael put an arm on Castiel's shoulder and led the young Alpha inside. <br/>"I'm not happy about this. I will speak to our father about this and try to fix the damage that is trying to be done." Michael took his wings and pulled his brother closer as they walked "I want you to get some rest. We have a lot to discuss coming up."</p><p>Castiel nodded as he was led by his older brother to his room. Once in the bedroom the fatigue of the traveling, and the emotional overcharge that he had been deal with caught up with him. The barely 18 year old yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his wings stretching up as well.<br/>His eyelids felt so heavy and suddenly his chest plate and arm guards were gone, than the armor over the arch of his wings was gone.<br/>He was pushed to sit on the bed and his boots were removed<br/>"Get rest little brother." Michael smiled laying Castiel back and covering him with the fur blankets.</p><p>Castiel woke up he didn't know how many hours longer and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.<br/>Really he felt a lot better. The Prince swung his legs over the side of the bed his feet hitting the fluffy rug. Castiel let out a startled gasp as a harsh needle like sensation ripped through his left wing<br/>"Damn it!" He hissed forcing his wing to lift, it was heavy and felt like lead "My wing is asleep." He grumbled walking towards the door, the one wing drooped and dragging along the floor a little bit. </p><p>Looking out the window, all Cas was met with was the midnight sky littered with beautiful stars and a bright white moon.<br/>Forcing his wings to shake and flex he let out a sigh as his wing woke up. <br/>The sky reflecting on the sea below was breathtaking. <br/>One thing that caught the Prince's attention was a figure walking along the coastline. They had no wings, no horns, so most likely human, they walked along the coast feet in the Receding waves.</p><p>Castiel wrapped himself in his robe and with two beats of his wings flew down and landed gracefully on the cool sand. <br/>The figure whom Castiel could now tell was Dean froze and spun around quickly.</p><p>This sight, this took Castiel's breath away. Dean stood with the moon illuminating his face, his eyes shining an indescribable green like the pools of a forest trapped between fantasy and reality, even if one eyes was swollen in a nasty purple and yellow, his freckles dotted his tanned face in such a way to rival the stars for the constellations of the Heavens, the Human pulled his green and gold robe a little tighter around him and his broad shoulders relaxed when he realized it was Castiel.<br/>The smile that tugged at Dean's cut lips showing his perfect teeth and crinkling his eyes made Castiel return the smile whole heartedly. </p><p>"Hello Dean."</p><p>"Hey Cas." Dean whispered and waited until the Angel was walking beside him.</p><p>"Have you spoken to Michael yet?" Cas asked honestly curious about the answer </p><p>Dean simply shook his head <br/>"I am not ready to face him. I'm not his husband yet, but I already feel like a disloyal dog."</p><p>Castiel frowned and looked at Dean who simply stared off over the sea. <br/>"You are anything but."</p><p>Dean looked at Cas and frowned before taking a deep breath, his tongue between his teeth as he debated over what to say before tears pricked his eyes for the millionth time this month <br/>"You don't know the half of it Castiel."</p><p>Dean walked alongside Castiel in nothing but the light of the moon on the crystal clear ocean. <br/>He felt like a cheating dog. <br/>Then Castiel claimed he wasn't and it made the Omega want to sob. What had happened to him, he knew that wasn't his fault, what made hin feel disloyal to the man he was to marry was because his heart belonged to someone else and it hurt.<br/>It hurt so badly.</p><p>It hurt worse than the pain he endured for the past month, it felt worse than the loss of his mother, he was to marry an Alpha that would never has his heart and the Alpha his heart belonged to was so kind and sweet and had no clue of Dean's feelings.<br/>Michael didn't deserve Dean.<br/>He deserved someone that would love him, or grow to love him. Not someone who had fallen in love with their little brother. </p><p>Dean was in love with Castiel.</p><p>It wasn't something the Omega had wanted, but Dean felt a connection, a drawing to the Angel from the moment they met. Sparks flew, and for the first time since presenting as Omega Dean had felt a need to have Castiel around.<br/>But Dean wouldn't say a word.<br/>He was promised to Michael. </p><p>"Dean?" Castiel's voice broke the pounding thoughts in the other young adults mind and it echoed with a calm.<br/>"Are you alright? You're crying." </p><p>Dean blinked several times and scrubbed away at the tears with his bruised and scraped open palms. The pain if pushing the bruises on his face he hardly felt, but the pain in his heart and chest at the raw concern for him that came from Castiel made a gasped sob escape Dean's lips. <br/>He couldn't say it, he couldn't tell Cas anything because he was sure that the Alpha didn't feel this way, he was sure the angel, this beautiful kind and generous Angel would be disturbed at the very thought of some used Omega falling in love with him when promised to someone else, and his older brother nonetheless!</p><p>Castiel was at a loss what to do and suddenly Dean felt warm arms and fluffy wings around him. Dean was pressed to the Angel's chest and his wings to rival the night sky were wrapped around him. <br/>Dean grabbed fistfuls of the Prince's deep blue and silver robe and even though he was a little taller than the Alpha he put his forehead on Cas' shoulder and sobbed. He sobbed so much lately that the human was surprised he could even still cry.</p><p>"I'm here Dean. It's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you." Castiel whispered leaning his cheek on Dean's head as the Prince sobbed into his shoulder</p><p>Though Dean didn't want to those words of assurance only made it worse and the two sunk to the sand. <br/>"I'm so sorry." Dean gasped and wiped his tears away avoiding eye contact with Castiel.</p><p>"Don't apologize Dean." Castiel spoke so gently and sincere that Dean had to fight back another wave of tears. He felt so weak and vulnerable right now and it scared him. <br/>He wanted so desperately to tell Castiel everything, he wanted to tell the Angel how much he suddenly cared for him and how in the past several months he had fallen so deeply in love with him that being apart hurt. He wanted to tell Castiel everything Alistair had done to him, all his fears, his everything. </p><p>But Dean said nothing but "I'm so sorry" over and over.</p><p>Dean stopped mumbling apologies the second Cas took a hand and gently lifted the Winchesters chin to force some eye contact. <br/>"Why are you apologizing?" Cas whispered as his wings shuffled to be around Dean better</p><p>"I can't tell you." Dean wasn't sure if he said it outloud or not but Castiel's concerned expression softened and a little sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips</p><p>"Than don't tell me Dean. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."</p><p>Dean simply nodded and let out a sigh. He was glad Cas wasn't forcing him to open up<br/>"Thank you Cas."</p><p>The two stared into each other's eyes for what Dean swore was an eternity. Blue blue blue and more blue. It's all Dean saw, Castiel's eyes were a blue that outshined all blue that the human had ever seen. <br/>It was true, everything blue that Dean had seen since meeting Castiel he had compared to those eyes and everything paled in comparison. </p><p>Castiel on the other hand stared into a pool of green that made the summer leaves look wilted and gray. He couldn't understand how a single color could carry so much emotion and depth. <br/>It was electrifying and intoxicating. Cas wanted nothing more than to drown in those eyes for eternity. </p><p>Both Prince's sat in silence for a very long time. Castiel's wings pulled Dean closer as the two breathed the same warm air, noses so close to eachother they were brushing slightly. Castiel watched as Dean's light nearly blond lashes brushed his freckled cheeks everytime he blinked, and Dean couldn't stop staring at the way Castiel's eyes scanned his face as if searching for something unknown but only to the Alpha. <br/>Both young Princes stared and dared not say a word, they both barely breathed as Dean's hands clenched from the fists that were tightly holding Castiel's robe. He smoothed out the wrinkled silk with a look of determination and a blush starting at his ears at how close the two were.</p><p>Dean hadn't realized he was holding his breath, and Castiel let one hand gently rest on Dean's neck, his fingers flitted over the harsh rub Mark's of what had been a chain collar around the Omega's neck, before finally stopping and gently rubbing a thumb over Dean's cheek.<br/>Dean let his hands rest on Castiel's chest and closed his eyes as he felt the strong and unsure heart beat of the Alpha he was sitting with, wings canopied them in a darkness illuminated only by the slight glow of each other's eyes. <br/>Dean felt Cas lift his chin and hesitate, to which Dean was having none of and met the Alpha halfway in a gentle yet perfect kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 34, 35, 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer watched as Michael moved on to talk to Castiel and then took his shocked and exhausted baby brother away towards the castle. <br/>His heart panged with a sadness he was used to. Part of him had almost wanted to never find the Omega Prince, but he knew that would only cause problems. Still he couldn't be happy if Michael wasn't happy and Michael had even shared his concerns about the marriage with him.<br/>It hurt so much.<br/>Loving Michael hurt so damn much.</p><p>The Archangel said nothing for a while until suddenly someone touched his arm, without thinking he spun around grabbing the person and slamming them into a delivery cart, one hand holding their arm, the other arm held up under their chin, his wings out in aggression.</p><p>"Please!" The woman squeaked and Lycifer immediately let go of the Omega woman and began to Apologize <br/>"No need to Apologize. Really I should of announced my presence." She smiled sweetly at Lucifer and the stern Alpha let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.</p><p>"I shouldn't of overreacted Kellie." Lucifer tried to explain to the stable lady. She was the only Omega that Lucifer ever treated properly. Sure he would talk to other Omega's, but all Omega's other than her were just... Omegas. <br/>Kellie in Lucifer's eyes was different. He had met her in his wandering child years and they grew up together. He protected her and that was that. When he had met Michael when they were almost teenagers he had gotten Kellie a job at the stables as he himself became a knight. He felt bad that his friendship with Michael had kind of pushed their friendship aside. <br/>But when you grow up in the Cage district of Hell as an angel, real friends stay. That's how Kellie was.</p><p>"What's got you so riled up? Michael not happy to see you?" She smiled and nudged his arm playfully </p><p>"No. He was glad to see me I suppose. But you know how our relationship is." Lucifer growled a little before one look from Kellie deflated the growl in his throat and he actually choked a little bit. </p><p>"Come by the cottage and talk. I've hardly seen you since you left for the war." Kellie complained as she brushed some hair behind her ear "Y'know, unless you have plans with Michael." She winked and walked away, her hips and long skirt swaying with her long braid, her brown and beige wings fluttered flirtatiously, though Lucifer knew it wasn't like that. He and Kellie never had feelings for eachother that weren't Platonic... Thoigh their was one time their heat and rut cycles aligned and they stayed the week in some random barn along Heavens border. But they had been wild teens, now they were mature adults with lives of their own.</p><p>Lucifer watched her leave and a thought popped into his head that he did not immediately dismiss. <br/>Lucifer was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of wings and the crunch of the stone walkway. <br/>With a smile he looked at Michael, but the sad look in the Crowned Prince's eyes made that smile slip into a frown<br/>"What is it? Is Castiel alright?" Lucifer asked as his wings shuffled</p><p>"He is fine my friend. But I am afraid that things here have escalated a bit." Michael ran his hands over his face in exasperation </p><p>Lucifer led his best friend over to a couple of crates and the two Alpha's sat down. <br/>Michael sat beside him and Lucifer may have thrown a couple of wings over him, pink red meeting white in a contrasting manner that Lucifer loved so much.<br/>"Tell me what happened while I was gone."</p><p>"I've been challenged for the throne." Michael said steadily and Lucifer didn't stop the deep growl that rumbled his chest and he quickly stood up, hand on the hilt of his sword</p><p>"Who!?" </p><p>"Lucifer, friend please relax and sit dow-" </p><p>"No! I will not have some fool dare to believe you are not worthy for the crown, the throne, the hearts of the people, or anything! You're worthy of the world Michael. My allegiance is to you and you alone."</p><p>"I know Lucifer but I-"</p><p>"Shut up Michael and let me speak." Lucifer spoke surprisingly gentle though his scent was heavily aggressive and angry. <br/>Michael snapped his mouth shut and simply listened as Lucifer knelt in front of him and folded in his wings<br/>"Michael, I am loyal to you and you alone. I have followed you to the ends if the world, and I will continue to do so, if you asked me to quench the light of the sun into the Sea I will do it. If you request the moon, I will bring it, I will lay down my life for you Michael. I know I can't change the fact you are to Marry Dean, I know I cannot stop the challenge for the crown that was set before you, but know I will lay my life down before I serve another. You own me Michael, my Prince, and my King. You own my life, my soul, and my heart."<br/>Lucifer spoke gently and sincere, his amber eyes gazing into the ice that was the other Alpha's. </p><p>Michael said nothing for a moment, only stared at Lucifer for a long while.<br/>Why did it hurt so much? <br/>Loving Lucifer hurt like Hell and there was Nothing Michael could do about it.<br/>Michael reached forward and placed a warm hand on Lucifer's cold cheek, the moon rising high and the stars twinkled <br/>"If I could change the circumstances of which we've been given, know I would."<br/>Michael whispered with tears in his eyes</p><p>Lucifer smiled his own eyes watering as he leaned into the Crowned Prince's touch with closed eyes and a hum<br/>"I know."</p><p>Lucifer opened his eyes as the warm hand slipped away from his cheek.<br/>"Let us get to our rooms and sleep." Michael spoke softly and held a hand out to help his friend, no, the love of his life, to his feet.<br/>This was going to only get more difficult. </p><p>Michael walked alongside Lucifer and they paused when the hallways split, both Alpha's stopped.<br/>Lucifer looked at Michael and wet his lips before he spoke<br/>"Why did someone challenge you for the throne." It wasn't in the form of a question, as Lucifer already knew why.</p><p>Michael frowned and avoided Lucifer's amber gaze<br/>"It does not matter." The Prince replied simply to which Lucifer growled </p><p>"It's because of me is it not? Because they assume you, an Alpha Archangel and Prince, may or may not have feelings for a-a rude, arrogant, selfish Alpha General that was raised in Hell. I am nothing. Whomever challenged you should know that-" Lucifer paused and in a quick instinct that was embedded in his very bones said something irrational and hasty "He should know that the only thing between us is professionalism. If this means I cannot be a friend to you, so be it." Lucifer narrowed his eyes "I hope they know the only feelings I have for you, are Platonic." The words hurt like knives as they left Lucifer's lips.</p><p>It would of convinced Michael, if Lucifer's voice had not tempered out into a whisper, his face was set in a glare, but Michael noted the tears glossing over the amber eyes of the General. <br/>Michael knew that Lucifer didn't mean a word, but it didn't seem to stop Michael's frown <br/>"You're tired. Why I was challenged doesn't matter."</p><p>Lucifer shook his head and wanted to hug Michael but didn't. <br/>"Good night Michael. I'm sorry I have complicated your future." He mumbled as he headed down the hall opposite of the Prince. </p><p>Michael wanted to say something, but his tongue and lips would not move. <br/>With a mumbled good night Michael turned to head down to his own room, he paused outside Castiel's door and felt as if he should knock, but didn't for fear of not wanting to wake him. <br/>Entering his own room Michael closed the door and slid down it into the floor. His wings flopped their pure white feathers onto the marble floor, limp and unmoving as Michael rested his head back on to smooth door.</p><p>His mind wandered back to dinner, and the things Raphael had said.<br/>How could his own brother say that? How could an Archangel that he had grown up with, helped care for, helped raise, say such a horrible thing? <br/>Challenging him for the crown? <br/>Michael hiccuped and it startled him. A warm wet tear slid down his neck and he realized he was crying, hands lay limp in his lap, legs out and wings askew.<br/>Crying.</p><p>Maybe he was weak.<br/>Maybe he wasn't fit to rule.<br/>The idea that Raphael's words may be true hit him hard like a knife to the heart. <br/>His brother's words hurt.<br/>His head hurt.<br/>His heart hurt.<br/>Loving Lucifer hurt.<br/>Seeing Lucifer in pain hurt.<br/>Michael sniffed and wiped his cheeks with his hands as he blinked a few times, but the tears kept coming and the hurt just got worse. In addition to all of this there was still the ever present Dean problem. </p><p>Everything going on was just taring the Alpha apart. After a few moments he drew his knees to his chest and his six pure white and shimmering wings wrapped around his body, his face buried in his knees.<br/>The sobbing did not come necessarily quietly, intact they sounded pitiful as they ripped themselves from Michael's throat, shaking shoulders and wings. The moonlight filtered through the curtains and as Michael finally had no tears left to cry he made his way slowly to the window. <br/>The sky was beautiful and the moon was bright, the waves lazily nipped at the sand like a teasing lover, the moon reflecting over the earth made the water and sand shimmer beautifully. </p><p>What caught Michael's eye were the two figures walking side by side on the sand, one was no doubt Castiel. Michael would recognize the shimmer of midnight and the way the stars reflected off that set of wings. <br/>The other person was obviously human judging by no shadow of wings or horns. Slightly taller than Castiel and of a bit of a broader build, Michael knew it was Dean. This was confirmed by their scents mingling on the wind, mingling perfectly in a balance of Vanilla Coffee.<br/>Something clicked in Michael's moment at the sight, suddenly the two went to their knees in the sand and Castiel's big beautiful black wings wrapped around then cocooning the two in quiet darkness. Michael smiled sadly and held onto the railing, he felt bad. He had suspected this.</p><p>But of course it was just another thing that he was just to blind to see.<br/>Now that Michael actually thought about it he was sure that Raphael had been gunning for the crown for years. He was always trying to find something about Michael that would discredit him entirely. Now that Michael really thought about it, Raphael never seemed to want to be a part of the family and that stung.<br/>Michael retreated back to his room and closed the doors to the balcony. He was taking Dean away from Castiel, this was turning into a giant mess and everyone was powerless to do anything about it. <br/>Michael knew that If he backed out of the marriage now, the kingdoms would be torn apart. He was sure King John would understand, he was an understanding Alpha, but, Hell would go nuts... Well they didn't even know what was going on in Hell at the moment, but Eve of Purgatory would be very displeased. <br/>Not to mention the people. <br/>The people would most likely revolt. They would demand to know reasons, details, and would never accept Michael, their future King, with an Alpha. Let alone a none royal Alpha as Lucifer. </p><p>Michael was stuck needing a Queen, an Omega, in this case Dean.<br/>He couldn't have Lucifer, and Castiel couldn't have Dean, as much as it hurt it's how life was. It was the hand they'd been dealt.<br/>Suffer for the benefit of their people. </p><p>Lucifer stalked down the hallway wit tears in his eyes and a set stiffness to his shoulders.<br/>The Alpha slammed his door open and slammed it shut, the noise of the heavy door echoing down the hall.<br/>His six, pink and blood red wings flapped hard in anger and then spread out fully. Slamming things off of the table and knocking a chair over, hands bawled into fists, knuckles white as his blunt and short nails dug into his palms. The dull sting didn't bother him as the Archangel let out a roar of raw emotion and sorrow, as he slammed his fist into the mirror. <br/>The glass shattered like his heart, little pieces poking into his skin like the shattered glass of his heart stabbing into his rapidly beating heart.<br/>The tears flood his amber eyes as they glowed an angry Alpha red in his deformed reflection. </p><p>Lucifer's wings twitched and so did his fist. His heart didn't stop shattering as he thought about what he had done. He had pushed Michael away, he had to, Michael was betrothed and it was an act of Kingdoms. <br/>Besides, Lucifer was beyond broken. The idea that an Alpha would fall in love with an Alpha was unheard of. Those that had been discovered an Alpha with an Alpha, or Omega with Omega were persecuted, burned, run off, and who knows what else. <br/>Being with Michael would strip the Prince of his crown, which by the way was being threatened because someone even simply suspected that there were feelings between the two.</p><p>Lucifer's hands were in his hair in a second as his tears seemed to feel so cold, freezing down his cheeks and nose as the hole in his chest grew cold and empty. <br/>He needed to let Michael go and he couldn't... He couldn't let the love of his life down. He just, he knew he didn't want to live another day without Michael. <br/>And it felt like absolute shit.</p><p>Lucifer fell to his knees with a painful thud, armor clanging as his bloodied hands pulled at his tousled blonde hair.<br/>He couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't see past the tears in his eyes. Lucifer looked around wildly unable to hear over the shattering of his heart, the beating of his frantic wings, and the gaspy sobs that tore from his throat in painful heaves.<br/>The Alpha felt everything being ripped from his chest.<br/>Maybe he was over reacting, maybe he was being dramatic, but he could never have what he wanted. It had always been like that.</p><p>He had to take what he wanted growing up, had to fight and kill for it.<br/>Growing up in the cage was hard, his angel father abandoned him when he was young and his half demon half angel mother died in his arms when he was eight, he met Kellie and helped the abused Omega survive until they made there way to a better place. They worked in the stables as preteens and Lucifer had met Michael. <br/>The two becoming fast friends at the young age of twelve, there relationship had always been different and Lucifer knew it was love when he presented at 15. Michael had already presented when they met but that didn't matter. <br/>Kellie was convinced they were true mates, Lucifed and Michael that is.</p><p>Lucifer never believed in such a fairytale. <br/>The angel was convinced he didn't deserve a true mate.<br/>But his shattered and empty chest longed for the other Archangel. </p><p>With a deep breath Lucifer stood shakily to his feet, his armor clinked but he couldn't quite hear it, he had a balcony as nearly every bedroom in this castle did, upon stepping out onto it the cold night air whipped his hair and blew through his feathers, there was no beach on this side of the castle, as that view was on the royal family side of the building. <br/>Instead Lucifer was met with the look of harsh jagged rocks standing out against the freezing cold waters of Heaven below. He was sure on such a night, with the moon so full and milky white, the stars dancing along the sky, reflections of both the stars and moons dancing together in the waters depths, that some siren would peek their head up and sing him a song, lulling the angel to plunge to the waters below.</p><p>Afterall his heart ached with such sorrow that surely a siren could sense it miles away and league's deep.<br/>The thought of simply plunging into the dark swirling water seemed so very tempting, to end this pain that ate at his shattered heart and his very soul.<br/>All six of Lucifer's wings pulled close to him as he began to feel nothing. He looked over the balcony's edge when a different idea came to mind.</p><p>He wanted company. <br/>The Alpha knew if he stayed alone with his thoughts any longer he would plunge himself into the deepsea for the spirits and Sirens of the sea to consume his very being.<br/>So instead he lifted his wings and flew into the air, he spun as he reached the clouds and instead of continuing up he looked down, his eyes narrowing as he spotted where he wanted to go.<br/>Lucifer dove down towards a little cottage near the stables, landing outside he knocked urgently and firmly on the door.<br/>The Alpha continued to knock as his patience dissipated completely. A flickering light was lit as the Archangel heard the shuffling of feet and wings before the door finally opened. </p><p>Kellie pulled her robe tighter around her as she blinked her tired eyes up at the Alpha<br/>"Lucifer? What is wrong?" The Omega asked in a quiet whisper, nose twitching as she could smell how distressed, sorrowful and empty his scent was<br/>"Do you want to co-"</p><p>She was cut off by a sudden harsh kiss from the General. <br/>He grabbed her waist and smashed his lips to her.<br/>Kellie was so taken aback that she actually punched his arm with her free hand until he moved a step back from her.<br/>"Lucifer! What in the Name of Heavens gates was that for!"</p><p>Lucifer growled and glared at her which made the Omega squeak and take a step back.<br/>He opened his mouth to say something when Kellie noticed his bloodied hand<br/>"What happened?"</p><p>"I just do not want to think right now. I do not want to be alone, and I certainly do not want to be alone with only my thoughts and the waters edge." Lucifer whispered the growl dying in his chest as he blinked at her with watery eyes </p><p>Kellie took his hand and gently dragged him into the living room. <br/>They stared at one another for a moment before she moved forward and again their lips met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 37, 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was silence for a few moments, the canopy created by Castiel's midnight feathers.<br/>Dean opened his eyes and was met with the glowing blue of the Alpha's, it was absolutely stunning.<br/>"Cas I-"</p><p>"No need Dean." Castiel kept his hand on Dean's cheek and wiped his thumb over a tear that slipped down the other man's cheek "You don't need to say anything at all." The Alpha spoke softly and his eyes watered a little.</p><p>This felt right for the both of them, there scents tangled in eachother in an odd combination of vanilla and old books, leather and coffee beans. <br/>The warmth coming off the two of them and filling the little cocoon, the feathers seemed to ripple like the night sky's reflection on the ocean below.</p><p>"No Cas I just-" Dean stopped again, he wanted to spill his heart to the angel but couldn't. He was going to be married soon. If he could change this he would, but was so much more than both parties simply drawing up an alliance on paper. It needed blood and marriage, the only way that Eve had claimed she would recognize the alliance. </p><p>Castiel shook his head and his wings pulled Dean, just a little, closer.<br/>"You worry to much." The angel tilted his head and neither of them spoke those words that silently flowed between them with each warm breath.</p><p>Dean bit his lip and looked at his hands, resting on the Alpha's chest, the steady and strong heart beat under his fingertips like a drum. It called to him and he couldn't run to it.<br/>Still Dean remained quiet and dared not break this spell they were under, faintly the Omega Prince could hear the gentleness of the waves kissing the sand, but that was all. <br/>It was a romantic trance that Dean never wanted to wake from.<br/>"I dread that I must wake up from this spell. I cannot stand to go back to how everything was, the marriage, my-my ki-kidnapping and a life not in your arms." Dean sucked in a harsh breath "I cannot and do not want to live another day without your wings around me and your heartbeat under my hand, I do not want to wake up next to anyone else, I just... I cannot stay in this little dream with you any longer. For I know if I do I will think of nothing else for the remainder of my days."</p><p>"Than I shall take you back to your room." Castiel whispered and Dean could nearly feel the shattering of the other Prince's heart under his hand.<br/>"Come now." Castiel whispered as his wings moved from Dean and flapped slightly before settling behind his back. The Prince lifted the slightly taller Omega to his feet and smiled sadly "I can fly you up to your room, or I can walk with you."</p><p>Dean shook his head as he stood still chest to chest with Castiel. He needed to move, but he didn't want  to move at all.<br/>The Winchester simply shook his head and bit his lip<br/>"No Cas. Let me go back alone. I fear if you take me to my room I would never allow you to leave, I cannot tempt myself further with something I shall never have." Dean sucked in another harsh breath as he spoke softly. He felt his heart breaking as he said it and he saw Cas shattering. It hurt them both but they couldn't be together, there was way to many political issues involved.</p><p>Castiel took a step backwards, his hands falling to hold Dean's hands, but at arm length.<br/>"I understand." He spoke simply and finally a tear slipped down the Alpha's face his wings seemed to drop a little, the ends resting in the cool sand</p><p>"I'm sorry." Dean whispered as he watched Castiel's fingers slip from his hands "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't Dean." Castiel whispered as he stepped forward, he pushed himself up a little and gently kissed Dean's cheek <br/>"Good night my Prince." Castiel kissed the back of Dean's hand with a bow before taking off up into the sky and out of sight against the black of midnight.</p><p>Dean watched until Castiel was out of sight, the Omega's chest lurched with a painful stabbing and he felt nauseous. His head pounded and he could only hear his heart breaking, the sound of the waves was lost upon his ears as he forced his legs to move and take him towards the entrance of the castle and go back to his room. To his big lonely room, to his big lonely bed, to sleep alone wrapped in cold blankets.<br/>Dean lifted his chin, set his jaw and tried to act nonchalant as he headed back to his room in silence. The guards said nothing to him, one tried to speak but Dean shot the short young Beta a glare.</p><p>Claire was standing gaurd outside of Dean's door. The small blonde Earth Human opened her mouth to say something but stopped, snapping her jaw shut. The only indication of the pressing questions in her mind was the subtle twitch of her nose as she obviously had observed Castiel's scent mingled with his own coming off of him.<br/>She opened the door for him and allowed him to enter his chambers. </p><p>Dean of course simply pulled his robes a little closer, inhaling the wonderful intoxicating scents of his and Castiel's, mingled together as if they were made for eachother as Alpha and Omega, like Truemates, soulmates, something!<br/>But alas that was all make believe, it simply was not real.<br/>It was only fairytales. <br/>Dean laid in bed with an ache in his heart and a longing in his gut, as if he had just discovered that missing piece to his life, and that missing piece was ripped from his soul in an instant.<br/>Dean laid there with Castiel's blood stained trench coat in his arms, nose buried in the collar as the Human faught back his emotions and forced them into a bottle.<br/>He wasn't ever going to have Castiel and he needed to accept that.</p><p>Dean woke up to the slightest noise of his door handle being turned.<br/>The Omega Prince shot straight up in bed, a territorial growl vibrated through his chest and out his throat. It wasn't deep like an Alpha's, but still threatening, the Winchester clutched Castiel's old trenchcoat closer to his side as he glared and growled at the door.<br/>His nose twitched picking up Charlie's Beta scent of sweet oranges and grapefruit. </p><p>"Oh! Good morning Dean!" Charlie smiled with a tilt of her head "I came with the laundry. I didn't mean to wake you." The red head smiled cheerfully as she began to put the Prince's clothes away <br/>"Sleep well Highness?"</p><p>"No." Dean spoke truthfully now calmer knowing the intruder wasn't going to hurt him. "I slept decently but not well. It was..." Dean looked down at the twisted sheets around his body and to the trenchcoat he was clutching with one hand "Eventful." He smiled sadly before his eyes flicked up to meet Charlie's. </p><p>The maid was at his side in a moment, her smile only growing wider<br/>"Do tell dear Prince! Were you graced with the presence of your future husband? Or of the dashing Castiel?" Charlie asked with eagerness as she sat on the edge of the bed with a mischievous glint in her eyes</p><p>"I prefer not say." Dean spoke with a setness to his voice but his eyes flicked back to the tattered coat beside him</p><p>"Did he leave this with you when he left your chambers?" Charlie winked at him suggestively, to which Dean simply shook his head </p><p>"No. This is the coat I wore upon my arrival when all my clothes had been savagely ripped from my back while being held captive."</p><p>"Is that a fondness in your eyes I see? A caring softness to your voice?" Charlie sang with a small little laugh "You care highly for him?"</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes as they seemed to glow slightly, giving Charlie a side look<br/>"That dear girl is none of your concern." Dean smiled at her with a shake of his head as the maid began to laugh </p><p>Charlie calmed herself and began to explain "Regardless Dean, your presence is infact requested at Breakfast. As you may figure they are to afraid to leave you alone for long." </p><p>Finally untangling himself from the sheet Dean stood and tilted his head. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he ran a hand through his hair.<br/>The freckled Prince pulled a face and sighed "I will head to breakfast, but I may not eat. I'm afraid I may be unwell." He grumbled as he grabbed his clothes for the day and headed behind his changing curtain. </p><p>"Most likely stress." Charlie chimed in, she began to make the Prince's Monstrous bed, the moment though that she picked up Castiel's coat there was a hand on her wrist and a growl.<br/>Charlie looked over her shoulder with wide fear filled eyes at Dean.</p><p>"Don't touch it." The Omega hissed and the red head immediately dropped it.<br/>"I-I'm sorry Charlie." Dean picked up the coat and carefully began to fold it "I just. I don't want other scents on the coat..." Dean explained as he finished folding the trenchcoat into a neat square and set it on his vanity. Dean stared at the coat for a moment as he spoke "Do you think you could have someone deliver more pillows to my room? I just need more pillows."</p><p>Charlie approached the tall Omega cautiously before putting her hand on his shoulder <br/>"Of course Dean. Now, we mustn't be late." Her voice was soft as silk when she spoke and led him out of the room. </p><p>Dean took his seat at the table, across from Michael, who to Dean at least, look exhausted. But the Alpha was doing a wonderful job of hiding it. Perhaps Dean picked up on it because he was Omega, or because he was the same way, or maybe it was because he had seen his father in the same place, or because he was going to marry the angel he didn't know, but he knew Michael hadn't slept a wink last night. Or hardly any night since his disappearance. There were smiles all around the tables and greetings to Dean.<br/>Castiel was avoiding eye contact, his eyebrows nearly touching as he stared at his eggs. Balthazar had wine in his glass as he chatted joyfully to a maid, Gabriel was quietly moving his food back and forth with his fork, Michael ate in silence, Chuck seemed lost in thought his players untouched, Raphael, for once, seemed content and more smug than usual, Sam just simply scooted his chair a little closer to Dean and said nothing. </p><p>Dean shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. <br/>"Good morning everyone." He gave everyone a small smile, Michael and Gabriel returned the gesture and Raphael glared hatefully at Dean.</p><p>"I do not believe anyone gave you permission to speak." The Archangel hissed, the four wine purple wings twitched in irritation </p><p>Sam looked up from his plate, tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and with a spiteful glower returned Raphael's venom<br/>"No one gave you permission to speak either." <br/>Dean was officially out of the loop. He was used to people telling him he can't do this or shouldn't do that and he ignored it all the same. <br/>But something was off here.</p><p>"Well little Prince, when I am King he will have to do as I say. I will have to Train the stupid child how to properly behave." Raphael pointed at Dean with his knife as he glared at Sam</p><p>"Hold on a moment." Dean spoke up as he swallowed thickly "Michael is to be my husband, and Michael is to be King. You are speaking on traitorous terms here." </p><p>Michael finally looked at Dean, chin held high before glaring at Raphael <br/>"My brother has challenged me for the throne. We duel at noon for the crown," Michael looked at Dean and his eyes and voice softened "And for you as our bride."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 39, 40, 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone soon dispersed after breakfast, and Sam remained close to Dean's side. The two Winchesters wandered in the halls in silence, before Sam spun around on his heel to face Dean<br/>"Michael will win I'm sure." He smiled as they began to walk again</p><p>Dean chuckled and shook his head <br/>"Wow Sam. Real encouraging. Where pray, did you learn your bedside manners?" Dean laughed again as he shook his head, tilting his chin up to see his little brother's face </p><p>Sam of course laughed as they entered the library that Gabriel had shown the Alpha human.<br/>"From you dear brother." The Winchester chuckled as he examined some of the shelves. </p><p>Dean came in after Sam, looking around before he began to speak<br/>"How worried was Father?"</p><p>"Very." Sam mumbled pulling out a scroll with a map on it "We all were very worried."</p><p>Dean sat in a chair that made him sink into it a little bit, it was comfortable, and high backed, the armrests were cushioned and the fabric was very soft.<br/>"I'm sorry. Truly I am... I did try to escape. Almost bit fingers off and headbutted some jerk in the nose." Dean grumbled as he pulled his legs onto the chair and sat sideways, knees bent over one of the armrests </p><p>Sam tilted his head at his brother's position and rolled his eyes <br/>"I expect nothing less from you."<br/>Sam sat on the carpet in front of Dean, back to him as he laid out the maps and books.</p><p>Dean shifted his position again to sit cross legged in the chair and began to fuss with his little brother's hair. <br/>"Did I not show you, that if you are to insist on having longer hair, different things you could do with it?" Dean complained as he combed his fingers through his brother's collar length hair</p><p>"Dean, I told you I cannot braid it on my own." The younger Prince huffed with yet another eye roll</p><p>"Than I will braid it as a crown..."</p><p>"Whatever Dean." Sam huffed again before returning to reexamining an early map of the Kingdoms territories. <br/>"Tell me Dean, what's different?" The Alpha's nose twitched as he held still for his brother "Were you with Castiel last night?"</p><p>Dean frowned as he continued to focus on braiding his brother's hair <br/>"What does it matter? He saved my life, I owe him as much as a friendship." The Omega explained "So what if we shared a hug? I was in need of comfort as what has happened to me was pressing on my mind last night. The Prince was in need of comfort upon hearing the news of Raphael's attempt at the throne, of which I had not known."</p><p>"Is that all that happened? For his scent lingers on you Dean." Sam spoke softly but his shoulders tensed </p><p>Dean flicked his brother's ear and sighed "That is all. Do you think I would go to bed with anyone? An Alpha nonetheless? After what I've been through? Sex, dear brother is the farthest thing from my mind! May the Gods be gracious enough to ever make it appealing to me again, it won't be so soon." The older Winchester grumbled and made a point to tug a little to quickly at his younger brother's hair.</p><p>"Alright! Alright! I get it." Sam wished he could glare at his older brother, but he knew trying to move when having your hair braided can end painfully.</p><p>"Sam I can practically hear your bitchy face. It's unbecoming of a future King." </p><p>"It's unbecoming of a future King" Sam mocked to which Dean flicked his ear again</p><p>"Now, that you are done interrogating me on subjects I am uncomfortable expounding on... How are things at home? Kate and Adam? How are they? What of Lady Jessica?" Dean pressed knowing that mentioning the stunning Lady Moore would get his brother flustered. </p><p>"Kate and Adam are well, Adam is showing signs of potentially presenting as a Beta but we cannot be sure. A letter was sent out yesterday upon your arrival that you've returned, and Father should be making his way here soon. As fo Lady Moore..."</p><p>"Oh Sammy, just call the dear thing Jessica, that is how she insists we address her Afterall." Dean chuckled and to him this was good. This felt good. It felt right, he needed just time with his family. <br/>Time to be a big brother, a big motherly and slightly teasing older brother. <br/>Just time to feel normal. To forget the last month, to forget what was said to him, done to him. <br/>A moment to just be, Dean Winchester, Prince of Earth.</p><p>Sam's shoulders relaxed and a smile was heard on his voice<br/>"We have tea, and go riding, every Saturday that I am home. Though right now she and her father are on holiday in the cooler regions." Sam explained as Dean tapped his shoulder signaling his little braided crown was finished. The Alpha now had a braid on either side of his head, connecting at the back of his head and held by a loose ribbon Dean had had with him.</p><p>"Sounds romantic. Is she to be your future Queen? She is a lovely Beta, of good heritage and wealth. A loyal and noble family, her father serves in the King's court Afterall." Dean spoke of the lovely blonde as he curled up in the chair "Bring me a couple of those pillows from the small couch by the fireplace would you Sam?"</p><p>Sam turned and his face was bright red with an embarrassed blush<br/>"I will fetch your pillows, and as for her as my future Queen I simply don't know Dean." Sam handed his brother more pillows, one went behind the Omega's back, the others under each knee, and the last one over his lap.</p><p>The older Winchester looked up at his brother's confused face with a raised eyebrow <br/>"What?"</p><p>"Are you trying to make a nest Dean?" It came out as almost a statement versus a question, but Sam was concerned </p><p>"Wh-what?! No! Gods no Sam!" Dean pushed the pillow off his lap and stood. "Wh-why... I'm not trying to nest!" </p><p>Before anymore could be said the door opened slowly and Charlie peeked her head in.<br/>"There you are Dean! Prince Sam." She bowed to both of them before continuing <br/>"The deul is being prepared. Your presence is required as this holds the treaty along with the throne. You are permitted to give your best to whomever you hope to win, and a reserved seat is set for you beside King Chuck and his other sons."</p><p>Neither Winchester said anything, but the look they exchanged said it all. Everything stood on whether or not Michael would win, or lose.</p><p>The air was so incredibly thick, no one dared to breath. Everyone waited with baited breath as Dean made his appearance. For a majority of the Kingdom, this was the first time they had seem their future Queen, Dean was still bruised to Hell, but the swelling around his eye had gone done today. The purple had begun it's transition into green and yellow.<br/>The Omega stepped up some stairs to be seated by King Chuck, but first leaned over the railing, looking down where Raphael and Michael stood in armor and waiting.</p><p>Dean didn't even look at Raphael at all but motioned for Michael to come closer. The Alpha did, as Dean reached down, took his face gently in his hands and leaned forward to place a kiss on the Crowned Prince's forehead. <br/>It was a formal way to wish his future mate luck.<br/>"Kick his ass Michael. I won't be wed to a sexist cruel pig." Dean whispered in the Archangel's ear as he cast a sideways glance to Raphael with a sneer. </p><p>Michael chuckled and stepped back, bowing slightly to Dean, his wings spreading a little as he did<br/>No words were needed. Dean could see the look on Michael's face. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he could not let his people, or Dean be governed by such a cruel angel.</p><p>"Tch, let's get this over with Michael." Raphael sneered as his wings stiffened, hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.</p><p>Michael scanned the crowd, never fully taking his eyes off of Raphael. The Alpha was concerned when at first he did not see Lucifer, but then he saw his General move from the shadows, standing just behind King Chuck. <br/>Lucifer gave Michael a small nod, and Michael was sure he saw something like a flicker of guilt in the blonde's eyes, but dismissed it as Chuck stood to speak</p><p>"My son, Raphael has challenged my eldest, the crowned Prince Michael for the throne and the Omega Prince. I tried to talk him down but he would not listen. Therefore, the two Alpha's will fuel honorably for the title of Enochian King of Heaven!" Chuck looked down at two of the boys he raised with a sad look and tears threatening his eyes<br/>"Let it begin."</p><p>Raphael pulled his sword and with a raging cry swung at Michael. <br/>The war general easily dodged the blow and defended the next with a steady and calm swing of his own sword. <br/>The sound of metal on metal echoed heavily through the air. The citizens of Heaven were silent, each creature on baited breath waiting to see who would rule them.</p><p>Raphael was relentlessly swinging at Michael, the crowned prince only defended. He would not hurt his brother, even if they were not related by biological blood.<br/>Family never ended with blood, and it never started with it either. <br/>Unfortunately for them this would need to end in blood.</p><p>Michael made the one mistake that had been trained out of him when he was younger, he took his eyes off his attacker for only a second, his icy eyes flicking upward to see Lucifer had moved closer to the railing, his wings stiff in anticipation. <br/>As Michael's eyes flicked back to the angered angel attacking him he moved a second to late. A sharp stinging tore in his shoulder and down his arm. Of course his arms held little armor but that didn't matter, neither angel wore much armor at all, this was meant to be a traditional fight.<br/>Michael tore his mind from the pain of his wound, it wasn't even bad. But the steady slow drip of warm thick blood through his sleeve was very distracting. </p><p>The Archangel defended for a long time, simply watching Raphael rage and attack him. <br/>Raphael's scent was so strong with anger that the eucalyptus and wintergreen scent stung Michael's nose, making his eyes water. This battle was dragging on and Michael needed it to end.</p><p>"Just kick his ass already Michael!" Dean called down from the stand. The Omega's face was distraught as he leaned over the edge of the railing. Lucifer pulled Dean back and whispered something to him to which Dean nodded and frowned.</p><p>Michael looked back where Raphael had halted his assualt. Chest heaving and eyes rimmed with furious Alpha red<br/>"Either attack me or lay down your sword Michael. You're a coward." Raphael hissed as he tried to catch his breath<br/>Michael pushed his words out of his mind and took a deep breath, exhaling the Crowned Prince opened his eyes, they seemed to glow a calm icy blue. His wings shifted, one foot slid back, he spun his sword before addressing Raphael </p><p>"Than strike me again."</p><p>With another enraged roar Raphael ran and with a flap of his wings jumped, sword swinging down like a guillotine in an attempt to strike Michael down.<br/>With one strong flap of his wings Michael dodged and for the first time attacked back.<br/>The battlefield became a flurry of dust and feathers. No one could make out which figure in the dust cloud was whom. White and wine red clashed as the onlookers could catch a glimpse of wings. The only sound filling the arena was the growling of Alpha's, the clanging of metal along with the frantic flapping of wings</p><p>Lucifer leaned over the railing trying to make out which shadowy figure in the dist cloud was Michael. <br/>The General's red pink feathers twitched and all six wings couldn't hold still.<br/>His amber eyes scanned the dust cloud and then he noticed blood splattered in the dirt.<br/>The smell of blood, of sweat, of aggression, filled Lucifer's nostrils. The Alpha's nose flared, he picked up a scent to his left and swung his head to look at Dean.</p><p>The young Prince's nostrils were flared, his pupils dilated with fear, trained on a face across the arena.<br/>All cor seemed to be drained from the Omega's bruised and cut face<br/>"Your Highness?" Lucifer whispered and gently touched the young man's elbow.<br/>Dean's face whipped up to loom at Lucifer with fear filling his face and scent<br/>"Prince? What's wrong?" Lucifer asked scanning the boy's face. The Archangel hoped it was simply fear for Michael's predicament </p><p>Dean's eyes glanced back to where they had been trained, but his face stayed facing Lucifer<br/>"It's Abaddon. She's here..." Dean swallowed before his eyes looked back up to Lucifer's </p><p>"Who's Abaddon?" Lucifer spoke softly as he gently pulled Dean to the side, the movement didn't go unnoticed by Sam who was seated beside Gabriel </p><p>"She-" Dean swallowed and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing, he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes opened again as the Omega continued "She was responsible for kidnapping me. Claimed she was the Queen of Hell, and she's here."</p><p>Lucifer tried to drown out the clashing of swords, the noise of the crowd as they became excited. He was focusing on Dean, the young man's face was full of fear that was put of character for the Omega.<br/>"Your Highness, please calm down, fear is in your scent and people are going to notice." Lucifer looked around and his eyes caught Sam's "Do you want your brother?"</p><p>Dean shook his head, gave Sam a little smile and wave before turning his attention past Lucifer. The Alpha ducked his head down to try and make eye contact with the Prince but Dean's eyes kept darting back and forth in the crowd on the other side of the arena. <br/>"I don't see her, holy Hell she-she disappeared..."</p><p>Lucifer whipped his head to where Dean had been looking <br/>"Describe her, than stay her with Your brother and Gabriel. I will send Castiel and two of his men in here to protect you. King Chuck won't let anyone hurt you, alright?" Lucifer snapped a couple of times in Dean's face to get the Prince to focus "Hey, your Highness, please focus and steady your breathing."</p><p>Dean nodded, took a deep breath and began to describe Abaddon. The entire time, the arena was filled with deafening cheering or booing, the sound of metal on metal and thunderous roars from the Alpha <br/>"She's yay tall," Dean took a deep breath and lifted his hand "Alpha, smells like Roses and... Sulphur. Roses and sulpher. Red hair, eyes full of hate, green-brown eyes." Dean finished and Lucifer took off to find the bitch.</p><p>Michael flipped his sword in his hand, pure white wings stained with dirt, dipped in the blood of his brother, and of his own blood. One wing felt potentially broken, or at least sprained, he was bleeding heavily from his side, cuts covered his arms and legs, a few on his neck and shoulders. <br/>Raphael was in worse shape, one of his four wine red wings hung limp and at an odd angle, blood trickled from his nose and mouth, he favored one shoulder over the other, he was limping pretty badly as well.</p><p>"Stand down Raphael!" Michael roared, pupils slits, the icy color seemingly glowing. The Alpha Prince's scent was tainted with anger, burnt cinnamon accompanied with rage clashed with Raphael's angry and sharp Wintergreen and Eucalyptus. Filling the little battlefield with the clashing scent of Alphas, and making the Omegas in the crowd shrink towards the back and exits.</p><p>"I will not! Heaven does not deserve to be ruled by a knot loving Alpha! You're weak and soft! You're broken and unfit to lead!" Raphael screamed as he ran for Michael again.</p><p>Michael swiftly took a step back, his sword swinging with a mighty cry.<br/>Suddenly there was silence on the battlefield. <br/>The crowd all hushed as the quiet murmuring began, waiting for the dist to settle. Everyone had looks of worry about their faces, scents with with concern of every designation of secondary gender, it was almost nauseating. Other than the angry Alpha scents in the arena all anyone could smell was the Strong smell of blood dancing with sweat.</p><p>Sam looked to Gabriel, who had paled, his nose twitching as he stood, wings lowered in nervousness. <br/>Balthazar finally looked away from the gaurd he had been flirting with at the sudden silence and looked down into the arena, Castiel stiffened beside Dean as the Prince leaned forward to see better, the entire building seemed to be in a state of hushed silence as the dust finally settled.</p><p>Michael stood over Raphael's lifeless body, covered in blood of his own and his brother's. <br/>The Archangel dropped his sword and fell to his knees from a mixture of sorrow and exhaustion. Reaching forward he closed Raphael's eyes and pulled his brother's bloody body into his arms. <br/>He had won, but at the cost of his brother's life. </p><p>Chuck stood as the murmuring began to erupt, raising one hand the entire place was silent yet again.<br/>"Michael has won the duel! We will hold the funeral for our fallen Prince in two days time! The Kingdom is expected to pay their respects!" Chuck then waved his hand in dismissal before exited the stand he and his children had been sitting in. </p><p>Castiel and Gabriel exchanged a look, but before either of them could act Balthazar was jumping over the railing, his tan wings flapped once or twice to steady his landing as he tripped to reach Michael. <br/>Gabriel and Castiel didn't hesitate to join their eldest brother in the blood stained dirt below. <br/>"Michael! Are you alright-" Gabriel began but snapped his jaw shut as he neared his brother. </p><p>Michael still hugged the lifeless Archangel in his arms and was actually crying. The three brothers looked between eachother before they gathered around Michael. The dark haired angel was mumbling apologies and begging forgiveness from not only bis fallen brother, but the three brothers surrounding him. <br/>"Hush now Michael." Balthazar whispered and knelt beside the Crowned Prince "We know you had to do It."</p><p>Gabriel joined them on his knees in front of Michael, while Castiel knelt on his other side<br/>"Raphael would have no other way." Gabriel added in a hushed tone. Wings enveloped Michael as Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel hugged their eldest brother and silently mourned the loss of Raphael. It pained all of them tremendously, that not only Raphael had forced this on Michael, but that he had been so driven to not heed any reason whatsoever. </p><p>Dean had moved over to stand beside his brother. A hand over his mouth as he stared down into the little battlefield. There was blood everywhere, the smell of it made his stomach churn and he swore he would be sick.<br/>Sam's eyes were wide as a full moon as he gazed upon the gorey scene below, never had the 15 year old Prince witnessed such cruelty.<br/>Dean seemed to notice and quickly pulled Sam into a tight hug, holding his brother's head on his shoulder, his other hand rubbing his back to soothe him.<br/>"It's alright really."</p><p>"I know Dean." Sam mumbled into his older brother's shoulder "I'm not going to cry over a dead body..." Sam whispered though he did not shed tears, his voice wavered "We should uh... Give them Space."</p><p>Dean nodded and glanced down where the Angel's were huddled in a mess of feathers <br/>"Good idea. Come now, inside."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 42,43,44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael's body was taken to be prepared for the funeral in two days, Michael was escorted to be patched up from his own wounds.<br/>His brothers never left his sides. Castiel helped support his brother on the right, Gabriel assisted in making sure his wounded wings didn't drag on the ground, and Balthazar growled and glared at anyone that dared look at them the entire way to where the doctor was meeting them in Michael's room. <br/>Chuck was no where to be seen, but no one questioned it.</p><p>The doctor checked Michael out and expressed the injuries were not to extensive.<br/>Balthazar's wings twitched impatiently and the moment the doctor finished the poor beta man was pushed out the door by the sandy blond Prince. <br/>"Glad the doc is gone." Balthazar grumbled before turning back to his brother's. </p><p>Michael sat on the table, hands in his lap staring at them intently. He was shirtless and bandaged, silent as his icy eyes avoided his brother's <br/>"Why didn't he just stand down?" Michael whispered blinking a little bit </p><p>Gabriel opened his mouth to try and console his eldest brother when there was a light knock on the door<br/>"Who is it?" Gabriel called his golden wings stiffening at the unfamiliar Alpha scent at the door</p><p>Castiel went rigid as his eyes locked on the door, a low growl emitted from his chest as his foot slid into a defensive stance.<br/>"Castiel calm down." Michael whispered placing a hand on Castiel's forearm. </p><p>The door peeked open revealing a well dressed red headed Female Alpha.<br/>"I simply wanted to congratulate the victor of the duel." The tall esteemed looking woman purred as she stepped in. Her eyes flicked black as she held her head up, horns poking from her neatly done updo in a regal way "I am-"</p><p>"I /know/ who you are." Castiel hissed as his angel blade slid into his hand "I suggest you leave. You are not welcome here!" </p><p>Michael, Gabriel and Balthazar all looked to their younger brother with shock<br/>"Castiel enough!" Michael ordered to which Castiel did not listen. The black winged angel took two strides forward, placing himself between Abaddon and Michael "You are responsible for the kidnapping and torture, of Omega Prince, Dean Winchester." Castiel growled as he looked at the Alpha demon in disgust </p><p>Abaddon looked highly offended, a hand to her chest, shock in her face<br/>"I have done no such thing! I have been granted the throne of Hell, as Crowley is dead. I simply came to show that my Kingdom is not a threat to Heaven." </p><p>Everyone was silent. <br/>Crowley was dead? <br/>"How." Michael asked, well more like stated as his wings lifted slightly, despite the dull throb in two of them</p><p>"I couldn't stand my Kingdom being the bad guys any longer. I wish for peace between the four realms, not war."</p><p>"You mean you had him assassinated." Balthazar spoke with a tilt of his head</p><p>Abaddon shrugged but said nothing more of the matter. "I would have you know, on the subject of this Dean Prince, I did not send for him to be kidnapped. I will say this, orginally he was to be promised to the ruler of Hell for peace. But the King of Earth decided to sell him off to Heaven. If you do not want him, I will take him to be my mate, peace will be maintained, and Hell will serve no threat to Heaven or Earth, or Purgatory, for the remainder of my rule." </p><p>Castiel was bristling now, his wings flicked up in a show of anger and dominance, feathers puffed out in a challenge as he began to say something, though Michael cut him off with a hand to his shoulder <br/>"We will have to discuss something else. Dean is in a delicate state at the moment. I have already declared him as my future husband and mate. Hell and Heaven are currently at peace with the treaty signed at the end of the war. While Crowley was standing King at the signing, it was still a treaty /you/ cannot break. Should you break it." Michael stood and looked Abaddon in her soulless black eyes, Michael's own flickered with angelic grace as his wings lifted to display his superiority "It would be catastrophic for your nation."</p><p>Abaddon's smile fell and her fake sympathy vanished <br/>"You have no right to speak to me that way /boy/" She hissed as she turned to leave "I will be back to negotiate further. That Omega though, he is damaged by now. If he was tortured it will probably hinder the potential of pups. I'm sorry you may never get an heir from that, /whore/." She purred with a delicate smile full of venom as she vanished out the door.</p><p>Michael looked to his brother's with a set expression <br/>"Gabriel, go find Dean and ensure he is safe. Balthazar, get someone to investigate her claim of Crowley's death and the throne of Hell. Castiel, find Lucifer. I want her removed from my Kingdom post hast!"<br/>The three brothers nodded and separated to their tasks, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts and throbbing ribs.</p><p>Michael frowned as he thought about everything going on.<br/>He had seen Castiel and Dean on the shore in the early morning hours, he and Lucifer's relationship was finally nearly at a snapping point. This Abaddon character made him uncomfortable and her sudden ascension to the Throne of Hell was incredibly alarming. Not to mention she wanted Dean as a mate? Why? He was a child compared to him, and definitely a child compared to a demon like Abaddon. <br/>Her claims of having nothing to do with Dean's kidnapping and horrid torture were contrary to the Omega's description of one of his assailants. Not to mention Dean knew Abaddon by /name/. Things weren't adding up, Abaddon had seemed disappointed that Michael had won the throne, almost as if she had wanted Raphael to win...</p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Gabriel hurried down the halls looking for Dean, he wasn't in the arena anymore meaning he and Sam must of come back inside.<br/>The blond prince made his way to Dean's room in a hurry, wings tucked closely to his body, everyone was wandering solemnly as a Prince had just died, Gabriel had no time for that. He had to focus and do what Michael had asked, Check on Dean and ensure he is alright. </p><p>Though as Gabriel made his way into a family parlor, where Dean and Sam were sitting drinking tea, Gabriel's eyes caught the large family portrait on the wall. Taken only a few years prior before the war, each of them in it, including Raphael. <br/>Gabriel's wings slumped slightly as it all Officially sunk in.<br/>Raphael was dead.<br/>Gone.<br/>He wasn't coming back. </p><p>The other Archangel may not have been the best brother in the last few years, but he had been family. They grew up together. Gabriel remembered all the fun they had as kids, how they terrorized the cooks, dyed the horses blue, snuck out to village parties when they were young teens, Learned and trained together. <br/>The last 5 or 6 years Raphael had slipped away from them all, and now he was gone.</p><p>"Gabriel?" </p><p>Gabriel snapped out of his head and his eyes met Sam's. The young Alpha was looking at him with concern etched on his face and sympathy in his eyes<br/>"Yes?" Gabriel's voice wasn't steady as Sam's hand gripped his shoulder</p><p>"Are you alright? You're crying." </p><p>The Archangel touched his cheek and laughed bitterly <br/>"I guess it finally sunk in. It's hard to believe that my brother is dead." He shrugged as his spoke, but more tears threatened to spill</p><p>"Come sit with Dean and I. They just brought us tea and coffee... There's pie as well." The young prince forced a smile as he nudged Gabriel to move and come sit with them. The Archangel sat down and stared at his hands as another tear slipped off his chin and hit his shoe, sliding off the leather onto the fuzzy carpet beneath his boot</p><p>Dean frowned and poured Gabriel a cup of tea before silently handing it to the Alpha, a single glance to Sam signaled that Gabriel was obviously not ok and their conversation was on hold.<br/>"Gabriel, I've not lost a brother before, but I know it's hard. If there is anything Sam or I can do?" Dean spoke softly running a hand through his hair</p><p>Sam hummed an agreement as he kept a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, trying not to glance back as the trembling gold sea of feathers attached to Gabriel's shoulder blades and back.<br/>"Want to talk about it? It always helps me..."</p><p>Gabriel shrugged. His wings slumping behind him, edges over the couch and beside Sam<br/>"I just, I don't want to /feel/ like this right now. I have so much on my plate as it is. Now I've lost a family member." Gabriel closed his eyes as another silent tear fell "I can't imagine how Michael feels. I saw him when the dust settled, cradling Raphael's body and Apologizing..."</p><p>Sam and Dean exchanged another look as Dean settled himself on the short Alpha's other side. Sam frowned as Gabriel spoke<br/>"We'll take care of Michael in a minute. Right now we want /you/ to be alright."</p><p>"I know Sam." Gabriel frowned as he opened his eyes "I never thought I'd lose him like this. I mean he wasn't even mated, had no children..." Gabriel sucked in a breath to calm himself as he folded and unfolded his hands "It didn't help that this Abaddon Demon showed up and claimed she was Queen of Hell. That Crowley was dead and she asked for Dean!? Can you fucking believe that?" Gabriel's expression hardened to one of disgust "She practically asked for Michael to name a Price and sell you off."</p><p>Dean swallowed thickly and tried to hide the fear at the mention of Abaddon, and the uncertainty of where this conversation was going<br/>"D-" Dean took a deep breath "Did he sell me off?" He asked as he rubbed at his bruised and scrapped wrists from a month in restraints. </p><p>"No." Gabriel shook his head and chuckled bitterly "He would never. Trust me Dean, Michael is a good man. Infact he told her if she didn't leave she would regret it."</p><p>Dean nodded and honestly felt a little sick. He didn't know if the news about Abaddon made him sick, or if it was something else but he did not feel well. The coffee and pie must have settled in his stomach weird, or it was the excitement and pain of the day.<br/>"I-" Dean swallowed thickly trying to keep the food down "I need to lie down. I'm sorry Gabriel. Sam, I will head to my room for the night." Dean stood and had to steady himself with the wall for a moment before he composed himself and headed for his room. Motioning for a gaurd to follow him as he didn't feel safe on his own.<br/>The Alpha gaurd followed with out a word as Dean made it to his room, Dean didn't talk to the gaurd, and the tall burly gaurd, a human that his father had sent, said nothing in return.<br/>"Stay outside my room a few hours until someone replaces you- What is your name?" Dean asked as he held the door frame and looked back over his shoulder at the taller Man</p><p>"Benny your Highness." He spoke with an accent but Dean didn't mind</p><p>"Alright Benny. Thank you." Dean stated as he closed the door and prepared to sleep, still feeling sick to his stomach. </p><p>Meanwhile Sam stayed with Gabriel late into the night, they didn't talk about much, Sam was simply company. Which the young Prince didn't mind at all, he enjoyed Gabriel's company. Even if Gabriel didn't know it.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p>The room was warm, a fire flickering as Dean leaned against his door with a sigh, a hand in his hair, the other over his stomach. He still felt extremely nauseous, but a little better now that he was alone. A small smile spread across his face as he looked at his bed and noticed a bountiful amount of pillows and soft blankets had been added to his bed, and Castiel's ratty coat had been untouched since he folded it that morning. </p><p>Dean looked at himself in the mirror as he leaned over the water basin and prepared to change into his night clothes. <br/>He tried to avoid his reflection in the mirror, but as he dropped his shirt from his shoulders his eyes caught his reflection anyway. His ribs were bruised and turning a yellow purple, cuts from whips littered his chest and back, he knew not all of them would scar, but some would. The bandaging around his shoulder needed changed as you could see the blood on it.<br/>Then there was the bit mark, on one side of his collarbone. It made tears swell in his eyes at the thought that Alistair had almost /actually/ mated him.</p><p>The Prince's fingertips flitted over the bruised teeth marks. If he hadn't gotten he feet under the demon and pushed him off, than Alistair would of drawn blood and mated him. <br/>A shuddering sigh escaped the Winchesters lips as he ignored the rest of his battered body and slipped into his night clothes. <br/>Padding over to his bed he quickly got all of the pillows and blankets situated before climbing into the middle.</p><p>"Fuck." He muttered running a hand through his hair successfully messing it up "I've made a damn nest..." Dean rubbed at his scalp a moment, his other hand on his stomach again as a fresh wave of nausea came to him. <br/>Something was so very wrong.<br/>Dean didn't want to think about it though, he got up regretfully from his warm little nest, took Castiel's blood stained trenchcoat, put it on like a robe and cracked it door open </p><p>"Benny was it?"</p><p>"Yes." The Alpha gaurd smile looking down slightly at Dean as the Prince gulped </p><p>"Could you escort me to the kitchen? I would like some water." Dean mumbled looking down at his slippers</p><p>"Of course." The big burly human smiled at Dean as he stepped aside.</p><p>"But uhm, take me the long way so I'm not seen mkay? Mkay come on." Dean spoke quickly as he slipped out and headed down the hall, Benny close behind.</p><p>Frankly Dean was surprised that he felt safe around Benny. Alpha's were not something he wanted to be around, except the Novaks, and his brother. He also knew if his father was here he'd be okay with that, but other Alpha's made him nervous the last few days he'd been back.<br/>But Benny seemed different for some reason, calming even.</p><p>Dean slipped into the kitchen quietly at Benny silently closed the door. A fresh wave of nausea came over Dean at the smell of the food that had just left the kitchen for everyone's dinner, that he was skipping.<br/>The Prince rushed to a waste bin full of potato skins and various garbage as he hurled up everything he'd eaten the last day or so.<br/>Spitting one last time Dean blinked, eyes watery as he glared into the garbage bin. A sudden hand on his shoulder made Dean growl and spin around, grabbing the arm and pinning the assailant against part of the counter</p><p>"Your Highness!" Benny exclaimed his free hand up in defense as the other was pinned painful behind his back by the Omega Prince</p><p>Dean released him and wiped his mouth with a hand towel, spitting again into the trash to try and get that vomit taste out of his throat<br/>"I-I'm sorry. Just... Don't touch me without a warning."</p><p>"My apologies." Benny breathed taking a step back, hands up in surrender <br/>"Are you alright?" </p><p>Dean blinked up at the concern in Benny's voice and eyes. It was strange almost.<br/>"No. I'm not." Dean whispered, voice cracking as he wrapped one arm around him, the other going through his hair. He would admit it, because he didn't want to deal with it anymore. "I'm heading back to my room." He grumbled pulling a glass out and filling it with ice water "Come stand gaurd if you want." Dean stated heading for the back kitchen door to make the trek back to his room.<br/>Benny didn't say another word, but Dean noted how the Alpha's nose twitched when the Prince brushed past him. <br/>Was it obvious? </p><p>Dean paused outside his room again, took a deep breath and entered. Setting the water on the table stand by his bed the Omega removed Castiel's coat and his shirt, examining himself in the mirror. He supposed for being barely fed for four months he wasn't totally skin and bones, there was a slight bit of pudge to his stomach.<br/>The Winchester sucked in a shuttering breath as he shook his head, running a hand through his hair as the other rested on his stomach for a moment. He was over reacting. <br/>Reaching. <br/>Exaggerating. </p><p>There was no way.<br/>The Omega's mind had to he playing tricks on him. Yeah that made sense. <br/>Dean put the shirt back on and climbed into the cozy nest he had created, the smell of Castiel lingered on the coat was actually rather comforting. <br/>Taking in a deep breath of the scent, nose buried in the collar of the coat Dean closed his eyes.<br/>If he was right, and he prayed to anything out there listening that he wasn't, he suddenly feared for his safety. What would Castiel say? Or worse, Michael? <br/>Afterall he was to Marry Michael almost immediately once his bruises and cuts were gone. <br/>Would Michael reject him? Or worse, hand him over to Abaddon for the gain of their Kingdoms? Would Michael risk a war with Earth over this?<br/>Dean fell asleep with his nose buried in Castiel's coat collar, and a weight in his chest that only wanted to get heavier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 45, 46, 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It did not take long for Castiel to find Lucifer. The Archangel was outside, arms crossed over his armored chest as he watched an official looking carriage leave down the road and off into the countryside <br/>"Who was that?" Castiel asked noticing the aggression plastered on the blond"s face</p><p>"Some bitch. You needn't worry though. She was appalled by Apparently how our Future King had treated her. She was spotted during the duel, made the Omega Prince upset, I set off to fix it." Lucifer explained not taking his eyes off where the carriage was still in sight</p><p>"Abaddon." Castiel spoke simply, venom in his voice </p><p>"Dean told you?"</p><p>"She had the audacity to introduce herself to Michael. The demon was responsible for Dean's kidnapping though she claims she was not a part of it." Cas frowned his wings lowered slightly as he ran a hand over his face</p><p>Lucifer placed his hands on the young Alpha's shoulders.<br/>"Go be with Michael and your family. I will take this into my own hands, it shall be dealt with." He gave the worried Prince a reassuring smile and shooed him away.<br/>It was time for him to take matters into his own bloody hands to protect this family. To protect Michael. </p><p>Castiel nodded but said nothing else as he retreated back inside to his brothers. <br/>Forcing a small smile as he approached Michael, who was washed and dressed, looking well though a little battered<br/>"Feeling well Michael?" Castiel greeted with a bow</p><p>"I will survive. Did you find Lucifer?" Michael asked with a strain to his voice and exhaustion in his eyes</p><p>"I did." Castiel then explained his conversation with Lucifer. To which Michael frowned</p><p>"This could be-" He stopped, nose twitching as an Omega maid walked past him, her sweet Scent wreaked with traces of Lucifer and honestly it put a further crack in Michael's heart</p><p>"Michael?"</p><p>Michael snapped out of his daze, icy eyes focusing back in Castiel <br/>"This could be a good thing, or a very, /very/ bad thing. Lucifer is dangerous and unpredictable."<br/>Michael blinked a few times, holding onto the back of a dining room chair for slight support<br/>"Who is that maid? The one that just passed us with plates?"</p><p>Cas tilted his head, squinting with slight confusion <br/>"Her name is Kelly Kline. She is an Omega maid, unmated and I suppose uninterested. She works here in the castle because she has proven to be able to care.for herself against any clouded Alpha with ideas." Castiel chuckled remembering some younger Alpha's he had known that were knights or training to he that had attempted to make a move on the woman "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Michael frowned and shook his head, wings twitching slightly painfully, but they twitched nonetheless <br/>"No reason brother." He forced a smile before his and Castiel's attention was drawn to the dining room doors where their father Chuck had just entered.</p><p>"I apologize I couldn't come to you sooner Michael." Chuck spoke with a deep sigh, worry seemed permanent on the King's face<br/>"First Dean being Kidnapped for four months, and then Raphael challenging you. I am proud of you though Michael." Chuck placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, looking up into Michael's face </p><p>"I didn't want to." Michael muttered avoiding eye contact with his father </p><p>"I know. But you proved you can do whatever necessary. Something, if I'm honest I was beginning to doubt."</p><p>Castiel bristled at that comment. The great battles during the four year war with Hell that Michael had led, and killing his own brother is what made their father proud of the older Novak? <br/>Michael didn't respond to his father's words, but they did cut deeply. His father had been Doubting his ability to lead. Because that was what Michael needed to hear right now...</p><p>Castiel opened his mouth to speak, wings raised slightly in anger, hands balled into fists when the doors bursted open to reveal Lucifer.<br/>The Alpha knight bowed<br/>"My King, my Princes." He spoke formally and with such a lack of emotion it was unsettling for Michael "I leave in the morning to ensure the removal of a threat to the throne and the being responsible for the kidnapping and torture of Omega Prince Dean Winchester. Their removal shall be permanent."</p><p>Chuck folded his hands neatly behind his back, a slight nod signaling Lucifer to rise from his bow<br/>"Good. I, and my family appreciate the initiative." Chuck commented glancing at Castiel and giving him that look that Father's give their children to silently tell them to straighten up and behave. Tk which Castiel did straighten his posture, readjust his wings and lifted his chin respectfully </p><p>Michael frowned again as Lucifer's eyes met his.<br/>They didn't need to exchange any verbal words. A simple look told the other every. Lucifer would Eliminate the threat and return with her head, or return in pieces. <br/>This was one of Lucifer's areas of expertise that Michael highly disapproved of. It came with being raised how the other Archangel had been, but Michael knew that was an excuse. This whole scenario was a damn nightmare. <br/>Moments like this made Michael want to leave it all and go live how he wanted, mated to whomever he pleased in a wood cottage. Safe and carefree of Kingly duties for the rest of his long life.<br/>But dreams were for commoners and peasants. Not future Kings. Or so he had been raised.</p><p>Lucifer looked away from Michael's gaze quickly as he cleared his throat <br/>"Until I return your majesties." He bowed one last time, turned to leave as the doors once again burst open, this time both of the doors hit the wall making a maid or two yell in startled fright, cool almost Spring air wafted in with a bitter chill, standing in the doorway was the horned silhouette of a dead man <br/>"Hello boys."</p><p>The whole room seemed to freeze as a stout demon entered, horns poking from his thin dark hair. He lacked the leathery wings a lot of demons possessed, but that didn't change the air of importance he had about himself, the Alpha, by his dominant scent, fixed his tie with a smug grin<br/>"Awfully quiet, aren't we?" He hummed walking past Chuck, Michael and Castiel to examine the food being set out on the dining table. "Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"Crowley, I was just informed of your death," Michael stiffly said with a stony face, lifting his chins and wings in a subtle display of dominance.</p><p>"And who told you that, hmmm?" Crowley spat out between his teeth, his eye glowing red with hatred as he sat himself down at the head of the table. "That wretched whore Abaddon, I presume?" Crowley's voice was smug, eyebrow raised as he lifted a cup pretending to admire the gold "Stole my throne more like."</p><p>Chuck stood at the opposite end of the table as Crowley nodding in acknowledgement <br/>Michael raised an eyebrow watching Crowley closely with suspicion and mistrust<br/>"You are here why?"</p><p>Crowley's red eyes narrowed before he leaned back more looking to Michael <br/>"I've come to discuss important topics with the King to be."</p><p>Chuck's mouth snapped shut with an almost offended look, but alas he moved to the side and motioned to his eldest with a small dip of his head and wings<br/>Michael stepped forward and sat in his father's chair, staring hard at Crowley at the opposite end of the table<br/>"Pray, tell us what is going on. Why this Abaddon claims you're dead, that she is Queen, and why my future husband was kidnapped and tortured by her men." Michael sat straight, chin up and wings on a subtle display of who was in fact in control of this situation </p><p>Crowley simply raised an eyebrow <br/>"You mean the Omega Prince that human John was originally going to give /me/ before the war broke out? You lot slimy had to give the dumb human a sweeter deal am I right?" Crowley laughed at the glare that hardened on Castiel's face, the twitch of feathers from Lucifer and the way Michael's jaw flexed in controlled irritation. </p><p>"We are nor discussing that right now Crowley. You need to give us answers before a war breaks out after one just ended. We have not even had a year of peace and trouble wants to brew." Michael explained with a sigh as he examined the rather casual demon at the end of his family's dining table</p><p>"Listen Michael. Abaddon tried to have me killed due to a scandal. The blackmailing failed you could say. She wanted the throne and I faked her assassination attempt as successful so that I could lay low. Hell is in Chaos with her at the throne. Not a ounce of civility among them!" Crowley hit his fist on the armrest of his chair and shifted to lean his chin on his hand "Help me get back on the throne, and by gones can be bygones. /Besides/" Crowley cooed pretending to look at his fingernails before only his eyes flicked back to Michael "I know someone with a bit of magic to help assist with the struggles you're facing."</p><p>"What struggles?" Michael raised an eyebrow at the demon and folded his hands neatly before him on the table</p><p>"Struggles of the heart young King."</p><p>Michael cleared his throat but said nothing for a moment, a moment to long, Chuck raised his eyebrow at his son and Lucifer shifted his weight<br/>"Join us for dinner Crowley. I am open to your proposal." The Archangel Prince finally said with an authority that had Lucifer quickly Excuse himself, feeling the need to blow of steam of any kind really.</p><p>Crowley gave a curt nod in acceptance, the family was seated, Sam as well but Dean was a no show.<br/>"Is Dean alright?" Castiel asked looking from Gabriel, who had been sent to locate the Winchester, and Sam, who was last seen with the freckled Prince. </p><p>"Today's excitment has over exerted him. The Omega was feeling worn out and a little under the weather." Gabriel quickly answered easing the tense look Castiel was giving him, the concerned frown Michael had, and the oddly intrigued look in the Demon King's red eyes. Gabriel's wings twitched under the scrutiny, something he certainly /did not/ like was a lot of attention at once.<br/>Gabriel frowned glancing between Crowley, Michael and his father Chuck as the tension became extremely thick in the air<br/>"Regardless let us eat! We've had a long day, Crowley is a guest as is Prince Sam here!"<br/>Sam had shifted in his seat as he tucked stray hair behind both his at the same time. Clearing his throat and sitting straighter as to try and not look so completely uncomfortable. </p><p>Michael nodded his agreement as food was set before everyone. Crowley ate as if everything was right in the world, Chuck seemed to be able to eat fine as well, Sam nibbled at his plate and Castiel didn't even touch his fork. Michael ate maybe a bite here and there and Gabriel knew how to make it appear as if he was eating without ever successfully bringing the fork to his mouth</p><p>"Present your proposal Crowley." Michael stated with a sip of wine that only made his stomach churn. He had gotten no real rest, no real processing time since Dean's kidnapping, return, his brother's challenge, the duel, Abaddon's appearance, or Crowley's return. To say he was under control was a vast misinterpretation of the entire situation </p><p>"I want you to help me, kill Abaddon and return to the throne. Preferably /not/ in a full blown war, as we haven't even been eight months of peace yet." Crowley swirled his wine glass as his red eyes met Michael's icy ones "I want Lucifer to help. He's highly capable."</p><p>"We will discuss this further in private. For now we will set up a room for you and no one will know you're alive as of yet." Michael simply stated standing and motioning for a maid to do as he had requested <br/>"I must bid you all goodnight, as rude as it may be. I've had a rather taxing day and have to bury my brother in a day or two."</p><p>"Yes yes but of course Michael." Crowley spoke with fale sympathy before this certain, knowing, look came over his features "Such a shame your dear brother Raphael. It is to bad that Abaddon wiggled her way into his ear. He had been so loyal to you up until recent years." He stood and followed the maid to where he would be staying without so much as another word.</p><p>Michael looked to the other's in the room. Each of them unsure of what to make of Crowley's words.<br/>Had Raphael really been conspiring with Abaddon? Michael was sure the demon hadn't a clue what he was speaking of... But then again, Crowley wasn't one to necessarily/ lie/ but simply to emit certain aspects of the truth...<br/>Michael still bid the others goodnight and tried to hold himself high as he exited the dining room to head to bed. All the while with a heavy heart.</p><p>The dinner table continued to sit in an awkward silence after Michael dismissed himself. The sounds of clinking silverware and glasses was overbearing and Castiel couldn't take it anymore. <br/>"If you'll excuse me." He said simply to which his father gave a small nod.</p><p>Gabriel stood and Sam followed Suit<br/>"If we may?"</p><p>Chuck nodded again and dismissed his children and their guest. Once the door was closed Chuck looked down the long table to Crowley. The demon was already looking at the King with a curious yet slightly knowing look.<br/>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"Of course not. I only had one son try to over throw my eldest who was then forced to take his life. Though I knew Raphael was up to something. I didn't realize to what extent and I fear it may be deeper than we initially thought." Chuck pressed his fingertips together with a frown, his graying wings twitched "At least you got out in time. One threat has been eliminated but Abaddon is still an issue. Eve will behave for now but I have no idea how John will be when we receive his letter. We sent one to him upon the Omega being returned and should receive his letter in three days."</p><p>Crowley nodded and tilted his head<br/>"We could always-"</p><p>"No!" Chuck's gaze was dark and threatening as the Alpha lifted his chin "We do not bring /her/ into this. Your mother stays out of this also. Michael is to marry the Omega Prince provided Abaddon didn't taint him to badly. He is never to be with another Alpha Regardless of what your mother can reveal. Red Strings mean nothing in politics. Love means nothing in withholding Peace."</p><p>"Fine. My witch of a mother stays where she is. But we could use-"</p><p>"Enough!" Chuck stood his six graying wings flaring in aggravation and a display of authority, dominance, and a finality that made Crowley snap his mouth shut "I refuse to call her out of exile. She is where she shall stay. As for any other fool you think should be brought into this I suggest you rethink. You're supposed to be intelligent Crowley." Chuck groaned rubbing his temples with a sigh "You will be shown to your room, and I am retiring for the night." Chcuk growled hostility leaking through his scent as something almost sinister flashed in his eyes. The King then stormed out the door leaving Crowley alone.</p><p>The entire way to his quarters Chuck fiddled with his ring. Thinking of his late wife with a deep frown.<br/>He had had two wives. Micheal, Gabriel, and Balthazar's mother, then Castiel and Samandriel's mother. It was a mess of things, the circumstances leading to the marriage of Castiel's dear mother Cassiel. He had named Castiel after his mother even. But everything around that time, and around the birth of his youngest, of whom the world was sure was dead, was shrouded in things he rather not think about.<br/>Chuck paused as he reached an area of going left or right. To the right was the hallway lined with his children's rooms, to the left led to his own room.</p><p>Decided to at least check in his children, as he was a decent father, at least in his mind, he knocked first on Michael's door.<br/>There was silence for several minutes before the door slowly opened a little to reveal Michael's tired eyes and sleepy frown. He looked worn and older with his face bruised and tired. Years of fighting etched in his frown, tiredness of fighting and war filled his icy eyes<br/>"Yes father?" He spoke, something hiding in his voice that Chuck could not place.</p><p>"I wanted to check in on you." </p><p>"That's very Kind. I assure you I'm alright. I didn't suffer any serious injuries." Michael explained running a hand through his already messed up dark hair, blinking a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes as his icy colored gaze met his father</p><p>"If you insist. Sleep well son. You have a lot ahead of you. A marriage and a coronation." Chuck gave his eldest a weak smile and patted his son's shoulder before bidding Michael goodnight. Michael returned the sentiment as he closed the door.</p><p>Gabriel did not answer his door when Chuck knocked, neither did Balthazar. Castiel did though, and was still fully dressed, but stressed looking, though his youngest did not want to talk much. Which Chuck respected, when Castiel was deep in thought a lot of conversation was out of the question. </p><p>Chuck left his children alone. He considered heading to his room as was the original plan. But something else came to mind. <br/>Chuck turned down a different hall, heading up stairs until he got to the quarters that Michael's future bride was staying. He paused outside the Omega's room, the Alpha gaurd giving him a bow of respect to the King<br/>"See if he is awake. It's rather important." </p><p>Benny nodded and turned to knock lightly, when there was no answer he shrugged at the King.<br/>The Archangel motioned with a certain look that Benny should go /in/ and wake him.<br/>Benny knew this couldn't be a good idea. Especially since the Prince had been through so much, a strange Alpha in his room at night may not be a good thing. But not wanting to cause a problem for the king, the blue eyed Alpha exhaled as he carefully opened the door<br/>"Your Highness? Dean?" He asked just above a whisper</p><p>Dean groaned as he rolled over. Peeking a vibrant and slightly glowing green eyes open at the sound of the door creaking<br/>"Who is it and what the fuck do you want?" He asked sitting up, he pulled warm fuzzy blankets over his shoulders to trap the warmth of his nest to his body</p><p>"It is Benny. The King is here and would like to speak to you... He claims it's urgent."</p><p>Dean blinked several times and shook his head, regretfully swinging his legs over the side of the bed and slipping his bare feet into his slipper, pulling the blanket more around him Protectively <br/>"Send him in."</p><p>Chuck entered and gave Dean a respectful bow<br/>"Prince Dean, we need to talk about Michael."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 48, 49, 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean shifted on the end of his bed, he was very much not presentable for the King of all people to be talking to him, he was in night clothes, wrapped in a blanket with slippers and bed head, not to mention his bed was a nest right now, and Castiel's blood stained coat was among the pillows he had been cuddling<br/>"You want to talk about Michael? Is he alright?" Dean asked quickly worried that the Crowned Prince may have been more injured than he was told</p><p>"He's fine. Dealing with everything." Chuck spoke pulling a chair away from the desk and sitting in It. Wings dropping as he hung his head and thought about how to word this<br/>"There have been recent developments over the past few years you are most likely unaware of, that have me worried for him... But, I feel you may be able to fix it." Chuck explained rubbing his hands on his legs as he spoke </p><p>"How?" Dean lifted an eyebrow as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders closer, he licked his lips ignoring the sting from the newly resplit open cut on his lower lip</p><p>Chuck tilted his head, nervousness lightly lined his scent as he rubbed at his beard<br/>"How do I ask this of you?" The King grumbled before he finally exhaled "I need you to seduce Michael."</p><p>Dean's mouth fell open as he blinked at Chuck. His eyes glowing green in the crackling firefight <br/>"You want me to what?" </p><p>"Seduce him."</p><p>"Before the wedding? Isn't that against Enochian custom? Thought they were all about abstinence until marriage? Especially in their royalty and future rulers?" Dean tilted his head swallowing back confusion </p><p>"We do. But the current circumstances are, complicated. A child as yourself cannot possibly see the big picture, or the reason behind my request." Chuck explained with a wave of his hand and nod of his head</p><p>"I would like to understand then." Dean spoke simply with a lift of his chin throwing away any submissive behavior he may have been displaying out of respect </p><p>"You wouldn't understand. You aren't a parent, or a King." Chuck continued "Besides I thought you humans didn't care about waiting for the perfect mate anyway?"</p><p>Dean swallowed back anger at what Chuck had just implied<br/>"Some do not. Just as some Angel's do not. I on the other hand and as a royal do."</p><p>Chuck sighed rubbing a hand down his face as he searched for how to word this to get Dean to do as he wanted without causing an issue<br/>"Listen Omega, this is-"</p><p>"Dean." The Prince spoke with narrowed eyes, no Alpha was going to try and manipulate him</p><p>"Alright, Dean, I'm sorry. This is my request to you as a King. It's for Michael's own good. You're to marry him as soon as you're presentable to the public anyway. No one but us and him in the end will even know that you two have been together. Just do as I request." Chuck pleaded his wings dropping </p><p>Dean shifted and stood, shoulders back and chin raised in defiance <br/>"And if I refuse to do this? Do you even realize what it is you are asking me to do? I refuse to do anything to make Michael uncomfortable. He is to be my husband, I am not some whore for you to use." Dean was still so appalled by the very thought that Chuck would ask him to take advantage of and seduce Michael. </p><p>Chuck stood, with a low rumbling growl, his wings shuffled and rose in dominance, chin raised and nostrils flared as his irri scent came off the Alpha with a hard glare.<br/>Dean swallowed thickly, the smell of hostility coming off of Chuck was out of character and strong enough to make the Omega Prince lower his head in a bow of submission <br/>"You willyou will do as I say or I can make your stay here very, challenging."</p><p>Dean bit his bottom lip holding back a wince as he felt the healing cut split open again<br/>"I will see what I can do. But I cannot promise anything." Dean finally said his eyes flicking up to meet Chuck's, his head mot raising from it's lowered position. </p><p>"You have two weeks to bed him." Chuck spoke seriously and upon Dean opening his mouth to protest once more Chuck held up a hand to stop him "You have the body type of an Alpha, I'm sure it won't be to difficult." The King said this time relaxing, wings shuffled to their relaxed state and his eyes softened <br/>"It was a pleasure to have this discussion." Chuck added with a smile, his nose twitching eyes flicking to Dean's bed that was flooded with pillows and blankets before he turned and left the room.</p><p>Dean sat back on his bed and let his head fall into his hands. This wasn't good. <br/>What was Chuck thinking? Dean hadn't spent a huge amount of time with his future mate, but he knew enough that Michael found intimacy to be sacred among mates. Dean could respect that, besides, the thought of being with anyone sexually left a huge ache in Dean's chest and made him want to throw up. He couldn't do this. </p><p>With a shudder the Winchester crawled back into bed and burrowed into his nest, of course it wasn't perfect anymore, the pillows had been moved when he woke up, the blankets weren't warm anymore and the smell of Chuck's anger lingered in the room, making the smell of the fireplace and clean sheets. <br/>He had two weeks, to weeks to seduce his future mate, and Dean had no idea why. It was alarming and confusing. Dean considered confiding in someone, Benny perhaps? Or Castiel? No, not Castiel that wouldn't be good. Dean needed to distance himself from the beautiful Alpha. Afterall what they had shared, a kiss. <br/>While it was a simply kiss, it felt like it contained the world. Like everything Deam had ever imagined and more. They shared the words they could not speak in that moment they kissed. Dean was betraying everyone and everything, he had no idea what to think anymore, what to believe. His life was like a ball of yarn falling off a knitters lap, unraveling and doing so fast. <br/>A tangled mess of string.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Sam followed behind Gabriel as they exited the dining room, the taller Alpha stayed close to the short angel as a puppy would it's master, still not familiar with the castle layout, though the short Archangel didn't seem to mind.<br/>The floppy haired Prince kept a close eye on Gabriel, as the usually smiling Alpha, with a joke on his lips and bounce in his step was very burdened down. His whiskey colored eyes were dulled of their usual mischievous glimmer, his wings shuffled and stayed lowered, a frown graced his lips, eyebrows furrowed and his scent had a bitter tang to his usually warm and inviting sweet scent of chocolate and springtime. </p><p>Sam wanted to say something, anything, but he had never lost a brother before, sure he had lost his mother but he never really knew her and was but a baby.<br/>Most people say that the loving smell of their mother is comforting, Sam supposed Dean had that role in his life, other than Kate of course.<br/>Sam stayed silent and tucked loose hair behind his ear as he tried to think of something anything to say, as the young teen opened his mouth to speak Gabriel growled, his fist swinging out and colliding with a wall.</p><p>Sam barely moved out of the way as the marble let out a dull thud and loud crack in the quiet hallway.<br/>"Gabriel," Sam took the other Alpha's hand and examined the immediately bruising and swelling knuckles "Come on, Let's get you some ice?" It came out as more of a question as Sam looked around unsure of where the kitchen had disappeared to in the maze of hallways </p><p>"I'm fine Sam." Gabriel spoke softly, pulling his hand away from Sam's gentle touch. "I just, it's a lot to take in. Crowley practically just told me, that my older, now/ dead/ brother was a damn traitor to the throne, that he had been so, so-so brainwashed and manipulated that-" Gabriel was cut off as he was suddenly pulled into a hug by the younger but taller human<br/>The Archangel's gold wings shook with his shoulders as he buried his nose in Sam's shoulder. Arms coming around the human's middle, clutching the back of his shirt like a lifeline </p><p>"I've told you before, I'll tell you again, you've been through a lot today. It's alright not to be some big tough Alpha, and to just be you." Sam whispered into the short blonde's hair</p><p>Gabriel let out a huff into Sam's shoulder trying to keep his nose out of the teens neck as that could be considered scenting and the two were only friends.<br/>"I already broke down in front of you and Dean earlier this evening. I should be fine." </p><p>"But you aren't." Sam held the angel at Arm's length, his deep brown puppy dog eyes searching Gabriel's face with such concern it made the Archangel's heart lurch "Let's get you to your room, and get you relaxed." </p><p>Gabriel's voice caught in his throat and he coughed checking on his tongue<br/>"Mkay" he croaked as Sam held the other man's bruised hand still</p><p>"I am afraid I don't know where your chambers are..." Sam frowned looking around confused </p><p>"This way." Gabe mumbled, he tried to pull his hand from Sam's gentle grip, but Sam tightened his hold and shook his head </p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>Gabriel led Sam down the halls until they came to a lovely door with gold letting saying 'Gabriel' with gold feathers seeming to drip down the door.<br/>Gabe pushed the door open and halted when he saw Castiel coming down the hallway<br/>"Brother, are you alright?"</p><p>Castiel paused, his wings going rigid as if he'd been caught in a cookie jar<br/>"I am fine Gabriel. Prince Sam." The blue eyed angel gave Sam a bow to which Sam shook his head</p><p>"No need to bow to me Castiel. We aren't even in a public setting, to which in your kingdom it is I who would bow to you" the young Alpha chuckled </p><p>Castiel did not seem amused as he furrowed his eyebrows with a tilt of his head<br/>"Regardless you are in succession to be King. It is only polite to bow to you young Winchester." Castiel continued as he shifted his weight, his arms at his sides awkwardly </p><p>Sam raised and eyebrow letting go of Gabriel's swollen knuckles, one hand going to his hip as the other tucked hair behind his ear<br/>"Whatever you say Prince." Sam narrowed his eyes at the angel before speaking again "You did not go after Dean did you?"</p><p>"Of course not." Cas answered quickly squinting slightly at the younger Prince who happened to be about his own height though four years younger "I do not understand what gave you the idea that I would. Is Dean alright?"</p><p>"My brother is fine." Sam's expression softened, tension releasing from the teen's shoulders "I never got a proper chance to thank you Castiel. For finding Dean, for pulling him out of Hell."</p><p>"It was an honor." Castiel replied with a small nod of his head, he bowed slightly again, wings spreading slightly "Your brother is a remarkable Omega, not like any I have ever seen. He gave his abuser quite a fight I think." He noted as he remembered seeing Alistair's broken nose, bruised face and wrapped up hand</p><p>"That is Dean for you. He is twice the Alpha of most Regardless of his designation." Sam added as he bowed to Castiel "You have my eternal gratitude for bringing him back in ome piece. If you ever need anything, send for me."</p><p>Gabriel smiled at Sam as the teen fought back tears, and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as Sam pulled Castiel into a bone crushing hug. <br/>Castiel stood there awkwardly, wings stiff and shoulders rigid as he didn't know what to do, his blue eyes pleaded with Gabriel to do something <br/>"Hug him back you dumby!" Gabriel cackled holding his sides trying to keep back a burst of laughter</p><p>Castiel awkwardly hugged the young Winchester back, giving the boy's back a few stiff Pat's and grunted as Sam released him<br/>"I promise Sam I will." He grumbled forcing a small smile "I am going to retire to bed now. Do not let Gabriel pull you into trouble. He is notorious for such things."</p><p>"I won't. Goodnight Castiel."</p><p>"Night lil bro."</p><p>"Goodnight Sam, goodnight Gabriel"</p><p>Sam turned back to the blond as they entered Gabe's chambers, the door was then closed and the Archangel let out a sigh<br/>"I don't want to talk." He grumbled sitting on the edge of his bed</p><p>"Than don't." Sam smiled softly <br/>They didn't talk, and when there was a knock on the door some time later Sam didn't bother to answer, as Gabriel had fallen asleep, his head on Sam's chest, wings stretched over the teen and bed. Tears dried down his cheeks as he had finally let it all crumble.</p><p>Sam's nose twitched as something tickled it, he felt comfortable right now, warm, surrounded by warmth like morning sunlight, and surrounded by the warm smell of spring grass and chocolate, a weight on his chest that he welcomed, long legs tangled with someone else's and the young Alpha felt content for the first time since presenting. <br/>It was as if some instinctive part of him that was always restless was finally at ease. His mind whispered mate and omega as The Winchester opened his eyes. Squinting as sunlight filtered through curtains, the window opened a little to let the crisp spring air in.<br/>The warm body on his twitched and groaned grumbling about their back hurting and their wings being asleep.</p><p>Sam jolted from his sleep haze with a start at realizing it was Gabriel that he had fallen asleep with. <br/>"Oh I-I'm so sorry Gabriel I-"</p><p>"Don't Apologize. You're warm." The older Alpha grumbled as he sat up with a hiss, his wings sluggish and he forced them to move off the teen<br/>"Thank you Sam. I needed the company." Gabriel stretched and stood rolling his shoulders and flexing his wings to try and wake them up "I am the one that's sorry for crying and snorting all over you." </p><p>"It's not a problem Gabriel. You needed to just, let the emotion out before it built up and caused you further heartache" Sam rationalized as he always seemed to do.</p><p>Gabriel wiped the drool from his chin and went about picking a new outfit out for the day<br/>"If you want Samoose, you can head to your room and change. I'll meet you at breakfast." The blonde smiled over his shoulder </p><p>The floppy haired Winchester hummed as he swung his legs over the large bed and stretched his arms over his head with a grunt<br/>"I want to see Dean first. See if he's feeling any better. He did skip dinner and nearly threw up when we were talking in the parlor."</p><p>"That is a good idea. Just let the gaurd at his door know you're his brother, it should be fine."</p><p>Sam smiled at Gabriel who gave him a nod before heading to his private bathroom to change.<br/>The middle Winchester made his way to Dean's room, remembering the way from when Dean had shown him briefly. There was Benny, an Alpha gaurd that Sam remembered from back home. He remembered their father had insisted a few human guards come along to hold ensure Dean transitioned smoothly and was treated properly as promised. <br/>"Good morning." Sam spoke to the gaurd as he set his shoulders and met the other human's eyes. Sam was a mere inch or two shorter than the burly man, but he felt in his knees that would be changing soon</p><p>"Your Highness." Benny bowed with respect</p><p>"I would like to see my brother. Is he awake?"</p><p>"I am not sure Prince. But you're welcome to check." Benny stepped to the side to allow Sam to enter to which Sam gave the gaurd a kind smile and quietly entered his brother's room. <br/>The room wreaked of stress, and it was almost overpowering. <br/>Sam looked around and saw Dean, buried in blankets upon blankets sleeping rather restlessly. A whimper escaped his brother's throat as Sam approached, the younger Prince reached forward and gently shook his brother's shoulder to wake him from his nightmares<br/>"Dean?"</p><p>Dean popped straight up with a gasp, green eyes wide, hands shaking as his head whipped every which way to get a look at his surroundings through the haze of sleep in his eyes<br/>The Omega pulled a blanket closer to his chest, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair and blinked at Sam, swallowing heavily <br/>"Sammy? What the hell you doing in here?"</p><p>"I came to check on you-" Sam paused, nose twitching at the stink of distress emitting from his older brother, it mingled with the faint smell of what he remembered as Chuck, and something else he couldn't place. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around noticing the excess of blankets and pillows, along with Castiel's coat that littered Dean's bed.<br/>As the teen opened his mouth to say something he sneezed </p><p>Dean cracked a grin and grabbed his robe patting Sam's shoulder<br/>"I'm alright. Promise. Just a bad dream." He slipped his feet into his slippers frowning and he left the warmth of his nest, his bed rather. </p><p>"Dean are you nesting?"</p><p>"What? Pfft no!" Dean scoffed tying his robe around him and glancing to the vary obvious nest "Is it obvious?" The older Winchester croaked</p><p>"Yeah Dean. It's obvious you're nesting. But it's a normal reaction to Omega's that have been subjected to traumatic experiences..."<br/>Sam stated matter of factly as he hesitantly sat on the edge of Dean's bed<br/>"Was the nightmare about your captivity?" Sam whispered pulling a pillow towards him, playing with a tassle on the corner of the silky pillow case</p><p>"It's not important Sam. It was just a bad dream." Dean said again looking at his reflection in the vanity mirror. The swelling on his cheek and eye were down significantly to hardly anything. His body seemed to be healing at a quick pace. He assumed it was because he was safe now, his body could relax and focus on having instead of fighting. But deep down he knew why he was actually healing quicker than usual. The two reasons combined scared him.</p><p>"Your scent has shifted a little." Sam continued ignoring what Dean had said "I can't quit place it. But it's familiar almost... Like how Kate's scent changed slightly when she was pregnant with Adam."</p><p>"How do you even remember that? You were four years old!" Dena hissed raising an eyebrow at his brother as he watched him closely in the mirror</p><p>Sam shrugged before his eyes widened and his head whipped to look at Dean. Even though the Omega's back was to him, their eyes locked in the mirror<br/>"Dean." Sam's voice was quiet but firm. Dean's shoulders went rigid and he gripped the vanity where he stood. His eyes never leaving his brother's through the mirror<br/>"Dean, are you-"</p><p>"Don't say it!" Dean yelled spinning around to look at Sam, tears threatening his eyes as he slammed his fist on the vanity making bottles and jars rattle "Don't you dare say it Sam." He spoked again his voice a mere whisper</p><p>"It's possible Dean. You were in heat, forced to stay that way for months... And you know that Omega's are more susceptible to pregnancy when in heat. That's the entire purpose of heats." Sam kept his voice calm, kept his scent calm. Dean was already stressed and in enough pain that Sam didn't want to make anything worse</p><p>"I can't be Sam. I-I can't be." Dean's voice cracked as he ran a hand down his face, the other absentmindedly rested on his stomach. The signs were there. He knew they were. He had been avoiding them since he got rescued a mer few days ago. But he'd had these symptoms for at least a month<br/>"I can't be."</p><p>"But you might be." Sam added standing up, he set the pillow to the side and took a cautious step towards his brother. Before he could say anything more Dean growled, spun around and wiped everything off the vanity </p><p>"Son of a bitch!" The Prince screamed as the glass bottles of cologne and jars of various hair and skin products slammed to the floor with a crash of braking glass.<br/>Dean held the sides of the wood, head hanging low as he tried not to let the tears come<br/>"Sam I'm supposed to get married, I'm supposed to maintain peace. I can't be pregnant but-" Dean knew. He knew deep down what was true.</p><p>"You are though, aren't you?" Sam placed a hand hesitantly on his older brother's shoulders</p><p>Dean tried to keep it together as he whispered a simple<br/>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 51,52,53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence that filled the air between the two brothers was heavy like lead. Dean's scent was sour, his eyes closed, head hung low as he gripped the wood of the vanity a little tighter. <br/>Sam's hand rested heavy and warm on Dean's shoulder, the concern from his younger brother met his nose, the smell of pine smelled wet and uncomfortable. Full of sorrow.</p><p>"Dean I'm so-"</p><p>"Don't." Dean growled his eyes opening as he lifted his head to meet Sam's gaze in the mirror reflection "Don't give me that pity shit."</p><p>"Dean I wasn't-"</p><p>"I said don't!" Dean yelled standing up straighter and jerking away from Sam </p><p>Sam once again opened his mouth to speak when the door burst open, Benny stood with his sword at the ready. Only to freeze in confusion at the sight of the brothers <br/>"Leave us!" Dean hissed shooting the gaurd a heat filled glare<br/>The blue eyed gaurd bowed and cast a glance to Sam before silently exiting the room.</p><p>"Let me speak Dean!" Sam growled once the door was closed. He didn't want to use his authoritative Alpha tone with his brother, but he would if it was the only way to get Dean to listen<br/>"I know this is a lot for you. You were used and abused and it's horrible. But if you're pregnant..."</p><p>Dean glared at his brother, fresh tears glistened in his eyes, jaw flexed as he swallowed<br/>"I told you. I am pregnant. I'm pregnant with the baby of an absolute/ monster/! I'm carrying that Demons offspring in me!" Dean wrapped his arms around his middle, his breathing picking up "Michael will call the wedding off- Chuck-Chuck will I don't even know... I-Dad will be so disappointed.. I failed Sammy. I failed our Kingdom. Our family. Heaven. Michael- Oh God when Castiel finds out He-" Dean rambled on the verge of hyperventilating as his breathing picked up, his heart hammering rapidly in his chest</p><p>"Michael will understand, Dad will understand- Castiel? What does Castiel have to do with this?" Sam asked suddenly very confused as to why Dean was so concerned about what Castiel thought of the matter.</p><p>Dean shook his head, clamping his mouth shut as he began to shut everything out. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't speak properly. It made him angry. It made the anger of everything that was going on finally bubble over and he let out a pained cry before shoving the vanity to the ground. The large piece of wood crashed to the marble floor, the mirror shattered and scattered everywhere, drawers opened and cracked.</p><p>Sam was saying something as he grabbed Dean by the shoulders. Dean shoved him off and shook his head<br/>"Just leave me alone! Sammy you wouldn't understand! You don't/ get/ it! You wouldn't- you couldn't understand!" He yelled running his hands through his hair.</p><p>Dean was in so much distress, so much turmoil that Sam could /taste/ the soured vanilla in the air coming off his older brother. It scared him a little. Not the yelling, not the knocking things over, not the jerking away. But what scared Sam wa show /lost/ and how /scared/ Dean was. It wasn't anything like the Dean that Sam knew. The Dean that helped /raise/ him when Kate had to tend to Adam as a baby. This was a broken, hollowed out and scared Dean.</p><p>"Dean you need to calm down!" Sam finally raised his voice slightly, it vibrated off the walls and in Dean's mind making him freeze and stare at his brother. Green eyes wet and wide with so many conflicting emotions "This isn't something you can hide forever. Castiel, Michael, Dad? No one is going to be mad and upset. No one is going to look at you differently, I certainly don't. What's going to happen is everyone is going to understand what happened, understand that you had no control over what happened to you, and they're going to /help/ you." Sam's voice remained firm as his determined gaze locked with Dean's, hands gripping his brother's shoulders tightly as if Dean would disappear if he let go.</p><p>"Y-you don't understand what it's like Sam." Dean whimpered as his watery eyes blinked back tears, he licked his lips and sniffed a little trying not to cry anymore "I have so much on my plate right now. I-I'm not ready to be a mother."</p><p>Sam thought on that for a moment, carefully choosing his words <br/>"Not everyone needs to know right now. But Michael and Dad do. They'll know what your options are. Maybe you could-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No. No Sammy I won't. I can't." Dean's voice tried to stay firm as he answered his brother before he could even start</p><p>"You can't what? Tell Dad and Michael? I'll be there with you. We'll do it together." Sam said quickly searching his brother's face for what he had no idea</p><p>"Not that. I /won't/ get rid of the baby. Even if it is a piece of /him/ I just... I couldn't." Dean tried to explain with a frown</p><p>"Than don't Dean." Sam released Dean's shoulders as the door opened again. Without looking at the door Dean hissed out</p><p>"I said leave us Benny!"</p><p>"I'm not Benny." Michael's voice jolted Dean enough to look at the Archangel. Concern etched all over the Angel's tanned face "Benny retrieved me. Said there was a lot of yelling coming from the two of you and was worried."</p><p>Dean pulled the tie strings of his robe a little tighter, and looked around at all the shattered glass and splintered wood.<br/>"H-how much did you overhear?" Dean asked his voice shaking. This was it. This was the end of peace and the start of a war, his future marriage was over, his father would be disappointed and who knows, maybe he'd be hidden away in the woods somewhere to shamefully live out the rest of his miserable days<br/>Dean knew this was all irrational thinking. But that never stops one's mind from running rapid</p><p>"None." Michael stated looking about the bedroom as he took a final step in the room and out of Dean's little living space.<br/>"What happened here?" He stepped over some pieces of the shattered Mirror and stood before Dean, his wings shuffled as concern flood his scent, he took both of Dean's hands in his and examined Dean's face for a sign of some kind.</p><p>"Sam and I were having a discussion." Dean chocked out avoiding Michael's ice colored yet warm gaze.</p><p>"A discussion? Do all your discussions end in shattered glass and broken furniture?!" Michael raised his voice just a little, not meaning to sound angry, he was just so concerned for Dean. His future mate was still young, and had undergone some of the worst experiences anyone could go through</p><p>Dean visibly flinched away from Michael, yanking his hands from the Archangel's grip<br/>"This one did." Dean muttered quietly </p><p>"Why?" Michael took half a step back to give the Omega a tad bit more space, not wanting his worried scent to overwhelm the Prince</p><p>"Tell him Dean." Sam spoke up rubbing his arm and shifting his weight awkwardly </p><p>"Because I'm pregnant." Dean finally spit out after what seemed like a million years of tension</p><p>Michael's mind came to a screeching halt. He swore his heart skipped a beat, his breathing stopped, to put it simply the Crowned Prince stopped working momentarily <br/>"Michael I'm so sorry! I-I really am it's just-" Dean rambled on and Michael barely heard a word. <br/>This news didn't exactly /hurt/ but it certainly was a surprise. Michael's eyes glanced to the bed, covered in pillows and blankets in a nest, then there it was, nestled among the silk sheets was the trenchcoat. <br/>While Michael wasn't angry, and not exactly hurt that Dean had fallen for Castiel, he was a little shocked that his little brother actually/ went through/ with conducting an affair with Dean. </p><p>"Michael!" Sam's voice was harsh as he snapped his fingers in front of the Angel's face "Say something, you're only causing Dean more distress." The younger man snapped motioning with his hands to Dean, who had his arms wrapped around his middle Protectively, fear in his eyes and scent</p><p>"Oh yes... Dean-" Michael started and took a deep breath "Congratulations. You and Castiel will be-"</p><p>"Me and Castiel? The Hell Michael had you not heard a word I said? You think I would go behind your back and purposely have an affair? With your /brother/ no less!?" Dean exclaimed tear filled eyes wide as he shook his head and leaned against the wall, one hand gripping the back of a chair as he swallowed "I'm going to vomit." He gasped swallowing thickly before pushing past Michael to the toilet. </p><p>Sam shook his head with an exasperated sigh, one hand went through his floppy hair, his foot nudging some glass<br/>"It happened during Dean's captivity. Alistair the Demon did it to him." His voice was quiet as he met Michael's gaze. </p><p>The realization hit Michael like a Ton of bricks. The Angel suddenly felt horrible. He should of known this could've happened, it all suddenly made sense. Abaddon was convinced Dean should be hers, was on the thrown when Dean was kidnapped, and naturally would want an heir. Being an Alpha female the risks were lower for her to get pregnant, and why would she want to be burdened down with carrying a child? So why not get a trusted and loyal demon in her ranks to produce heirs with the Omega she wanted? Some of this was starting to make a little bit if sense to the Alpha. But there were still pieces missing <br/>"Oh Gods..." Michael muttered taking a step back and sitting heavily in a chair that was surprisingly not tipped or smashed</p><p>"Yeah, oh gods is right Michael." Sam hissed with a shake of his head, blinking back tears "He's scared right now. Obviously. He spent months being tortured by an angry Alpha, so I think raising your voice, or even the slightest bit of unease will only cause more fear for him right now, even though he won't admit it." Sam continued, beginning to pace, glass crunching beneath his feet.<br/>Sam opened his mouth to talk again when both Alphas looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and Dean came out hesitantly </p><p>The older Winchester kept his eyes trained on the ground, staring at Michael's well polished brown boots, not saying a word.</p><p>"Dean," Michael started, the Archangel stood and quickly took a step back when Dean flinched. Michael's wings folded as close to his body as he could to try and look less intimidating "Dean look at me." Michael kept his voice calm and quiet, but firm enough that Dean knew he was serious </p><p>Dean slowly lifted his chin to meet Michael's gaze, the Alpha didn't seem mad, didn't smell upset. Infact his scent was rather sad, nervous, but not angry. His face was soft, eyebrows furrowed in heavy concern, ice colored eyes soft and warm as he looked at Dean<br/>"I'm sorry Alpha." Dean croaked. Maybe if he played the submissive Omega card, this could end without incident </p><p>"I told you not to call me that Dean. I'm not even your Alpha yet." Michael explained but Dean shook his head </p><p>"But you will be. We have nearly all the planning done. The date is set for three weeks, which gives my face plenty of time to finish healing so I will look nice for the wedding. You are my Alpha whether you like it or not." Dean swallowed what felt like a boulder as he spoke the next sentence <br/>"And as my Alpha you have a serious decision to make that I have no say in." Dean's eyes fell back to the floor, glaring at his broken reflection in the shattered mirror pieces "Ultimately you decide if I keep the baby." His voice was a near whisper as he said it, his arms instinctively wrapping around his stomach </p><p>Michael shook his head with a sigh, removing his crown he tossed it to the bed as he ran his hands through his nicely combed hair<br/>"No Dean. We are a partnership in our relationship. I'm not your owner. We will discuss the pregnancy another time. Right now I will have a maid come clean this up, and we will go have breakfast. You and I can go riding on the wooded trail you love so much, spend the day together, and we can discuss all of this together. As couples should."</p><p>Dean just nodded, his arms tightening a little around his middle<br/>"Ok Alp-Michael" Dean corrected himself still avoiding the Alpha's kind gentle gaze.</p><p>Michael frowned and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, hating the flinch he saw "Dean, it's ok. I promise."</p><p>"You don't know that. You don't want to raise someone else's child. Alpha's don't like raising other people's children. It's some dumb territorial thing in your DNA. You don't want to marry me anymore." Dean whispered blinking a few times to try not to cry again</p><p>"I told you when we met, when we spoke looking over the ocean, I'm an odd Alpha alright?" Michael gave Dean's shoulder a light squeeze, brushed some of the hair back from Dean's forehead, and placed a gentle to kiss to the Omega's forehead.</p><p>Dean would never admit he liked forward kisses, and the he didn't mind who they came from. Michael seemed to real in his words that part of Dean wanted to believe him, wanted to believe that the Archangel could raise another man's child, but the rest of Dean continued to say that deep down, all Alpha's were the same and Michael would make him get rid of the baby... Dean wanted to keep the baby, at least he thought he did. He really didn't know. Having the baby would be a constant reminder of what had happened to him, the child would even carry aspects of its father's scent, and Dean found himself knowing that wouldn't be good for his own mental state. But if he didn't keep the baby, gave it up for adoption, he would live life wondering if the child was happy, loved, taken care of. If he got an abortion he didn't know how he would feel. <br/>Dean was so lost right now he had no idea what to do, what to think. </p><p>Right now Dean just wanted to be assured that everything would be ok, and he wanted to be held, cuddled, he didn't want to think.</p><p>"Get dressed, and we'll talk more later alright Dean?" Michael spoke snapping Dean out of his troubling thoughts. The human opened his eyes and blinked a few times stepping back from Michael </p><p>"Yes Alpha"</p><p>Michael gave Sam a troubled look, the young Wimchester shook his head and began to follow the older man out of the room<br/>"I'll see you at breakfast jerk." Sam muttered looking sadly at his brother. </p><p>Dean just nodded and closed the door behind them without a word.<br/>Michael and Sam left Dean alone, as the Omega closed the door Sam let out a heavy sigh, shoulders drooping<br/>"Your brother will be alright." Michael tried to comfort the human, wings twitching not knowing how, it was a lot of information to take in "He's strong. I'm sure it's ok."</p><p>"But it's not Michael." Sam turned and met Michael's eyes, the 15 year old was just as tall as the other Alpha "Dean is /not/ okay!" He hissed trying to keep his voice down. He knew Benny wouldn't say anything, as his job was to gaurd. Sam pulled Michael down the hall away from Dean's door "I've never seen him so scared! Not when he presented, not when he found out he was getting married, not when he moved away... Michael he's terrified. He wants to act fine, he wants to act tough, but Alistair and that bitch Abaddon/ broke/ him." Sam's eyes were filling with tears as he swallowed and spoke "He's not the same Michael."</p><p>Michael didn't know what to say to that. It was true, the headstrong, speak your mind, fight the world Dean he had grown to care about wasn't the scared, submissive and frightened person he had just talked to.<br/>"Give him Time Sam. He'll see he's safe and he will heal. The only thing we can do for him right now is be there."</p><p>Sam nodded sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve before shrugging<br/>"I guess you're right."</p><p>Michael nodded, tried to smile. But he didn't know for sure if he was right. He had no idea if everything was /actually/ going to he ok or not, he didn't know if Dean would ever fully be ok.<br/>Michael dropped Sam off at the door to the lad's guest room, gave the young man a bow and headed off to flag down Charlie. He knew Dean was in a fragile state and sending any maid in to clean his room would cause issues for the Omega right now.<br/>"Charlie?" Michael asked upon entering the kitchen. The Red headed human was busy as work flirting with one of the other maids when he came in</p><p>She stopped, looked at the Prince wide eyed before straightening up and clearing her throat<br/>"Your Majesty." She bowed at first, then frowned and gave a curtsey and small nervous smile </p><p>"If you're more comfortable bowing, than by all means." Michael shook his head with a chuckle "But in all seriousness I must speak to you privately in the hall."</p><p>The other maids and cooks whispered and jabbed before Charlie shot them a death glare.<br/>As the Alpha and Beta came into the Hall Charlie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and began to ramble on<br/>"I'm so sorry your Majesty, I will stop the flirting, and the joking, I do get my work done I promise. Lord Roman was just jesting when he said I was impossible. I promise just-"</p><p>"What did you think I wanted to talk to you about Miss?" Michael crossed his arms raising an eyebrow "I am not here to fire you and send you back to your previous Lord's"</p><p>Charlie let out a sigh and chuckled nervously playing with the end of her braid<br/>"I'm sorry. I thought I was being fired."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. I get fired from a lot of things... Something about not being a proper lady." The beta huffed looking up timidly st Michael </p><p>"Allow me to enlighten you on a little secret Ms Charlie," Michael muttered motioning for Charlie to lean in as if to hear a secret "Proper ladies are boring, social norms are boring, and I think it is refreshing that you joke and jest, that you bow instead of curtsey, and that you sneak off for Mysterious rendezvous' with the stable maids and laundry girls." Michael gave the girl a wink before straightening back up</p><p>Charlie smiled widely and grabbed Michael's hand in both of her shaking it almost violently <br/>"That means a lot your Michael! Er uh your Majesty..."</p><p>"Only formalities in front of the the other staff please. Michael is fine when it is you and I, or even us and Dean." Michael explained with an amused twinkle in his eyes <br/>"But onto serious matters and why I came to find you. There is a mess in Dean's room that needs to he cleaned. I felt he wouldn't want anyone else to clean it up."</p><p>Charlie gave the Prince a raised brow<br/>"What kind of mess exactly?"</p><p>"Not what you are thinking. It's shattered glass and splintered wood mostly." Michael explained his wings readjusted behind his back as he looked at the funny little Beta</p><p>Charlie raised and eyebrow before closing her mouth and shaking her head<br/>"You do you I suppose. Though I figured there would be no frickle frackle for a while considering what Dean's been through-"</p><p>"It was nothing like that Charlie. As I told you, it isn't anything like the mess you were thinking." The Prince huffed out his face darkening slightly with a blush of embarrassment </p><p>Charlie didn't bother hiding her laughter as the woman playfully nudged the soon to be King's arm and moved past him<br/>"Good." She chuckled with a swish of her hips as she walked away, she paused and looked over her shoulder "The hip swish was not for you your Majesty." She tossed him a wink and scurried off to clean Dean's chambers.</p><p>Michael smiled a little before looking in the kitchen momentarily as he passed by the open door. The Omega from the night previous, Kelly, brushed past the Archangel in a hurry to the dining room and this time the scent all over hers was undeniably Lucifer. It made the Crowned Prince bristle at the thought of Lucifer being intimate with anyone, though he knew he had no right to think such a thing. <br/>As Kelly passed by him again the Prince intervened. Trying to ignore the bubble of jealousy filling the hole in his chest.<br/>"Excuse me, Kelly?"</p><p>"Yes your Majesty?" The Omega woman bowed, her wings lowering in a sign of respectful submission </p><p>"Have you happened upon General Pellegrino? Lucifer?" Michael asked using one of Lucifer's official titles "He was to depart on a special assignment today, I was hoping to speak to him before he leaves..." Michael explained in a rushed tone </p><p>Kelly gave the Crowned Prince a look he had a hard time deciphering before she smiled and spoke<br/>"I happened to see him heading to the stables as I made my way here this morning. If you hurry you may catch him... Though bring that satchel of rations to him. It would make for a decent excuse I believe." </p><p>Michael paid no attention to what the maid was trying to imply as she went back to her duties. The Archangel grabbed the bag from the crate it was resting on and almost broke into a full on sprint to the stables, hoping to catch the other Alpha in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 54, 55, 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael bolted out the side doors towards the stables, Lucifer was grumbling and petting his horse's nose as Michael hurried up to him. The Crowned Prince stopped, put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath</p><p>"Michael?" Lucifer asked worry Lacing his voice as he looked around almost expecting danger to be chasing the Other Alpha.</p><p>"L-Lucifer." Michael swallowed standing up and he figured he had caught his breath enough to speak<br/>"I needed to talk to you." </p><p>"Sit first." Lucifer muttered pulling a crate of potatoes over and setting Michael on it. "What's in the bag by the way?" He asked pointing to the satchel that Michael held clutched in his fist like a lifeline </p><p>"Oh. Uh food." Michael thrusted it towards Lucifer's face. He gave the blond a cheesy grin that reminded Lucifer a lot of Gabriel before continuing <br/>"I wanted to speak with you before you headed off."</p><p>"I will return in time for the wedding, don't worry." Lucifer added with a roll of his eyes</p><p>"No. It has nothing to do with that." Michael swallowed as he searched for his words. Starting to regret coming out here without a plan, and only coming out here on instinct. <br/>"You told me, that you would give your life for me. That I owned your life, mind, and-and /heart/" Michael held up a hand when Lucifer frowned and opened his mouth to speak, his face turning red "You told me if I wanted the sun in the sea, or the moon you would bring it."</p><p>"Get to the point Michael!" Lucifer finally blurted out, his voice coming out full of exasperation, or was it desperation? Michael didn't know </p><p>"The truth is Lucifer, if it weren't for this marriage, if peace wasn't on the line..." Michael stood and took Lucifer's hand in both of his, the other Alpha turned a deeper shade of red and his eyes widened <br/>"If I could. I would set my crown down and leave. I would steal the stars from the sky, and ths moonlight from the sea for you. I know, it isn't normal to feel this way but-"</p><p>Lucifer's face filled with so many emotions he didn't know how to handle it, and Michael didn't know which one to decipher <br/>"Michael/ don't/ not now. Not here." Lucifer's voice was desperate "/Please/ Michael. Not like this. Don't put me through this. Don't speak it. It will only hurt us both worse to say it out loud." Lucifer mumbled his eyes dropping to Michael's hands around one of his, the blond Took his other hand and put it over Michael's "Please. It will only hurt me /more/ for you to say it, than to never hear it uttered from your lips."</p><p>Michael shook his head and looked down at their hands, he couldn't look Lucifer in the face anymore. It hurt to much <br/>"I've spent to long bottling it up Lucifer. I can't stand it any longer. I don't know how to fix any of this. With Dean I-I" Michael looked up and met Lucifer's wet amber gaze "I care for him, and I will Protect and provide for him, he will have all of me, /except/ he will never have my heart. I will love the children Dean and I have, but a day will not pass by, that I do not wish it were you by my side."</p><p>"You utter bastard." Lucifed sniffed, a few tears slipped down his cheeks and he ignored them, his eyes locked with the conviction of ice in front of him "I told you not to say stuff like that. I told you, and you don't listen you utter dumbass." Lucifer huffed, wings shaking as he contained his emotions to the best of his ability "When I see you at the alter with him. I will wish it were I standing hand in hand with you. That it was I you will hold at night, that I will have your mind, body and soul, not just your heart. I will spend everyday protecting you as I have always done, and protecting your children and even Dean. That won't change. But now you've gone and said some things that change everything."</p><p>"So have you." Michael hiccuped as his own tears silently fell<br/>"We can't take it back Lucifer. What's said is said."</p><p>"Michael, it hurts. It hurts so badly." </p><p>"I know. Trust me, I know." </p><p>There was silence between the two, not a word was spoken as the tears continued to fall.<br/>The only noise was the trembling shuffle of Lucifer's feathers, and the light hiccups coming from Michael <br/>"Come with me my King." Lucifer finally spoke and pulled Michael away from the horses and behind the stable building </p><p>"I am not your King Yet Lucifer."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. You are the ruler of my life already."</p><p>Michael smiled weakly but it quickly fell as the Prince sucked in a breath. They were now behind the stables, away from any and all potentially prying eyes and over eager ears<br/>"Why take me here Lucifer?" Michael whispered, worried to speak louder than a hushed tone</p><p>"Because. You are to be married, and to belong to another, I would not want prying eyes on us."</p><p>"But Why? Lucifer, please do not make this more difficult."</p><p>Lucifer leaned forward and kissed the Prince's forehead <br/>"I'm a selfish person Michael. I would not want you tk marry another, without me knowing what your lips feel like on mine." The words were uttered into Michael's neck as the General nosed at his jaw "I want every kiss the Omega gives you, to remind you of what I could give you." Lucifer held Michael close to his body, both Alphas wings wrapped around eachother in a clashing dance of innocent white and bloody pink.</p><p>Michael closed his eyes and shook his head<br/>"There isn't a day that goes by where I do not wonder what that is like myself Lucifer."</p><p>"Then wonder no more my King." Lucifer held Michael's chin as their lips met. And everything seemed to alot into place, as their hearts shattered like porcelain. </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>After Dean closed and locked his bedroom door, he let out a gasped sob and leaned his head against the door. <br/>Michael seemed calm, understanding, but how much of that was real? Sure Dean had gotten to know Michael a little, and the Alpha seemed sincere, but people lied all the time. <br/>This could just be fake. Michael would change his mind, Dean was sure of it.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Dean scrubbed both his hands over his face, as he looked at the mess he had made. Running his hands over his thighs he quickly headed over to the mess of broken glass and furniture, grabbed the waste basket and began to pick up the larger pieces of shattered glass and splintered wood.<br/>Once everything Officially sunk in, Michael would be furious. Dean was sure of it.<br/>Though it wasn't Michael that concerned him as much as what King Chuck would say... Dean was still supposed to get Michael in bed before the wedding... But would Chuck /actually/ know it had happened? </p><p>Dean stopped with a hiss as he cut the side of his hand by accident. He glare at the glass before throwing it away and heading to his bathroom sink. <br/>He supposed Chuck would know, there's a certain mingling of two peoples scents that lingers after they're together. He couldn't just pretend it happened. Dean was at a loss as he put his hand in the cold water, he didn't/ want/ to seduce shit. <br/>Dean was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open, or Charlie call his name until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. The Omega yelped and blinked jumping back with wide eyes and balled fists<br/>"Son of a Bitch!" He yelled his not bleeding hand clutching his chest</p><p>Charlie smirked, the sly little smirk soon erupted into bubbly laughter that had the maid clutching her sides and gripping the sink<br/>"I really got ya Dean!" The red head howled in delight. Her Beta scent was a welcome one to the Winchester, as was her laughter<br/>"Michael sent me clean up the mess..." Charlie looked around at the mess around the Prince's chambers "He didn't tell me what had happened.. Were you attacked?!" She asked quickly wide eyes suddenly on Dean as she whipped her head to look up at the Omega "Is that why your hand is bleeding? Are you hurt?! Oh I swear to all gods that I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Charlie, it's nothing like that. I just- I had a lot on my mind and overreacted." Dean gulped placing a hand gently on the woman's shoulder </p><p>Charlie gave the freckled Prince a small smile "Was the fight because you're nesting?" She sighed and looked up at Dean again with something in her eyes the Winchester couldn't place "Because it's normal for Omegas to feel the urge to mest after experiencing trauma and stressful situations. You've undergone a lot. But Sam of all people should understand that right?"</p><p>"It wasn't like that. I'm... I'm dealing with a lot on my mind and I let it out earlier. I-I broke all this stuff." Dean ran his free hand through his hair not even realizing that the Beta had been cleaning his cut and wrapping it in a bandage until he jumped as she pressed a gentle kiss to his now bandaged palm</p><p>"All wrapped up Dean." She smiled again, keeping his hand held loosely in both of hers<br/>"I think I know what's on your mind. I'm not stupid."</p><p>"So you know?" Dean whispered swallowing thickly, his words tasted foul, tongue heavy and he felt as if he was swallowing sand</p><p>"Yes Dean. It's okay though. Michael is kind and not like other Alpha's."</p><p>"Everyone's been saying that. But he won't/ actually/ want to raise another man's baby. Hell, /I/ don't even know if I want to raise this thing." Dean's voice wavered and tempered off into nothing as his gaze focused on the wall past Charlie </p><p>Charlie led Dean back into his room and handed him a broom<br/>"Talk it out while we clean." Her voice was soft as she glanced over at the nest Dean had created of the bed, Castiel's coat front and center with his pillows.</p><p>"I /don't know/ Charlie. Michael, as my soon to be mate and Alpha, will get to finally determine what I do with the baby." Dean explained taking the broom and sweeping the glass into a pile, ignoring the smear of his hair cream on the tile floor</p><p>"But what to /you/ want Dean?" </p><p>Dean paused and stared at his slippers. He didn't know anything. He felt stupid, ignorant. <br/>"I don't know if I.can /do this/... Maybe ome day but. I don't even /know/ my options." Dean whined beginning to sweep again a bit aggressively </p><p>"There are a lot of options Dean. And only /you/ know which one you need to take. You could keep the child and raise them, you could give them to someone else to raise as their own, or if it's really to much abort." Charlie refused to put her input in. She would not influence Dean one way or the other, it was ultimately his child, his body, his life, and his choice. </p><p>"But abortion is against the law without the signing off of your Alpha. What if I decides to keep the kid and Michael makes me abort? What if I want to abort and Michael refuses to sign off on it? Charlie you're a Beta, you guys and can do whatever. But with Omega's theses are different." Dean explained trying to keep a level head was difficult right now. He felt he needed to throw up again, but he also wanted food.</p><p>"Omega's do not need a signing off of their Alpha if they are not mated. That right then goes to the Alpha of your house, in this case, your Father. Rape cases are a whole other thing, you may not need Alpha approval if you can prove the ra-"</p><p>"Can you not uh-" It was different for Dean, for someone to out loud, call what happened to him. Sure everyone/ knew/ what had happened. But for someone to say it outloud was a lot. Dean put a hand to his chest, the other on his stomach <br/>"I'm going to throw up again..."</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The words struck Gabriel deeply. His brother was definitely in love with the elder Winchester Prince.<br/>If it hadn't been for the sorrow and conviction swirling for dominance in his brother's eyes and scent, he would of doubted his simple declaration. <br/>Castiel looked at Gabe with such a lost look, one Gabriel hadn't seen in his little brother's eyes since he told him Samandriel was gone and no one could find him, or when he had to explain that his Mama was In Heaven.</p><p>"Gabriel." Castiel muttered again looking at his brother with so many emotions "I want to support Michael, I want to support our father's decision but, it hurts so much." Tears laced Castiel's voice, swallowing the sharp lump in his throat</p><p>"I'm so sorry little brother." Gabriel pulled Cas close, his golden wings enveloping black as he held his hurting little brother. He didn't know what to do to help Castiel, but there had to he something. An idea suddenly struck Gabriel like an arrow to its target <br/>"We will figure this out. I promise." He smiled into Castiel's hair as he rubbed his little brother's back.</p><p>Castiel nodded, pulling away from his brother not feeling any better, the sweetness to Gabriel's scent was calming, but not enough. <br/>"I shouldn't of come to burden you down with this. I am sorry Gabriel."</p><p>"Don't fret baby bro, I'm the sibling therapist for some odd and dumb reason, and I don't take it lightly." Gabe smiled a kind smile as he tried to tame Castiel's insane hair "I've got a few things rolling around up here," he tapped his temple with a smirk "One of em is bound to help you out. For now head down for food and I will join you shortly. I need to speak with father about something."</p><p>Castiel didn't say much, but greatly appreciated his older brother more than the other Alpha would ever he able to fathom.<br/>"Thank you." He turned to leave, pausing with his hand hovering over the doorknob "You won't... You won't tell Michael what I did will you?"</p><p>With a shake of his head Gabriel simoky added sadly<br/>"Doctor patient confidentiality alright. My lips are sealed."</p><p>With a forced little pained smile Castiel turned and exited the room, chim held high as he tried to act as if nothing was upsetting him.<br/>Gabriel began to pace as the wheels turned, he had an idea, but he hadn't the Faintest if his father would help. Though he supposed there was one way to find out. Slipping his boots on and fixing his hair the golden winged Archangel hurried down the halls towards his father's room, before he reached there however he happened upon their guest he had nearly forgot about. </p><p>Crowley tilted his head as Gabriel came to a slowing stop before him<br/>"Good morning little angel." Crowley smiled "In a hurry?"</p><p>"Just off to speak with my father. Good morning Crowley." Gabriel's wings twitched in unease as he smiled at the demon</p><p>Crowley's red eyes seemed to glow a moment, his hands going into his pockets <br/>"You are a puzzle aren't you Gabriel."</p><p>Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the demon and folded his arms over his chest<br/>"Meaning?"</p><p>"Supposedly an Alpha, but, you're so short, which happens I mean /I/ am short for an Alpha but... Your /scent/ is so... /Soft/ and /sweet/" Crowley raised an eyebrow as he continued "Almost more like-"</p><p>"I'm an Alpha your Majesty. Leave it be and go to breakfast. Stop trying to cause issues when you are a guest in our home." Gabriel spoke lifting his chin in almost a challenge before rushing past the Demon King and halting before his father's chambers.<br/>Breath in.<br/>Breath out.<br/>Knock.</p><p>Almost an entire minute after he knocked of silence until the door opened and Chuck peeked out his tired face <br/>"Oh, Gabriel. Good morning son." Chuck smiled, he looked so worn without his crown, older, gray in his beard, hair a mess from sleep<br/>"Come on in boy what do you need?" The King added making room for his third eldest to enter</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about something... Do you remember that witch from all those years ago? I think her name was Rowena?"</p><p>Chuck tensed and his gaze narrowed, as he looked at Gabriel, who ignored it in favor of messing with a few trinkets on his father's dresser<br/>"What of her?"</p><p>"I want to speak with her about a personal affair." Gabriel knew he couldn't give his father details. Who knew how Chuck would react to finding out that Dean and Castiel had fallen for eachother. His father could be unpredictable at times</p><p>"What kind of affairs?" Chuck sat on the edge of a chair as he looked up at his son. Gabriel had always been a mystery, raising him had been nearly a full time job. He tended to terrorize any nannies and teachers they brought in for him. But after Chuck's dear Cassiel passed, Gabriel had matured and helped take such good care of Castiel and little Samandriel, until the youngest had gone missing... Chuck shook his head dismissing that rabbit trail of thoughts "Why would you want to consort with a /witch/ of all people?" </p><p>Gabriel took a deep breath before looking hesitantly at his father <br/>"I remember she claimed to see soulmates. Red Strings of Fate... If it's true than maybe," Gabriel didn't finish. He couldn't finish this sentence. His father was going to think he wanted to settle down, and in all honesty that was something that Gabriel had strongly told his father he did not want. But he was going this for Castiel and Michael. </p><p>"Red Strings of Fate are fairytales Gabriel." Chuck spoke more seriously, a dark look coming into his eyes, seemingly looking past Gabriel to the little wedding painting of him and Cassiel that rested on his nightstand "There's no such thing and I forbid you of talking of such. I don't want you believing the lies of a witch. If I discover you looking for her, or anyone else of her kind there will be serious consequences." Chuck's tone was final as he growled it all out, his eyes fixing on Gabriel, who shifted uncomfortably under his father's stern gaze. The blonde's nose twitched at the authority and anger in his father's scent. Why was Chuck angry? Gabriel had only brought up a subject...</p><p>"If you are ready to settle than I will do as is custom and find you a satisfactory bride." Chuck continued before his tone softened "But people would find out the truth."</p><p>Gabriel felt like he was swallowing a rock and he shook his head<br/>"Forget I asked anything. I don't want to settle and I will stop talking about silly children's stories." Gold wings shifted in unease as Gabriel's whiskey gaze tore itself from his father's almost wrathful one<br/>"I will see you at breakfast father." Gabriel gave his father and King a bow before hurriedly leaving</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 58, 59, 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Michael and Lucifer the entire world seemed to stop in a single moment. That kiss behind the stables, as their hearts beat insync to eachother would forever be in their minds and very souls.<br/>But all good things come to an end. To soon it seemed Lucifer pulled away from the Crowned Prince, to soon did Michael's hand leave Lucifer's cheek, to soon were their wings untangled and folded behind their backs, to soon did they step away from eachother and back into the real world. The real world where Alpha Princes, and Alpha Generals weren't allowed to be together. In the real world where Alpha's and Alpha's weren't together, and Princes didn't fall in love with Knights, but with handsome Omega's. <br/>It all ended to soon.</p><p>Everything went in a blur the rest of the day. Breakfast passed in silence, Michael was swept away to assist with some last minute wedding things, the funeral for Raphael was the following day, Lunch passed in silence, and then Michael was back at the stables.<br/>Lucifer's horse was gone, as was the horses armor.<br/>"I believe he headed off." Michael was jolted from his thoughts by a cheery voice, turning to see the maid Kelly standing behind him. Her wings lowered slightly as she bowed, her brown doe like eyes blinking innocently up at Michael </p><p>"Oh. Yes. He did mention that last night." Michael didn't look at her, simply turned his attention to the overcast sky<br/>"Prepare my horse, and Prince Dean's horse would you please." </p><p>Kelly smiled with a soft "Yes Your Majesty." Before headed to do as she had been told</p><p>Michael's nose twitched as she walked past him, maybe it was his imagination, his stress over Dean's situation that had come to light, but the maid Kelly Kline had something different about her scent and it drove Michael up the walls.<br/>The Crowned Prince couldn't dwell on it much as he turned to see Dean approaching, laughing and smiling, Charlie by his side and Benny, a human gaurd from John's kingdom Michael wasn't very acquainted with, close behind.</p><p>Dean's laughter at something Charlie said quickly died out as his eyes fell on Michael. An uncharacteristic quietness fell over the freckled Winchester as he took his horse, Baby's, reigns from Kelly. Michael frowned and gave a sigh as Charlie appeared very closely beside him.<br/>"Your Majesty." The beta smiled innocently and laughed when Michael jumped, being started by the red heads sudden presence. </p><p>"Charlie." Michael's features relaxed as he watched Dean whisper to and pet his horse. The giant black horse blew air from her nostrils in the Prince's face making Dean laugh. A light happy sound that Michael was happy to hear once again from the Omega.<br/>"What happened to his hand? It wasn't bandaged like that when I spoke to him this morning." The Archangel whispered to Charlie, his pure white wings shifted before settling behind his back again</p><p>"He cut his hand helping me clean up some glass. I got it cleaned and He'll be alright, but Michael..." Charlie met the soon to be King's eyes with a stern look "He has a lot on his mind. I know you're going to he his husband but, but whatever choice he decides, support him. Even if it isn't the one you would choose." </p><p>Michael was quiet a moment before simply nodding with a small<br/>"Of course I will." </p><p>"Alpha, I'm ready when you are." Dean's voice rang out, the Winchester stood beside his steed, Baby shuffled and stamped her hooves impatient to get running as Dean held her reigns and kept his eyes on the ground</p><p>"I told you Dean. I am not making you call me that. Not even in the company of the strictest Kings must you call me Alpha. I am Michael, nothing more." Michael laughed at the end hoping to lighten the mood as he took his own horse. Ths Crowned Prince mounted and Dean did the same without much word.</p><p>Then Benny went to mount a horse of his own and Michael looked at him<br/>"You can stay. Dean will be Safe with me."<br/>Benny nodded and gave the future King a bow not uttering a word as the two Princes headed off towards the castle gates.<br/>Michael shuffled his wings behind him as he got more comfortable on his horse, turning to Dean, Michael tried to give him a comforting smile<br/>"After you Dean." </p><p>Dean's green gaze narrowed as he looked at Michael, the Archangel simply jerked his head towards the woods, clear invitation. <br/>A devilish smirk found Dean's lips<br/>"Are you sure Alpha?" He asked a little uncertainty in his eyes, but all else seemed to be purely Dean, Chin high, shoulders back, riding his horse like he was born riding</p><p>"By all means" Michael smiled back, motioning with a hand</p><p>Dean let out a funny 'whoop' and Baby took off thundering out of the gates with a laugh from Dean</p><p>Michael shook his head and took off after the Omega. Happy to see Dean was, at least appearing, to be alright. For now at least.<br/>The Alpha and Omega thundered through the woods, Deam seemed very much in his element, as did his dear Baby, who Michael had learned her name was actually Impala, but responded when Dean called her Baby as well. <br/>For as large as the black mare was, she easily zigzagged between trees, over logs, and even through a creek with no problem. Michael's horse had been to war and didn't have much of an issue, though his mount was used to more open spaces, or at least trails.</p><p>The sun was setting when Michael broke through into a clearing, Dean had beaten him to it, the Prince was sitting atop Impala with a triumphant grin, his horse stamping impatiently at first, but a gentle tap from Dean with a hushed whisper of some sort calmed her immensely. <br/>"I do believe I beat you Alpha."</p><p>Michael did not correct Dean now twice on referring to him as Alpha, as it seemed he was doing it more out of fun then the feeling of obligation. <br/>"It appears so Omega." Michael laughed as he dismounted. Leading his horse to the little stream running through the clearing as Dean followed suit</p><p>"If this were a courting chase, I do believe you would of lost my hand." Dean smirked again as he puffed his chest out, for the first time in a while Dean actually felt like himself, even though the human was still scared to death. His scent remained laced with mild amusement, though the vanilla held an undertone of unease. Michael knew his wariness was justified, and felt no need to mention it.</p><p>"It certainly would appear that way now wouldn't it? Perhaps I let you win to amuse you?"</p><p>"Perhaps. But I thought Enochians were proud creatures that cannot stand to lose."</p><p>"And I thought humans were to stubborn to let someone let them win."</p><p>"Touche" Dean clicked his tongue as he thought before glancing up at Michael "Thank you. By the way. For uh-for not getting upset."</p><p>Michael shook his head, rubbing his sore shoulder as he tried to get his wings to stretched out Regardless of how uncomfortable his minor injury felt<br/>"I care about you and your wellbeing Dean. Even if we do not love eachother. We are to be married and mates. Besides," Michael sighed as he sat himself down in the grass "You are my friend. I respect you, and it isn't your fault."</p><p>Dean blinked a few times, his eyes watering but he couldn't let Michael see. He had already seen him so vulnerable he couldn't cry in front of the Archangel again.<br/>"Oh." He muttered sitting beside Michael as the two slipped into a comfortable but heavy silence. </p><p>"Dean." Michael finally broke the heavy silence that had settled between the Alpha and Omega, his voice finally cracked the fog of Dean's mind, but also the empty peace the other Prince had established with his gaze at the Crystal creek, his feet in the cool water, little fish and tadpoles poking at his exposed shins.</p><p>Dean didn't look up from the water but moved his boots behind him, fixed his rolled up pant legs and let out a little hum of acknowledgement. <br/>"Dean." Michael asked again, the breeze in his feather felt nice. Relaxing.</p><p>"Yes?" Dean finally croaked as he looked towards the woods where the creek disappeared to later join a little spring, chattering and gossiping down the rocks to meet the eager ears of a much larger river, that in her greed took the gossip of giggles down to the sea.</p><p>"About the wedding-"</p><p>"I'm fine." Dean cut Michael off. Finally tearing his forest gaze from the treeline to meet the warm ice of Michael's eyes "I will be fine to still marry you."</p><p>"It isn't that." Michael looked down at his hands and folded them together. </p><p>Michael's scent filled with guilt, it made Dean's nose twitch. He may not be in love with Michael, but they were friends, he still cared dearly for the Archangel, and took comfort in his presence more times than not, but guilt? Guilt was not something that smelled nice on the Alpha. At least in Dean's opinion. <br/>"Than what is it?" Dean swallowed and focused on the side of Michael's face. The Archangel had a very handsome profile, Dean felt bad he had to marry him instead of someone that would appreciate and love Michael like Dean knew he never could</p><p>"I, I did something that I shouldn't have." Michael muttered and refused to look Dean in the face. His wings flapped nervously </p><p>Dean was getting nervous. A lot was going through the Omega's mind, he had no idea what Michael was getting at, but it was worrying him.<br/>"Like... Like what?"</p><p>"Dean, I care about you. I care about the child you're carrying but, I don't romantically love you. I don't think I ever will be able to love you the way everyone expects." The Archangel started, he took a deep breath, hands scrubbing over his face, eyes glistening with unwashed tears "My heart belongs to another. I feel I've already betrayed a marriage that isn't even official. I feel I've betrayed you in the fact I shall never be able to properly love you. Not for what's happened to you, not even close. But my heart will never belong to you, my live with never be there for you in the way that a husband should have for his spouse." The glistening tears finally slipped silently down Michael's cheeks. The Alpha's voice cracked "I shall love the children we are to have, and I shall love you as a friend. But I can never love you how a husband should love his spouse. It is nothing you have done, it is nothing will have done, and it certainly is not because of the terrible tortured you have endured." Michael finally turned his wet gaze to meet Dean's </p><p>The human's face was sober, filled with not much emotion except for the green of his eyes. They held unused tears, his scent was blank. Most likely trying to keep things neutral <br/>"Do not Cry Michael." Dean pulled his feet from the water and scooted to sit closer to the Archangel, turned to face him as Michael shifted his body "You aren't the only one feeling this way. I-" Dean paused, wet his lips and tried to decide how to say what he wanted. "I don't think I could ever love you the way I'm supposed to either. Unfortunately my heart belongs to another as well and I can never get it back." Dean's hand shook slightly as he raised it up to rest on Michael's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb </p><p>"Castiel." Michael's voice wasn't angry, wasn't even all that sad. It wasn't a question, wasn't an accusation, but the younger Angel's name was stated as a truth</p><p>Dean let a huffed and pained smile slid onto his lips before slipping away with the tear that rolled down his freckled and half bruised face<br/>"Lucifer." The Omega replied without hesitation </p><p>Neither Prince said anything for a long while, they simply sat there, Dean's hand on Michael's cheek, Michael's hands limp in his lap, wings trembling as both of them silently cried, foreheads touching in a display of intimacy though the romantic or sexual implication was gone. Simply two friends, stuck to marry eachother, each had a heart that belonged to someone much less tangible. <br/>"The fuck are we supposed to do?" Michael's voice once again broke the fog, a hiccup escaping his lips</p><p>"What language for a future King." Dean tried to laugh as he opened his eyes. His hand slipped from Michael's cheek and the Archangel didn't admit it, but it was anchoring while it was there.</p><p>Michael huffed a laugh but shook his head, sniffing he wiped his face, trying to scrub away the tears<br/>"In all seriousness Dean. The web of our lives keeps getting more tangled. We are to be married in three days, I bury my brother tomorrow, Lucifer is off on a revenge mission of some sort, Crowley is in my home, you are pregnant with a Demon's baby, my heart belongs to an Alpha and yours my little brother." </p><p>"Our lives are a mess. Like a ball of string." Dean commented flopping back in the soft grass, looking up at the blue gray sky and wispy white clouds</p><p>Michael lay back to join him, wings splayed out and arms flopped out, much how one would do when making snow angels <br/>"That's one way of putting it. Still, only Sam, Charlie and myself know of your pregnancy. We could cover it up, claim it as my own... But when the child is born there is no hiding it. Besides surely covering it up would not actually convince anyone. Our scents are mingled enough to even pretend we had been together. Perhaps we could take to my Father. Explain the situation."</p><p>"You could lose the Crown Michael. I know Heaven is strict on Alpha's with Alpha's. It simply isn't done." Dean responded running a hand through his hair, the other resting on his now slightly soft stomach. He still had so many mixed and jumbled emotions about the entire pregnancy thing. He was terrified. <br/>"That reminds me... You-your father, Chuck, approached me late last night in my quarters." The last part came out quiet and weak</p><p>"Why?" Was all Michael responded turning his face to look at Dean where he lay on the grass</p><p>"He gave me two weeks. Two weeks to, uh, seduce you. I even brought up the point of Royal Angel's being taught the whole virgin until marriage thing. He said he knew, and didn't care. That I would never truly understand his intentions and-" Dean cut himself off. Chewing his lip and wincing when the chapped and cracked flesh began to bleed.</p><p>"Dean." Michael's voice became heavy with concern, saturated with such worry that it made the freckled Omega wince <br/>"Did he threaten you? In any way, did he threaten you?"</p><p>"He said he could make my life with you very difficult."</p><p>"I see." Michael huffed and covered his face with his hands. Sucking in a harsh breath he calmed himself, frustration lacing his scent, tagging along anger in the slightest tendrils<br/>"I assure you Dean Winchester. He will not lay a finger on you."</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Gabriel's day passed in a flurry, and by the time he watched Dean and his older brother Michael ride off into the woods, he was exhausted. <br/>Castiel had been sent to train a few new knights and would not be back until late that night, Sam was buried in books and old war maps in the library, upon speaking to the lad Sam had kindly told Gabriel he needed some space. The Angel was not the kind of person to deny someone of such a thing, and headed off to Unfortunately, aide in the planning of his recently deceased brother.</p><p>He also had a more, private mission, but for that he would need to speak to Heaven's secret and highly unwanted guest the Alpha Demon King Crowley. Who was hidden away in his quarters drinking wine by the fire as he read.<br/>Gabriel intercepted a maid as she was bringing afternoon tea to their guest, she didn't seem to mind as the gold winged Archangel flashed a flirtatious smile and toom her tray.</p><p>Upon entering the guest quarters for King Crowley Gabriel suddenly was a bit nervous. Crowley had been king of Hell for a while and made the Prince a tad uncomfortable. Though it seemed the demon Alpha made everyone uncomfortable...</p><p>"You're not the usual maid." Crowley's voice echoed from where he stood by the window</p><p>"No. I'm a Prince actually." Gabriel rolled his eyes, placing the tray on the glass table by the crackling fire<br/>"I needed to speak to you."</p><p>"We had meals that could have been done at." Crowley purred not turning from the window </p><p>"Yes well, I needed to speak to you privately." Gabriel's wings shifted before folding close to his back "My father cannot know about this conversation."</p><p>This peaked Crowley's attention, the Demon King turned, red eyes fixing on the Archangel, seemingly examining the Prince before he took a couple of steps forward <br/>"Have a seat, join me for tea. I offered your eldest brother Michael help in his private matters and the pillow stuffing turned me down, but this. This, is a surprise. Gabriel, the third eldest of Heaven's princes, the mysterious Alpha no one truly knows much about, has come to me for up on something? Pray tell me Gabriel, does it have to do with your little secret? Your family's cover up?" Crowley cooed as he took a seat</p><p>Gabriel sat across from the Demon, his shoulders tense, jaw set, chin up<br/>"Shut up. Whatever rumors you may have heard are false, I've come to you about a myth."</p><p>"A myth you say? Like the little rumors about you dear boy? The rumors uttered to me about the strange Archangel with the golden wings, the prince that isn't what he seems?"</p><p>"I said. Shut up!" Gabriel snapped his voice rising a little "I've come to you for help, willing to make a deal and you do nothing but belittle me and speak of scandel." Gabriel hissed, anger souring his grassy scent "Show another Royal a little respect." He spat hands pulled into tight fists where they rested on his lap, wings tensing and rising up a little bit.</p><p>Crowley sat back, resting his chin on his fist, legs crossed as he examined the angry angel before him<br/>"Than explain what you want pretty Prince."</p><p>"A witch. I need to know where I can find the Witch Rowena, the one that can see soulmates." Gabriel finally spit out, whiskey eyes flicking up to meet Crowley's intimidating red.</p><p>"Rowena, yes I know the whore. But tell me." Crowleyeaned forward hands folding together as he tilted his head at the Prince<br/>"Why are you looking for her?"</p><p>"I have my reasons and they're private."</p><p>"It's for you I assume?" </p><p>"No. It's for my brother, Castiel."</p><p>"Finding her will not change the wedding."</p><p>Gabriel froze, his eyes wide as he looked at Crowley<br/>"How did you know it had to do with the wedding?"</p><p>"Because I offered to get her for your Father. To help end some of this, inner turmoil among his sons and to prove him wrong on something. But I suppose your father was right in saying there is more pressing matters than who is marrying who and if it is right." Crowley poured himself some tea not sparing another glance to the stiff archangel before him</p><p>"Such as why Raphael challenged Michael to the thrown, and why this Abaddon tried to have you assassinated." </p><p>"Very good. You aren't as stupid as I've heard."</p><p>"Just tell me where I can find her. I have on good sources that the issue of Abaddon will be dealt with by the wedding. Now, tell me, where to find the witch." Gabriel hissed, standing to his feet anger rolling through his grassy scent like a bush fire</p><p>Crowley sipped his tea, contemplating what angle he should play<br/>"Fine. I'll tell you. You can find her on a small island a days travel from the Capital docks. It's a little island, warded and dangerous, but if why you're seeking her is of true and pure intention, than you should be able to pass with little trouble." Crowley looked up at the Prince with an amused smirk</p><p>"What are you asking for in return?" Gabriel swallowed thickly, praying to gods that the Demon wouldn't ask anything outrageous </p><p>"I'm asking for wrongs to be made right. As selfless as they may seem it is quite the contrary and is purely for my own gain. Have a wonderful evening your Highness. I pray the funeral goes just fine tomorrow, and I will see you at dinner."</p><p>Gabriel stared at Crowley for a few moments trying to wrap his head around how easily the Fallen King had told him where this Rowena the Witch was. Feeling it unwise to press the Alpha on his true intentions for supposedly righting wrongs, the golden feathers Archangel bowed with a small thank you and hurried off. <br/>He needed maps, maps and a boat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 61, 62, 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me Sam, I know you wanted time to yourself, but I needed to look at these maps" Gabriel hurriedly explained as he burst into the library startling the younger Alpha</p>
<p>"Oh, by all means." Sam forced a smile, it seemed to strained. </p>
<p>Gabriel wanted to ask, but didn't want to overstep any bounds. He and Sam had become close over this whole ordeal, and were pretty good friends. Sam had seen the Archangel get angry and even cry, but how far was pushing?<br/>"Is everything alright little prince?" Gabriel decided to ask anyway, but he wouldn't pry</p>
<p>"Just worrying about Dean is all." Sam replied closing the heavy old book in his lap. His nose twitched as he looked up at Gabriel with a pensive stare "Are you alright? Did That Demon corner you? You have his sulfer smell lingering." Sam's own scent became defensive and before he could say anything else Gabriel shook his head </p>
<p>"No. I went to him with a few questions." The Archangel went about scanning the walls of books, Sam suddenly beside him "I'm sure Dean will be alright though Sam. He's one tough guy."</p>
<p>"They had him for four months, he's preg-" Sam's jaw snapped shut eyes widening as he stared at Gabriel's profile. He wasn't supposed to let anyone outside of Michael and Charlie know.</p>
<p>"I feared that was a possibility. Don't worry though," Gabe turned his head from scanning titles to give Sam a reassuring smile "Your brother's secret is safe with me. I promise"</p>
<p>Sam let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The human watched as Gabriel went back to reading titles, pulling out a few rolled up maps and old dusty books, filling his arms until the stack reached his nose.<br/>The different book titles, from what Sam saw, including things on witches in Heaven, Red Strings, true mates, mating laws in the four realms, the history of Heaven and Hell, old maps of the realms, new maps of the same.</p>
<p>"What are you researching Gabe?" Sam asked as he took off the top most books from Gabriel's stack to prevent him from dropping them or falling.</p>
<p>The gold feathered angel smirked at the nickname that he didn't think Sam noticed <br/>"Loop holes. I'm fed up with our brothers being torn apart. This kingdom needs a new chapter, and some updated laws." Gabriel's tone hardened with determination as he laid out some of the maps "After the funeral tomorrow, I'm going on a trip for a couple of days. But I need loop holes in our laws first. Enochian mating laws are as old as the sky we fly in, and the stars we worship." Gabriel stated as he opened up one of the books on law "We take tradition, very seriously, laws rarely rarely change." His eyes flickered over the pages as he carefully turned them</p>
<p>Sam watched curiously when it hit him<br/>"Because Castiel is in love with Dean, and Dean is in love with Castiel."</p>
<p>"Also Michael is in love with Lucifer and Lucifer is in love with him."</p>
<p>"But... They're both Alphas." Sam's voice cracked with confusion and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. Sam shot the alpha one of his signature bitch faces</p>
<p>"So?" Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Sam's cheeks burned red with embarrassment "I mean-it doesn't matter I just-" He ran a hand through his hair trying to collect his thoughts and get them out properly "I've just not really heard of that type of relationship before." The teen mumbled unfolding on of the maps Gabriel had pulled out</p>
<p>Gabriel's wings shifted one or two long gold feathers shook loose, Sam watched them flutter to the marble floor. <br/>"It's alright Sam. They aren't very public, but are more common than you'd think."</p>
<p>Sam just nodded. The young Prince thought it over but tucked it to the back of his mind.<br/>"So this loop hole. Is it to make the people accept an Alpha King with another Alpha?"</p>
<p>"Partially. The other thing I need this loophole for is Castiel and Dean. There is a law, so old most don't even bring it up except for extreme cases. The 'True Mates' law." Gabriel let out a muttered "Ah hah!" When he found the section he was looking for "Here it is" the angel slide the book to Sam and smiled widely </p>
<p>The human cleared his throat and read as follows;<br/>"In the event that a person or persons True Mate can be proven and revealed by trusted and non manipulated magic, they are protected by law to be together and mated regardless of gender identity, second gender designation, or social class hierarchy." Sam's eyes widened a little "So Regardless of being the same gender, or same designation they can me married and mated while protected under law? This also states Regardless of social hierarchy."</p>
<p>"So say a King and General." Gabriel smiled triumph glittered in his eyes "This was written by the first rulers of the land. Sacred laws bestowed upon life by the stars and seas themselves. Each realm respects these rules." </p>
<p>"But magic, that's a dangerous thing and was banned from the lands long ago. How would you even find a-" Sam stopped short and his gaze whipped to meet Gabriel's "Witches don't exist anymore."</p>
<p>"One at least does. That's the trip I'm going on after the funeral tomorrow. My father may have had them hunted down and executed but I have on good authority one still lives. Off on an island a days journey from the Capital. From here." </p>
<p>"Gabriel you cannot actually be serious. You don't even know if Crowley can be trusted, but you'll go off this information he gave you? It's rather vague don't you think?" Sam braced one hand splayed over a map, the other fisted over his hip as he stared at the older Prince. Gabriel had to be mad to do this, ludicrous to even think of doing this on his own "Does your farher know? Or Michael? Castiel? Balthazar? Anyone?"</p>
<p>"You know." Gabriel's wings twitched, settling close to his back nervous, eyes not meeting Sam's "I don't trust Crowley. But there is no other way that my father will allow Michael and Lucifer to be happy together, and no way for Queen Eve to allow any other form of peace and union between Heaven and Earth without her getting upset and potentially starting another war. I'm the third eldest in my royal family. I've got no real title, no chance for the throne, I don't get sent to war, I'm just floating in the middle with nothing to contribute to my family or Kingdom. I've been the subject of conspiracy and scandal long enough and this, this is how I can help." Gabriel's eyes were wet and his wings trembled. Arms stiff at his sides as he met Sam's eyes "I Need to do this."</p>
<p>"Alright." The single word echoed through the large library with a finality that settled a sort of dread in both Sam and Gabriel's stomachs. "But you can't go alone."</p>
<p>"You can't come with me Sam, Dean needs you here. He needs your support now more than ever, dealing with everything and healing, along with the wedding which will be forced on them in no time, rushed quicker even if my father has anything to do with it. You can't come along."</p>
<p>Sam's face snapped into another one of his bitch faces <br/>"I never said I had to go with you. But you will take someone I choose. I've got enough on my plate dealing with all the hurt Dean has gone through I don't need my best friend disappearing or showing up on some shoreline dead." The younger prince bit out with tears glossing his vision </p>
<p>Arms and golden wings wrapped around the teen, Gabriel buried his nose in Sam's hair, making some hushing noises<br/>"I'll be alright Sam I promise. You focus on Dean and support him through any hard decisions he will have to make. I'm sure a lot is on his mind right now."</p>
<p>Sam clung to Gabriel, sniffing back his tears. The older Alpha lifted his chin a little higher indicating it was alright for Sam to scent him if it helped to calm him down.<br/>Sam of course was hesitant, unsure how to take such an intimate gesture from his friend and older Alpha, but sure enough the boys nose buried into the Archangels neck. He inhaled deeply as his arms wrapped tightly around Gabriel. </p>
<p>"I'll be safe. I have a couple of trusted people going with me. An angel and a human royal gaurd. I've heard many good things about Claire from Castiel. When your father sent her she joined Castiel's group. The Angel's name is Gadreel and he is trusted by Lucifer and Michael alike."</p>
<p>Sam nodded and pulled out of Gabriel's comforting embrace. Embarrassment reddened his cheeks<br/>The young Alpha cleared his throat and went about laying old and new maps out<br/>"Where would this place be on the map? Will you fly there and carry Claire? Would you take a boat? How exactly are you planning on getting there?" Sam rambled his questions, eyes scanning the maps to keep from letting Gabriel see his embarrassment </p>
<p>"We will take a boat, leave under the cover of night-"</p>
<p>"What what why? Why in the middle of the night?"</p>
<p>Gabriel chewed his bottom lip avoiding Sam's confused and worried gaze<br/>"Because I was told specifically not to find the witch. Or even to ask around."</p>
<p>With a narrowed gaze Sam pulled up to chairs, sitting in one and looking expectedly at Gabriel<br/>"Why? Why would Chuck do that? This could ensure that everyone is happy. Eve would have no choice but to honor a True Mates arrangement even though she wanted Earth's Omega Prince to marry Heavens future King." Sam chewed the inside of his cheek nervously "It doesn't add up."</p>
<p>"I don't understand it either. It makes less sense than Raphael challenging Michael to the throne in a freaking death match! Those laws haven't been observed since-" Gabriel wracked his brain for any remembrance of the last time they actually carried out the challenge rule "I don't know when but it was well beyond what I can remember leanring." The angel sat down, wings flopped limply over the armrests of the chair, he scrubbed his hands over his face "My father Can not know what I'm doing."</p>
<p>"Why?" Sam asked again, like anyone would. The simple one word question mocked Gabriel and settled deep in the put of his stomach. </p>
<p>"Because he threatened to expose me, it would bring a lot of heat on him, but he'd do anything to prevent Michael from being with another Alpha." Gabriel swallowed thickly </p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking right now that I'm going to ask what he'd expose you for, and keep pressing the subject. You're wrong. I want to ask, I want to press, but Gabriel you're my friend, so I won't. You've been family to me the past many months that Dean has been here. You were with me when I was going nuts when Dean was missing, and by my side as I've been here. You don't have to tell me a thing. It's none of my business. You're a great guy, a fantastic Alpha, and one of the best brothers over ever seen. You serve your Kingdom, family, and people well and that is what matters." Sam laid his hand over Gabriel's with a soft smile "Let me help you map your course and pack. You need to be there for your family in the morning."</p>
<p>Gabriel said nothing for a long time, his wings trembled with his shoulders, the blonde blinked back tears as he stared ahead at the table, never making eye contact with Sam.<br/>"Thank you Sam. You have no idea how much that means to me."</p>
<p>"Whatever the secret is, it's secret for a reason and should probably stay that way." Sam replied simply giving Gabriel another smile "Focus right now on you're family. I'll have everything packed for a three day journey at best for you. If you don't mind me doing that?"</p>
<p>"No go ahead. I have to bury my brother in the morning." </p>
<p>"Gabriel-" Sam was cut off by the library door creaking open, Balthazar stood awkwardly in the doorway, tan wings twitching a little, eyes puffy from tears</p>
<p>"Balty, what do you need?" Gabriel quickly said closing and shoving aside the books and maps<br/>Balthazar didn't say anything other than simply shaking his head<br/>"Excuse me Sam." Gabriel stood and led his younger brother out, draping gold feathers over him as the library door closed.</p>
<p>Sam watched with a sad smile, he had to wipe the tear that suddenly slipped down his cheek.<br/>His gaze shifted to the maps that he rolled back out. He needed to map the easiest and quickest way to this island and back for Gabriel. The Angel's family needed him here, not witch hunting, it brewed a dangerous thought in Sam's mind. One he knew Dean, Michael, everyone would be against. But did he really have a choice?</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Michael and Dean ended up both laying side by side in the long warm grass of the little forest clearing, staring up at the clouds and blue of the sky.<br/>It was a quiet moment between the two. Both going over all the information from the past few days. It was a lot to take in for anyone and everyone involved. </p>
<p>Dean had been returned intime for a duel to the death between Michael and Raphael, Abaddon had showed up, and disappeared again, Crowley was alive, Dean was pregnant, Lucifer ran off to get revenge or something, Chuck was acting weird and pretty much threatened Dean, and they were to get married in just a mere few days.<br/>Not to mention Dean's father John, step mother Kate and baby brother Adam would be here for the wedding anyday. </p>
<p>It felt like a sharp rock made it's way down Dean's throat as the young Human swallowed. A sense of dread and fear settled in the pit of his stomach in the existence of a little life.<br/>What would his father say? How would His father react to knowing that his eldest son, the one that refused to be a typical Omega, the son that was built and trained like an Alpha, that was headstrong and bullheaded, had been bred like some animal to a random Demon?</p>
<p>Dean took a deep breath, he had to take this all one issue at a time. The first issue being, what, was he going to do with the baby? <br/>This was the one time Dean wished that Michael, as his soon to be Alpha and husband would just tell him what to do. <br/>"Michael," Dean started keeping his eyes up at the sky "What should I do?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you want Dean. It's your body, your life, and ultimately your call on what you do with it and the the one growing in you." Michael said softly and simply. He didn't want to influence Dean's decision and make him regret whatever he decided. He wanted Dean to be sure of what he wanted to do about the baby and Michael would support him and be there for him through all of it no matter what happened.<br/>If his fiance decided to keep the child, Michael would help him raise it, if he decided to carry the child and hand it over for adoption, Michael would ensure that the best possible family took the child in, if he decided it was to much and he couldn't do it and abortion washers right way to go, Michael would be with him through the process.</p>
<p>Dean sucked in a breath, and slowly let it out<br/>"For once I want someone to just tell me what to fucking do. Just this once." The human muttered, one arm slung above his head the other hand resting on his chest.</p>
<p>Michael scoffed, one set of wings stretched up with his arm as he reached it towards the bright and free blue sky<br/>"Dean, you're like no one I've met before. To hear you ask to be told what to do about yourself breaks my heart. You're a free bright soul, own it and let no man, Alpha or otherwise tell you how to run your life and what to do with your body."</p>
<p>Dean frowned up at the sky.<br/>"I know. But for once I thought maybe you would tell me what to do. I have many options and I don't know which one is right." The freckled prince chewed his bottom lip as further worry set in "I will have the decision made by the wedding... I promise." </p>
<p>"Alright." Michael wanted to reassure Dean that he didn't need to rush into a decision, that he could take as long as he needed to figure it all out. But he felt the human didn't want further reassurance and soft sympathy. </p>
<p>A silence settled between them once again, the sky began to shift into the dripping colors of sunsets, the breeze slowed, the air began to cool, and crickets began their song<br/>"Perhaps we should head back." Dean's voice came out in a hushed whisper, Michael almost didn't even hear the Omega in his dozing off state</p>
<p>Sitting up the Crowned Prince stretched out his arms and wings, spine letting out a series of gentle pops.<br/>"That's probably a good idea." When Michael turned to look at Dean the boy was already pulling his boots back on and standing</p>
<p>"Alright." </p>
<p>Michael watched Dean, his face was blank of all emotion as he mounted his horse in thoughtless but instinctual movements. He waited as Michael mounted his own horse before whipping the reins, Impala charged through the woods like a sleek black bullet, leaving Michael in the dust.<br/>Dean let his thoughts start to spiral, which was a very bad idea as he barrelled between trees, letting his Baby take him home. Before Dean knew it he was charging back into the Castle court yard as the sun was kissing the sea, his horse halted and the sudden stop nearly made him pitch forward, the prince calmed and cooed to Impala, petting her neck as he looked around, immediately recognizing the Carriage that was already being unloaded, the familiar scents of his family met his nose as he blinked a few times.</p>
<p>Dean dismounted quickly as his father turned at the sound of his horse's approach. The Alpha Human's eyes watered at seeing his eldest safe and sound. Having obviously been informed of his four months captured and tortured at the hands of demons.<br/>Dean stood beside his big black mare, emotions battling in him for the forefront, he wanted to run to his father, bury his nose in his neck and sob, part of him also wanted to run in shame, while another part wanted to lift his chin, set his jaw and act as if everything was fine.</p>
<p>He had no chance to decide which he would do as suddenly his father's strong arms were wrapped around him. Surrounding him in the smell of home and the strong scent of burning leaves and saw dust. Something associated with the loving but stern and steadfastness of his father. </p>
<p>"Dean I'm so happy you're home and safe." John mumbled into his eldest son's neck with a softness to his voice that was rare for public settings.</p>
<p>Dean's arms wrapped around John as he tried to keep the damn from breaking, a single tear slipping down his cheek as he felt his father's shoulders give a shake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 64, 65, 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean closed his eyes. A few slow tears slipped silently down his freckled cheeks. He felt safe in his father's arms, safe as he was surrounded by his father's scent.<br/>
Dean felt John pull put of the hug, hands gripping his son's shoulders tightly, not painfully so but enough to know he wouldn't be let go, John's thumbs rubbed the Prince's shoulders, eyes scanning the Omega's face<br/>
"Are you alright Dean?" As the question escaped his father's lips, Dean felt that rock of dread grow where it had nestled itself in his chest.</p><p>"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." The words came out in an exasperated breath, Dean's green eyes blinked up to meet his father's eyes.</p><p>"Alright alright. I won't pry." John's hand came up to rest on the side of Dean's neck, the prince involuntarily flinched, but relaxed only little when the hand was gentle. "But I do want to know eventually." His voice was soft, a tone Dean rarely heard from his strong King of a father. </p><p>Giving his father a nod Dean smiled at his step mother Kate. The Beta queen enveloped him in her arms, petting his hair, his back, looking over his half bruised face. Peppering his cheeks, forehead, nose, with kisses<br/>
"I'm so happy you're safe and alright!" She nearly burst into tears as she spoke, a little gasp came out as she hugged him tight</p><p>Adam stood beside his father with a look of confusion. Being a child he was mostly out of the loop, all he knew is Sam had come to stay in Heaven while they worked to save Dean from some bad guys. The boy needn't know anything else.</p><p>Dean smiled down at Adam, offering the young boy his hand<br/>
"Come on Adam, I'll take you to Sam" He smiled looking between Kate and John "I'm sure you all are tired." Dean added handing Baby off to Kelly. Michael rode up as the four humans had started for the castle.</p><p>John turned his head at the sound of horses. Gave the Crowned Prince a little head nod and followed his son inside. Once in the doors Chuck was already there and scooping John and Kate off, not even giving Dean a moment to speak.<br/>
Dean frowned, glaring at Chuck's back, the angel King was on his nerves, and doing a full on tap dance.<br/>
"Dean? Are you ok? You kinda smell funny." Adam asked looking up at his freckled older brother </p><p>Dean was taken aback by the abrupt question.<br/>
"I'm alright. It's been a long day, and I just wanted to spend time with Mom, Dad, you and Sam before we had to have dinner." Dean reassured the young boy. </p><p>Adam scrunched his eyebrows together, obviously not believing Dean, but saying nothing outloud. Though Dean was sure he could hear the wheels turning in his baby brother's head.<br/>
The two began to make their way down the pristine hallways to the library. Dean was sure that would be where Sam was, probably at Gabriel's side. His little brother seemed to have become pretty good friends with the Short Alpha. Dean thought it was odd, but kind of cute in a way. Sam needed some nice friends.</p><p>With the library door in sight, they were almost there when Castiel turned a corner, meeting Dean and Adam in the middle of the hallway.<br/>
The Alpha bowed a little to the two Winchesters, Adam's nose wrinkled as he giggled at the display<br/>
"I'm only a kid. You don't gotta bow. Unless your Boeing to Dean?"</p><p>It was Dean's turn to laugh, and Castiel's turn to be taken aback by the remark<br/>
"I was bowing to the both of you. Prince Adam wasn't it?" Castiel's wings shuffled as they settled a little to tense behind his back </p><p>"That's me!" The boy gave Castiel a big gummy tooth filled smile "Your name is Prince, Casserole, Castle, Casino-" Adam frowned and stomped his foot "Dad told me how to say it in the carriage and I can't remember!"</p><p>"Cas." Dean butted in side eyeing the dark winged Alpha "Just call him Prince Cas." </p><p>Castiel's tense shoulders and wings relaxed a little, tilting his head with a squinting blue stare at Dean<br/>
Dean had to admit that some of Castiel's mannerisms were rather, bird like, and adorable.<br/>
"Yes. Prince Cas is fine." His lips twitched into a small smile that he didn't think could go away.</p><p>Dean ignored the way Cas' cheeks tinted pink, and the own heat the Omega felt on the tips of his ears.<br/>
Now was not a good time. Though Dean had to admit, Michael knowing of his feelings for Castiel took a huge weight off his shoulders.<br/>
"Castiel, is Sam in the library?"</p><p>Cas raised and eyebrow<br/>
"Probably." As Dean reached for the library door Castiel quickly added "You can call me Cas also Dean."</p><p>Dean kept his eyes trained on where his hand rested on the doo handle to the vast library. His ears felt on fire and he hated it, his stomach twisted with the negative self deprecating thoughts that clawed at the edges of his mind.<br/>
"Alright Cas. We'll see you at Dinner." Dean forced a tiny soft smile to tug the corners of his mouth</p><p>Adam looked up at Dean with a look of complete confusion, before looking at Castiel's pink cheeks and shifting wings with the same level of confusion.<br/>
"You both smell ridiculous." He huffed pushing one of the gaint doors open</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to speak, at the same time Castiel opened his and both ended up muttering whatever random apology came to their lips.<br/>
Both princes snapped their mouths shut and stared at eachother.<br/>
"Dinner. I'll see you at dinner." Dean muttered with another glance to the dark haired and black feathered angel before him.</p><p>Castiel nodded. Nose twitching but no further words left his lips. The Seraph simply bowed and awkwardly hurried off.<br/>
Dean watched Castiel leave, lost in thought until the clearing of a throat jolted him.<br/>
"Dean you gonna come in or stare off into space all night?" Sam's voice rang out tinged with laughter and something else Dean didn't feel like examining. </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Michael nodded along as his father rambled stories to John Winchester. The Human King had torn into Michael about his eldest being kidnapped, about a lack of security. Michael had explained the situation, that security had foolishly been placed elsewhere with the traffic coming in and out the front gates with wedding planners, and his deep regret at allowing Dean's kidnapping to go unnoticed for as long as it had.</p><p>John had lightened up, eyes glassing over with unshed tears, the angry lines relaxing into tired wrinkles of an aging man as he pulled Michael into a tight hug. Thanking him for finding Dean, for keeping him safe, for hunting down the people responsible, for letting Sam stay while the search happened, and then sharing his condolences for the loss of his brother Raphael.<br/>
Michael forced the tears back as he returned the tight embrace, wings stretching out slightly on either side of the Human King.<br/>
"My younger brother, Castiel, and the General Lucifer, are to thank for Dean's safe return. I was forced to remain here." He had explained but John merely shook his head.</p><p>Now Michael sat beside his father, John and his Queen Kate in front of them beside a warm fire, the sunset behind them out the window, sipping tea and coffee while awaiting to head to dinner.<br/>
Chuck was telling stories of this and that, John laughing and sharing his own stories. Of war, and meetings when they were young rulers.<br/>
Michael focused on the aromatic tea in his hand, his eyes flicked up noticing Kate watching him closely.<br/>
"Yes Ma'am?" Michael smiled making eye contact with her.</p><p>Kate tilted her head as she seemed to think of what she wanted to say<br/>
"Could you show me to the balcony? I didn't get a chance to see much of the sea when we were here last." </p><p>Michael of course nodded with a small smile. Stood up and offered the Queen his hand, wings shuffling to be more comfortable, one stiff and aching from being injured, but feeling better.<br/>
Kate followed Michael onto the balcony,looking over the ocean. It seemed to be the thing to do lately when an important conversation was to take place<br/>
"I appreciate what you are doing for your people, our people." Kate began as she placed her hands on the railing "It wasn't an easy decision for John to make. But it needed to be done."</p><p>Michael said nothing, staring off over the vast ocean, little silhouettes of long distant islands starkly dotted the horizon.<br/>
"It is what needs to be done."</p><p>"You're a kind and generous Alpha Michael. We were proud that you would be the one Dean would marry. Though there were many sleepless nights, John was sure Dean would of driven you all crazy by now." The Queen laughed with a shake of her head.</p><p>Michael regarded her words. Dean, drive them crazy? Michael had started to see Dean, the real Dean. He was finally starting to be comfortable, to be himself before he had been taken. Now he seemed so empty<br/>
"I'm sorry I didn't Protect him." Michael muttered turning his face away from the kind Queen beside him</p><p>The Queen never responded as Chuck swept them away to eat.<br/>
Dinner went by with hardly a word. Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael, Dean and Sam hardly ate. When the meal was over, the Winchesters all retreated to a parlor to spend time the five of them, though before they were out of the dining room John pulled Castiel suddenly into a tight hug.<br/>
"Thank you for bringing my boy home safe." John's voice was gruff with withheld emotions </p><p>Castiel stiffened at first, sending a wide eyed deer in the headlights kind of look over John's shoulder to Dean, Sam, and Michael<br/>
Michael and Sam sent Castiel each a shrug, while Dean made a motion with his arms for Cas to hug the man back.<br/>
Cas did, arms hesitated slightly as they wrapped around the taller human. His wings stretched forward with his arms but didn't wrap around the human as that was a bit to intimate to Castiel.<br/>
"Anything for Dean." Castiel huffed as John's embrace briefly tightened. </p><p>John pulled out of the hug with a small smile. Gave Castiel a firm shoulder squeeze, and followed his wife and sons from the room.<br/>
Dean was fbe last Winchester to leave the room, and if John noticed the mouthed 'thank you' directed at the Alpha angel, and finger twitch from Dean's hand he didn't say anything. </p><p>The next morning, the wind seemed to shift over the sea, the air threatened rain but not a drop fell. Clouds rolling with an ominous energy, waiting for something to happen.<br/>
Michael blinked as he looked at his reflection, the mirror over the sink showed Michael staring at a tired version of himself, with red rimmed eyes as the eldest Prince and soon to be King held back tears for the brother he would bury in but a few hours. </p><p>The Crowned Prince wore black, boots shining and golden crown rested atop his neatly combed black hair. Silver eyes scanning his attire and pure white feathers, everything was set proper, in order. With a sniff Michael blinked back the tears, eyes flicking down to his hands. The ones that took his little brother's life. For a throne, and a crown, that was already weighing him down, already. The weight of the Kingdom was ready settled on the Prince's shoulders, he felt as if it was cutting through his wings, pulling them down. His shoulders pulled back, wings folded neatly. </p><p>The Alpha held his chin up high, trying to keep the dignified, put together look of a future King.<br/>
It hurt, it hurt so much and Michael felt a piece of him chip away. Everything going on was just so heavy on the angel. With a heavy sigh Michael exited his chambers. As he strode down the hallway he was silently met with Gabriel at his right hand, Balthazar to his left and Slightly behind him, and Castiel completing the diamond shape the four princes solemnly walked in. Each with wings held stiffly behind their backs, adorned in black with crowns upon their heads,chins held high as the four line Alpha Princes of Heaven, stepped out of the confines of the palace walls, to meet the people of their Kingdom. </p><p>The four remaining Princes of Heaven stood before their Kingdom, with heavy hearts. Before them lay the casket of their fallen brother Raphael, an angel that had foolishly betrayed his family, making them suffer terribly for it.<br/>
The Princes joined Chuck where the King stood as a minister began to drone on about the good that deceased Prince had done for the kingdom, and his people. </p><p>Michael's grey eyes were fixed on the closed casket, flowers adorning the top of the polished wood box in a false sense of beauty. There was nothing beautiful about any of this, Michael was the reason his brothers lifeless in a box. His own brother's blood was on his hands, and no one had a problem with it because he had won the throne.<br/>
The Crowned Prince didn't want the Throne if this was the price.<br/>
The prince was pulled out of his thoughts by a clap of thunder, everyone seemed to simultaneously look up to the sky. Drops fell slow, and large, making the congregated Kingdom to pull out umbrellas, or step under awnings. </p><p>It seemed like a never ending line of hand shakingn hugs, bowing, and condolences. It all seemed to weight Michael down further, Gabriel must've noticed as he stepped to stand beside Michael, close enough their arms were touching, gold feathers brushing up against white, Balthazar took up Michael's other side in the same manner though neither said a word.</p><p>Dean stood off to one side, beside him his brothers and parents. His heart shattered a little at seeing the emptiness in Michael's eyes, Dean could see the weight of the crown already weighing heavy, bloody on Michael's brow. His fingers twitched, wanted to do something, hit something, hug Michael, comfort Castiel. Even to pull Gabriel and Balthazar into his arms and assure them everything would be okay. The urge ticked him off for different reasons, but these Prince's had become family, and he was to marry one of them. </p><p>Dean flinched, hands swinging up to protect his face, taking a step backwards was a gasp when a hand suddenly clasped his shoulder.<br/>
"Dean?" It was John's voice. It was his father.</p><p>Dean took a deep breath, his heart felt as if it was going to burst from his chest and explode. When the Omega opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them he was met with the concerned face of a worried father, Kate had taken half a step towards him, hand gently placed on John's arm, Adam was looking up at Dean with wide eyes, worry filled Sam's now pinched expression, and Castiel had noticed the sudden movement from Dean. Black wings twitched along with his fingers as he fought the urge to come across the room to Dean.</p><p>"Sorry. Sorry I just-just"</p><p>"Don't apologize. I didn't realize you weren't paying attention." John spoke softly as he looked at Dean's wide eyes.</p><p>Dean's face flushed with embarrassment, body shifting from foot to foot as his eyes dropped to his father's shined and polished shoes<br/>
"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize." John spoke again almost hesitantly taking a step right beside his eldest son<br/>
"I was going to ask if you were alright?"</p><p>"Am I alright?" A bitter chuckle slipped passed Dean's lips "I'm so suck of everyone asking that. I do not grieve over the traitor Raphael. I grieve fro his brothers and the horror he forced them through. If I had been in Michael's position I would have rather fallen upon my own sword than take the life of my brother."</p><p>John simply nodded. Kate let go of his arm with a sad look upon her face, taking Adam by the hand she led him inside and out of the rain, even though they had a few gaurds holding umbrellas over them.<br/>
Sam stayed by John and Dean. Watching Heavens royal family, the silent tears slipping down their cheeks as they forced themselves to shake hands and take on thousands of muttered apologies.<br/>
The three Winchesters soon got in a carriage that would follow the rest of the more esteemed and related funeral guests to the grave sight for the burial, Dean watched the four Princes climb into the leading carriage with their father, he watched Michael linger outside as the heavy slow rain drops slide down his face, grey gaze lingering on the wooden and decorated box his little brother lay in as they loaded it, before someone inside the ride pulled him from his trance. </p><p>Dean, knowing Michael's feelings more now, knew that it must be hard for him to not haveucifer nearby for this. Details as to the General's mission were not given to him, other than that it was for revenge of the crown.<br/>
Whether that Meant Michael's crown, or Crowley's Dean didn't know for sure.<br/>
The freckled prince tore his eyes from the window as his carriage lurched slightly and began to move, the Omega would be lying if he said the shakey movement of the carriage along cobblestone streets didn't make his stomach lurch. Already his picked at breakfast threatened to show an appearance all morning, morning sickness, as Charlie had told him was the cause of it. The very thought of the child made Dean sick. He had yet to fully decide what to do with the child, and hadn't yet told his parents. Though the Prince knew his father was no fool and most likely recognized the stench of pregnant Omega the moment they had first seen eachother the evening prior. </p><p>Pushing all thoughts of his own issues aside Dean chose rather to focus on the grieving family he would still be marrying into.<br/>
They were what was important right now. They would be burying their brother in a few moments, they would have to give some gravesite speech, or listen to others drone on about their dearly departed.<br/>
Arriving at the site, Dean, Sam, and John exited the carriage, umbrellas immediately over them as the rain dripped on, hea y and cold onto and into the very earth.</p><p>Michael was the last to exit the carriage of his own family. Not a one of them had muttered a single word the entire ride over, no one had anything to say<br/>
Chuck had tried to cheer his sons up, but it hadn't worked. They had all averted eye contact and went on in silence.<br/>
When Michael finally emerged, one of the gaurds held a large umbrella up for the Crowned Prince, the Alpha simply shook his head. Taking a few steps into the rain towards the soon to be filled grave, he watched as his brothers casket was lowered, and his father put the first scoop of dirt over it without so much as a second thought. It didn't feel right, none of it felt real. Speeches were given, his father spoke, but all the words were faraway, distant and muffled by an ocean of grief.<br/>
Drowned out by the emptiness of sorrow and pain. Michael barely registered when he was told it was time to head back, didn't even notice how he stared, unblinking as his brother was buried, shook his head and uttered a single<br/>
"Go. I'll be along later" to Gabriel. </p><p>And soon Michael stood alone. The rain coming down almost suddenly as his knees hit the wet graveside grass. The carriages and companies of friends and family riding off towards the palace where they would share stories and eat their fill of food.<br/>
As the rain thundered and poured, Michael let out a desperate pent up cry of rage, sorrow, and heartache, only heard by the dead, and drowned out by the thunder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 67, 68,69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, Dean, and John headed away from the gravesite with the rest of the funeral party, and Royal family. <br/>As they began to enter their carriages Dean couldn't help but linger, looking over his shoulder one last time as Michael swayed on his feet a little in the heavy rain. They were the last carriage to pull away, and as they Did, Dean looked back out the window and watched as Michael fell to his knees with a look of such raw pain on his face that it made the Omega Prince's eyes grow wet with tears.</p><p>"Dean?" John's voice was soft and quiet in the carriage car as they headed back towards the castle</p><p>"It's stupid. It's so fucking stupid!" Dean slammed his fist into the seat beside him as he turned away from the back window and looked to his father "Why can't any of us be happy? Why are we cursed with such pain? It makes no sense!" His green eyes started wide and wet at his father, his arms instinctively wrapping around his middle "Why do such horrid things happen to people that are just trying to do right for the world?" His final question came out so quietly that Sam and John had to lean forward to catch it all over the thundering rain</p><p>"Are we talking about Michael? Or you?" John placed a hand hesitantly but gently on Dean's knee, making the Omega Prince's eyes shoot open and his head snap up to look at the concern and, understanding in his eyes</p><p>"Did Sam tell you?" Dean croaked turning his face away from his brother and father, shrinking back a little on the bench seat he had to himself </p><p>"No. I could smell the difference in your scent. I figured you would tell me in your own time." John reassured his eldest son with a tilt of his head "Don't let Michael force you to do anything you don't want to about it. It's your body and ultimately your choice."</p><p>"He isn't forcing me to do shit. He told me the decision is up to me and he'll support me no matter what. I just- Dad I don't know what the right choice is." Dean's eyes met John's as a few silent tears slipped down his healing cheeks "Everyone keeps saying it's my decision, my body, my choice, that no one is going to force me to do anything about it, because it doesn't matter. But-I-I'm just..."</p><p>"Just what Dean? Just a kid? Just a human? Just an Omega?"</p><p>"I'm just a broken Omega whore!" Dean hissed through his teeth "I'm not happy, I never will be, I'll always live my life thinking it's my fault, that my-my body fucking reacted to it even when I screamed for it to stop! I hate I'm an Omega, I hate I'm some stupid helpless bitch that any Alpha thinks they can overpower! You should of just let me pretend to be an Alpha! Or do what Hell does and have me put down like a diseased dog! Maybe you wouldn't be so-so ashamed of me then." Dean's anger bubbled in his scent, souring the smell of vanilla, and wetting the smell of leather.</p><p>John's face fell, Sam could see anger and sorrow on his father's face and he didn't know what to say, what to do. He sat there with a punched expression as he watched his brother for not the first time in the last few days just, crumble.</p><p>"You think I'm ashamed of you? You think that? Is that what I've led you to believe?" John muttered looking at his eldest child with nothing but heartbreak as Dean struggled to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>Dean pressed his lips together, eyes wide and unblinking, arms wrapped protectively around himself as he stared at John</p><p>"Have I led you to believe that Dean? The last thing I wanted was for you to be ashamed of who you are, the unchangeable parts of you, I never wanted you to be ashamed of that." The Alpha Human's voice cracked as he spoke to his son, heartbroken.<br/>"I've failed as a father if that is the case. I've never been ashamed of what you are Dean. Scared for you, protective yes, concerned and wary, yes. But never ashamed. After what happened when you were taken I-" John struggled to find the right words, he ran a hand over his face, sniffing back the tears that threatened his eyes, scratching his beard as he stumbled for the words he wanted "I can't take the pain away, but I will do what I can to help ease it."</p><p>"How? How can you ease this pain? How can you say you aren't ashamed to have me, and what I am for a son? I wasn't supposed to be this way, and now look at me. I'm pregnant with a child I never wanted, drugged into consent, and still I must marry for some annoying Queen of an unrelated kingdom to Earth, or Heaven, to be happy. Earth and Heaven have had a mutual agreement with Purgatory for centuries! Why now of all times because Hell can't stay peaceful must I marry Michael! Both of us will live miserably never truly loving eachother as mates should!" Dean ground out, gasping for a breath at the end the tears came and he hated it, scrubbing his face he hated this raw vulnerability he had, the carriage had come to a stop some time ago, but the driver made no move to get the door and escort them inside, obviously noting an important conversation was taking place that was best left uninterrupted </p><p>"I'm not ashamed of you because you're my son, I love you Dean, if you can't see that I've failed you." John spoke in a firm tone, his eyes soft but filled with sorrow and confusion as he continued "It isn't just Eve that demands this arrangement, Chuck himself was a part of it. Had he not told you or Michael that? He proposed it even." John's eyebrows came together in concern as he watched Dean spiral "Also as I've told you before, you two may one day love eachother, it takes time."</p><p>"We won't grow to love eachother because he loves someone else! He loves someone else and so do I! But we can't be happy and we can't change it and I don't know what to do. Dad I'm lost." Dean muttered through his tears, before Deam could expound further he was pulled into a tight embrace by John, both Winchester's held eachother tightly, neither saying another word</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Michael didn't know how long he stayed at his brother's graveside. When he lifted his head, heavy with rain, wings shivering and dripping, the entire sky was a tumbling black, the rain never ceasing its heavy assault on the Prince. The tears long gone from his icy eyes, washed away by the rain that matted his hair to his forehead. With trembling hands the Prince stood, removed the crown from his head with a solemn expression <br/>"All of this. All of this for some heavy ass gold to wear? For an uncomfortable chair to sit in? To hold the lives of countless beings in the palms of your hands? All of this, to hold the word on why and when and where to go to war? To put more people's lives in the dirt? For a little bit of land? More heavy gold? To prove that you can? It all seemed so unlike you brother. You were a man of the people once. What changed?" </p><p>Michael knew he would get no answer, no real answer from the man resting inside that decorated box, under the land he once swore to have the best interest in mind.<br/>"Rest well Brother."</p><p>Tilting his head to the sky, Michael let the heavy rain wash over him, it lightened up a fraction, the raindrops coming a little slower, little smaller. His wings shot out, not caring about the way the rain no longer rolled off them but made them heavy. Letting out a sigh the Prince shook some rain from his wings, ignoring the heavy throb in the one that had been briefly dislocated, and began the lonesome trek back to the castle. </p><p>It was a decent walk back. Michael was able to let everything sink in, and while he still did not forgive himself for having to take his brother's life, he felt he could try to at least move on. He would be crowned king and marry Dean soon, he figured his first act as king would be to help Crowley regain his throne, the Demon was a business man afterall and Michael was sure by offering his services a peaceful alliance could be drawn up with Hell for the first time in generations. <br/>Michael entered the the castle through the servants entrance. He tried to shake off as much water from his wings as he could, but with six drenched wings it was rather hard. </p><p>"Your Highness!" The Prince recognized the Omega Maid's scent before her voice</p><p>"Kelly." He forced a small polite smile as the woman bowed, wings lowered as she smiled </p><p>"My Prince. Would you like to eat? Several of the prince's have already retired to bed, as well as her Majesty Queen Kate." Kelly looked Michael over before handing him a towel from the freshly finished laundry "Dry your face. If I may I can help dry your wings, they must be heavy." </p><p>"Not as heavy as my heart." Michael muttered taking the towel and patting his face dry with a sniff, his nose caught whiff of the maid and it clicked in his mind. The way her scent was, with a constant undertone of Lucifer, and something else. It made his heavy heart drop lower, the words and moments he and Lucifer had shared, had they meant nothing to the general? When they had meant the world to Michael? The Alpha didn't realize that a few fresh tears had filled his eyes and slipped down his cheeks until Kelly made a noise</p><p>"Youre crying your Highness." She noted taking the towel from his trembling hands "Take a seat."</p><p>"How close are you to General Lucifer? I mean I know you're both friends but-nevermind forget it." He huffed wiling at his eyes. He was so overwhelmed with everything going on, the Alpha still wasn't sure how he could help Dean in his situation, he could talk to his father about calling off the wedding. Tell him that Earth and Heaven will remain Allies, but a marital alliance was unnecessary. </p><p>"Lucifer and I? Close enough... It isn't what you think." Kelly assured him as she watched her future king collapse in an uncomfortable wood chair. This was the side of Michael she had only heard Lucifer speak of. The one that was just a man, just a boy that wanted what was best for his family and his people. Just a man with to much weighing him down. That was how Kelly knew he would be a great king.</p><p>"But you're pregnant." Michael frowned. The words hurt to say. Had Lucifer been exaggerating his words and devotion? The Love he had described? Michael supposed fhe other Alpha had never used the word love, but the way he spoke, of how he would wish he was standing at the alter with him in Dean's place, how he would steal the stars if asked, take in the world, surely that was love.<br/>"How is it not what I think?"</p><p>"You doubt his love for you?" Kelly frowned as she put the towel on Michael's head and began to towel dry the Prince's dark hair "After following you to the pits of Hell? Saving your life and you his? The moments of vulnerability he has shown you? The words he has spoken to you? The lingering looks? The wistful lingering touches? The unnoticed brush of wings? You still doubt his love for you?" Kelly lifted the towel to look Michael in the eyes. Her brown eyes held no heat, and if Michael really thought about it, he could've sworn it was pity "I am pregnant yes. He does not know yet and I doubt I will tell him soon. He came to me in a moment of weakness for the both of us. Crushed by the idea of losing you to some pretty Omega Prince, but wishing you the best of lives anyway. Vowing to protect you and your future mate and pups even though it shattered his heart to live without you."</p><p>"You love him." Michael huffed, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. Why was the world so cruel</p><p>"To a point. My love for him is not like yours. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me My King." Kellyifted Michael's chin as she answered him in a quiet Whisper, eyes soft as she placed a gentle kiss to the broken Crowned Prince's forehead </p><p>"I'm no King yet."</p><p>"But you're mine regardless your Highness." Kelly smiled with a small laugh, wings adjusting behind her "now let's get you some food and to bed."</p><p>"You sound like him." Michael muttered as he lifted his hand to hide a yawn</p><p>"I know." Kelly responded moving to dish the Prince some leftovers from dinner</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>After an awkward, silence filled dinner the Prince's all excused themselves to bed early, Queen Kate excused herself and Adam to an early bed as well, leaving John, Chuck, and Crowley alone. <br/>John had been shocked immensely upon learning that Crowley was alive, especially with Abaddon's sudden surface to the throne upon the war ending.</p><p>The Human King was also more outraged to hear that Abaddon had been the one to have Dean kidnapped, as she felt the young Prince should have been promised to the ruler of Hell. <br/>John had considered that arrangement when Dean was younger having Dean marry Crowley when he came of age, but both Kings had decided it wouldn't be right. <br/>Then, Chuck had come to John proposing when Dean presented as Omega, that when he turned 18 he Marry Michael. John had agreed as it seemed all four Kingdoms were in agreement of this, then Heaven and Hell broke out in war when Crowley's forces advanced on Purgatory. <br/>Now here they three kings were, 2 days before the wedding of Dean and Michael.</p><p>"I wanted to talk about the wedding actually." John spoke once the maid refilling their wine departed from them "Some things have come to light and i fear this arrangement may need to be rediscussed." The Human scratched at his beard with a frown.</p><p>"And what, needs to be rediscussed?" The demon King crowed, lips quirking into a snake like grin. Hands folding under his chin with a slight tilt of his head, pointed black horns glinting in the low warm light of the chandelier. </p><p>"Do tell John, what's the matter with the wedding? Dean and Michael have done a splendid job with planning. It's a beautiful mix of Human and Enochian marital customs." Chuck added eyeing John almost suspiciously </p><p>"I feel we should come up with something different. Just sign a treaty or something instead. They're close enough as friends, allies even. Sam is next in line for the throne and has expressed he wants nothing but continued peace among Heaven and Earth. Dean has expressed that Michael feels much the same and I'm willing to work with the boy when he's crowned the day of the wedding." John explained spreading a hand out as he spoke to put emphasis on everything he had just presented. </p><p>Anger weaved around the edges of Chuck's scent as the bearded angel looked John in the eyes, his graying feathers ruffled up a bit, hands folding on the table before him<br/>"No. This was the agreement years ago. They are two damn days from being wed we aren't changing it. What brought this about John? Is it because some demon kidnapped the Omega? Or is this you yourself are scared to lose a son to marriage?" </p><p>John narrowed his eyes with a small frown<br/>"It has nothing to do with Dean marrying, nor his kidnapping, though torture is a more accurate word for what he was put through." The human ground out trying to keep his own scent relaxed and neutral enough. How Crowley remained so neutral all the time in his demeanor was a mystery John wished in the moment he knew the secret to.</p><p>"Then what? What made you suddenly change your mind? Is Dean getting cold feet? That's normal. You yourself experienced it with both Mary and Kate. I with both my wives as well." Chuck rolled his eyes chuckling </p><p>"Dean doesn't love Michael." John replied with slumped shoulders </p><p>"He will learn to love Michael. It's how these things work. You know this John I Don't underst-"</p><p>"He loves someone else and Michael does as well. Chuck can't you see that or are you really that blind?" John growled slammed a fist down on the table to get the Angel to look at him "I have a feeling you know why that is the case already."</p><p>"Shut up-" Chuck started but John did not quiet, instead he stood upn hands on the table as he glared at that angel</p><p>"You know she was right, and you, you are the one that is scared because you cannot accept the facts! It's fate Chuck. You know that!" John's voice echoed in the empty dining room</p><p>Crowley leaned back in his seat looking at the two other Alpha's. Waiting for a response of which he knew Chuck was not happy. Both Chuck and John's scents were sour with rage. Chuck raised his wings in a show of aggression as the Enochian King stood to his feet, John may be taller, but with Chuck's wings up and out he was the much bigger threat<br/>"Do not speak to me that way you are a guest in my home and my kingdom. Tread Lightly old friend or we may have a grander issue!"</p><p>"Do not threaten me Chuck, you cannot threaten war over something so stupid as your own fear. Accept what was said and call off the wedding. I cannot put my son through more heartache. If he loved Michael, or could love Michael I would continue to allow it. But he's expressed that it only hurts more people for them to marry. Do not tear your own children apart. Haven't you done that enough? You allowed Raphael to challenge Michael and agreed to allow them a duel. What father lits their sons against eachother?" </p><p>Chuck's face was red with anger as John went on.<br/>"I Don't fear anything John Winchester, but you ought to know when to hold your tongue! The right for a duel for the throne is in the law! As for the wedding they can both get over it!" </p><p>"You want to obey old ancient laws? That's the biggest bullshit you've ever spoken." John's voice dropped low, a dangerous look in his eyes "If you wanted to obey the law you would've listened to the Witch."</p><p>"Get out." Chuck's voice dripped with rage as he raised his wings, fists clenched at his sides "Get out!"</p><p>John remained planted where he was standing. Staring at Chuck with a look of defiant anger in his eyes<br/>"Fine. But this discussion is far from over. Understand that, I'm not scared by fate, you shouldn't continue to pull it apart. This of all things should be sign enough according to what Dean has told me, that proves to me that what the Witch said was true." John growled before bidding Crowley a goodnight</p><p>"You know he's got a-"</p><p>"Enough!" Chuck hissed at Crowley. The demon wasn't phased by the Angel's outburst and simply blinked red eyes at him with a blank expression </p><p>"Don't take that tone with me feathers. I told you we should find the Witch. But no. Even with the signs becoming more obvious you can't pull your own judgemental convictions out of your feather arse." The demon stood, bowed, and he to parted to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 70, 71, 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're leaving now aren't you." Sam's voice rang out in the dark, the only noise the sloshing of gentle spring waves against the dark rocks</p><p>"I need to find her Sam. Michael and Dean are suffering, Lucifer and Castiel are being torn apart. I know I'm doing the right thing." Gabriel pulled the hood off his head, gold eyes meeting Sam's as the human stared back, a pinched expression on his face</p><p>"Let me go with you. To find the Witch." Sam took a step forward and Gabriel shook his head. Wings hidden under a dark cloak, a tall angel with brown wings took a step towards the two, his hand at a sword on his hip</p><p>Gabriel lifted a hand making the other angel halt<br/>
"Gadreel. Pack the boat."the other angel huffed with a slight bow and backed off "Sam, you need to be here for your brother. Your parents are visiting, you're needed here."</p><p>"Will it be dangerous? This Witch, will she even be out there? Where you pointed to the other day. Will she be there?" Sam pulled his cloak a little tighter around his shoulders, the sea breeze whipping his hair around, the young Prince's eyebrows were bunched together in worry </p><p>"It'll be Fine Sam." Gabriel patted Sam's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze "I've got back up, I will be back as soon as I can, hopefully before the ceremony. The Witch will be there, I'm sure of it." As the Alpha spoke he turned his gaze to the horizon. The dark water rolling under the moonlight </p><p>"Be safe then. If-if you're not back by the wedding, I'm coming after you myself and, and you won't be able to stop me." Sam gave Gabriel a firm lipped look that meant business </p><p>"You'll be a great King one day you know that kiddo?" Gabriel laughed ruffling Sam's hair.</p><p>Sam grabbed Gabriel's wrist as the archangel ruffled his hair<br/>
"I'm being serious Gabriel."</p><p>"So am I." Gabriel smirked a little "Charlie, the maid is covering for me. If my father asks around I've requested to be left alone in my room as I'm feeling a little ill from the excitement of the last week. Take care of Deano and keep an eye on Cassie alright?"</p><p>"Alright. Okay." Sam forced a smile and watched as Gabriel, boarded the little boat with his two guards and shipped off into the night.<br/>
The human stood on the pier for a while watching the boat shrink, Gabriel waved to him, to which Sam gave a hesitated wave in return.<br/>
Something wasn't settling in Sam's gut. His father called it the 'Winchester Intuition' and it wasn't something to be ignored. Shaking his head to clear it Sam took in a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the salty cold scent of the Enochian Sea. The distinct smell of neutral Alpha that the guards gave off, and then Gabriel's lingering scent that had something about it Sam couldn’t pin down. All he knew was it calmed him, and didn't feel Alpha, Sam pushed the thoughts from his head, the wind whipping his cloak around his legs, hair brushing his face as he turned back towards the Castle. </p><p>Of course the little pier was out the servants exits, leading along a path for special deliveries to be brought to and from the city.<br/>
Sam slipped into the back door, passing quickly through the laundry room, thankful the rain had stopped enough he was not dripping wet. He came to a freezing halt once the laundry room gave way into the kitchen, Michael sat at a little table picking at his dinner, a maid with pretty brown wings working a soft towel over the archangels crisp white wings.</p><p>"Do come in and join us young Prince. You barely ate, we have enough." Kelly spoke up not even turning her attention away from fixing Michael's feathers, a fire roaring, flames dancing with an excitement the current company was lacking</p><p>Sam crossed to the table in a few easy strides on his long gangly legs. Setting himself down across from Michael he folded his hands over the table nervously. Taking in Michael's expression, downcast and sad as he moved his food around with his fork. Wings stock still as he spread just one set out for Kelly to work through<br/>
"I'm not very hungry right now.. But thank you for the invitation Ma'am." Sam smiled as Kelly hummed quietly to herself. Sam's eyes fell back on Michael, the young Alpha was trying not to stare, but Michael was so, broken looking in this moment, his scent soured with sorrow and grief.<br/>
Opening his mouth to say something Sam decided it against it, mouth clicking shut and eyes falling to the table when Michael finally looked up at the boy</p><p>"How is Dean? And your family?" Michael asked with a tilt of his head</p><p>"Doing alright. Dean told our father that he was-" Sam's eyes narrowed at Kelly, who simply raised an eyebrow at him "Nervouse about the wedding." Sam changed what he was going to say, not sure if this maid could be trusted with Dean's current situation. </p><p>"I think we all are. I would have been fine with it but-" Michael shook his head to give himself a moment to think of some excuse for the young prince</p><p>"But you love Lucifer? Dean mentioned today." </p><p>Michael's head snapped up to gaze at Sam. His cheeks burning with a blush but Sam just smiled sadly<br/>
"It's alright. If you feel the need to call the wedding off, my Father will still keep peace with Heaven. If not I certainly will when I'm King." </p><p>"You're going to be an amazing King one day Sam."</p><p>"You're not the first person the say that. But I pray it is still many years away." Sam muttered grabbing a piece of bread and smothering it in the sweet butter between him and Michael </p><p>Kelly let out a little laugh with a shake of her head<br/>
"You're both painfully humble. Be proud for once you two. You are both going to be amazing Kings with amazing people on your courts. With this friendship I'm sure you'll both bring many many years of peace." The maid added with a small smile and flutter of her wings<br/>
"I'll leave you two to talk."</p><p>"Thank you." Michael smiled giving Kelly's hand a gentle squeeze. He felt a little lighter having talked to her, though he didn't get a chance to reflect much as the second she was gone Sam blurted out</p><p>"Gabriel went to find the Witch!"</p><p>"Gabriel went where?" Michael asked blinking a few times to process what Sam had just blurted</p><p>"He went to find some Witch that can see Red Strings that connect True Mates. He said she had been here before and introduced your father to Castiel's mother and-and I your father forbade him from going but he hated seeing everyone in so much pain and-"</p><p>"And you let him go alone!" Michael stood up quickly from his chair. His mind and heart racing a mile a minute </p><p>Sam flinched back as Michael's wings rose up a little, his chair scrapping<br/>
"He took a gaurd with him! He said he needed to fix all this turmoil that you all are going through. Why suffer longer than you need to?" Sam replied with a dry chuckl as he also stood up "You cannot tell your father. Gabriel has vowed to me that he will return by the wedding. If he is not barging through the doors by the 'I do's than I shall go retrieve your brother myself. I promised him that much." Sam pointed a finger down at the table, the other clenched into a fist as he squeared his face at Michael </p><p>Michael's wings lowered and he ran his hands through his stilk damp dark hair<br/>
"Fine. Fine. What makes you think the Witch can help? Dean and I are marrying for peace between all the Kingdoms not just Heaven and Earth." Michael asked his voice a loud whisper as he watched Sam closely </p><p>"It's in the old laws. True Mates, it's a profound bond separated not even by the afterlife. It's in your laws that if True Mates can be proven, that it doesn't matter what they're social status, gender, or presentation are, they can be married and mated. Protected by the Laws." Sam stated with a confident look "In addition to that royals are protected by that law as well, as social status means nothing to Fate. The other Kingdoms have to obey the laws. It's one of the few ancient laws all the Kingdoms have shared since the beginning. They also must honor all marital treaties that are not carried out by the True Mates Law." Sam raised an eyebrow at Michael as he watched the older Prince's wheels turn</p><p>"So Purgatory and Hell will even have to honor their plea if peace through marriage even if Dean and I do not wed." Michael finished what Sam was about to say.<br/>
The Crowned Prince sat back down heavy in his chair "I was young when the Witch came before, and Father forbade us from interacting with her since she was a Witch. But he was so happy after meeting Cassiel... If Gabriel succeeds do you really think it will change anything? What if- what if I'm not True Mates with who I want? And what if Dean and Castiel are not actually True Mates? Than the Wedding will still have to take place and I can never make your brother truly happy." Michael muttered with a sigh</p><p>"I doubt we will need to worry abiut that." Sam continued standing and rounding the table to place a firm hand on Michael's shoulder "The signs are there. I just have a few questions for you about Castiel."</p><p>Michael raised an eyebrow at the Young Alpha that was standing matching Michael's height almost<br/>
"And that is?"</p><p>"Is he as kind as you? What I mean by that, will my brother have a voice? If he decides to keep the child, will Castiel honor that and raise them as his own? And if Dean chooses otherwise, will Castiel honor that decision as well?" Sam's voice was serious as he spoke</p><p>A small smile slipped onto Michael's lips<br/>
"Of course he will. Castiel is a good man, a great Alpha. We share the same beliefs. I made sure my brother's grew up knowing that their partners are their equals, regardless of presentation or bloodline."</p><p>"Good." Sam's hard serious glare turned into a wide smile "Because if it was otherwise your brother would lose his knot and his beautiful wings would hang over my fireplace back home."</p><p>Michael blinked a few times in surprise at the teens jolly demeanor but horrid threat.<br/>
"I've no doubt you are a man of your words."</p><p>The morning came to soon, and once again the halls were bustling with catering and florists.<br/>
Dean stuck close to Michael through all of it. Not wanting to be stuck alone for fear of a repeat of the last time. It was an understandable fear Dean had not voiced, but didn't need to, Michael seemed to understand.<br/>
Both Alpha and Omega were on edge all day, but managed to lighten up when it came time to taste test cake flavors. </p><p>"Why not just do a wedding pie instead? It'd be much better." Dean grumbled as his excitement of eating cake deflated with what felt like the millionth version of vanilla.</p><p>Michael chuckled, wings shuffling behind his back, he leaned to his side to whisper to Dean<br/>
"I'd rather choke on my fork than try another bland vanilla."</p><p>Dean snorted as he laughed, the baker showing them his cakes gave him a near offended look that made Dean cough behind his hand and quietly apologized.<br/>
"Michael you can't say things like that." Dean hissed smiling at the Crowned Prince</p><p>"I can whatever I want." Michael muttered raising his eyebrows </p><p>A throat cleared and both Michael and Dean looked up quickly as Chuck looked at the two with a raised eyebrow and small smirk.<br/>
"Im glad the two of you are getting along so well." He hummed looking Dean in the eyes, wings raising ever so slightly. </p><p>Michael tensed a little remembering the threat Dean had told him that Chuck had made. Before Michael could speak Dean had grabbed Michael's knee under the table with a desth grip, making the Prince look at Dean concerned. All Dean did was shake his head<br/>
"I suppose we are. Why wouldn't we be? Afterall we are getting married in less than two days."</p><p>"That is very true." Chuck hummed tilting his head at the many cake samples set iut before the two Prince's </p><p>"Where is King Winchester? I'd like to speak to him." Michael piped up as Dean gave the Alpha an odd questioning look</p><p>"Busy." Was the only answer he got from his father as Chuck hurried off somewhere </p><p>"Odd."</p><p>"You're telling me... Dad wanted to join us for cake tasting. Any excuse for sweets really." Dean frowned shifting in his seat as more cake was shoved at them, only making him feel more sick to the stomach </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It was frustrating to Dean, he just wanted a chance to talk to his father, as their conversation in the carriage the night previous after the funeral had been cut short. He wanted some fatherly advice about what to do. Especially since his father now knew he loved someone else and Michael did as well. He wanted to know what he should do, if he could do anything at all.<br/>
But he barely saw his father all day, one or both of them would get pulled away for various things and it was starting to really pass the Omega off.</p><p>Dean finally snuck away for a little bit, this time though he was not alone. He had snagged Benny along with him as sneaking off alone made him start to panic, but he needed air away from the intense hubbub of decorators and people with questions.<br/>
"I just wanted a moment with my father! Is that so hard to ask?" Dean asked pacing back and forth in one of the gardens. Being spring it was atill rather chilly, and Dean not being used to it had on a fluffy long coat, the grass was starting to turn green and flower buds were color bulbs on the trees and bushes.</p><p>"I'm sure you can find time to talk to him tonight." Benny added keeping himself alert, scanning the bushes, paths and trees for any potential threat</p><p>"Maybe. I've barely even seen Sam or Mom or Adam. I saw a glimpse of Castiel earlier as he and Balthazar were pulled away. I heard Gabriel wasn't feeling well so he's not been around. It's just been wedding people, to much cake, and Michael. Not that there's a problem with Michael. We've become really good friends but I can't help but feel everyone is being whisked away from me on purpose." Dean paused and looked at Benny. Crossing his arms the Prince blew out a breath "I'm probably in my own head."</p><p>"Probably." Benny smiled a little, his smile dropped and his hand grabbed the handle of his sword at the sound of approaching footsteps. </p><p>Castiel rounded the corner and halted with wide eyes at Benny's threatening stance<br/>
"It is only I." He spoke hands where they could be seen, wings tucked close to his back</p><p>"Ah your Highness." Benny bowed moving from where he had placed himself between Dean and the angel</p><p>"Hello Dean."</p><p>"Heya Cas." Dean smiled pulling his coat a bit closer to himself "What brings you out here?"</p><p>"Trying to escape, much how I assume you are." Castiel smiled, it was a slightly strained smile. Most likely because there was so much unsaid between the two Princes. Benny must of sensed as such for he excused himself knowing Dean was safe with the other Alpha. </p><p>Dean smiled and Castiel thought it the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.<br/>
Both Princes said the other's name at the same time, making them bith pause and erupt into light laughter<br/>
"You first Castiel." Smile still gracing Dean's face, Castiel thought he was breath taking, even with the yellow and blues if healing bruises obscuring the usually flawless freckled skin of the Omega Prince</p><p>"I wanted to give you something. For uh, for the wedding." Castiel dropped his gaze to the grass as he fumbled with something in his hands</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow, noticing something in the Prince's hands.<br/>
"What is it?" Dean tilted his head, Castiel still didn't look at him but his wings shifted, the feathers moving in a constant nervous abyss<br/>
"Hey-" Dean took a step forward, lifting Castiel's chin so the Alpha had to look up that fraction of an inch to meet the Human's face "Just say what you want to say, and-and give me what you want to give me."</p><p>Castiel's mouth tugged into a tight line, he took a step back, holding his hand out he opened his gloved fist slowly. In his palm was a pendant the size of a large grape, flat and mostly clear, oval in shape with something black seemingly pressed into the gold edged glass on a slim gold chain.<br/>
Dean carefully took the necklace from the angel, examining it he noticed the pattern of delicate black spread through the small clear shape like veins was part of a feather. One of Castiel's constellation kissed feathers.<br/>
"Castiel-" Dean breathed as watery Green eyed looked into Castiel's blue</p><p>"You marry my brother. But know that a piece of me, a valuable irreplaceable piece of me belongs to you forever." </p><p>Dean was overcome with emotion, without thinking anymore on it he fumbled with the tiny latch, putting the weight of the glass encased feather around his neck, and tucking the necklace out of sight in his shirt<br/>
"I shall wear it always." Dean smiled</p><p>Castiel cleared his throat, his wings shifted again, moving his hands in such a way as he if he didn't know what to do with them<br/>
"I have duties to attend to now. I shall see you later." His voice was heavy, a part of the Alpha wanted to bury his nose in the crook of Dean's neck. Craving the vanilla leather of the Human Prince before him. His chest ached with every breath as he tore himself away, bowed and hurried off. Praying that he didn't hurt any further, but the agony was already unbearable </p><p>Dean watched Castiel hurry off, Benny returned moments later.<br/>
"Your Highness?" Benny asked with concern as his eyes searched Dean's face</p><p>"Benny-" Dean's voice tampered into a whisper, lulling the necklace out he gripped the smooth pendant in his hand, pressing a kiss to it as a tear slipped down his cheek "I can't go through with this.I thought I could pretend. I thought I could force myself to go through with the wedding, with ensuring peace, but it hurts. It fucking hurts so damn much, it's hurting Me, it's hurting Castiel, it's destroying Michael, and Lucifer when he's here can barely stand to look at me. We need to stop this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapters 73, 74, 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel hurried away from Dean, needing to escape before he did something out of character, such as kiss the Prince again. Rounding a corner the Alpha leaned against a tree to catch his breath, once he stopped moving he realized tears were streaming down his face, when had the tears come?</p><p>They poured freely down his cheeks, chest aching, he could barely breath, if it hurt this bad, and had hurt this badly for weeks, how badly would it hurt once Dean and Michael were actually officially married?<br/>The Angel side down onto his back side, knees drawn as close to his chest as he could get them, wings tucked as close to his back as possibly. Resting his cheek om his knees, wings pulled around him to hide himself from the world, the Prince closed his eyes and tried to relax, tried to get his mind off his broken heart. </p><p>Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin and to his feet, wings flaring out, dark constellation blessed festhers fluffing up in an aggressive but surprised manner when a small warm hand had threaded into his feathers. It was the softest and most hesitant of touches.<br/>Looking down Castiel noticed Adam, the young Prince stared wide eyes up at Castiel, hands clenched at his chest<br/>"I'm sorry." The boy whimpered taking a step back</p><p>Castiel blinked as he realised he probably look scary to the small boy with his wings so puffed out. Lowering and folding them in Castiel crouched back down and sat on the ground<br/>"I'm sorry to have Scared you." Castiel's tone was soft as the Alpha smiled softly at the little human. Wiping his face to try and make it seem as if he hadn't been crying like a baby "It was Adam right?" A smirk came across Castiel's lips "Dean's big brother?"</p><p>Adam scrunched up his face rapidly shaking his head<br/>"I'm not Dean's big brother! I'm his littlest brother! Him and Sammy are bigger than me" The boy looked almost offended by the idea</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just you look so grown up. I thought you must be their bigger brother."</p><p>"Oh." Adam sat down beside Castiel with a frown "Are you okay Prince?" The boy asked scooting close </p><p>"I am." </p><p>"Don't lie. You smell horrible and you were crying under a tree all wrapped up in your wings when I came outside."</p><p>Castiel's mouth flopped open, he sat there fumbling for an excuse but the Alpha came up with nothing as his gaze fell to his feey<br/>"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." The Angel admitted with a frown</p><p>"Why are you grown ups so dumb? Dad and Dean try not to let anyone see them upset... Even Mom and Sam do it. If you're upset be upset! I'm upset right now, see?" The boy pointed to his face and Cas noticed the boys red rimmed eyes</p><p>Without another thought Castiel threw a large wing over the boy and pulled him into his side<br/>"Why are you so upset?"</p><p>Adam frowned, picking at his fingers and sort of just shrugged<br/>"Dean is sad, Sam is sad, Mom and Dad are hiding it but they're a little sad." Adam's voice cracked "And I Don't know why they're sad! They just tell me it's fine, that they're fine and they aren't! Dean is all beat up and hurt! No one tells me why they're sad because I'm just a dumb kid that won't understand! Someone hurt my big brother." Adam's face was twisted in distress and his usually neutral scent that children had was braided with confusion and sadness <br/>"Why did someone hurt Dean? Is it because he's not an Alpha or a Beta? Is it because he's getting married to that Michael guy? Dean is the most nicest brother in the world! He reads me stories and sings to me and teaches me stuff. He's nicer and stronger than any dumb Alpha or Beta." Adam was practically sobbing at this point</p><p>Castiel, not knowing what else to do pulled the small human into a hug, trying to make his scent soothing and hoping it worked, canopied in his wings.<br/>"Adam, sometimes grown ups hide why they're sad to protect the people they care about. Your parents and brothers just don't want you to be worried."</p><p>Adam didn't say anything for a moment, rubbing his fists into his eyes to try and stop the tears that welled there. The boy sniffed before he looked up at Castiel, then to the wings that shielded them from their problems <br/>"I worry more when they don't say anything."</p><p>"I know. I'm a little brother also, my big brothers pull the same shit-stuff." Castiel corrected himself. But the human that was buried in his side snickered behind his hand</p><p>"You're nice Prince Castle." </p><p>"Well you're nice also." Castiel added as he looked dowm at the boy. There was a beat of silence before Castiel asked Adam a question <br/>"What do you think of Dean marrying Michael?"</p><p>"Me? Does it matter what I think?" Adam shifted enough to look up at Castiel before facing forward, staring intently at the wings that enveloped the two Princes "He doesn't seem happy about getting married and... He has this coat in his room that smells like you, he though he hid it but I found it. He talks about you a lot to Sam also. He said that Michael is his friend, but he doesn't want to marry him. I guess I Don't want Dean to marry an old guy he doesn't love."</p><p>"Maybe he won't have to." Castiel mused a look coming across his face. </p><p>Adam opened his mouth to speak when his mother's voice rang out calling for him<br/>"Oh snap I'm in trouble." </p><p>Castiel unfolded his wings, looking as Kate rounded the corner and her worried gaze fell on the two. The Beta Queen must've sensed something off about Castiel because her eyes softened from worry to understanding <br/>"There you are Adam!" </p><p>Adam stood, eyes down at his feet, wringing his hands with a frown<br/>"I'm sorry Mama... I was just upset and found Prince Castle here also upset."</p><p>Kate pulled the boy into a hug and ruffled his hair<br/>"It's okay dear. But you can't run off without someone with you! You could have gotten lost or hurt!" Kate gave Castiel a grateful smile "Thank you Castiel. With the wedding tomorrow I've been running like crazy and Gabriel was going to help entertain Adam but I heard he isn't feeling well and has been shut up in his room... I do hope he will be better by Tomorrow."</p><p>"I'm sure he will be." Castiel smiled stiffly, wings shuffling close to his back. He needed to speak with Gabriel, and perhaps Michael. He needed to stop this wedding. He thought that maybe he could learn to move on, but he couldn't. <br/>Castiel was going to crash his big brother's wedding</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"Morning sickness? Or wedding day jitters?" Charlie's voice rang out from the doorway. </p><p>Dean knelt on the cool tile of the bathroom, throwing up his insides, on the morning of his wedding to the man he wanted nothing more than friendship for, the thought of what Castiel's face would look like as Michael and Dean were officially announced Mates and Married made Dean gag again.<br/>The human shot Charlie what he hoped was a scalding glare over his shoulder before another wave of nausea overtook him, so instead he threw a middle finger over his shoulder to the maid. Proper etiquette be damned, Dean was beyond the need to deal with that.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I hear you." Charlie put her hands up in defense with a frown "But everything is going to turn out alright. Gabriel promised."</p><p>"Gabriel promised? The dude that's been sick for two days? That Gabriel?" Dean wiped his mouth and shot a glare to the red haired maid "Chuck has already made it loud and clear that he will cause issues if I don't go through with this, the whole reason we're doing this damned marriage is because some bitchy Queen said it was that or war. So what is Gabriel, of all people supposed to do to fix this!" Dean cried out from where he was seated on the bathroom tile</p><p>"Trust me Dean. He has it under control." The Beta smiled widely before taking Dean's hands and hoisting him to his feet. "Until then, let's get you in the nice hot bath I prepared for you yeah?" Dean nodded and pushed Charlie out of the bathroom</p><p>"I can bathe alone I will call if I need assistance." Dean gave Charlie a stiff smile as he gently closed the door behind her. Stripping down and stepping into the relaxing water with a sigh, Dean leaned his head back with closed eyes.<br/>He could do this.<br/>Michael was a great guy, a nice Alpha, he would be a good ruler, he genuinely cared about Dean, and things couldn't be that bad right?</p><p>Dean's stomach lurched at the thought of the expectancy to just have children made his nausea return.<br/>The Prince took his time getting clean, using the sweet smelling soaps and oils that were tradition for human Omega's to bath in the morning of the wedding. Personally he didn't like them, sure they smelled nice, and they were his mother's before him, but he felt they made him smell wrong, he didn't like the way their scent cloaked his own, though he was now sure his nerves and pregnancy would be fully masked through the soaps he was messaging into his skin and scalp.</p><p>When he finally got out and dried off Dean put his robe on, tying it as he exited the bathroom. <br/>Charlie was waiting for him, and his stepmother.<br/>"Oh, good morning Mama." Dean smiled leaning forward with a hand on the woman's elbow as he kissed Kate's cheek "You look stunning today! Are you sure it's not your wedding today?" </p><p>With a smile the human Queen laughed, putting a hand on Dean's cheek and trying not to let her smile slip when he bit his lip and jerked his head ever so slightly away<br/>"Hey, it'll be alright. Your father assured me that Gabriel has it under control."</p><p>"Again with Gabriel having it under control! What does that even mean? And why Does both Charlie and Father know but not me?" Dean groaned crossing his arms over his chest as his mother sat on the edge of his bed. He ignored the way he wanted to shoo her off the bed and fix the now scooted over extra pillow. She was disrupting his near perfect nest and it was irritating. </p><p>"Sam filled your father in on what's going on. Don't worry Dean-"</p><p>"Sam knows? Of course he does. And I'm not being told why?" Dean crossed his arms tightly over his chest, blowing out a breath he shook his head "Doesn't matter. I smell like a bunch of flowers so let's just get ready for whatever the Hell is gonna be taken care of alright? And pray it doesn't back fire." The Omega added with a mumbled breath seating himself in the chair infront of his now repaired vanity</p><p>What felt like hours later, Dean was standing in front of a full length mirror, white suit trimmed with silver and lace. It clawed up his throat and along the shoulders of his suit. As traditionally Omega as he allowed them to go without wearing a full on gown.<br/>Someone had just touched up Dean's face to cover his yellowed and healing bruises, white wings came off his eyes,blond lashes turned silver, a dusting of silver along his cheeks, his upper lip was done red, a red line down the middle of his lower lip. It took everything in him not to bite his lip in worry. The prince would have much rather covered the healing bruises and brought a little light to his face, but this was one of Heaven's traditions he had no say in.</p><p>With careful hands the Beta doing his makeup placed the delicate twisted silver crown atop his hair, staring at himself in the mirror as he gently took the gold chained necklace Castiel had made for him he latched it behind his head, hating how the long simple line earrings he wore tickled at his jaw. He looked nice, he would admit that, but he didn't look like himself. He looked the definition of an Angel's Omega arm candy. All he was missing were the wings. </p><p>With a sigh Dean held tightly to the feather incased in glass and gold before managing to tuck it down through the high and suffocating lace neck of his shirt.<br/>He opened his eyes quickly as a hand touched his shoulder. Meeting his step mother's eyes in the mirror <br/>"It'll be alright Dean."</p><p>"Will it though?" He whispered not exactly recognizing the dolled up man in the mirror.</p><p>"I am sure of it. I need to head out now. Benny will stay with you until your father arrives to walk you into the auditorium." Dean turned to face her as Kate placed a sweet kiss to Dean's forehead </p><p>"Alright." He smiled giving her hand a squeeze with both of his own "I'll see you out there."<br/>Dean stood making his way to the door, waiting until there was a knock to open it. <br/>His father stood before him, dressed in Earth's most regal and looking like an Alpha King should. </p><p>"Are you ready Dean?" John asked softly offering Dean his arm, who took it with trembling hands</p><p>"No. But everyone keeps saying not to worry and that it's under control." Dean whispered as they made their way tk the double doors that would soon be opened, and Dean would be walked down the aisle to marry Michael </p><p>"It is under control, so deep breaths, you look nice Son." John whispered back as the double doors were swung open by guards, everyone stood, and the music began.</p><p>All eyes turned to the opening doors, Dean on his father's arm, chin held high as he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.<br/>His eyes stayed straight ahead as all kinds of people watched him, the smell of so many people and their false smelling perfumes made his eyes water, his nose itch. The prince hated it. </p><p>Michael turned and watched as Dean came down the aisle on his father's arm. He would be lying if he said Dean did not look beautiful, but he also did not look comfortable, confident, or anything like the real Dean Michael had grown to be close to. This Dean put in a false confidence, but there was fear in his eyes as he forced them to stay straight ahead on the alter. <br/>Michael tried to offer the Omega prince a smile, but it felt strained and more like a grimace. Out of the corner of his eyes though the Archangel noticed Castiel's eyes widen like saucers, and his lips part in shock as he watched Dean walk towards the alter.</p><p>Oh how Michael would gladly trade places with his baby brother. The only thing that kept his mouth shut was the eager look on Sam's face as rhe boy kept glancing to the doors, and the smug look of winning on his father's face. <br/>Michael was pulled from his thoughts by clammy trembling hands gripping his own, blinking the angel gave Dean's trembling hands a gentle squeeze<br/>"Any minute now Dean." He whispered glancing around the large room of people</p><p>"What's Gabriel's plan anyway?" Dean whispered so quietly that Michael almost missed it entirely.</p><p>"Shh, you'll see... It better work." The Alpha smiled and Dean forced a smile in return</p><p>Dean gave Michael's warm hands a tight squeeze and tried to breath, tried to smile, but he couldn't. He felt he was going to cause a scene with his panicking if something didn't happen soon.<br/>As if on que the doors once again swung open with a crash, every head turned in near unison as a tossing sea towards the door.<br/>Dean's eyes widened as panic and fear gripped his bones with icy talons, wrapping around his soul, peircing his very heart, feet glued to his spot, face turning a little towards Michael but his eyes stayed glued to the door.</p><p>Michael's wings flared out, he heard Balthazar and Castiel's wings flare in defense as well, Sam's hand flew to the sword the teen had on his hip, gasps filled the large luxurious room, eyes never leaving the darkened doorway</p><p>"Was I not invited?!" Her voice rang out filled with bitter hate, horns glinting in the light of the chandelier, red hair atop her head in a curled bun, loose curls framing her pale face, lips painted red as her black eyes fixed themselves on Dean and Michael at the Alter across the room "No one invited the Queen of Hell? To a Royal wedding? How incredibly rude!" Laughter bubbled like acid from her painted lips, a smile stretching her mouth wide and sinister as the Alpha Woman stepped into the room. Long black dress kissing the long petal covered carpet with its brush of death.</p><p>"Michael-" </p><p>"Dean stay beside me-" Michael's voice died in his throat, a gasp escaped his lips, face paling as Abaddon was followed by two demons, both with yellow eyes and glinting horns, armor that shone black in the low light of the heavily decorated room. Between the two demons they dragged along a mostly unconscious Lucifer, his wings bound and bent in a way wings should never be, arms bound, shackles hung heavy around his neck. Shackled, bloody, injured, and muzzled they dragged the Alpha in. When his head lulled to one side the male of the two Alpha demons grabbed the Angel's greasy sweat coated blond hair, yanking his head up. His eyes fluttered open. Blood coated his face and head, his body bleeding and cut.</p><p>"See something you didn't expect Pup?" Abaddon roared in cackled laughter, her black eyes fixed on Michael and then on Dean.<br/>"I shall make this easy. This one-" a manicured finger swung out to point behind her at what was left of Lucifer "Put up quite the tough guy act! Didn't want to say a word other than insults. But every tough guy cracks. And every Mountain can be moved." Abaddon rambled, her voice echoing through the hall. </p><p>Every guest had moved to the walls to make room for what they didn’t seem to know.<br/>Every knight, Gaurd, King and Prince had swords at the ready to be drawn. Michael's wings shielded most of Dean, one arm out to try and shield the human as well. His other hand twitched at the handle of his sword as the wretched Queen prattled on.<br/>"Listen here Prince. Hand over the Omega, and my heir! In return I give the general back to you... Well, what's left of him anyway." She muttered the last part as Lucifer was tossed infront of her with a pain filled and muffled cry, landing on his shoulder and tied mangled wings. </p><p>Michael's eyes were wide as they fell once again on Lucifer and the Alpha's current state. How, how had that happened? What had happened? The Archangel was pulled from the spiraling onslaught of questions by Dean's grip on his arm, the Omega's short nails digging into his flesh through his black suit<br/>"Michael-" He whispered, voice dying off as Abaddon kicked Lucifer onto his back, pressing her neat black heeled foot onto his chest, bending down and pulling the to tight muzzle from the General's mouth</p><p>"Go on Dear. Beg him to take you. To save you." She purred patting him on the cheek. Lucifer spat blood on her with a weak attempt at a snarl, which made the demon press her heel a little more into his chest. He cried out in pain as chest injuries were aggravated. "Go on Michael! Take him! I know you want to! This Omega is used anyway so what's the point? He's even carrying a demon spawn!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Dean's voice broke out over the Queen's raging. Dean took a shaken step forward no longer hiding behind Michael <br/>"If you want me, bitch, come and fucking take me yourself!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're nearing the end my Moosen! But Mama has already got ideas for a book 2 and 3 sooooo maybe this is just the beginning? Idfk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 76,77,78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I Can't Breathe" by Bea Miller is reccomended for the ending section of the fic. <br/>(When you get to the dismissal. You'll know)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A snarl tore past Abaddon's lips, fangs bared through red lipstick as she stepped on and over Lucifer. The no longef muzzled Angel let out a pitiful cry of pain, tears stinging his eyes as he coughed, blood dribbling from between his teeth.<br/>"You dare to speak to me like that? You? An Omega Bitch?!" She pulled out a sword that had been concealed in the skirts of her flowing dress, she raised it and brought it down towards Dean, only for the sound of metal on metal to vibrate, deafening through the near silent room, as the entire company of people waited on baited breath.</p><p>Dean had grabbed Michael's sword from his hand, holding it up to meet the Queen's blade. His hands trembled a little with a mixture of rage and fear, permeating his scent, souring the vanilla and burning the leather. A growl erupted from his chest as he used the sword and pushed the woman back out of his space</p><p>The smile that crawled its way across the demons lips would forever be seared into Dean's memory, her black eyes seemed to turn blacker, which to the Human Prince he thought it wasn't possible, she shouted something in a language he recognized but didn't know and suddenly demon soldiers stormed in from the door, bursting through windows. Just a handful, enough to just barely outnumber the armed people inside the room.</p><p>Everything erupted into complete chaos in seconds.<br/>Michael ended up with another sword, and was tackled to the ground by the yellow eyed demon woman. Chuck, Kate, and a few guards went about trying to get people evacuated and defend them from being killed, John was head on with the other yellow eyed demon. Castiel was able to pull the snarling demon woman off of Michael <br/>"Get Lucifer!" Castiel grunted as he blocked the demons attack.<br/>Michael skidded along the floor and fell beside Lucifer, working the chains off him best he could.</p><p>Lucifer caughed as the chains fell from him, his wings popping out from their bent position into what would be considered almost the resting position of wings.<br/>Before either Angel could say anything Sam was helping get Lucifer to his feet<br/>"I've got him! Get Dean!" Sam shouted over the chaos and bloodshed.</p><p>"Thank you!" Michael looked to Dean, the Omega was on his knees, bent back a little uncomfortably, the sword had clattered away from him, Abaddon had him by the hair with her sword under his chin. With a beat of his Wings Michael grabbed his sword, flippinh it in a circular motion it caught fire as it did<br/>"Release him Abaddon!" He roared his injured wing protesting Slightly as he raised them out in a threatening manner</p><p>"He was supposed to belong to me!" She nearly screamed at Michael. The distraction was enough for Dean to grab a smaller blade he noticed concealed on the demons hip, hidden in the folds of her flowing dress. Grabbing it, he pushed into her, the Queen's sword slipped from her hand as Dean climbed ontop of her. Both Alpha Demon and Omega Human tumbled and wrestled off the short platform the Alter gad been set up on.</p><p>Michael ended up locked in battle with a couple of soldiers, the room sounding like the battlefield that the Crowned Prince had spent years on. The smell of sulfer that underlined the sweat of the Demon soldiers put hisind right back on the battlefields of fighting against Hell.<br/>It camw to the prince naturally as he fought with vigorous grace.</p><p>"I don't belong to fucking anyone!" Dean growled as Abaddon tried to get her clawed hands around his throat, Dean grunted as he got the smaller blade under the Queen's chest amd plunged it into her stomach, angling the blade up as he did. Her eyes widened as a cry escaped her lips. Dean flipped them over, trapping her underneath him, her hands gripping and grabbing at his arms, trying to get the human to pull the blade from her body. </p><p>Gurgling around blood, tears in her eyes, red hair a fiery mess around her face, the black faded from her eyes as she looked up at Dean.<br/>The Omega held no emotion but anger and hare in his eyes. His scent poisoned with burning rage and sorrow. He pulled the blade from her chest, holding it beside his head as he raosed it up again<br/>"You are responsible for ruining me! This is your damn fault!" The tears flowed down his shimmering freckled cheeks, leaving bare trails through the makeup he wore, revealing streaks of yellow being bruises.<br/>He brought the blade down into her body. <br/>Again <br/>And again, and again and again without abandon. <br/>Blood splattered his white clothes, speckled his tear streaked face, red smeared over his cheek from his lips, mixed with the droplets of dark demon blood as he continued to stab the Queen. </p><p>Sam and Lucifer were almost to the doors, a demon tried to grab the boy, and Lucifer, even as Injured as he was, forced his battered wkngs to flare. A growl erupted from his chest, blood dribbling down his chin as the Demon took a step back, startled, only to be stabbed in the chest by Sam. <br/>Putting Lucifer's arm over his shoulder, muttering apologies to the Archangel as hw whimpered at the simple movement <br/>"I know Lucifer, we just have to get you outside..." Sam mumbled nearly falling when Lucifer's legs almost gave out under him</p><p>"I'm sorry kid I-" Lucifer didn't get the chance to finish his strained sentence as someone came into thw doorway with a loud and echoing</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Her hands swung out to either side, a wave of glittering almost electric purple shot from her painted nails in an arch pushing everyone aside<br/>"This is not a war! This is a wedding!" Her accent ran thick as her purple eyes scanned the disaster of a room.</p><p>Chuck was on the far side of the room, the old King froze as the woman's voice ramg out crisp and clear above the chaos<br/>"I banished you Witch!" He roared spinning around to face the red haired witch, everyone, demon, angel, human and otherwise were frozen as the Angel King fumed</p><p>"No one truly Banishes me." She purred stepping around Lucifer and Sam and further into the room "Is that anyway to speak to me Charles?" A frown graced her face</p><p>Gabriel had entered behind her, hurrying forward to help Sam seat Lucifer in a Chair<br/>"Looks like I missed some party." The gold winged angel huffed trying to crack a smile but the state of the room made it difficult </p><p>"Get out of my Kingdom Rowena!" Chuck growled out again, his graying wings rose in a challenge </p><p>"Tsk tsk. That is no way tk speak to a lady Charles." Rowena smirked</p><p>"You are not welcome here Witch!" Chuck snarled, quit opposite of the King's usual demeanor. </p><p>"Not Welcome? Not Welcome! Ha!" Rowena cackled brushing red curls from her face "Dear boy if I wasn't welcome, then you wouldn't toy with Fate! You wouldn't tease with Destiny! Dear stupud Angel, if it weren't for me you never would've found Happiness with the late Queen!"</p><p>"You keep her name off your lips wench!" Chuck's wings ruffled, eyes wild as he pushed past wedding goers to stand before Rowena, but maintained a little distance </p><p>"Why? It is my Gods given gift to help you lot out. I see by this unholy ceremony, the pain you've caused ignoring Destiny! Fate is not to be trifled with Charles! I told you this all those years ago. Why is your son marrying this blood covered and miserable Omega?" The Witch asked throwinh a hand in Dean's direction "That isn't how I told you it was supposed to be." She added casting Dean a look of pity </p><p>Dean looked up from where he was still straddling the bloody remains of the once powerful Alpha Queen of Hell.<br/>"What is that supposed to mean?" The Prince huffed forcing himself to his feet, bloody dagger gripped in his hand as he looked at Rowena and then Chuck in turn </p><p>"Michael was supposed to-"</p><p>"Enough of you witch!" Chuck cut her off, taking a step forward when Michael placed a firm hand on his father's chest, hiding the Witch from his father's view with his wings</p><p>"Let her speak father." He hissed taking a stern look and tone with his father</p><p>"Thank you." Rowena smiled as Michael lowered his wings<br/>"As you all know there is a law, an ancient law placed by the beginning of time, a True Mates Law!" She announced making her way up the couple of stairs to stand before everyone on the alter. Long purple gown barely brushing the floor as rhe Omega Witch held the attention of every person there, wedding goers and demon soldiers. "Witches are blessed with Magic, something angels and demons can almost possess, and Humans think they can." She continued even though she was a human herself. "Years ago, having a Witch Reveal Ones True Mate was normal, encouraged."</p><p>Dean stumbled a little, on shakey legs, he was swiftly caught by Castiel, the Angel's hand rest heavy on his lower back, concern danced in those blue eyes, one of his wings stretched out behind Dean, a few feathers flitted to the ground, Dean was immediately worried about that and the gash across Castiel's cheek and part of his neck. The Prince did not have time to worry as his vision swam, nausea taking over, he gdabbed Castiel's free hand to steady himself, bloody nladee clattering to his feet.<br/>"I'm alright. I'm alright." Dean assured the Alpha with a gentle hand to Castiel's chest, the Angel's beating heart heavy under his fingertips. Dean's eyes met the concern swimming in Castiel's, wishing to drown in those seas forever. </p><p>"If you're sure Dean." Castiel whispered low, warm strong hand still resting on rhe Omega's lower back, wing still stretched behind him</p><p>Dean only nodded, keeping one hand on Castiel's chest, the other still gripping the demon blood soaked dagger. The freckled and blood splattered Prince simply hummed his response, eyes traveling back to thw demanding Omega Witch that held the entire room in enraptured silence.</p><p>"Nearly twenty years ago the King of Heaven banned me after I revealed his own True Mate, because his old world views couldn't comprehend who his eldest and crowned Prince son was destined to be with! He could not wrap his small mind around the idea, the truth that his Alpha son was destined to he with another Alpha. Doing everything in his power to prevent Fate from having her carefully designed way." Rowena continued fixing her skirt, turning to look over the blood coated and terrified crowd of people of all races and designations, that simply wanted to attend the bringing together of Kingdoms for the first time in hundreds of years.</p><p>Michael's wings dropped a smudge, the ends of his blood speckled white feathers dusting the flower petal covered carpet of rhe center aisle, the tips of his feathers dipping in blood as a pen in ink. His eyes watered, scent burning with anger and pain. Burnt cinnamon and wet paper ruined his usually calm and peaceful scent, eyes turning to his father, Chuck's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, grasping for something convincing to tell his eldest son<br/>"Is that true?" Despite the anger that filled Michael, his voice came out that of a scared young boy, a whispered question through the answer rang clear in the Witche's loud announcement and thick Scottish accent.</p><p>Chuck snapped his mouth shut, grey and white whinga raising with anger, his hands were shaking, his face burning red <br/>"No law can condone such a union! An Alpha with an Alpha is a mating of abomination! I've tried so-so hard to make you see that Betas and Omegas are what you're supposed to like! You're an Alpha you're supposed to be with an Omega!" Chuck screeched shaking his head "Fate, Destiny, it's all a lie! I lost my supposed True Mate! So the idea that yours is some Alpha Idiot General is absurd and Ludicrous!" The King's chest was heaving, voice high with rage, eyes glossed over with angry tears</p><p>"Are you serious?" Michael barely whispered, silent tears streamed from his eyes "You told me I was messed up and wrong! You told me I would get over it! You told me it was an unnatural phase! Told me I had to try harder!" Michael's voice broke as his trust for his father did. The trust and loyalty he had for his father had been cracking for a while, he tried to fill the cracks by stopping the questioning of his father's decisions. Afterall a parent knows what's best and it's better the child doesn't question it.<br/>He had been dreadfully wrong<br/>"Did you put Raphael up to challenging me? You did nothing to stop the duel, could you have?!" Michael's voice rose as did his wings, fingers tightening around the blade of his still flaming sword. </p><p>Chuck made an offending noise <br/>"What? You think I wanted you two to fight? You think I wanted to lose another child? Clearly you are delusional past your attraction to Lucifer!"</p><p>Raising his flaming sword to point at his father, Michael narrowed his eyes through the tears<br/>"Answer the fucking Question."</p><p>"How dare you speak to your King and foremost your father what way!" Chuck screeched eyes darting to various people in the room seeking back up.</p><p>"Answer his Question." John spoke up officially done with the Angel King. The Human Alpha growled</p><p>"Fine! Yes I could've stopped Raphael! But I did not put him against you! Abaddon did! I let the duel happen because I wanted to see for myself which of you would be better fit to rule this Kingdom I-"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I needed to see who would be a better leader I-"</p><p>"I said shut up!" Michael roared swinging his blade closer to his father, the flaming tip just far enougj from the Kings face not to burn his beard "The blood of my brother is on my hands because of you! The man I love is near dead because of you! Dean was kidnapped and tortured because of this foolish wedding when you knew-YOU KNEW what Fate wanted!"</p><p>"Fine. I knew. That storming night when the Witch was summoned, when she revealed my Red String of Fate, I didn't just see mine, I saw everyone's. Gabriel had none, Balthazar's reached far away, Raphael's was broken, and yours!? Yours was the hardest to swallow! Yours strung across the room, clear as day to where your friend and our newest knight stood watch at the door. Surely, Surely; I thought the real True Mate of my Alpha son, the real True Mate for the Future of Heaven had to be passed that door, she had to be. But it wasn't. It was tied to THAT THING!" Chuck swung an accusing finger across the room behind Michael to where Lucifer was sitting, barely conscious, trying to stay awake. Limbs limp at his sides, wings on the floor, the General's head lulled to one side causing Gabriel and Sam to try and keep the Alpha awake</p><p>"How was I supposed to react to that?!" Chuck was in near hysterics, voice climbing high as his wings shook, feathers rippling like an ocean storm "How was I supposed to deal with supposed Fate picking out another Alpha for my son? How was I supposed to deal wirh that Alpha being an Angel raised in HELL most of his childhood? How was I supposed to live knowing Fate wanted my son to be some-some abomination!? Answer me that Michael!" The King nearly screamed, eyes wild. The veins in his neck popped, face turning red</p><p>"Answer you that? Maybe be supportive of not just Fate, but maybe your child! I didn't choose to be this way! Fate didn't make me this way! I'm just this way Father!" Hot tears streamed down Michael's cheeks, flaming sword still pointed at Chuck "In addition to that, you assisted in putting Raphael against me. Forced me to take my brothers life." </p><p>"Alright Boys, everyone is getting restless, these demons want to bury their mutilated Queen, and I'm sure Crowley wants his throne and people here want medical attention." Rowena cut in, a deep frown on her face, waving a hand to Dean, Lucifer, and bystanders.</p><p>Michael moved his sword, the fire extinguishing. He didn’t bother wiping the tears from his face, no need when more would surely be shed tonight. <br/>"You, you will be dealt with." Michael growled taking a stiff step back </p><p>Chuck had opened his mouth to speak, but Rowena snapped her fingers and no noise came out.<br/>"Enough out of you." She sighed, rolling her brightly decorated eyes "The King will decide what to do with you. As I'm sure everyone present, including Foreign Royalty may agree you are unfit to continue to rule." The Witch snapped when the angel tried to speak "Restrain him!" Her accented voice thundered through the room making Angel Gaurds do as they were ordered </p><p>Dean glanced around the room, a hand still firmly on Castiel's chest as the angel still held his arms tightly to stop him from tipping over. He noticed his father, standing over one of the yellow eyed Demons Abaddon had entered with, clutching his side with bloody fingers. Continuing to look around the room he took note that Adam and his mother were far from the commotion, Balthazar, sword in hand with them,, and Sam was by the doors with Gabriel struggling to keep Lucifer awake and gently moving his wings into a semi comfortable position.</p><p>"You should sit Dean." Dean felt the voice rumble in through his fingers where they were splayed over blood sprinkled armor before be registered what words were actually being spoken </p><p>"How the fuck are you calm right now? Your father admitted to a lot of shit and you're worried about me? Cas-" Dean halted, snapping his mouth shut and pulled Castiel to sit with him in a pew. The enemy soldiers seemed to be of no concern as they stood with wide black eyes at the drama displayed before them.</p><p>"Take him out of my sight." Michael growled to the guards restraining his father "Lock him up until further notice." As he spoke them the words felt as if they were stabbing his heart with ice, with the finality of an executioner's axe.</p><p>As the gaurds walked the Angel King out, he held his chin high as if he still held any authority, sneering at Lucifer as he walked passed, Sam putting himself between the King and the General with a growl, it made Chuck scowl deepen as he was pushed from the hall and towards the dungeon. <br/>Rowena waited until he was no longer in sight before clearing her throat<br/>"I do believe this has been enough drama for one lifetime! Now, Michael dear let's get you officially King and then we shall settle the desires of the heart." She purred motioning for the Minister to come away from the wall where he had plastered himself in prayer. </p><p>The Ministers wings were trembling as he shook, stepping forward he cleared his throat, going through the official coronation ritual. <br/>"The last thing we need is a King's approval-approval usually that would be the father I-"</p><p>"Enough of this prattling. Chuck is hardly a father." John's voice boomed, echoing in the room as he forced himself with a hiss to stand straighter, hand still over his side "He has my blessing to be King over Heaven."</p><p>"As Mine." Crowley crowed from the darkest corner of the room he had been lurking in. His sudden voice made all the demons turn with wide black eyes and a chorus of gasps</p><p>"You were dead!" One of them cried out in shock</p><p>"And you will be dead now shut the bloodh hell up!" The Demon Alpha hissed eyes flashing red as the demon backed down</p><p>"I agree to this crowning." Eve spoke as her gaurds parted their ring around her to show the woman. Hardly a dark hair out of place from the commotion </p><p>"It is settled then!" The Minister announced as Michael practically fell to one knee, the crown of a Prince removed from his now messed up hair, to be replaced wjth the Crown of a King." Michael stood, turned to the crowd, all of his blood splattered white wings spread out as nearly everyone applauded. Though Michael still shed a few silent tears. <br/>What was the throne if he still would never be happy?</p><p>"On to the actually important things that caused precious Gabriel to brave finding me on my island prison and break me out." Her eyes began to glow purple, hands outstretched, fingers stiff like manicured claws of a wendigo, her voice echoed as if in a cave, but rushing like violent waves, with a shout of what the Humans present recognized as Latin the candles flickered nearly blowing out only to light with large dancing flames casting intimidating shadows crawling up the walls. The lights then fell to low little fluttering flames, casting the large room in an eery glow. </p><p>Dean felt a tug as his heart and it made him want to sob in sorrow, but sing in joy at the same time. A red warm light caught the corner of his eyes, looking to Castiel beside him he was mesmerized by a thing glowing bright red, string of sorts from Castiel's chest, connecting to his own.<br/>A small gasp left his lips as he met the Alpha's eyes.</p><p>Michael stared to the far end of the room, following the glowing red line from his chest as it snaked around people, and connected to Lucifer. It took his breath away, a sob escaped his lips before he could stop it. He was leaping from the platform before he registered his feet were moving.</p><p>Sam and Gabriel moved out of the way as the newly proclaimed King fell to his knees with a thud infront of Lucifer, to engrossed in the scene before them to noticed the glowing red connecting the two of them. The general huffed a painful laugh, blood trickling from his lips as hs weakly took Michael's hand<br/>"My King."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 79, 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy the final chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hush now." Michael muttered "Let's get you taken care of now that things are-" his voice dropped off as he turned his head, taking in the scene before him. "We should get everyone taken care of." He whispered noticing Castiel move his wings to envelope himself and Dean away from the world. He was happy for them, really. </p><p>The newly crowned King turned watery eyes back to Lucifer, cupping his face in both his hands<br/>
"Don't speak. Try not to move." Lucifer looked much worse now that he was close to the other Archangel, his wings were in horrible condition, chunks of feathers missing, bare bone exposed, bent and twisted in ways unnatural for any of the man's six wings. The pinks and reds obscured by caked dark blood and dirt.</p><p>Lucifer smiled, blood on his lips and teeth but he hardly noticed<br/>
"As-as you Wish... My King." Lucifer smiled blinking slowly. His breathing sounded wet and labored, making worry spike through Michael.</p><p>Medics had rushed in, back up gaurds came with them, arresting demon soldiers.<br/>
Gabriel tilted his head at Sam, noticing the red string coming from the Prince's chest, following the line to his own chest he halted. Glanced up, eyes locking with Sam's<br/>
"What the fuck." They spoke in unison. Sam moved his hand to the string, it moved through his hand, warm and misty feeling, one thing Sam found weirder than his String being connected to Gabriel, was the second, fainter string that came from his chest and diverted off and out an open window, less red and more pink in color. </p><p>"You've got two." Gabriel raised an eyebrow, gold wings shuffling behind his back "And one is connected, to me? How does that make sense?"</p><p>"It doesn't." Sam replied shrugging. Lucifer coughing brought the two back into reality. "Let us help you Michael." Sam added as a medic laid a stretcher beside the chair Lucifer was slumped in. </p><p>The medic reached for one of Lucifer's wings, his own wings tucked close to his back. The Beta Medic halted suddenly as a threatening growl came from Lucifer's throat, dying out in a bloody cough<br/>
"Don't. Fucking. Touch-touch me." Lucifer ground out with a glare, reaching a hand out and weakly slapped at the medics hands "I can get up myself that care-" He broke into a fit of wet bloody coughs</p><p>"Lucifer shut up." Michael growled taking Lucifer's hands in his own<br/>
"The medics are going to take you to the med bay and I will see you as soon as I can-" his icey eyes fell to Lucifer's chest and the glowing red string between him and the general. They were actually, they were True Mates, and marriage between True Mates was protected by law and honored by the Kingdoms. "Just stay alive, for me alright?"</p><p>"Yes my King." Lucifer rasped out as he let Michael and the medics move him to a stretcher, arranging his wings the best they could as they rushed him off with others that were injured, Michael swiftly moving to help, Sam and Gabriel as well. The two other Princes choosing to put their connected strings aside for now and focus on what needed to be done.</p><p>Castiel smiled softly as Dean stared at their chests, the red light of the short string illuminating the darkened space as Castiel's dark wings canopied them away from the commotion.<br/>
"I can't believe-" Dean's voice cracked, a tear slipping down his cheek, streaking through the wedding makeup and blood</p><p>"I know." Castiel breathed, leaning his forehead against the Humans "This-this is something I never knew could happen." He whispered his eyes slipping shut, hands resting on Dean's arms</p><p>"Cas." Dean opened his eyes, moving to look into seas of glowing blue </p><p>"I love you Dean. I thought I'd never get to have you, but now, if you wanted, I can."</p><p>"Of course that's what I want." Dean closed his eyes with a sigh "There's a lot going on though isn't there? I-I killed someone and just kept-"</p><p>"You were angry. Hurt. She made you feel powerless and tried to take everything from you. She had wrongfully taken her throne and tried to wrongfully take you. It was self defense."</p><p>"I was only self defense until I continued to stab her. She's unrecognizable Cas I-"</p><p>Castiel shut Dean up with a kiss, just a sweet press of lips. Dean tensed but it worked in making the Omega halt his rambling<br/>
"Let's help out and get cleaned up."</p><p>Blinking a few times Dean nodded, eyes readjusting to the sudden light as Castiel's wings moved back, bringing the Alpha and Omega out of their trance and back to the gruesome reality of the world around them.<br/>
The smell of blood was overpowering, death and sorrow filled the air, bombarding Dean's already heightened senses. </p><p>"Dean?" </p><p>Dean's eyes blinked back to Castiel as the feeling to vomit churned in his stomach.<br/>
"I-" Dean sprang to his feet and on shaken legs grabbed the nearest thing he could find, a decorative marble flower pot, dumped out the contents and threw up anything he'd eaten recently, tears running once again down his blood streaked face. The commotion around him made it hard to focus as sound all gurgle together in waves of just blind noise, the bitter smell of flesh, the iron scent of blood and some pain in his arm made it hard to focus on anything as the Omega Prince gripped the side of the now mostly empty flower pot. The stench if his vomit hit his nose on top of everything else only making the nausea worse</p><p>Dean wasn't sure how long he had been there, head low over the marble pot, tears slipping through makeup and blood, sweat slipping down his temples. He tried to focus on breathing and relaxing, vaguely aware of a stinging pain in his arm, a throb in the back of his head, his knees hurt from kneeling on the floor of the church.<br/>
A heavy hand rested on his shoulder suddenly, making the Winchester flinch and move away. Green eyes looked up meeting his father's face<br/>
"Come on Son. You're the only one we still need to make sure is alright." His voice was a low rumble, the sound Dean found a bit comforting. </p><p>"Where's Cas?"</p><p>"I told him I'd get you and to go with his brothers. He didn't want to but went upon my insistence." John explained offering Dean a hand. "Come on son. You've got a mate worried sick." A small smile graced the human king's lips as he helped his eldest son to his feet</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dean and Castiel held hands, staring over the ocean a couple of weeks after the failed wedding of Michael and Dean. They weren't married yet, but would be very soon. They decided they would wait until Lucifer was well enough to leave his bed and attend. </p><p>The last couple of weeks had been crazy, after the wedding, Michael began running the Kingdom, changing a few things and cooperating for peace with Crowley on the throne of Hell.<br/>
John Winchester had been injured in the ruckus, but was healing well, Lucifer was in a really bad shape, healing slowly but surely as Rowena used magic to help quicken his wounds and try to reverse the severe damage to his wings, in hopes he'd be able to fly again.<br/>
Michael had pardoned the Witch of her Banishment, and all seemed to be going well.</p><p>"Cas," Dean stared over the ocean "I'm glad it's all taken care of, that we're actually True Mates or Soulmates or whatever, but-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it Dean. Right now we're focusing on us." Castiel raised their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss the back of Dean's hand, making the human blush lightly. </p><p>"You're right. I heard Lucifer is doing much better and has some movement back in his wings. Rowena is truly doing a good job." Dean remarked turning to look at his Alpha. Which was a way of referring to Castiel that to anyone else made him feel sick, but not with Cas.</p><p>Castiel smiled, wings shifting behind him, glittering in the afternoon light<br/>
"She is." Leaning forward the Alpha kissed Dean on the cheek</p><p>"It's a good thing we're getting married soon though, I'll-I'll be showing soon and I-" Dean rambled his free hand resting nervously on his stomach, face turned towards the sea with a frown</p><p>"Dean, you worry to much. Let's head inside." Castiel added with a smile tugging lightly at Dean's hand.<br/>
Alpha and Omega re entered the castle hand in hand, going into the library where Sam was sitting curled on the window seat Reading, Gabriel on the floor beside him also reading, gold wings relaxed as he lifted his book to show something to Sam.</p><p>Gabriel and Sam had decided that while they were connected by Fate, now was not the time to make any decisions. Not until Sam was older. Whether or not they would become romantically involved they left unsaid and undetermined. Fate may have protected and helped Dean, Castiel, Michael and Lucifer. But if Gabriel and Sam decided to remain friends the rest of their lives, or become a pair, that was for them to decide down the road, not some magical draw.<br/>
Both Alpha's looked to the door with soft smiles<br/>
"Hey guys." Gabriel smirked eyes flicking between their intertwined hands before slipping back to the Enochian of his book.</p><p>"How was your walk? Gabriel requested lunch in the library today, and Michael said he'd be joining us when his meetings were done." Sam added tucking hair behind his ear</p><p>Dean moved to sit in an armchair, Castiel in the armchair beside them, hands still being held between them<br/>
"The walk went fine Sam. I don't ever want to do this wedding thing a third time." Dean groaned his free hand scrubbing over his face, shooting Gabriel a dirty look as the Alpha snickered and hid his smile behind his book "Shut up Gabriel."</p><p>Gabriel shrugged, laughter on his lips that turned to a playfil scowl as Sam flicked the back of his head.<br/>
"Hey!" He exclaimed turning a glare to Sam.</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes with a huff<br/>
"Wow Gabriel, just-" all four heads turned to face the library door as Charlie came in with a cart to serve their lunch</p><p>The red head bowed, her fiery hair was braided into a halo as she smiled at the four Prince's<br/>
"My Princes." She chirped raising her head with shining eyes "I will get you all served." She added turning to her task.</p><p>As she finished handing out plates, and pouring drinks, the door opened again, slower this time. Michael stepped in first, followed by a slow walking Lucifer. The General had bandages around his head and neck, his arms, hands, his wings were splinted, bald patches of burned skin littered the once beautiful bloody red and pink hues.<br/>
Amber eyes looked at each Prince with a sigh of relief<br/>
"Hey." He huffed out, one arm stayed wrapped around his middle, the other hand gripping Michael's elbow.</p><p>Dean immediately stood up, moving pillows around on the love seat that sat across the armchairs he and Castiel were lounging in<br/>
"Sit here." He smiled shifting his weight nervously, gripping a throw pillow a little tightly as Michael helped Lucifer be seated gently on the couch, his white wings shifting with nervousness that laced the edges of his scent</p><p>"Thank you." Michael smiled, but frown when Dean bowed his head "You Don't have to bow."</p><p>"You're a King now Michael." Dean stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world</p><p>"We were almost married Dean, formalities mean nothing to me when it comes to friends and family." Michael added taking a seat beside Lucifer, watching the blonde's face for any sign of discomfort </p><p>Lucifer growled, his eyes narrowing at Michael<br/>
"Stop babying me. I'm fine." </p><p>Michael blushed in embarrassment, wings pulled tight behind him, and it made Sam actually snort<br/>
"Wow Michael. Quiet a blush for a fierce King."</p><p>"Sam is right. Perhaps the King like seeing bossed by his rude Alpha Mate." Castiel chimed in much to everyone's surprise. </p><p>Laughter filled the library as the Princes, the General, and the now King spent time together. All happy to have a break from the drama of war and plots to overthrow things.<br/>
With Chuck behind bars for the rest of his life, the Kingdoms were at peace and beginning to thrive, Hell was on the verge of a Civil War as people murmured about the scandal for the throne between Crowley and the now deceased Abaddon, but overall everything was going well.</p><p>The people of Heaven were highly impressed with Michael as their ruler. Some had an issue with his truemate being an Alpha, but most respected the Truemates Law. He had also pardoned The Witches, many coming out of hiding to live life's back among the people of their home Kingdoms, and all seemed well.</p><p>Sam would he heading back to his family's Kingdom after the wedding, As Earth was where Dean and Castiel had agreed to Honeymoon. Dean insisting it was beautiful this time of year, and yearning to show Castiel where he grew up. The Alpha of course would deny nothing if he could provide it. Including the two coming to the decision Dean would keep the child, and they would raise them as their own. It had been a hard decision, but Dean felt it was the right one, even if Charlie disagreed at first, her mind had been chance upon the couple saying she would be an amazing Aunt. It didn't make what happened better, and the nightmares and fear would never truly go away, but Dean was healing.</p><p>Everything that had happened they all knew they couldn't change, but they were all in this together, a family, and it was the start of something beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. End Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just want to take a moment to thank Everyone that has read "Red String".</p><p>I started this fic on December 18 of 2018, and I now finish, and mark it complete on December 18 of 2020.</p><p>This has been an amazing journey and I've made so many great friends, and I know I will make many more as more People continue to read this fanfiction. </p><p>"Red String" has been a fantastic part of the lady 2 years, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading it. It's been an adventure for sure, especially if you've been with me since the very beginning. You've endured my inconsistent update schedule and writers block, but also my chapter spam weeks, and on a roll times. We've been through a lot together. </p><p>This fic, "Red String" is officially the very first fanfic I've ever /actually/ completed, and I've been writing since 2013.<br/>Supernatural means so much to me in the last years I've started watching it and it's an honor to meet so many amazing fans.</p><p>In addition to this, I want you all to know that this is the official announcement, to say I am writing a Sequel to "Red String" the book will be called "Severed" and it will focus on Sam and Gabriel, and the events after this fic.</p><p>I love you all and enjoy the ride.<br/>With Love -<br/>Mama Moose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>